The Outstanding Doctor
by ckhevl9806
Summary: [DISCONTINUED-read bio] Kisah baru, ketika dunia medis dan dunia kriminal kembali bertubrukan seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun hanya seorang dokter otopsi, masih dengan sikap keras kepalanya. (Main cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Heechul FF Brothership) Review juseyoo
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Outstanding Doctor**

**Chapter : 1 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**Twitter : ckhevl98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

**Cast lain akan muncul seiring dengan jalannya cerita**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Perjalanan pelik seorang Cho Kyuhyun sebagai seorang dokter autopsi, yang terpaksa harus bersentuhan dengan dunia medis yang sebenarnya. Dokter otopsi? Membelah mayat tentu pekerjaan utamanya, bukan?**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! – NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. Need Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

.

.

**20 Februari 2015**

.

"Kau terlalu menekuni pekerjaan itu, Cho."

Bahu Kyuhyun langsung tersentak dan hampir saja menjerit karena suara yang terdengar pelan namun bernada datar itu menggerayangi bulu kuduknya.

Namja itu menggerutu. "Masih sama, eoh? Kau selalu saja terkejut dengan suaraku!"

"Ibarat jutaan ulat bulu yang berjalan dengan kelajuan, percepatan, kemiringan sudut serta energi kinetik yang berbanding lurus dengan energi potensial kemudian beralir cepat di pundakku, itulah suaramu, Donghae Hyung." Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu kembali pada tugasnya, membuka lembaran data penting di atas mejanya.

Donghae hanya menggerutu tidak jelas, "Ulat bulu?! Tidak adakah hewan lain yang lebih indah?"

Tidak ada balasan lain dari mulut Kyuhyun, namun hanya terdengar gumaman tidak jelas dari namja berusia 25 tahun itu. Kesal tidak mendapat tanggapan, Donghae memilih kembali menatap salah satu rekannya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. "Kali ini apalagi? Kasus baru, atau memutar kisah lama?"

"Kasus lama, masih dengan cerita tanpa akhir para tikus pemakan uang itu."

"Kau tahu, Hyung? Siwon-ssi benar-benar menyusahkanku dengan pekerjaan gila ini! Semenjak divisinya meningkat, detektif menyebalkan itu selalu saja memberiku banyak tugas. Memangnya menjadi dokter autopsi itu semudah anak kecil mendapatkan lollipop, huh?!" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya melengos dan mendudukkan diri pada satu-satunya kursi di depan meja kerja Kyuhyun. "Itu memang tugasmu, bodoh."

"Sesekali membantuku, Hyung! Aku berada di bagian ini sendirian sejak Heechul Hyung mendapat bagian lain dari kasus ini."

Donghae hanya menyentil lengan atas Kyuhyun dan membuat pemiliknya berjengit sakit. "Kau ini dokter autopsi! Dan aku bukan sepertimu, ingat?"

"Ish! Cobalah sesekali tekuni bidangku, Hyung. Kau akan mendapat sesuatu yang tidak pernah terduga." Kyuhyun membuka beberapa lembar kertas makalahnya, dan mengambil beberapa foto untuk dijejer diatas meja kerjanya.

Donghae hanya meringis dan menggeliatkan kepalanya melihat beberapa foto itu, foto kumpulan mayat di beberapa lokasi kejadian. Yang membuat Donghae semakin menatap gambar mengerikan itu dengan nanar adalah karena foto mayat-mayat itu yang ditampilkan _close up_ bahkan posisinya di lokasi perkara sangat intim dan mengerikan. Bahkan ada yang masih bersimbah darah. "Singkirkan foto ini, Kyu!"

"Hanya sebuah foto, Tuan Lee." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan enteng.

"Astaga, Cho! Apakah mengoleksi foto-foto mengerikan ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaan seorang dokter autopsi, huh?! Kau bukan seorang psikopat, kan?" Donghae membulatkan matanya.

"Tentu saja ini merupakan bagian pekerjaanku! Enak saja kau menuduhku sembarangan, Hyung!"

"Foto-foto ini masih belum apa-apa dibanding kau melihat bagaimana bentuk sebenarnya, Hyung." Kyuhyun kembali berkata dan tersenyum jahil. Sesekali ia ingin mengerjai namja penyuka ikan itu.

"Jangan mengajakku bercanda, Kyu!"

"Kau ingin melihat bagaimanakah keadaan sebenarnya mayat-mayat di dalam foto ini, Hyung? Mari ikut aku!"

"YAK!" Donghae refleks memundurkan kursinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. "Hahahaha! Kau sungguh konyol, Lee Donghae!"

Donghae hanya merengut kesal karena Kyuhyun yang mulai tidak sopan memanggil namanya tanpa embel 'Hyung' seperti biasa. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hanya mendecih dan kembali mengolok-olok rekannya yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya itu. "Kau juga seorang dokter, Hyung. Dan kau takut dengan mayat? Ah ralat, kau takut dengan foto bergambar mayat? Hahaha."

Donghae melonggarkan dasi biru gelapnya dengan pelan. "Dokter gigi, Cho! Aku memang dokter, tapi pekerjaanku adalah melayani para pasien yang mengeluhkan kelainan di mulut dan giginya. Aish jinjja."

"Lagipula, aku mempunyai pasien yang masih hidup. Bukan sepertimu, kau hanya berinteraksi dengan orang yang sudah meninggal. Oh! Temanmu pasti mayat saja, kan?" Donghae membalasnya, mencoba menyerang kata-kata Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Hyung, aku memang sering menyelidiki bahkan membedah mayat. Darah, serta bau-bauan khas orang mati sudah menjadi keseharianku. Lalu, apa masalahnya? Memang ini pekerjaanku!" ketus Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya tertawa pelan.

"Tapi aku salut denganmu, Kyu. Kau tidak ingat berapa ratus tolakan mati-matian yang kau lakukan ketika ayahmu menjebloskanmu ke fakultas kedokteran? Aku sangat mengingatnya dengan baik. Tapi aku lebih mengingat sebuah senyuman lepas dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun ketika kau menyelesaikan studimu dari studi Ilmu Kedokteran Kehakiman." Donghae mengukir senyumnya.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum hangat dan melupakan kekesalannya ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. "Eoh, aku juga mengingatnya. Bahkan masih merasakan bahagiaku ketika dapat bekerja di rumah sakit ini, dan juga diterima di Badan Pusat Lembaga Kriminologi Korea Selatan_. It's gonna be fantastic_. "

"Departemen Ilmu Kedokteran Forensik dan Medikolegal, disinilah aku bernaung, Hyung. Dan aku benar-benar mengangkat semua sesalku pada Appa yang sudah memaksaku setengah mati untuk memasukkanku kedalam fakultas kedokteran itu. Akhirnya aku mendapat semua kebahagiaan ini dengan cuma-cuma, meski tanganku telah menyentuh banyak darah dan mayat. Namun, aku bangga dengan profesiku." Kyuhyun mengusap setitik air yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

Mau tidak mau, Donghae juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Ia adalah saksi utama bagaimana Kyuhyun yang begitu tidak menginginkan profesi ini, Kyuhyun yang selalu terpuruk, jatuh dan bangun hingga akhirnya menjalankan profesinya saat ini dengan tulus serta penuh lapang dada.

"Maukah kau bercerita kembali? Nostalgia, bagaimana? Aku ingin mendengarnya kembali, langsung dari mulutmu, Kyu."

"Eoh, baiklah. Akan kuceritakan sedikit."

Dan bermulailah sebuah rentetan kisah masa lalu yang Kyuhyun alami.

.

.

.

.

.

**20 Februari 2007**

**(8 tahun yang lalu)**

.

"Tapi Appa, aku tidak mau!"

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, masih dengan wajah masam yang tercetak dengan jelas disana.

"Menjadi dokter adalah sebuah profesi yang luar biasa, Kyuhyunnie. Dokter adalah satu-satunya profesi yang benar-benar terjamin bagaimana prospek kedepannya!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. "Ya ya ya aku tahu itu. Tapi Appa egois jika hanya berpikir pendek seperti itu! Impianku bukan menjadi seorang dokter, Appa!"

Ibunya, Kim Hannah yang duduk di samping Younghwan hanya bisa menatap cemas kedua pria yang tengah berseteru di depannya. "Yeobo, aku rasa Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Bagaimana jika kita cari jalan tengahnya untuk—"

"Hannah-ya, Cho Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya anak lelaki di rumah ini yang selalu berada di bawah didikanku. Dan kini, aku hanya sedang mendidik putra kita agar bisa mematuhi permintaan orang tuanya. Aku memilih jurusan Kedokteran itu agar Kyuhyun kelak menjadi orang sukses dan melanjutkan langkahnya seperti kakaknya, Ahra." Tegas Younghwan.

"Tapi, kau juga harus memikirkan bagaimana perasaan putra kita, yeobo. Pernahkah—" ucapan Hannah kembali terputus ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Pernahkah Appa memikirkan apa yang kurasakan dan apa saja yang berlalu lalang di kepalaku?"

Cho Younghwan memandang tajam putra bungsunya yang keras kepala itu tanpa berniat mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Ah, sifat keras kepala pada Kyuhyun sendiri berasal dari Younghwan. Jadi, bukan salah Kyuhyun sepenuhnya yang dapat mewarisi sifat itu dengan sempurna.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tetap tidak mau menjadi dokter, Appa. Aku akan bersentuhan dengan darah, cairan yang menjijikkan, kotoran, bau, bahkan mayat! Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau menjalani itu semua!" Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi jijik yang berlebihan.

"Hanya itu yang kau permasalahkan, huh? Kakakmu Cho Ahra juga merupakan jebolan dari fakultas kedokteran yang telah mengikat studinya selama ini. Dan kakakmu juga tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan semua hal yang menjijikkan seperti yang kau katakan! Lihat kakakmu itu, dia sekarang sudah menjadi dokter bedah yang sukses!"

Kyuhyun mencoba menahan emosinya, dan kembali duduk. Ia tengah mengatur dirinya yang selalu agak kelewatan jika berhadapan dengan Appa-nya. "Aku tahu itu, Appa. Noona sudah menapaki langkahnya menjadi seorang dokter yang sukses, dan aku juga turut bangga padanya. Tapi apakah harus jika aku mengekori langkahnya? Aku juga mempunyai impian, Appa. Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi yang sukses! Apakah menjadi seseorang yang sukses itu harus selalu menjadi seorang dokter?!"

"Cih, lalu apa maumu? Silahkan saja kau pilih jurusan apa yang kau inginkan!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dengan perubahan drastis pada keputusan ayahnya. "Eoh? Bolehkah aku memilih jurusan—"

"Tapi tidak untuk jurusan seni musik! Sudah berkali-kali Appa katakan padamu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mendadak lesu setelah mendengar penolakan yang tegas itu. "Tapi Appa—"

Younghwan bangkit dari sofa besar di ruang tamu itu. "Kau kuberi tiga pilihan, Kyu. Pilihan pertama, kau boleh mengikuti jurusan seni musik itu, tapi ada syaratnya."

Kyuhyun tergelak. Ia mengerti betul bagaimana karakter dari seorang Cho Younghwan. Sepertinya bagaimanapun pembolehan dari ayahnya, pasti ada hal yang membuatnya rugi juga. Perasaannya tidak yakin. "Aku boleh mengambil jurusan seni musik? Benarkah? Apakah syaratnya?"

"Asalkan kau mau tinggal di Jepang dan menerima tawaran harabeoji-mu untuk menjadi CEO pengganti kakakmu." Younghwan berucap enteng.

"MWO?! Pilihan pertama itu sangat merugikanku, Appa! Aku tidak mau menjadi pemimpin perusahaan harabeoji!" Kyuhyun menentang dengan keras. Sejak dulu, Kyuhyun memang selalu menolak permintaan harabeoji-nya itu.

Younghwan hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya karena kesal dengan tingkah putranya yang tidak pernah dewasa itu dan terlalu selektif dalam hidupnya. "Pilihan kedua, kau kau kubolehkan untuk mengambil jurusan seni musikmu itu asalkan kau wajib mengambil jurusan kedokteran itu. Jika kau benar-benar ingin memilih melanjutkan studimu di bidang seni musik, kau harus selesai dengan studi kedokteranmu terlebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan pilihan kedua yang begitu menyulitkannya. Harus terlebih dahulu lulus di jurusan kedokteran? Hei! Bukankah itu artinya ia harus menunggu selama 4 tahun atau bahkan lebih dari itu?

"Euhh, bagaimana dengan pilihan ketiga?" kalimat itu terdengar pasrah dari namja penggila game itu.

"Pilihan ketiga adalah, kau tidak boleh memilih pilihan pertama dan wajib memilih pilihan kedua!" Younghwan mengukir sebuah smirk yang khas dan ia tiru dari putranya itu.

Perkataan ayahnya membuat tubuh Kyuhyun lumer dan melemas seperti jelly. Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya inilah cara yang ayahmu lakukan sendiri untuk mendidikmu dengan baik. Semua orang tua tentu menginginkan hal yang terbaik untuk putra-putrinya, bukan?

.

.

.

"Hiks… eottoke, noona? Aku pasti akan mati, satu detik setelah memasuki kampus kedokteran itu. Eotteoke? Menjadi dokter bukan cita-citaku!" Kyuhyun menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu kakaknya.

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Ahra setelah kejadian Kyuhyun yang langsung lemas dan jatuh terduduk setelah mendengar ultimatum keras dari ayahnya.

"Aigooo. Uljima, Captain Cho. Hentikan tangismu! Apakah aku perlu berbicara dengan Appa agar mau membatalkan rencana itu?" Ahra menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung adiknya dengan lembut. Memang selalu seperti ini, Ahra yang selalu menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai bayi besarnya.

"Percuma saja! Appa tidak akan pernah membatalkan titahnya yang sangat kuat itu! bahkan, aku sudah didaftarkan di Universitas Inha lewat jalur pemilihan bibit unggul prestasi siswa. Noona, eotteoke? Aku tidak mau menjadi dokter! Aku juga tidak bisa hidup sendiri di Incheon, aku masih ingin tinggal Nowon... hiks…" Kyuhyun menangis semakin kencang.

"Eoh? Appa sudah mendaftarkanmu? Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya? Apakah diterima? Kau pasti diterima, kan? Prestasimu kan cukup banyak, Kyui. Semoga kau—"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada kakaknya yang cantik itu dengan agak kasar. "Kenapa Noona jadi berharap aku bisa masuk ke jurusan kedokteran?!"

Ahra menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri dan terlihat agak canggung. "Menjadi dokter itu menyenangkan, Kyui. Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu, dipaksa oleh Appa. Tapi setelahnya, aku mendapat sebuah pelajaran berharga dari itu. Bahkan, aku sangat menyenangi apa yang kulakukan sebagai tenaga kesehatan di negeri ini."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mencoba meresapi setiap perkataan kakaknya. Hingga sebuah pikiran melesat cepat dari otaknya.

"Aku akan membantu Eomma memasak makan malam dulu, ya? Pikirkan baik-baik, Kyui. Ambil semua hikmah dari semua ini, arrachi? Aku percaya captain Cho-ku adalah calon dokter yang hebat." Ahra menyemangati adiknya sambil menepuk bahunya untuk menanamkan motivasi itu.

Sepeninggal kakaknya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum masam. Namun, senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian kecil seiring dengan langkahnya yang mengambil sebuah tas ransel berukuran besar dari atas lemari dan mengambil seonggok baju dari dalam lemarinya dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik, Noona. Dan hasil pikiranku adalah pergi dari tempat ini."

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

**Trailer for Next Chapter :**

"_**Apa kau bilang?! Ma..mayat?"**_

"_**Ya, mayat. Memangnya apalagi? Kita akan membedah mayat! Pasti menyenangkan!"**_

.

.

A/N : HOLAAA~ back to ARA again ;D hihi. FF ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman ibuku menjadi seorang dokter~ oh ya, adakah disini yg bercita-cita jadi dokter autopsi? Kalau ada, berarti kita sama! haha

Mau update cepet? Bisakah saya dapet lebih dari 50 reviewers? *plak*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Outstanding Doctor**

**Chapter : 2 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**Twitter : ckhevl98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

**Cast lain akan muncul seiring dengan jalannya cerita**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah yang begitu pelik dari seorang dokter otopsi bernama Cho Kyuhyun ketika menghadapi dunia medis dan dunia kriminal yang sebenarnya. **

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! – NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang ngga suka dunia medis karena jijik, ngeri, dan sebagainya, lebih baik jangan baca. Tidak terima BASH, FLAME, atau yg lainnya. Kritikan atau saran diterima, silahkan. Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada kakaknya yang cantik itu dengan agak kasar. "Kenapa Noona jadi berharap aku bisa masuk ke jurusan kedokteran?!"

Ahra menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri dan terlihat agak canggung. "Menjadi dokter itu menyenangkan, Kyui. Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu, dipaksa oleh Appa. Tapi setelahnya, aku mendapat sebuah pelajaran berharga dari itu. Bahkan, aku sangat menyenangi apa yang kulakukan sebagai tenaga kesehatan di negeri ini."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mencoba meresapi setiap perkataan kakaknya. Hingga sebuah pikiran melesat cepat dari otaknya.

"Aku akan membantu Eomma memasak makan malam dulu, ya? Pikirkan baik-baik, Kyui. Ambil semua hikmah dari semua ini, arrachi? Aku percaya captain Cho-ku adalah calon dokter yang hebat." Ahra menyemangati adiknya sambil menepuk bahunya untuk menanamkan motivasi itu.

Sepeninggal kakaknya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum masam. Namun, senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian kecil seiring dengan langkahnya yang mengambil sebuah tas ransel berukuran besar dari atas lemari dan mengambil seonggok baju dari dalam lemarinya dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik, Noona. Dan hasil pikiranku adalah pergi dari tempat ini."

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

"APA? Kau kabur, Kyu? Bagaimana bisa?" Donghae membulatkan mulutnya, ia tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak, "Ceritaku belum selesai, _Hyung_. Mau mendengarnya lagi?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Jadi begini, aku memutuskan untuk kabur pada malam itu dan…"

.

**(FLASHBACK)**

.

_Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega karena deritanya setelah kepayahan membawa tas ranselnya yang sangat berat itu, akhirnya berakhir. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap peluh di malam yang dingin ini, ia mendekatkan diri pada AC yang menguar sejuk dari mobil taksi itu. Oh, adakah yang belum diceritakan disini? Ya, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil kabur dari rumah megahnya tepat pada pukul satu malam, ketika semua anggota keluarganya tengah berjelajah ke alam mimpi. Rencananya berjalan dengan mulus tanpa kendala._

"_Kemana tujuan anda, Tuan?"_

_Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Alis matanya membentuk sebuah lengkungan saat supir taksi yang berusia sebaya dengan ayahnya itu tersenyum ramah. "Ahjussi, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"_

"_Saya akan menjawabnya, Tuan. Silahkan."_

"_Hmm, mengapa pada dini hari ini, oh maksudku mengapa pada pukul satu malam ini anda masih bekerja? Apakah menjadi supir taksi itu harus bekerja selama 24 jam penuh?" sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak curiga dengan wajah supir taksi yang ramah itu. Hanya saja, ia merasa aneh juga masih mendapatkan taksi dengan mudah pada jam-jam seperti ini._

"_Saya memang bekerja pada malam hari, Tuan. Ada lagi yang ingin anda tanyakan?"_

_Kyuhyun hanya menyengir. "Sepertinya tidak ada. Mianhae telah lancang bertanya seperti itu, ahjussi. Oh ya, bisakah anda mengantarkan saya ke alamat apartemen ini?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil. Sedangkan supir paruh baya itu mengiyakan permintaan penumpangnya._

_Tanpa terasa, sudah satu jam perjalanan yang telah ditempuh, hingga membuat Kyuhyun sendiri terlelap di dalam taksi. Kyuhyun juga manusia normal yang bisa kelelahan dan butuh tidur, bukan? Hingga ketika sebuah tepukan pelan dari sang supir taksi menyadarkannya kembali kealam sadarnya._

"_Tuan, kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan."_

_Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan dan mengucek kedua matanya sejenak. Dalam hitungan detik, Kyuhyun masih belum menyadari dimanakah ia berada sekarang. Baru saja mulutnya terbuka untuk sepatah kata, dua tangan kekar menariknya keluar dari taksi._

"_YAK! Siapa kalian?! Lepaskan aku!"_

_Kyuhyun memberontak ketika dua orang pria kekar berjaket hitam menggandeng kedua tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung bernuansa putih. Barulah Kyuhyun menyadari, tempat ini bukanlah apartemen tempat tujuannya. Kyuhyun dapat membaca tulisan besar pada gedung tersebut. Gedung asrama mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran Universitas Inha. Ia semakin yakin ada bau kecurigaan yang kental diantara kedua pria kekar itu._

"_Tu..tunggu dulu! Kalian siapa?! Kenapa membawaku kesini?"_

"_Tuan muda Kyuhyun, anda sudah tiba di asrama ini. tempat ini adalah tempat dimana calon mahasiswa dan mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran tinggal. Anda tidak bisa lagi membantah maupun kabur dari perintah ayah anda."_

_Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ternyata, kedua orang ini adalah tangan kanan ayahnya. Sial, Kyuhyun memang selamanya tidak bisa melarikan diri. Pada akhirnya ia akan melanjutkan studinya disini. Hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya._

.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya, Hae _Hyung_." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum lima jarinya.

Donghae memasang wajah tidak percaya. "Hanya itu saja? Kau tidak menceritakan bagian dimana saat kau menjadi ko-ass? Aku ingin tahu tentang itu!"

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Aku menjadi ko-ass atau wakil asisten dokter rumah sakit saat aku sudah dijebloskan ke dalam program studi spesialis kedokteran forensik. Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Saat-saat menjadi ko-ass adalah saat yang mengerikan untukku."

_(ko-ass : calon dokter muda yang ditempatkan menjadi asisten dokter di beberapa rumah sakit untuk terjun langsung dalam kegiatan kedokteran yang sebenarnya dalam praktik lapangan.)_

Donghae tertawa meremehkan. "Kau berlebihan, Kyu. Saat aku menjadi ko-ass di sebuah klinik gigi, hal itu tidak seburuk yang kau kira."

"Tentu saja tidak seburuk itu bagimu, _Hyung_! Kau kan dokter gigi, sedangkan aku dokter forensik. Bayangkan saja, pengalaman pertamaku saat melihat para tim dokter ahli membedah sebuah mayat, aku tidak bisa makan dengan baik selama sebulan penuh!"

Donghae hanya menyengir lebar. "Memangnya seperti apa? Uhm, maksudku seperti apa mayat yang tim dokter itu identifikasi sampai membuatmu tidak bisa makan, huh?"

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Mayat pria korban kecelakaan mobil adalah mayat pertama yang harus kusaksikan pembedahannya dalam dunia forensik. Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Saat itu aku hanya perlu berdiri didekat kaki mayat tersebut bersama dengan teman-teman ko-ass di kelasku, lalu menahan nafas kami karena bau darah yang menyengat. Itupun mayatnya masih baru, dan aku masih beruntung. Kalau mayatnya sudah lama, uh tidak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana baunya."

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya, bulu kuduknya berdiri meski hanya mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia mistis. Entah kenapa.

"Kau tahu bagaimana keadaan mayat itu, _Hyung_? Kepalanya hancur, bahkan otaknya tidak utuh lagi dan lebih mirip seperti gumpalan bubur. Kedua lengannya patah di 5 bagian, darah yang keluar di panca inderanya, bola matanya sudah hampir lepas dari tempatnya, dan— hmmpphh!"

Donghae menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan cepat hingga membuat lelaki yang lebih muda itu terhuyung ke belakang. "YAK! Hentikan itu! Jangan lanjutkan lagi, aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Aish _jinjja_!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Donghae yang membekap mulutnya dengan paksa. "Kau ingin mengetahuinya, kan? Makanya, dunia kedokteran forensik itu tidak bisa kau remehkan!"

"Bahkan selama enam tahun ini aku meneruskan pendidikanku dan dua tahun aku mengabdi menjadi salah satu dokter otopsi di rumah sakit ini, kau tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa aku telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang vegetarian." Kyuhyun berucap sambil membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan karena 'diterjang' oleh Donghae tadi.

"Eh? Bukankah itu berita yang baik? Setidaknya kau tidak lagi memiliki wajah yang jerawatan karena kekurangan gizi sayuran."

Pria berumur 25 tahun itu membenarkan anak rambutnya yang mengganggu di sekitar matanya. "Sejak mulai akrab dengan mayat dan sedikit terbiasa dengan bau mayat, bau busuk, bau darah, organ tubuh dan sebagainya. Aku malah meninggalkan kebiasaanku yang selalu membenci sayuran. Aku tidak suka makan daging lagi, entah itu daging ayam, sapi atau daging ikan. Mereka mulai terasa buruk di kerongkonganku."

Donghae terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan itu. Namun seketika, tawanya meledak. Ia mulai mengerti sedikit mengapa Kyuhyun berubah menjadi vegetarian.

"Ternyata seorang dokter otopsi sepertimu juga punya rasa jijik, ya? Apa karena kau yang sering membedah atau mengidentifikasi tubuh mayat serta bersentuhan dengan kulit ataupun darahnya? Hanya karena itu, kau jadi takut memakan daging hewan? Eyy, bahkan itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Ah tidak pernah kusangka. Hahaha!"

Mendengar gelak tawa Donghae yang tak kunjung berhenti, Kyuhyun memberikan _death glare_-nya yang paling "indah" pada dokter gigi itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku tidak akan lagi menyinggung hal itu padamu, Kyu. Aku juga—"

Perkataan Donghae terhenti ketika suara ponsel Kyuhyun menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Kyuhyun hanya menyengir karena ekspresi Donghae yang terlihat jengkel karenanya.

"Ne, Siwon-ssi? Oh, aku lembur sekarang. Waeyo?" Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan itu dengan malas.

Sedetik kemudian, wajah Kyuhyun berubah drastis menjadi cemberut dengan bibir yang tertekuk kebawah. "Baiklah, Siwon-ssi. Aku akan segera kesana." Setelah memastikan panggilannya terputus, Kyuhyun bangkit mengambil jas dokternya dan membawa laporan visumnya.

Donghae hanya bisa menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan kertas-kertas di meja kerjanya sambil mencebil. "Biar kutebak, Kyu. Siwon memberimu tugas baru lagi? Lalu menyuruhmu datang ke tempatnya, kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya melenguh karena masih kesal, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan apapun, kecuali masih dengan cekatan tangannya yang membereskan meja kerjanya.

"Aku ikut, ya?" Donghae menahan tangan dokter muda itu. "Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, dan mobilku dibawa Eunhyuk. Aku ikut, ya? Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, percayalah."

Kyuhyun kembali mendesah malas. "Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Jangan membujukku seperti itu. kau tahu? Aku masih terlalu baik, dan aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu. Asal kau tahu itu, eoh?"

Donghae mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya. "Ayolah, Kyu~ aku mau ikut! Aku tidak akan menggangu kegiatanmu dengan Siwon-ssi. Siapa tahu kau akan membutuhkanku dan—"

"Ck! Berhenti memasang _puppy eyes_ seperti itu, pabbo! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, _Hyung_. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh ikut! Kau pasti hanya akan membuatku repot." Kyuhyun masih tetap tidak mau mengubah pendiriannya.

Oh, bukan Donghae namanya jika ia tetap bertahan memasang wajah yang bagi Kyuhyun sangat menggelikan itu. Donghae kini tidak ada bedanya seperti anak kecil usia 7 tahun yang merengek minta lollipop. Malangnya Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~"

"Baiklah baiklah! Kau boleh ikut, _Hyung_!"

Donghae mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, tidak lupa dengan wajahnya yang menyorakkan kemenangan. Namun, baru saja Donghae ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Kyuhyun melemparkan beberapa barang didepan wajah dokter gigi itu. Barang-barang tersebut adalah 3 buah masker penutung hidung dan mulut serta 3 pasang _gloves latex_ alias sarung tangan berbahan latex yang biasa digunakan di kedokteran.

"YAK! Seenaknya saja kau melempar barang pada wajahku!"

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyisir rambutnya yang agak berantakan, kembali berucap tenang. "Kau harus memakai ini nanti, _Hyung_. Agar kau tidak menyusahkanku."

Donghae membereskan benda-benda tersebut. Keningnya berkerut. "Kau hanya akan menemui Siwon untuk membicarakan kasus kalian, kan? Untuk apa benda-benda ini?"

"Kau benar, _Hyung_. Aku memang akan menemui detektif bodoh itu untuk mengulas kembali kasus yang kami tangani. Kau pikir, apalagi kasus yang ditangani oleh seorang dokter otopsi sepertiku?"

Donghae hanya menggeleng. Ia tidak mengerti maksud kalimat itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Tentu saja aku menggunakannya untuk mengidentifikasi mayat baru yang katanya telah ditemukan Siwon-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun kalem.

"Apa kau bilang?! Ma..mayat?"

"Ya, mayat. Memangnya apalagi?" Kyuhyun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Kita akan membedah mayat, _Hyung_! Pasti menyenangkan!" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum miring melihat wajah Donghae yang memucat.

"A-aku tidak mau ikut! Shireo! Lebih baik aku pulang dengan bus saja."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau lupa sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam, _Hyung_? Jadwal keberangkatan bus tentu saja sudah selesai. Kau harus menunggu pukul lima pagi jika ingin menunggu keberangkatan bus yang pertama."

Donghae membeku di tempatnya, digigitnya kuat-kuat lidahnya sendiri. Well, tidak ada yang tidak tahu betapa parnonya dokter gigi yang satu ini.

"Ikutlah saja denganku, _Hyung_. Kau hanya perlu mencatat laporan visum sementara. Aku rasa aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu nanti." Kyuhyun langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menyeret Donghae keluar dari ruangannya.

"Yak! Tepati janjimu, eoh?! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mayat! Pokoknya, kau harus mengantarku pulang setelah ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

"HUEEKKK! UHK.. UHUK HUEEKK!"

Kyuhyun masih memijat tengkuk pria malang berusia 27 tahun yang masih terus menerus mengeluarkan isi perutnya itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Donghae? Sungguh, Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal telah mengajaknya kesini.

"Kau menyusahkanku, _Hyung_. Aishh."

Mereka memang sudah tiba di tempat kejadian. Sebuah rumah kosong yang sudah terlintang garis polisi, dengan pagar yang rusak dan halaman tidak tertata. Rumah kosong itu adalah rumah yang pernah Kyuhyun ketahui sebelumnya dan masuk dalam penyelidikan Siwon.

Namun, apa yang membuat Donghae muntah-muntah? Jawabannya tidak ayal lagi. Ada sebuah mayat yang sudah setengah membusuk di lantai ruang tamu rumah kotor itu. Mayat pria dengan tubuh penuh luka-luka, darah yang menghiasi tubuh kaku itu serta bau yang sungguh tidak sedap. Donghae baru pertama kalinya bertemu secara _live_ kondisi mayat itu. _Well_, wajar saja. Donghae adalah dokter gigi, dan dia tidak pernah sama sekali menyentuh betapa mengerikannya dunia kedokteran forensik.

"Siwon-ssi, jika kau tidak punya kegiatan penting selain menggaruk tengkukmu, lebih baik kau lakukan sesuatu yang berguna sekarang." Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih mirip seperti perintah itu dengan nada kesal. Kesal karena Donghae masih belum selesai dengan urusannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Seharusnya perintah itu kau lontarkan untuk dirimu sendiri, Kyuhyun-ssi." Pria itu, Siwon, kini memicingkan kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sedang membantu Donghae, sekarang menghentikan kegiatannya. Oh, Kyuhyun dipenuhi oleh rasa kekesalan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Selalu saja seperti ini, seorang detektif terkenal di Korea bernama Choi Siwon yang cukup diketahui berwatak angkuh sungguh membuat Kyuhyun nyaris naik darah belakangan ini.

"Aku rasa untuk seorang detektif dengan pangkat tinggi untuk usiamu saat ini, seharusnya tidak pernah mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Kau memerintahku? Memangnya kau siapa?"

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya. "Memangnya aku peduli dengan siapa kau? Yang kuketahui, kau hanyalah seorang dokter otopsi yang cukup perlu melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan."

"Aku butuh laporan _visum_ untuk mayat ini. Berdasarkan data di kasus ini, dia adalah korban kedua. Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, aku rasa kau sudah tahu apa yang sudah menjadi kewajibanmu di dunia forensikmu itu." lanjutnya.

Pria bermarga Choi itu melenggang pergi begitu saja sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam jaket tebalnya. Namun, sebuah tarikan kasar di bahunya berhasil menghentikan geraknya.

"Tanpa mengurangi seluruh rasa hormatku sebagai bawahanmu, Choi Siwon-ssi. Ini pukul satu malam, kau yang tiba-tiba menyuruhku datang ke tempat ini dan mengidentifikasi mayat lagi. Aku tahu ini kewajibanku! Tapi kau keterlaluan!"

Siwon menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku dimana letak keterlaluan yang kau maksud?"

Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya. Ia harus tenang, meski ia kesal. "Siwon-ssi, aku tidak membawa kantung jenazah. _I just bring gloves and mask_s! Aku juga tidak membawa serta pasukanku! Aku pikir, kau akan membawaku ke suatu rumah sakit lain atau kantor kepolisian perihal penemuan mayat ini, seperti biasanya. Dan ternyata kau membawaku ke tempat yang cukup jauh hanya untuk menginjakkan kaki di rumah tak berpenghuni ini."

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku jika kau menemukan mayat baru di tempat yang selain kusebutkan itu! Sekarang, bagaimana kita bisa membawanya sementara aku tidak mempersiapkan apapun?! Tidak ada ambulans, tidak ada kantung jenazah dan fatalnya hanya ada kita bertiga disini! Bahkan kau bekerja sendirian? Tanpa pasukanmu? _Midnight_? _I can't believe it_."

Siwon menatap tajam dokter muda itu. "Kau menyalahkanku, Cho? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa ini kesalahanmu yang tidak bisa berpikir secara cerdas? Seharusnya, ini sudah menjadi kesadaran dirimu sendiri. Dan kau yang tidak membawa apapun, tapi menyalahkan posisiku sekarang? Lucu sekali."

"MWO?! Berani sekali kau merendahkanku, Choi!"

Kyuhyun nyaris saja menerjang tubuh Siwon dan memukul wajah _stoic_ itu. namun, dengan cepat tubuh Donghae terselip diantara mereka dan berusaha untuk melerai pertikaian ini.

"_Both of you, stop it_! Bertengkar tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah! Lebih baik sekarang kita tutupi saja mayat itu dengan sehelai kain atau apapun itu sementara kita bisa menghubungi pihak rumah sakit untuk mengirimkan bantuan kesini. Siwon-ssi, kau bisa menghubungi pasukanmu juga. Kyu, aku berharap penuh kau bisa berkepala dingin, sebentar saja."

Meski suasana menjadi terasa lebih tegang, namun sepertinya posisi Donghae sebagai penengah dan pemberi saran yang tepat itu dapat Kyuhyun terima. Ia mengambil ponselnya di saku jas, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Baik Siwon maupun Donghae tentu sudah tahu siapa yang Kyuhyun hubungi. Pihak rumah sakit, siapa lagi?

"Tidak ada waktu!"

Donghae yang tengah mengusap perutnya yang masih mual, hanya bisa mengernyit ketika Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan mengambil sebuah tindakan. Ada yang bisa menebaknya?

Kyuhyun mengambil sarung tangan berbahan latex dan segera dipakainya pada kedua tangannya, lalu dokter muda itu juga mengambil sarung tangan lain dengan bahan yang sama lalu dipakainya kembali. Setelah memastikan kedua tangannya telah terbalut dua buah lapisan sarung tangan, Kyuhyun mengambil tiga buah masker penutung hidung dan mulut. Ia membagikannya pada Donghae dan Siwon, tidak lupa juga dengan dirinya.

"Pakai masker itu."

"Jangan bilang kau mau mengidentifikasi mayat itu sekarang, Kyu. Hentikan!" Donghae menahan lengan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan bocah itu. yang pasti, sebuah kegiatan dimana kegiatan tersebut sudah biasa dilakukan oleh dokter otopsi seperti Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, jangan melakukannya sekarang. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan otopsi pada mayat yang belum kita ketahui identitasnya." Siwon angkat bicara. sebenarnya, ia juga ikut merasakan jijik pada mayat itu. terlebih lagi ketika Kyuhyun bersiap melakukan tindakan otopsi.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Bau busuk dari mayat memang sangat menyengat dan lebih busuk dari bangkai tikus mati. Dan ditambah dengan Donghae dan Siwon yang hendak mencegahnya melakukan tindakan otopsi membuat kepala Kyuhyun semakin pusing saja. "Aku tidak akan membedah mayat ini dan mengotopsinya sekarang! Hanya bagian _superficial _dari tubuhnya yang akan kulihat. Jika kalian berdua tidak mau melihatnya, lebih baik kalian keluar dan berhenti menggangguku!"

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak jijik dengan baunya, huh?! Nanti saja otopsinya jika kita sudah tiba di rumah sakit!"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan suara Donghae yang menjerit karena Kyuhyun hampir setengah jalan dalam 'memegang' beberapa bagian tubuh mayat itu, termasuk dengan wajahnya.

"Daripada kau terus menerus berisik seperti itu, lebih baik kau dan Siwon-ssi melangkah mundur sejauh dua meter dari tempatku sekarang. Lalu ambilkan buku jurnalku di tas. _Palliwa_!"

Dan perintah dari Kyuhyun itu langsung dituruti oleh dua orang lainnya yang terus meringis antara jijik, takut dan menatap seram Kyuhyun beserta mayat itu.

Kyuhyun mengamati sejenak kondisi tubuh bagian luar dari mayat itu. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas dahi dari mayat berjenis kelamin pria itu memiliki luka robek yang parah dan melintang memanjang dari dahinya sampai bagian bawah telinga kanannya. Kyuhyun kembali memperjelas penglihatannya, luka robek itu cukup dalam hingga cukup menembus daging luarnya bahkan Kyuhyun yakini _frontale bone_ atau tulang dahinya pun ikut membelah dan retak di bagian luar. Oh! Kyuhyun juga menemukan memar di _occipital bone_ atau bagian kepala belakangnya. Dan sepertinya itu adalah memar karena pria itu yang terjatuh ke belakang hingga membentur lantai dengan keras.

"Donghae _Hyung_, catat di buku jurnalku. Luka bacokan oleh benda tajam yang melintang di dahi hingga telinga kanannya."

Donghae hanya bisa bergetar memegang pulpen da buku jurnal milik Kyuhyun itu. Meskipun ia tengah berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun dan tidak melihat bagaimana proses identifikasi mayat itu, tetap saja ia merasakan perasaan jijik dan rasanya perutnya kembali bergejolak.

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu harus menulis apa dan—"

Siwon berdecak melihat betapa Donghae yang begitu penakut itu. Meskipun dirinya juga sama halnya merasakan apa yang dirasakan Donghae, tapi ia tidak memberikan reaksi takut dengan berlebihan seperti itu.

"Biar aku saja yang tulis!" buku jurnal dan pulpen yang dipegang Donghae langsung direbut oleh Siwon dengan paksa.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia mencoba untuk bersabar dan mengendalikan emosinya yang akhir-akhir ini sungguh labil. Kenapa semua ini tiba-tiba begitu membuat pikirannya rumit oleh hal yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. "Siwon-ssi, tolong tuliskan di halaman yang sudah kutandai dengan kertas biru di buku jurnalku. Tuliskan disana, luka bacokan oleh benda tajam yang melintang di dahi hingga telinga kanannya."

Siwon segera sibuk menulis apa yang disuruh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan dokter otopsi itu sendiri melanjutkan kegiatannya pada mayat itu yang sempat terhenti.

"Pergelangan tangannya."

Siwon merengutkan dahinya. "Apa? Apa maksudnya dengan pergelangan tangannya?"

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi duduk dengan bertumpu lutut dengan jarak tiga puluh sentimeter dari sang mayat, kini mencoba mendekat kearah pergelangan tangan mayat pria itu yang nyaris putus. Bukan putus dalam berarti terpotong atau sebagainya, melainkan nadi di pergelangan tangan kanannya yang terputus dengan darah yang bersimbah disana.

"Apakah pria ini bunuh diri?" celetuk Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa ada yang aneh dalam kasus mayat pria ini. dua luka utama pada tubuhnya terasa janggal bagi Kyuhyun. Luka pada dahinya yang Kyuhyun sempat duga merupakan bacokan dari benda tajam oleh orang lain dan juga luka di pergelangan tangannya yang membentuk sayatan tajam. Dan sayatan itu membentuk arah jarum jam 10 lewat 20 menit. Seperti sayatan yang disengaja, dan seperti sayatan pada nadi yang biasa dilakukan oleh pelaku bunuh diri.

Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah merasa puas dengan apa yang ia temukan sekarang. Ia sedikit merutuk karena tidak membawa peralatan pembedahan seperti pisau bedah, _disecting scissor _dan sebagainya_._

Suara sirine ambulans dan mobil polisi diluar memecahkan kegiatan Kyuhyun dan membuyarkan lamunan Siwon dan Donghae. Ah, bantuan telah datang. Dan terdengar jelas rutukan sebal dari Kyuhyun karena kegiatannya terganggu.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae segera menyingkir ketika Siwon memberikan perintah kepada anak buahnya yang baru saja datang itu untuk memasukkan mayat pria itu ke dalam kantung jenazah. Dan dalam hitungan detik pula, para bawahan detektif itu dan beberapa petugas rumah sakit segera menggotong mayat pria itu bersama dengan hati-hati sambil menahan bau busuknya, lalu memasukkannya kedalam kantung jenazah berukuran besar itu dan membawanya kedalam ambulans.

"Kajja, kita pergi sekarang."

.

.

.

.

'_Oh, ayolah Heechul Hyung! Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang juga! Ada mayat baru lagi dalam kasus ini, dan aku tidak bisa mengotopsinya sendirian!'_

Pria dengan wajah cantik, Kim Heechul itu berdecak kesal. Ia menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinganya itu ketika suara di seberang sana terdengar memburu dan memekik. "Demi Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun! Ini pukul dua lewat sepuluh menit dini hari dan kau memintaku untuk mengotopsi mayat?! Tidak, terima kasih."

Seseorang di seberang sana hanya mendelik karena ucapan konyol dari pria bernama Kim Heechul yang dihubunginya itu. Demi Tuhan? Bahkan ia masih mengingat begitu jelas bahwa Kim Heechul yang dikenalnya adalah seorang atheis.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika ini sudah berada di waktu kerjaku yaitu pukul sebelas siang tepat. Tunda saja dulu, lebih baik kau pakai waktu saat ini untuk istirahat. Arrachi?" Heechul yang memang sejak tadi tidak tertidur hanya memainkan bantal ketika suara di ponselnya kembali menggerutu kesal.

'_Ini tidak bisa ditunda, Hyung~ aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang. Banyak yang belum kutuntaskan di kasus ini. Apalagi detektif bodoh itu tidak pernah berniat membantuku atau sekedar melonggarkan sedikit tugasku.'_

Heechul menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Suara Kyuhyun di ponselnya yang merupakan dokter otopsi juga sama sepertinya itu terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merajuk minta dibelikan permen. "Kyu, lagipula mayat itu tidak akan kabur! Mayat itu hanya bertambah busuk saja. Jangan terlalu berburu-buru, santai saja. Toh, tugas kita hanya mengotopsi mayat itu."

'_Heechul Hyungie~ ayolah~'_

Heechul nyaris berteriak mendengar suara yang sangat imut itu. suara yang tidak pantas dikeluarkan oleh pria berumur 25 tahun seperti Kyuhyun. Heechul berhenti sejenak dan membiarkan bocah itu merajuk. "Arraseo! Aku akan kesana 15 menit lagi asalkan kau berhenti bersuara seperti itu! Aish, kau ini tidak ada bedanya seperti Heebum."

'_Baiklah. Aku tunggu kau di ruanganku, Hyung! Aku tutup teleponnya.'_

.

.

.

.

"Aku pikir, sekitar enam hari. Kurang lebih mayat ini hampir membusuk selama sepekan lamanya." Heechul melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap intens mayat pria yang ditemukan oleh Siwon beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Sekarang, mayat itu sudah terbebas dari semua benang yang melekat di tubuhnya. Hanya sehelai kain yang menutupi pinggang kebawah.

"Tapi _Hyung_, kondisi bagian luar tubuhnya masih baik. Bahkan lukanya juga belum menghitam atau berubah warna. Lihatlah luka di dahinya itu, meski berwarna merah gelap tapi kurasa lukanya itu masih dalam kondisi _fresh_. Kurasa bukan lima atau tujuh hari mayat ini terbiarkan dan terlantar disana. Aku pikir, baru tiga hari."

Heechul mengamati lebih dekat luka memanjang di dahi mayat itu. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ternyata benar. "Tapi mayat ini sudah berbau busuk, Kyu. Baunya sudah menajam dan menyengat, meski kondisi tubuhnya belum dikatakan buruk."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah mayat pria paruh baya yang kira-kira berusia 40 tahun keatas, dengan tinggi badan diatas 170 cm dan berat badan 65 kg. Kyuhyun tahu benar siapakah mayat ini.

"Lee Kwangja, seorang politikus ternama yang katanya hendak mencalonkan diri sebagai gubernur Seoul. Sungguh mengenaskan dia teewas seperti ini dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selama berhari-hari." Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, namun bukan karena prihatin atau ikut bersimpati. "Dia pantas mati sepeti ini. Koruptor sepertinya hanya akan membuat penjara penuh, lagipula aku tidak yakin dia akan cepat jera." Heechul mencibir.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Kita harus melakukannya sekarang. Aku harus segera membuat laporan _visum et repertum_ untuk diserahkan kepada Siwon-ssi."

"Oh, baiklah. Mana yang harus kita periksa? Coba kau cek warna lidahnya." Titah Heechul.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengenal jijik sedikitpun untuk saat ini, langsung membuka mulut mayat itu dengan menekan kedua pipinya untuk melihat warna lidahnya. Ia hanya mencoba merapatkan kembali masker di wajahnya ketika bau busuk kembali menguar.

"_H_-_hyung_…"

Kyuhyun dan Heechul saling berpandangan ketika mereka menemukan satu lagi kejanggalan aneh. "Lidahnya berwarna abu-abu gelap. Apakah… apakah ia diracuni?"

Lidah pada mayat 'normal' yang meninggal dalam keadaan kecelakaan ataupun karena sakit, biasanya akan berwarna merah muda pucat. Dan yang semakin membuat mereka berdua kaget, lidah mayat bernama Lee Kwangja itu berwarna nyaris menghitam bahkan seluruh rongga mulutnya tidak lagi menunjukan warna merah muda pucat. Lebih mendekati warna hitam.

"Lambungnya. Ayo kita lihat isi lambungnya dulu, _Hyung_. Ada kemungkinan pria ini dibunuh dengan dilukai oleh benda tajam, namun sebelumnya diracuni terlebih dahulu." Kyuhyun masih menatap fokus mayat yang terbujur kaku itu.

Entah siapa yang memulainya, kedua dokter otopsi yang secara tidak langsung ikut membantu kasus pembunuhan ini rela mengotopsi mayat seorang pria pada pukul tiga pagi. Semuanya bermulai ketika _scapel _atau pisau operasi bedah dengan kedua sisi yang tajam itu mulai menyayat pelan daerah dibawah rongga dada dan diafragma sebelah kiri.

Dan kita biarkan kedua dokter muda itu menyelesaikan tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar tidak bisa makan dengan benar mulai saat ini. pengalamanku melihat mayat secara langsung dalam keadaan seperti itu membuatku ingin muntah lagi." Celetukan Donghae memecah sepi.

Siwon yang berada di sampingnya hanya mengacuhkan keluhan Donghae itu. suara Donghae selalu membuyarkan konsentrasinya yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah buku. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh? Itu menggangguku."

"Jika itu mengganggumu, kau tidak perlu mendengarnya!" Ketus Donghae.

Suasana kembali menghening. Tidak ada yang bersuara, namun hanya terdengar sesekali suara lembaran kertas yang dibuka di buku milik Siwon. Bahkan suara jangkrik juga tidak terdengar. Saat ini adalah dini hari, namun tetap saja suasana sepi di rumah sakit terasa mencekam.

"Sebenarnya kasus apa yang sedang kalian tangani?" Donghae bersuara. Ia tidak tahan dengan aroma sepi yang mengerikan tadi.

"Kasus biasa yang begitu pelik." Singkat Siwon.

"Memangnya apa?"

Siwon menghembuskan nafas panjang. Terpaksa ia harus bercerita. "Ini tentang kasus pembunuhan misterius para koruptor kelas kakap. Kasus ini sebenarnya masih baru. Namun, sudah ada dua korban yang jatuh dan korbannya adalah para koruptor yang menjadi buronan polisi. Mereka meninggal secara tragis."

Donghae terlihat sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang diceritakan Siwon. "Koruptor? Jadi mayat pria itu adalah koruptor juga?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Ya. Namanya Lee Kwangja, dia adalah korban kedua. Ia tadinya sudah dipenjara karena kasus koruptor sejak awal bulan ini namun ia kabur dan ditemukan tewas di rumah lamanya. Mirisnya, tanpa ada yang tahu salah satu dari sanak keluarganya yang mengetahui bahwa pria itu tewas mengenaskan. Tapi aku sudah menghubungi atasanku untuk menindaklanjuti keluarganya."

Donghae ikut mengangguk paham. Meski ia belum mengerti tentang keseluruhan kasus itu. "Jadi, kasus yang tengah kau selidiki ini adalah tentang pelaku utama sekaligus pembunuh dari kedua korban yang merupakan koruptor itu?"

"Ya. Namun aku belum menemukan titik terang tentang siapa pelaku utamanya. Kasus ini… sulit ditebak."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah alat bernama _Deschamps Aneurysm Needle_ yang merupakan jarum dengan ujung bengkok berukuran besar yang digunakan khusus untuk mengikat serta menjahit pembuluh darah besar. Ia menggunakannya untuk menutup luka dalam yang menganga di perut mayat itu setelah melihat kondisi lambungnya. Setelah itu, ia juga mengambil sebuah jarum jahit biasa yang digunakan untuk menjahit lapisan kulit bagian luar.

Heechul ikut membantu Kyuhyun menjahit luka di dahi mayat bernama Lee Kwangja itu. ia menggunakan _scharpe nald_ atau jarum jahit dengan berpenampang segitiga agar lebih mudah mengiris kulit. Sedangkan jarum jahit yang digunakan Kyuhyun adalah _rounded nald_ yang berpenampang bulat, karena ia mendapat bagian menjahit otot perut mayat itu. Mereka berdua melakukan tugas yang sama yaitu menjahit luka, dengan tangan yang masing-masing memegang _nald heactor_ sebagai pemegang jarum jahit dan penyimpul benang agar lebih rapi.

Setelah memastikan peralatan _Racheostomy _atau peralatan bedah besar dan _Minor Operating Set_ selesai direndam air panas dan alkohol untuk menghindarkan dari virus maupun bakteri dari darah, Kyuhyun dan Heechul menutup seluruh tubuh mayat itu dengan sebuah kain putih panjang dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah box khusus karena kondisi mayat yang sudah setengah membusuk. Setelah box tersebut tertutup dengan baik, box tersebut dimasukkan kedalam benda seperti loker berukuran besar yaitu tempat khusus untuk penyimpan sementara para mayat.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Heechul tentu sudah selesai membersihkan kedua tangan mereka dengan alcohol dan jeruk nipis untuk menghindarkan dari bau busuk bekas mayat itu. Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan otopsi itu.

"Sudah selesai?" Donghae adalah orang yang pertama kali langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang terlihat wajah mereka sangat lelah setelah hampir dua jam lamanya mengotopsi mayat.

Heechul meregangkan kedua lengannya. "Astaga, sudah hampir pukul lima lebih. Ah, hidungku benar-benar lelah harus menahan bau busuk itu."

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Dia pasti dibunuh, kan? Kapan kau membuat laporan _visum_-nya?"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. "Lee Kwangja, maksudmu? Oh ayolah, Choi. Izinkan aku mengais oksigen dulu. Aku lelah dan aku belum tidur semalaman hanya demi memusatkan perhatianku pada mayat itu."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Siwon dan yang lainnya dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Entah kenapa langkahnya terasa berat dan kakinya begitu pegal. Kyuhyun sangat ingin beristirahat sejenak seteelah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga dan pikirannya hari ini. Namun ketika Kyuhyun baru berjalan sekitar tujuh langkah lebih jauh dari tempat dimana Siwon, Heechul dan Donghae yang memperhatikannya, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia menatap gerombolan orang-orang yang memegang kamera sedang berlari menuju kearahnya. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Ia tahu benar siapa orang-orang itu.

Reporter, wartawan, paparazzi, dan entah apapun itu sebutan namanya. Yang pasti, Kyuhyun benci ditanya-tanya oleh segerombolan orang yang tugasnya mencari berita segar itu.

"Dokter Kyuhyun-ssi, kami dengar anda dan detektif Siwon-ssi sudah menemukan kembali Lee Kwangja yang sempat kabur dari penjara. Kami juga mendengar kabar bahwa Lee Kwangja ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas. Bisakah anda jelaskan bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Apakah ia dibunuh?"

Siwon, Heechul dan Donghae segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih membeku di tempatnya ketika para reporter mulai berkumpul di sekelilinya. Namun ketika mereka hendak mendekat, para wartawan juga mengerubungi mereka.

"Detektif Siwon-ssi, bisakah anda jelaskan bagaimana Lee Kwangja ditemukan tewas? Kapan dan dimana anda menemukannya, Siwon-ssi?"

Pertanyaan dan pertanyaan terus terlontar dari belasan mulut para wartawan itu. hal itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun semakin jenuh dan pusing. Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun hanya ingin beristirahat karena tubuhnya sungguh sudah sangat lelah.

Namun sepertinya, di pagi buta ini Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya terpaksa meladeni para wartawan itu.

Dan… Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendapat jatah istirahatnya hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

A/N : ada yg menunggu FF ini? sesuai perjanjian 10 hari harusnya aku update FF itu besok, **tapi karena lusa adalah ultahku dan aira, jd aku update lebih cepat sehari**. Bwahahaha lol :D

Kalau ada yg mau berteman, silahkan add kami di FB, Ara Resyara dan Aira Reskia ya :D

Kalau ada unsur-unsur medis yg salah tolong beritahu ya^^ **dan yg ngga suka sama FF dgn genre MEDICAL / KEDOKTERAN gini, ya ngga usah baca. Karena FF ini emang sengaja aku buat dengan unsur kedokteran yg kental**.

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Desviana407 . chairun . Shofie Kim . Emon204 . Choding . kyuli 99 . hyunchiki . Filo Hip . septianurmalit1 . jihyunelf . haekyuk17 . dewiangel . yulianasuka . liestie ajhah . rpsckhalways . Dangkuk . angelsparkyu . phn19 . sofyanayunita1 . dewidossantosleite . ekha sparkyu . nanakyu . sparkyubum . kyuhae . Arcana Dictator . hulanchan . gyu1315 . han . Shin Ririn1013 . diahretno . cho loekyu07 . delishaELF**

**REVIEW, PLEASE?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Outstanding Doctor**

**Chapter : 3 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**Twitter : ckhevl98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

** Lee Donghae**

** Choi Siwon**

**Kim Heechul**

**And others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah yang begitu pelik dari seorang dokter otopsi bernama Cho Kyuhyun ketika menghadapi dunia medis dan dunia kriminal yang sebenarnya. **

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! – NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

.

"Dokter Kyuhyun-ssi, kami dengar anda dan detektif Siwon-ssi sudah menemukan kembali Lee Kwangja yang sempat kabur dari penjara. Kami juga mendengar kabar bahwa Lee Kwangja ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas. Bisakah anda jelaskan bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Apakah ia dibunuh?"

Siwon, Heechul dan Donghae segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih membeku di tempatnya ketika para reporter mulai berkumpul di sekelilinya. Namun ketika mereka hendak mendekat, para wartawan juga mengerubungi mereka.

"Detektif Siwon-ssi, bisakah anda jelaskan bagaimana Lee Kwangja ditemukan tewas? Kapan dan dimana anda menemukannya, Siwon-ssi?"

Pertanyaan dan pertanyaan terus terlontar dari belasan mulut para wartawan itu. hal itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun semakin jenuh dan pusing. Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun hanya ingin beristirahat karena tubuhnya sungguh sudah sangat lelah.

Namun sepertinya, di pagi buta ini Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya terpaksa meladeni para wartawan itu.

Dan… Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendapat jatah istirahatnya hari ini.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

.

BERITA UTAMA

SALAH SATU KORUPTOR YANG MENJADI BURONAN SELAMA ENAM MINGGU, LEE KWANGJA DITEMUKAN TEWAS DI RUMAH LAMANYA. LEE KWANGJA KINI MENJADI KORUPTOR KEDUA YANG MENYUSUL SEO YOUNGHAK YANG DITEMUKAN TEWAS SECARA MISTERIUS.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya berulang kali mendengar berita itu begitu cepat menyebar di media massa bahkan sudah banyak media cetak yang membubuhkan berita itu di halaman depannya.

Apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan? Sebal, tentu saja. Rasa-rasanya kepalanya akan meledak karena sulit sekali membuat Siwon sedikit bisa diajak kerja sama dengannya. Seharusnya berita itu jangan menyebar begitu cepat mengingat Kyuhyun yang sama sekali membuat laporan visum dari mayat Lee Kwangja.

Jangankan laporan visum, Kyuhyun bahkan belum beristirahat sejak ia memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja dari rumah sakit dan menghindari para wartawan itu.

Kyuhyun yang duduk bersandar di sofa hitamnya dengan kaki yang meluruskan diri diatas meja, menoleh malas tatkala ponselnya berbunyi. Disana tertera nama orang yang membuatnya kesal beberapa jam ini.

"Apa? Berikan aku waktu istirahat, Choi."

**'_Tidak bisakah kau percepat untuk segera menyelesaikan laporan visum itu? aku membutuhkannya dalam acara konferensi pers siang ini. wartawan terus mendesakku, Kyuhyun-ssi.'_**

Kyuhyun menjauhkan sebentar ponsel putihnya dari telinga. Ia menghela nafas keras-keras. Bagaimana bisa seorang detektif yang hanya terpaut dua tahun darinya itu begitu pemaksa.

"Heechul _hyung_ sudah membuat laporan visum sementara. Kau bisa meminta salinannya untuk sementara karena aku belum menyelesaikan seluruhnya." Ucap Kyuhyun malas.

**'_Kau harus menyelesaikannya sekarang! Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku terus dikejar para wartawan ini yang menganggu pekerjaanku? Mereka membuatku gila, asal kau tahu. For the fucking nine hours! No sleep for me and you didn't know how need I am, Cho Kyuhyun.'_**

Kyuhyun melempar bantal sofa di sampingnya dengan sembarang. "_You think I didn't need sleep enough too?! Don't disturb me or I will expose to your paparazzi about how stupid you are! _Aku lelah, Choi! Biarkan aku bersitirahat!"

Dengan cepat dicabutnya baterai ponselnya dan melemparnya dengan asal ke sofa. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan bahasa inggrisnya tadi dan ia juga tidak peduli jika Siwon akan mengomel padanya lagi. Siwon memang atasannya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan itu. terserah saja jika Siwon ingin mengadu atau ingin memecatnya.

"Masa bodoh! Aku ingin tidur!"

Dan lagi, sofa hitam itu menjadi tempat yang nyaman bagi Kyuhyun untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun memang gila! Dokter macam apa dia, hah?! Seharusnya dia tahu posisinya sekarang sebagai dokter otopsi yang menyegerakan pembuatan laporan visum itu!"

Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas sambil sesekali pergerakan mulutnya mengoceh mengikuti omelan detektif muda itu. "Kyuhyun juga seorang manusia, Choi. Dia sudah bersabar penuh menghadapimu dan mengotopsi Lee Kwangja di tengah malam. Berhentilah mengomel seperti anak kecil."

Siwon mendengus, salah tempat jika ia mengomel soal Kyuhyun didepan Heechul. "Kau membelanya karena kau juga sama-sama seorang dokter otopsi."

"Yak! Aku baru tahu ada seorang detektif bermulut bebek sepertimu! Berhentilah mengoceh, Choi! Telingaku gatal mendengarnya asal kau tahu itu."

"_MWO_?! Apa kau bilang?"

Siwon kembali mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika Heechul membalas dengan kalimat pedas atau mungkin terlampau pedas. Baiklah, sepertinya ia memang salah tempat. Emosinya terhadap pekerjaannya sekarang membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Kalian sama saja! Aku tidak mengerti tempramen seorang dokter otopsi seperti kalian."

Heechul memicingkan matanya, ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan detektif yang sedikit arogan ini didepannya. "Ikut aku!"

"Kemana?" ketus Siwon.

"Ke kamar mayat. Aku harus memastikan bahwa pembusukan luka dari Lee Kwangja bertambah buruk atau tidak. Keluarganya akan mengambil alih jasadnya." Ucap Heechul kalem.

"Kau saja. Aku akan menunggu disini."

Heechul mendecih. "Bilang saja kau takut."

"YAK!"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Kyuhyun bermimpi aneh—

— seperti ada sebuah jari tangan yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya dan terus menganggunya.

"Kyu~"

Oh, sekarang Kyuhyun semakin merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sama anehnya. Seperti ada sebuah suara yang menggerayangi telinganya, suara itu begitu halus namun sanggup membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya kompak berdiri. Jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang.

"Kyuhyun-ah~"

Dada Kyuhyun semakin bergerak tidak teratur. Tidak ada sosok menyeramkan itu di mimpinya, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya merespon segala gerak yang diluar nalar itu. pikirannya menyuarakan berbagai ketakutan. Suara itu semakin terdengar mengerikan, suara seorang pria yang sebenarnya tidak cukup asing baginya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Suara itu semakin keras. Kyuhyun yang sama sekali belum tersadar dari mimpinya terlihat melakukan pergerakan aneh pula. Refleks, telapak tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran bajunya.

"KYUHYUN!"

Suara itu semakin kencang, namun tusukan jari di pipinya telah menghilang. Berganti dengan sebuah tepukan keras yang mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai sebuah tamparan di kedua pipinya. Sebuah tamparan yang begitu intens.

"KYUHYUN! KYUHYUN-AH!"

Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam kini menggelengkan kepalanya dengan resah. Suara itu semakin memekik dan…

"AAKKHHH!"

"YAK! Cho Kyuhyun kau ini kenapa, hah?!"

Kyuhyun yang tersentak dan terbangun dari tidurnya dalam posisi terduduk masih terengah. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir deras dari sela-sela rambutnya dan menuruni pelipisnya.

"Kau mimpi buruk, Kyu?"

Nafas Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal, kedua tangannya terangkat dan meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan kencang.

"Kyu! Ada apa denganmu?!" Donghae mengguncang-guncangkan bahu _namja_ didepannya. Sepertinya _namja_ yang berprofesi sebagai, dokter otopsi itu sedang dalam keadaan buruk.

"A-apakah… apakah tadi yang menusuk pipiku itu adalah jarimu, _hyung_?"

Donghae membulatkan matanya. "Ya, itu aku. memangnya kenapa, Kyu?"

"YAK!"

Donghae berjengit dan refleks mengusap-ngusap dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Ia terkejut karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berteriak didekatt telinganya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Kyu?! Tiba-tiba bermimpi buruk, tiba-tiba berteriak! Kau—"

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali jangan pernah menusukkan jarimu di pipiku, _hyung_! JARI DAN SENTUHANMU DI WAJAHKU ITU MEMBUATKU MIMPI BURUK!"

Donghae langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan pergi secepat mungkin dari ruang tamu rumah Kyuhyun itu. ah, sepertinya Donghae lupa sesuatu.

"Aku lupa jika sentuhan jariku dapat membuatmu mimpi buruk, Kyu! Mianhae! Hahaha."

.

.

.

Senandung kecil itu hanya terdengar sesekali dari seorang _namja_ berparas cantik yang sedang mensterilkan kedua tangannya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah wadah khusus dan mengambil dua barang disana. _Namja_ itu kemudian terdengar sesekali menggerutu.

"Kenapa sulit sekali memberitahu suster Hwang agar tidak meletakkan bekas sarung tangan sembarangan? Aish!"

Rutukan kasar yang khas dari mulut _namja_ bernama Heechul itu sebenarnya sengaja dilontarkan oleh dirinya sendiri untuk mengusir setiap sepi yang mencekam di kamar mayat itu. Ya, kamar mayat. Heechul yang berstatus sama seperti Kyuhyun sebagai dokter otopsi dengan sangat terpaksa menggantikan tugas Kyuhyun sementara untuk mengecek mayat seorang pria bernama Lee Kwangja yang merupakan salah seorang koruptor kelas kakap yang ditemukan tewas secara misterius.

Ceklek.

Dan lemari yang mirip seperti rak berukuran sangat besar itu dibuka perlahan oleh Heechul. Namanya adalah lemari mayat, dan fungsinya adalah tempat untuk menyimpan sementara mayat yang telah diotopsi tentunya.

Heechul mendengus. Ia sedikit sebal jika harus melakukan suatu tindakan dalam segala bidang medisnya itu sendirian. Tanpa Kyuhyun yang merupakan juniornya ataupun tanpa para suster yang biasa membantunya. Termasuk dengan membuka kantung jenazah didepannya ini. Heechul tidak takut dengan mayat, darah, bangkai, bahkan hantu sekalipun. Sekali lagi, ia hanya takut sendirian.

"Baiklah, semuanya beres. Sekarang aku harus pergi mengunjungi Kyuhyun." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Berhenti mengaduk-aduk makananmu, Kyu."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun hanya memicingkan matanya. "Aku sedang malas makan, _hyung_."

"Ya sudah." _Namja_ yang duduk tepat didepan Kyuhyun itu berujar cuek.

"Donghae _hyung_."

_Namja_ itu, Lee Donghae yang masih sibuk dengan semangkuk serealnya itu menyahut dengan gumaman pelan.

"Aku merasakan firasat yang aneh berkat mimpi anehku yang disebabkan orang aneh sepertimu, _hyung_."

"Uhuk uhuk!" Donghae cepat-cepat mengambil segelas air disampingnya dan meneguknya setelah mendengar kalimat 'aneh' dari dokter otopsi didepannya.

"YAK!"'

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya begitu saja. "Itu benar, bukan? Kau mengganggu tidur indahku gara-gara sentuhan jarimu di pipiku! Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa jarimu itu adalah penghubung mimpi burukku!"

"Kau banyak mengada-adakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, Kyu!"

Setelah pertengkaran singkat itu, mereka kembali terdiam. Donghae dengan semangkuk serealnya yang ia lahap, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan semangkuk serealnya yang ia aduk-aduk dengan tidak semestinya.

"Kyu, sebenarnya kasus apa yang sedang kau dan Siwon-ssi selidiki? Aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengerti dengan itu." Donghae kembali membuka suara.

Kyuhyun memijat keningnya, "Ini tentang kasus para koruptor kelas kakap dari beberapa kasus yang sudah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka dan siap untuk diadili dan diberi vonis hukuman atas kejahatannya. Pengadilan sudah menetapkan lima orang koruptor itu, namun dua diantaranya ditemukan tewas secara misterius dan dua orang koruptor itu tewas sebelum memasuki masa hukumannya."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, meski belum secara garis besar ia memahaminya. "Apakah Lee Kwangja termasuk dalam dua koruptor yang tewas misterius itu?"

"Hm." Kyuhyun menjauhkan mangkuk serealnya. "Koruptor pertama yang menjadi korban pertama juga sudah ditutup kasusnya begitu saja, pihak keluarganya juga menolak untuk dilakukan otopsi. Jadi aku hanya menangani koruptor kedua yang tewas secara misterius itu, Lee Kwangja."

Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, kentara sekali bahwa dirinya sangat antusias.

"Sepertinya menekuni bidang yang Siwon-ssi geluti itu menyenangkan, ya? Aku menyesal memilih menjadi dokter gigi, seharusnya—"

"_Hyung_! Menjadi seorang dokter adalah sebuah pekerjaan mulia dan sebuah profesi istimewa yang indah seperti ukiran seni. Jangan pernah menyesal dengan profesimu sekarang, Hae _hyung_. _You know that medical doctor is a long life learner_?"

Donghae mengerutkan bibirnya. "Terserah kau saja."

"Bilang saja kau tidak mengerti bahasa inggris." Celetuk Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan Donghae yang mendengus kesal.

Untuk kedua kalinya, suasana kembali sepi karena tidak adanya perbincangan yang terangkai diantara mereka. Namun keduanya saling menoleh ketika suara ketuk pintu diluar dan suara seseorang yang sangat familiar menyapa gendang telinga mereka.

"Pasti Heechul _hyung_!"

Donghae yang sudah menebak dengan tepat siapakah orang yang bertamu sepagi ini langsung ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. "Tidak _hyung_! Jangan buka pintunya dulu!"

Mata Donghae menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik. "Akan kubuka pintunya. Aku ingin sekali melihat Leeteuk _hyung_ memarahimu lagi karena malas makan!"

"_Don't do it_, _hyung_! Aku bisa mati di tangan Heechul _hyung_!"

"_I will do it_, Kyu! Masa bodoh dengan— YAK! Jangan gigit tanganku! Dasar kanibal!"

Kyuhyun yang kini menggigit kedua jari Donghae beralih untuk menginjak kaki _namja_ yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu. Keduanya saling menyerang tanpa henti dan tanpa maksud.

"Lepaskan aku! Berhenti menggigitku bocah!"

"_Hyung_ dulu yang lepaskan aku!"

"Shireo!"

"Kyu, kau benar-benar—"

"Kyuhyun! Donghae!"

Kyuhyun yang masih menggigit tangan Donghae sedangkan salah satu kaki Donghae menyangkut di sela-sela rambut tebal Kyuhyun. Terus seperti itu hingga salah satu diantaranya tidak menyadari bahwa Leeteuk yang merupakan rekan mereka juga telah berada disana.

"Heechul _hyung_ bias diam tidak?! Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada bocah ini!"

"Benar kata Hae _hyung_, lebih baik Heechul _hyung_ diam dulu! Kami sedang—"

"KALIAN INI SEDANG APA, HAH?!"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling bertatapan. "Eh?"

Heechul berkacak pinggang. Matanya yang sangar menatap satu persatu dua lelaki dewasa yang baru saja bertingkah seperti anjing dan kucing yang berkelahi di depannya. "Demi Tuhan! Kalian sudah dewasa dan kalian berdua adalah seorang dokter! Bagaimana bisa kalian malah saling mencakar dan berkelahi seperti bocah!"

Donghae menyengir lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, ia berbisik. "Heechul _hyung_ itu atheis, bukan? Dia berkata 'Demi Tuhan' berarti dia sudah bertaubat kembali ke jalan yang benar ya, Kyu? Aku pikir— aww appo!" Donghae mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan 'manis' dari _namja_ berparas cantik didepannya.

"Aku mendengar itu, pabbo!" geram Heechul.

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Hahaha! Rasakan itu— akh! Kenapa _hyung_ menjitakku juga?!"

Heechul menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya pertanda urusannya sudah beres. "Kalian berdua, cepatlah ke rumah sakit! Dokter gigi Lee Donghae, pasienmu menunggu disana. Dan kau dokter otopsi Cho Kyuhyun, cepat bantu aku membuat laporan visum ini!"

"Sekarang adalah hari minggu, _hyung_. Aku tidak membuka klinik dan tidak mendapat jadwal di rumah sakit." Terang Donghae sembari memasang senyum puas.

Heechul menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu, aku memberimu tugas, Donghae-ya. Aku ingin agar kau menjaga Kyuhyun selama dia melakukan tugasnya bersama dengan detektif bodoh itu. Kau bisa—"

"_Mwo_?! _Hyung_ pikir aku ini anak kecil yang masih membutuhkan baby sitter atau bodyguard yang harus mengawasiku? Aku ini seorang dokter otopsi yang sudah sangat biasa bekerja berdampingan dengan seseorang yang bodoh seperti Choi itu! Kenapa Heechul _hyung_ tiba-tiba meminta Hae _hyung_ untuk melakukan itu terhadapku?!"

Heechul mendelik, ia tahu rencananya akan berjalan tidak semestinya. "Kyu, aku heran bagaimana bisa kau ditempatkan di peletakkan tugas divisi khusus yang sama bersama Choi Siwon itu. Biasanya kau ditempatkan di tugas umum beserta para dokter otopsi lainnya. Kau tahu, Siwon benar-benar sulit diandalkan dengan sikap egonya itu. Dan aku selalu saja khawatir jika kau hanya akan diberatkan oleh berbagai macam kasus rumit bersamanya."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku juga tidak ingin ditempatkan di tugas khusus bersamanya. Aku juga lebih suka bekerja bersama-sama dengan dokter lain di rumah sakit. Tapi kumohon padamu Heechul _hyung_, aku hanya ditempatkan untuk membantu kasus pembunuhan ini hingga selesai saja. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Jadi, kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku _hyung_. Aku akan baik-baik saja meski harus bekerja berdampingan dengan polisi, detektif atau bahkan tentara dan menyentuh langsung bagaimanakah sebuah dunia kriminal yang sebenarnya. Percayalah, aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik. Dan… Siwon terlihat buruk dari sikapnya saja, tapi ia sangat hebat dalam memecahkan sebuah kasus ini, kurasa." Lanjut Kyuhyun, meski Nampak di raut mukanya sebuah ketidakyakinan yang begitu besar.

"Kyu, ayahmu menitipkanmu padaku sejak kau mulai menginjakkan kaki di sekolah kedokteran. Dan itu akan selamanya menjadi tugasku meski sekarang kau sudah lulus dan berkarir sebagai seorang dokter. Jadi, biarkan aku melakukan itu. Aku akan membiarkan Donghae bersamamu dan ya… mungkin menemani waktumu."

"_Hyung_!"

_Namja_ yang lebih tua itu menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya khawatir jika kau bertemu langsung dengan penjahat atau teroris. Seorang dokter otopsi seperti kita hanya cukup bekerja di belakang panggung dan menghindari layar utama. Sungguh, aku lebih suka itu dan aku sungguh tidak mau kau malah bekerja diatas panggung, didepan layar itu. Mereka yang bekerja di atas panggung hanyalah para polisi dan detektif saja. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

"Seorang dokter gigi juga hebat, _hyung_." Tambah Kyuhyun setelah ia melihat bahwa sejak tadi Donghae memasang wajah masam karena ia dan Heechul yang sedikit mengabaikannya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu! Aku tidak suka diabaikan! Kalian ini senang sekali berbicara berdua tanpa menyadari aku masih berada disini. Aish."

"_Uri_ Donghae merajuk, ah jadi begitu~"

"Heechul _hyung_, sejak tadi Hae _hyung_ tidak suka dicueki ternyata."

Kesal karena Heechul dan Kyuhyun malah semakin menggodanya, Donghae melemparkan bantal pada mereka berdua. "Yak!"

Wajah Donghae terlihat semakin jengkel dan masam ketika dua _namja_ didepannnya menertawakannya hingga puas.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun memberi kode pada Heechul dan Donghae untuk diam sebentar karena ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk.

'_**Kyuhyun-ssi, datang ke kantorku sekarang. Ada beberapa hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan.'**_

Bahkan belum sempat Kyuhyun menyapa panggilan itu, tapi suara dari seberang sudah mendahuluinya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mematikan dengan sepihak panggilan itu, mulutnya terus mengumpat beberapa kali pada si penelpon yang akhir-akhir ini membuat dirinya selalu merasa jengkel.

"Biar kutebak, Kyu. Apakah itu Choi Siwon?"

Pria muda yang baru menginjak usia ke 25 itu mengangguk lirih, sedangkan Donghae masih menatapnya penuh arti.

Oh, sepertinya hari yang penuh kesialan akan kembali datang pada dokter muda itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, hari ini aku akan melakukan inspeksi khusus beserta beberapa anak buahku untuk melakukan beberapa penyelidikan ulang terkait Lee Kwangja. Aku juga akan meminta beberapa keterangan langsung dari keluarganya sore ini."

Siwon tetap membiarkan mulutnya mengoceh dan menjelaskan hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan hari ini pada seorang _namja_ didepannya meski matanya tidak menatap langsung lawan bicaranya itu. Terkesan cuek dan angkuh, namun itulah Siwon.

"Itu adalah tugasmu, bukan? Kenapa kau juga mengajakku untuk turut serta? Kau tahu dimana dan apa posisiku disini, Siwon-ssi." Sang lawan bicaranya berkata ketus dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dada.

"Apakah laporan visumnya sudah selesai?" bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang sejak tadi menjadi lawan bicara Siwon itu menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit kasar. "Sedikit lagi. Ada beberapa keterangan visum yang sengaja belum kumasukkan. Dan sebenarnya aku berencana untuk menyelesaikannya saat ini juga bersama Heechul _hyung_ sebelum kau memanggilku kesini dan membuatku repot lagi, asal kau tahu itu."

Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan yang menyindir dirinya itu, "Selain mayat manusia, apakah kau bisa mengotopsi mayat hewan?"

"Huh? Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku untuk mengidentifikasi mayat hewan dan membuat laporan visumnya juga! _That's stupid things_, Siwon_. I'm not here to do that_."

"Itu bukan pernyataan yang sungguh-sungguh_. Don't take it seriously_." Kalem Siwon. "Cepat selesaikan laporan visum Lee Kwangja itu. Kau tahu, aku sudah menunda _press conference_ itu hingga kasus ini dapat menemui ujungnya. Kau tidak pernah bekerja dengan gesit, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Jangan hanya menyuruhku, Choi. Kau juga jangan terlalu menganggap enteng semua ini. Dua korban telah jatuh, meski keduanya adalah seorang koruptor yang merugikan Negara namun hal itu tetap tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Mata Kyuhyun memutari sekilas suasana tenang di ruangan kerja Siwon itu. Nyaman, namun terlalu sepi untuk sebuah kantor kepolisian yang selama ini menjadi tempat kerja detektif muda itu. "Kau tahu, aku pernah berpikir bahwa korban pertama yaitu Seo Younghak dan korban kedua yaitu Lee Kwangja itu memiliki motif pembunuhan yang sama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan. "Aku pernah berpikir seperti itu juga. Seo Younghak dan Lee Kwangja, keduanya adalah seorang koruptor yang telah tertangkap oleh polisi dan keduanya tiba-tiba ditemukan tewas mengenaskan dengan beberapa luka fatal di bagian tubuhnya. Namun sungguh, kasus mereka tidak memberiku sedikit titik terang."

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil sesekali mengetukkan jarinya di meja kerja Siwon. "Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang penyebab tewasnya Seo Younghak. Keluarganya menolak dengan keras saat aku akan melakukan tindakan otopsi lebih dalam pada Seo Younghak. Alhasil, aku tidak bisa menolak itu dan dengan terpaksa mengabulkan permintaan mereka."

"Sepertinya ini akan bertambah sulit. Apakah mungkin akan ada korban ketiga yang akan jatuh?"

BRAK!

Siwon mengusap dadanya berulang ketika _namja_ didepannya malah menggebrak mejanya dengan keras dan berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Yak Choi Siwon! Seharusnya kau mendiskusikan kasus ini bersama dengan detektif lain atau dengan anak buahmu! Kenapa sekarang kau malah membincangkan itu padaku, hah?! _I'm a doctor_! Aku bukan detektif atau polisi! Tugasku disini adalah mengotopsi dan mengidentifikasi mayat, serta membuat laporan visum!"

Kyuhyun dengan langkah yang menghentak segera meninggalkan ruangan kerja Siwon itu. Namun sebelum tangannya menggapai pintu, ia kembali menatap tajam Siwon yang masih terpaku di tempat duduknya. "_Your business is not mine_! Kau dan aku memang menangani kasus yang sama, tapi bagian kita disini jelas berbeda! _Got it_?!"

BRAK!

Pintu yang menjadi korban malang amukan Kyuhyun itu terbantingan dengan keras. Sedangkan Siwon yang kembali terkejut untuk yang sekian kalinya hanya mendengus kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sulit ditebak olehnya.

"Sejak tadi dia yang memulai pembicaraan tentang kasus ini, kenapa tiba-tiba menyalahkanku seperti itu?" Siwon kembali mengumpat kecil karena dua kali dalam pagi ini Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya terkejut.

"Apakah dia memiliki _mood_ _swing_? Orang itu benar-benar akan meremukkan jantungku. Aish_, jinjja_!"

.

.

.

"Kyu! Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Donghae yang sejak tadi sedang menunggu Kyuhyun diluar ruangan Siwon itu segera melesat dari tempatnya berdiri dan menyusul Kyuhyun yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah yang dibuat sekesal mungkin ketika Donghae menarik kasar bahunya.

"Heechul _hyung_ sudah memperingatimu, bukan? Choi Siwon memang menyebalkan."

Donghae mengambil sebuah permen dari saku jasnya dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Kyuhyun. "Permen karet bisa mendinginkan rasa kesalmu, kurasa." Donghae menyengir lebar.

"Teori darimana? Permen karet dapat membuatmu sakit gigi. Aish, kau ini seorang dokter gigi, _hyung_." Meski jawabannya bertolak belakang dengan permintaan Donghae, Kyuhyun menerimanya dan membuka bungkus permen karet rasa strawberry itu. Sensasi manis dan rasa mint yang segar langsung menguar di rongga mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Ya, aku tidak mengerti hubungan antara permen karet dengan perasaan kesal. Tapi aku merasa lebih baik, _hyung_. _Gomawo_."

Donghae ikut tertawa, kali ini terdengar lebih nyaring. "Kau tahu fakta tentang permen karet, Kyu? Rasa kenyal di permen karet dan hubungannya dengan gigi itu tidak seburuk itu. Mengunyah permen karet dapat menyehatkan kekuatan rahang gigi."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali seperti seekor anak anjing yang patuh terhadap tuannya. "Aku percaya jika yang mengatakan hal itu secara langsung adalah seorang dokter gigi sepertimu. Setidaknya, kesehatan gigiku ada padamu. Lagipula jika gigiku bermasalah, aku bisa mendapat pengobatan yang mudah dan gratis darimu, _hyung_."

Donghae mencibir, "Aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya, asalkan kau jangan keseringan sakit gigi karena aku bisa bangkrut nanti."

"Bicara soal sakit gigi, aku jadi ingin mengunjungi klinikmu. Bagaimana menurutmu, _hyung_?"

Donghae mengetukkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada dagunya. "Kau berniat akan memporak-porandakan klinikku atau apa? Kau sudah pernah mengunjunginya, Kyuhyun-ah."

Sambil memajukan mulutnya, Kyuhyun memainkan sebuah flashdisk di tangannya. "Di klinikmu ada _printer_ dan komputer. Laptop milikku sedang diservis karena software-nya bermasalah dan komputer di ruang kerjaku di rumah sakit sepertinya akan dipakai oleh Heechul _hyung_. Sedangkan aku harus mengejar waktu agar segera menyelesaikan laporan visum ini, _hyung_."

"Tapi jaraknya cukup jauh disini, Kyu. Kita masih berada di kantor kepolisian juga dan klinikku tutup." Donghae mengambil sebuah kunci dari saku jas bagian depan milik Kyuhyun. "Tapi selama kau mau mengizinkanku untuk menyetir mobilmu, aku akan menyetujui permintaanmu."

"_Shireo_!" Kyuhyun kembali merebut kunci mobil miliknya dari tangan Donghae. "Aku belum menikah dan belum melihat Ahra noona menikah, _hyung_! Sungguh, jangan biarkan aku mati konyol jika kau yang akan menyetir mobilku nanti."

"Ayolah, Kyu~ aku ingin sekali saja menyetir mobilmu, ya? Aku belum punya sebuah mobil. Kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Donghae merengut.

"Tidak, _hyung_! Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya!"

"Kyuhyun-ah~"

"_Shireo_!"

Ketika Kyuhyun dan Donghae masih bersikukuh tentang 'menyetir mobil', sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata memandang mereka dengan kilat yang begitu tajam dari sebuah bilik kecil.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, didalam sebuah klinik gigi milik Donghae yang sangat tenang meski dibangun di pusat kota dan kebetulan sedang tutup pelayanan karena sekarang adalah hari minggu. Keduanya berada pada urusan mereka masing-masing, Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengetik di computer dan Donghae yang sibuk membersihkan peralatan bedah gigi yang ada ditangannya.

"Kyu, adakalanya menjadi dokter gigi itu selalu bertantangan dengan berbagai macam resiko." Seperti biasa, Donghae membuka percakapan diantara mereka untuk mengusir bosan.

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamata yang biasa ia pakai jika sedang mengetik. Mulutnya bergumam pelan sebagai respon dari kalimat Donghae itu.

Donghae tersenyum simpul. "Kau tahu tentang _Atraumatic Surgery_, bukan? Sejak pertama kali aku mulai bekerja di rumah sakit, kata itu adalah kata yang paling aku waspadai. Hal penting yang perlu dilakukan seorang dokter yaitu membuat trauma sekecil mungkin agar pasien puas dengan pelayanan kita. Bekerja hati-hati, tidak boleh kasar atau ceroboh dan harus dengan gerakan pasti jika aku sedang menjalani bedah mulut pasien atau sejenisnya."

Kyuhyun yang matanya hanya focus pada layar komputernya berusaha untuk memasang telinga dengan baik untuk mendengarkan cerita dari dokter gigi di sebelahnya.

"Setiap hari aku harus memastikan alat-alat seperti _scalpel_, jarum suntik dan jarum jahit harus benar-benar tajam dan tidak tumpul untuk memperkecil trauma bagi pasien. Menjadi seorang dokter gigi juga harus bersabar dan tidak boleh melakukan tindakan yang kasar yang dapat menyebabkan terjadinya laserasi mukosa atau memudahkan terjadinya infeksi hingga penyembuhan jadi terlambat."

Donghae yang masih sibuk mengoceh kini sedang melakukan kegiatan _Autoclave_ yaitu sterilisasi alat kedokteran dengan uap bertekanan tinggi. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Donghae memasukkan alat-alat bedah minor untuk dibungkus satu persatu dengan sebuah kassa khusus sebelum disterilkan dalam waktu 30 menit dengan suhu 250 derajat Fareinheit. esekali matanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat gusar.

"_Hyung_, kepalaku pusing."

"Akan kuambilkan obat dan segelas air." Ketika Donghae bangkit tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Maksudku, aku hanya merasakan kasus yang kutangani ini sedikit aneh. Aku tahu tugasku disini hanya mengotopsi dan membuat laporan visum saja tapi aku merasa seperti ada yang menarikku untuk tenggelam bersama di kasus ini."

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng ragu, "A-aku juga tidak tahu."

Donghae menarik Kyuhyun untuk ikut bangkit dari kursi yang kaku itu menuju sofa yang lebih nyaman. "Kau tahu, Kyu? Aku mencurigai Siwon. Tepatnya, aku sudah mencurigainya sejak aku, kau dan dia menemukan jasad Lee Kwangja."

"Apa kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Aku… aku sungguh mencurigainya, apakah kau tidak sama sekali merasakan itu? Aku hanya heran, Kyuhyun-ah. Di malam saat dia menghubungimu karena telah menemukan jasad Lee Kwangja, dia tidak bersama dengan anak buahnya satupun. Hal yang lebih anehnya lagi, jika dia telah menemukan jasad Lee Kwangja, kenapa dia malah langsung menghubungimu dan membuat kita saat itu sangat kesusahan? Tidakkah itu terlihat aneh?"

Kyuhyun termenung, perkataan Donghae ada benarnya. "Tapi dia seorang detektif, _hyung_."

"Detektif atau bukan, dia sungguh tidak terlihat begitu professional dan aku meragukan hal itu! Kyuhyun-ah, bahkan Heechul _hyung_ saja selalu menghubungiku bahwa ia sedikit tidak tenang ketika tahu bahwa kau memiliki hubungan kerja dengan Siwon. Tidak biasanya Heechul _hyung_ memintaku secara khusus untuk selalu berada di sampingmu. Apa kau—"

Donghae berdecak kesal karena lagi-lagi nada dering ponsel Kyuhyun kembali menginterupsinya. Kyuhyun meminta maaf karena hal itu sebelum menjawab panggilannya, panggilan dari Siwon untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Setelah menyelesaikan panggilannya, Kyuhyun mengusap pelan wajah lelahnya. Donghae yang mengerti akan hal itu segera menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. "Baiklah, kita turuti kemauan si Choi itu. Aku akan ikut."

.

.

.

Waktu perjalan yang telah ditempuh selama kurang lebih 45 menit kembali membawa Kyuhyun dan Donghae ke suatu tempat yang tidak dikenali. Latar yang nyaris sama, sebuah rumah kosong dengan halaman yang terbilang sangat luas. Bahkan terlalu luas untuk ukuran sebuah halaman rumah, dan sepertinya pemilik rumah kosong ini sebelumnya adalah seseorang yang kaya raya.

"Lihat apa yang ingin dilakukan Choi bodoh itu lagi, Kyu! Saat kita menemukan jasad Lee Kwangja, dia membawa kita ke sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni. Dan sekarang dia membawa kita lagi ke tempat yang tidak memiliki penghuni. Sebenernya ap—"

"Hae _hyung_, diamlah sedikit. Ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini, kenapa tidak ada mobil Siwon? Dimana dia?"

Keduanya yang baru menginjakkan kaki di bagian depan halaman rumah itu menatap sekeliling. Rumah kosong itu terlihat menyeramkan jika dilihat dari depan, seperti rumah-rumah di film hantu.

"_Hyung_, tidak ada sinyal di ponselku. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Siwon!"

Donghae yang merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun, ia juga mengambil ponsel miliknya untuk memastikan hal yang sama. "Ponselku juga begitu, tidak ada sinyal yang masuk. Ini masih di Seoul tapi tempat apa ini? Kau yakin tempat ini yang dimaksud oleh si Choi itu? Coba periksa kembali. Kyu."

Kyuhyun kembali membuka aplikasi pesan di smartphone-nya lagi, dan kembali membaca pesan dari Siwon sebelumnya. Matanya dengan teliti menyamakan nama jalan yang dimaksud Siwon dengan papan nama jalan yang terpasang di ujung kompleks perumahan yang sangat aneh ini. Ia juga menyamakan alamat rumah misterius itu.

"_Hyung_, kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan alamatnya. Tapi aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Siwon ingin kita untuk—"

"Kyu, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Siwon benar-benar bukan orang yang baik. Ini sungguh mencurigakan!"

Donghae menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya, tapi obsidian Kyuhyun malah memperhatikan suatu objek yang janggal di teras depan rumah itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Palliwa! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

"_Hyung_, tunggu sebentar. Ada kucing mati disana, di teras rumah itu." Kyuhyun menunjukkan tangannya pada seekor kucing berbulu putih dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah dan tergeletak tidak berdaya di tempat yang ia maksud. Kucing yang misterius.

"_Who's care_?! Aku tidak peduli dengan kucing, gajah atau bahkan jika ada dinosaurus yang mati didepan rumah ini! Kita harus pergi dari tempat bodoh ini!"

Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangannya, dan bergumam sebal pada _namja_ penakut disampingnya itu. "Hae _hyung_, tekanlah sedikit rasa takutmu yang berlebihan itu. Ini hanya sebuah rumah kosong yang meninggalkan seekor kucing berbulu putih itu mati mengenaskan didepannya. Kita harus memastikan sesuatu! Kucing itu pasti belum mati dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

"Oh, ayolah Kyuhyun-ah! Bangkai kucing itu baunya sungguh busuk! Dan mungkin kucing itu sepertinya mati karena dipatuk burung atau diterkam anjing. Berhenti bersikap bodoh, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan kalimat itu, kakinya melangkah pelan dan mulai mendekati bangkai kucing itu lalu mengamatinya dari dekat. "Tidak, _hyung_. Kucing baru mati hari ini, tubuhnya tidak menguarkan aroma busuk dan lukanya masih _fresh_." _Namja_ berusia 25 tahun itu mengeluarkan sebuah masker penutup hidung dan sepasang sarung tangan lateks yang selalu ia bawa setiap saat di kantung jasnya. Mata sang dokter otopsi itu beralih pada dua buah ranting pohon dengan panjang yang sama seperti sebuah sumpit.

Donghae menutup mulutnya dengan cepat ketika rasa mual menyerang tiba-tiba saat Kyuhyun menekan perut bagian atas kucing malang itu dengan ranting pohon tadi. Entahlah apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan, tapi _namja_ itu menggunakan dua buah ranting kecil tadi dengan mengalihfungsikan sebagai sebuah pinset.

"_That's so disgusting_, Cho! _Stop it_! Kyuhyun, hentikan kegiatan menjijikkan itu!"

Bayangkan saja, Donghae untuk yang kedua kalinya melihat Kyuhyun mengotopsi sebuah mayat atau lebih tepatnya untuk kali ini mengotopsi seekor bangkai kucing.

"Ugh.." _Namja_ yang berselisih 2 tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun itu berjongkok sambil menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang.

Saat Kyuhyun memeriksa luka inti di tubuh kucing putih itu, ada sebuah luka yang tidak terlalu menganga namun sanggup membuat kucing itu tewas kehilanang banyak darah. Setelah Kyuhyun meneliti lebih lanjut dengan luka itu, ia meminta maaf dalam hati pada kucing itu karena dirinya sedikit lancing "memeriksa" bagian luka itu dengan ranting di tangannya. Luka yang tidak begitu dalam, namun kini Kyuhyun terkejut akan hal itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar setelah mengetahui penyebab luka di perut kucing itu. Ia menjatuhkan ranting yang ia pengang dan membuang sarung tangan yang dipakainya jauh-jauh.

"_Hyung_, peluru."

Kyuhyun yang setengah berbisik membuat Donghae semakin kesal. "Apa yang kau mak—"

"Ada peluru, ada peluru yang bersarang di tubuh kucing ini! Kucing ini telah ditembak oleh seseorang, _hyung_!"

"_MWO_?!"

Kyuhyun berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor, entah kenapa ia merasakan ketakutan yang begitu besar. Begitu juga dengan Donghae, wajahnya memucat karena rasa takut itu.

"Si-siapa yang tega menembak seekor kucing? Untuk apa dia me-melakukan itu, Kyu?!"

Dengan penuh kepaksaan, Kyuhyun kembali menatap tubuh kucing yang masih diselimuti darah itu.

Sungguh sesuatu yang aneh, terlampau aneh.

"_**Selain mayat manusia, apakah kau bisa mengotopsi mayat hewan?"**_

Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun mendadak mengingat sebuah kalimat yang pernah dilontarkan Siwon beberapa saat yang lalu. Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ini?

"Kyu, jebalyo! Kita harus pergi dari sini. Tempat ini pasti berbahaya! Kajja!" Donghae kembali meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Namun _namja_ itu masih tidak bergeming dan mengacuhkan Donghae yang sudah panik setengah mati. Pandangannya kembali terpaku pada sebuah siluet yang berdiri jauh diseberang rumah ini. Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihatnya karena seseorang itu berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"_Hyung_, ada seseorang disana. Siapa dia?"

Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan tatapannya jatuh pada bayangan manusia yang sedang berdiri berlawanan dengan sinar terik matahari membuat seseorang itu tidak tampak begitu jelas.

Kini dapat terlihat sedikit jelas, orang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terlihat sedang mengangkat sesuatu dan mengarahkannya sejajar dengan bahunya.

Saat Kyuhyun yang sedang beralih untuk menutup bangkai kucing itu dengan dedaunan, Donghae kembali menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Sebuah titik cahaya merah seperti laser, mengarah tepat ke jantungnya. Sebuah titik kecil cahaya yang ditargetkan dengan sengaja dari jauh.

Tidak hanya Donghae yang menyadarinya, namun Kyuhyun juga sama halnya menyadari titik cahaya itu.

"Kyu, apa—"

"_HYUNG_!"

BRUGH.

Suara tembakan, tidak salah lagi itu barusan adalah suara sebuah peluru yang dikeluarkan dari sebuah senjata api. Keduanya bergetar. Apakah ada seseorang yang berniat untuk menembak mereka?

Keduanya jatuh tersungkur tepat di samping bangkai kucing itu dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang berada diatas Donghae.

Setelah menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari Donghae, Kyuhyun kini terengah dalam posisi berlututnya setelah tadi ia menabrakkan dirinya sendiri pada Donghae hingga mereka berdua terhuyung ke belakang. Suara tembakan misterius yang entah darimana datangnya itu membuat mereka terkejut setengah mati, terutama Donghae. Karena sebelumnya ia sendiri yang menyadari bahwa ada sebuah titik cahaya merah yang mengarah pada dirinya hingga sebuah letupan suara pistol itu, lalu Kyuhyun menyelamatkannya dengan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"_I-ige m-mwoya_?! A-apa itu?" Donghae berseru panik dan matanya mulai memerah menahan tangis.

"_Gw-gwenchana_, Kyu? Kita selamat, bukan?!"

_Namja_ bermarga Lee itu mulai ketakutan dan menjerit-jerit panic. Sedangkan _namja_ lainnya masih bersimpuh kaku didepannya dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Demi Tuhan! Benarkah tadi suara tembakan? Si-siapa yang mau melukai kita? _Nuguya_, Kyu?!"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengangkat tangan kanannya, namun nafasnya tertahan ketika rasa sakit luar biasa menjalar dan bersarang di punggung kanannya.

Donghae mengambil nafas panjang, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya yang ketakutan diluar batas. Meski begitu mengerikan, mereka terhindar dari tembakan itu, bukan? Ya, Donghae tidak ingin memastikan itu. Ia yakin dirinya dan Kyuhyun selamat dari tembakan misterius yang tadi mengarah pada mereka. Donghae yakin akan hal itu, namun ia tetap takut.

"Hae _hyung_—"

"Ki-kita harus segera pergi dari sini, Kyu. Kita harus pergi!"

Donghae menatap sekilas wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan keringat berlebih. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah itu serta terdengar beberapa kali nafas Kyuhyun yang tidak beraturan.

Suara tembakan yang bertubi-tubi kembali terdengar dari kejauhan. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik kembali Donghae menuju rumput semak belukar yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Setelah bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, Kyuhyun mencoba sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan situasi. "Tetap merunduk, Kyu!" Donghae menekan punggung Kyuhyun dengan kuat hingga _namja_ itu meringis kesakitan.

Donghae tersentak, ia menatap tangan kanannya sendiri yang tadi menyentuh punggung _namja_ itu. Cairan berwarna merah yang merembes dari punggung Kyuhyun telah menghiasi telapak tangannya. Barulah Donghae menyadari satu hal itu, dan ia menyesal tidak memastikan hal itu sejak tadi.

"K-kyuhyun-ah—"

Tangan Kyuhyun semakin mengepal menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi itu.

Donghae kini menyadarinya dengan sangat jelas dan ia begitu menyesalinya. Matanya semakin memanas ketika mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang menabrak tubuhnya dan melindungi tubuhnya itu untuk menjadikan punggungnya sendiri sebagai tameng untuknya. Dirinya juga menyadari bahwa titik sinar merah tadi adalah sebuah target yang sengaja mengarah padanya namun malah Kyuhyun yang menggantikan posisinya. Akibatnya, di punggung Kyuhyun telah bersarang sebuah peluru hingga membuat jas berwarna putih yang dipakainya berhiaskan warna merah yang begitu banyak.

Satu kata yang kini menggentayangi kepala Donghae, ia takut. Terlampau takut untuk menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun telah terluka.

Donghae merasa sedikit melayang dan jiwanya menghilang beberapa detik ketika Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga menariknya untuk bangkit dan mendorong paksa Donghae masuk kedalam mobil.

"Ukhh.."

Sekarang, Donghae merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia ketika tidak mampu berbuat apapun saat Kyuhyun mulai mengambil alih setir dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata hingga beberapa kali mobilnya berbelok tidak terarah.

"Hentikan mobilnya! Biarkan aku yang menyetir, Kyu!"

"YAK, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesakitan, menyentak kasar tangan Donghae. "Kau ingin kita berdua mati, eoh?! Kau tidak bisa menyetir, Donghae! Jadi diam dan duduklah! Aku… kkhh.. masih bisa menyetir dengan tangan kiriku!"

Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan seperti itu, sungguh Donghae sangat ingin memukul _namja_ yang begitu keras kepala itu. Meski sebenarnya Donghae tidak terlalu pandai dengan urusan menyetir mobil, tapi sungguh ia tidak bisa untuk diam saja melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang semakin memucat. Belum lagi dengan darah di punggungnya yang semakin bertambah banyak.

"Demi Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun! Jika lukamu memburuk, aku akan membunuh diriku saat ini juga di hadapan Heechul _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun menghiraukan setiap makian atau umpatan dari _namja_ di sebelahnya, ia mencoba untuk focus menyetir dengan sebelah tangannya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat ketika menyadari bahwa semakin lama luka di punggungnya semakin terasa sakit.

CKIITTT!

Perjalanan yang seharusnya ditempuh selama kurang lebih 45 menit itu menjadi sedikit lama dan bertambah menjadi satu jam. Namun selama satu jam penuh itu, akhirnya keduanya sampai di rumah sakit Seoul yang merupakan tempat dimana keduanya bekerja. Mobil berwarna silver itu terparkir sembarangan didepan rumah sakit.

Dan sebuah keberuntungan serta kekuatan yang luar biasa pula bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang masih sanggup menyetir selama satu jam itu dengan kondisi tubuh yang terluka.

"_Hyung_, lepaskan jas milikmu." Dengan suara yang melemah Kyuhyun membuka dashboard mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari situ.

"_Mwo_?! Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang bergetar menggunakan pisau kecil itu untuk merobek jas putih yang telah bersimbah darah yang masih dipakainya. Karena dengan luka dan peluru yang masih terbenam di punggungnya membuatnya sangat sulit untuk membuka jasnya sendiri.

"Aakhh!"

"Hati-hati, Kyu." Setelah berhasil melepaskan jas bernoda darah itu, Donghae yang mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun itu membantu memasangkan jas hitam miliknya yang kebetulan berukuran sangat besar. Donghae juga tahu, Kyuhyun yang harus mendapat tindakan pertama pada lukanya itu tidak mau masuk kedalam rumah sakit dengan tubuh yang begitu mencolok akibat jas putih-merahnya. Jadi, Donghae tentu mengikhlaskan jas hitam kesayangannya untuk dipinjamkan dengan dokter muda itu. Mungkin terdengar konyol dan menyusahkan saja, tapi Donghae hanya ingin menuruti apa kata Kyuhyun.

"A-apakah sangat sakit, Kyu? Kau harus segera masuk ruang unit gawat darurat sekarang!"

Dengan hati-hati, Donghae juga membantu Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat lemas untuk keluar dari mobil dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menolak bantuan itu.

"Tidak apa, _hyung_. Ini memang begitu sakit, tapi aku masih sanggup berjalan. Aku tidak mau terlihat orang lain dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jadi kumohon, berjalanlah bersamaku namun anggap semua ini tidak terjadi." Dengan senyuman lemah, _namja_ yang lebih muda itu memohon.

Akhirnya untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Donghae dengan penuh keterpaksaan menuruti permintaan itu lagi. "Setelah kau sembuh nanti, aku bersumpah akan memukulmu dengan panci. Ingat itu, Cho!"

Setelah berada di koridor rumah sakit, mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat menuju tujuan utama dating kesini. Sesekali atau mungkin beberapa kali, Donghae melirik keadaan Kyuhyun yang semakin buruk. Ia takut darah akan semakin merembes ke jas hitam miliknya, Donghae tidak mempermasalahkan jas kesayangannya, ia hanya takut jika Kyuhyun akan kehilangan banyak darah.

"Yak! Kalian darimana saja, eoh? Aku menelepon kalian berpuluh kali tapi tidak pernah tersambung! Ini waktunya makan siang dan—hmmptt!" Heechul yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mereka langsung dibekap oleh Donghae, menahannya dan menariknya untuk menyingkir.

"Heechul _hyung_! Kyuhyun ingin pergi ke toilet sejak tadi, jadi ayo kita beli makan siang untuk kita bertiga. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku yang akan mentraktir, okay? Nanti Kyuhyun akan menyusul dan bergabung. Benar bukan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega karena Donghae sangat bisa diandalkan dalam situasi seperti ini. "Hae _hyung_ be-benar, aku… akh… aku akan menyusul."

"Ta-tapi—"

Heechul yang ingin membantah langsung ditinggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja dan tubuhnya ditarik oleh Donghae. "Kau ingin makanan mahal, _hyung_? Bagaimana dengan _seafood steak_ atau seporsi besar _tteokboki_? Ah! Bagaimana dengan _Strawberry cake_ sebagai _dessert_ kita? Aku akan membelikan semuanya karena hari ini aku bertemu dengan Lady Gaga dan tiga anak gadisnya!"

"Sejak kapan Lady Gaga punya seorang anak gadis, Hae-ya?"

Donghae tergagap. "A-ah, tentu saja sejak menikah dengan personil One Direction itu! Kalau tidak salah, namanya itu Lee Minho, ya namanya Lee Minho!"

"Hah?!"

"Ah sudahlah! Aku tidak tahu namanya Lee Minho atau Shin Donghe atau siapalah itu. Ayo kita beli makanannya, _hyung_!"

Heechul menyentak tangan Donghae. "Aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun dulu. Tadi wajahnya pucat sekali, aku takut dia sakit lagi. Setelah itu, kita beli makanan."

"Ya ya ya _hyung_! Jangan kesana!"

.

.

.

BRUK!

Kyuhyun dengan tenaga yang sudah semakin tidak tersisa, ambruk begitu saja setelah ia membanting keras pintu ruang kerjanya. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika lagi-lagi ia mencoba melepaskan jas yang dipakainya. Beruntung jas milik Donghae itu kebesaran, jadi tidak terlalu sulit membukanya. Dengan tubuh yang lemas karena kehilangan cukup darah, ia mengambil sebilah pisau kecil miliknya yang sengaja dibawa tadi untuk merobek semua pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun segera membawa dirinya ke ruangan kerjanya sendiri. Tadinya, ia berniat untuk pergi ke ruang UGD, ruang operasi dan ruangan darurat lainnya sedang sangat penuh oleh beberapa orang. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk berbalik arah dan menuju tempat ini. Beruntung sekali ruang kerja Kyuhyun juga memiliki beberapa peralatan bedah meski tidak terlalu lengkap jumlahnya.

Kakinya yang ikut terasa lemas, dan sebelah tangannya yang basah oleh keringat mencoba berpegangan penuh pada wastafel didepannya. Punggung Kyuhyun berbalik hingga dapat memantulkan bayangannya pada cermin kecil didepannya.

Setelah tadi ia mengambil sebotol alhohol, sebuah pinset khusus, dan sekotak kapas dan tissue, serta tidak lupa nyali yang besar baginya. Kyuhyun sedikit bersyukur karena selama ia kuliah di sekolah kedokteran, ia diajarkan untuk mampu menguasai kemampuan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri dengan baik. Dan sepertinya, ia akan mencoba untuk kembali menjajal kemampuan tangan kirinya.

Kyuhyun mencuci tangannya dengan bersih dahulu lalu menumpahkan sebotol alcohol itu dengan asal pada lukanya, ia tahu bahwa prosedur itu sangat salah dan sebagai seorang dokter ia juga tahu itu tindakan buruk, namun tidak ada lagi jalan yang dapat membantunya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun bersyukur karena luka di punggungnya masih mampu terjangkau dengan baik oleh tangannya. Kyuhyun menekan jauh-jauh semua rasa takutnya, tangan kirinya yang memegang pinset sudah siap didepan lukanya.

"AAARGGHHHH!"

Jeritannya tidak mampu untuk Kyuhyun tahan, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya yang lemas dan kembali ambruk ke lantai. Kyuhyun mengerang karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa, namun ia sedikit bangga.

Peluru sialan berukuran 3 cm yang sebenarnya terbenam tidak terlalu jauh itu berhasil keluar dari punggungnya.

"Aakhh… brengsek…" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak setelah masih sanggup mengumpat dengan kondisinya sekarang, tubuhnya masih jatuh terduduk didepan wastafel. Sungguh, demi apapun. Ia sangat ingin sekali siapapun datang kesini dan segera menolongnya. Lukanya juga pasti akan infeksi karena tindakan tidak tepat yang dilakukannya.

Namun matanya kembali terbelalak saat mendengar suara khas Heechul dan Donghae diluar ruangannya. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil pinset miliknya, botol alcohol, dan sejenisnya serta tidak lupa dengan peluru itu. Pakaiannya ia gunakan untuk mengelap bekas darahnya sendiri yang menetes ke wastafel dan lantai.

Daun pintu telah bergerak dan suara panic Donghae juga semakin terdengar jelas. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat bangkit tanpa peduli dengan lukanya lagi lalu langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Apakah kau ada disini?"

"_Hyung_, Kyuhyun tidak ada disini! Ayo kita beli makanan dulu! Katanya kau ingin kutraktir, eoh? Palliwa, _hyung_!"

Donghae melirik sekilas ruangan Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan, hanya sedikit. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah Kyuhyun kesini atau tidak. Karena pada saat ia pergi melewati ruangan UGD dan ruang operasi, tidak ada batang hidung Kyuhyun disana.

"Aish! Panggilanku tidak diangkat, Donghae-ya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ada dimana?! Bukankah tadi dia bilang akan ke toilet? Apa mungkin Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar mandi miliknya?"

Donghae menyengir sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "A-aku tidak tahu, _hyung_. Lebih baik kita pergi saja, kajja!"

Heechul yang kembali ditarik oleh Donghae malah tertahan ditempatnya. "Tunggu dulu, Hae-ya! Apa kau dengar tadi? Seperti ada suara benda jatuh di kamar mandi!"

Donghae menelan ludahnya sendiri yang entah terasa pahit. Firasatnya semakin buruk karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang mengkhawatirkan, apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun benar-benar ada di kamar mandi dan…

"Hae-ya! Kyuhyun ada didalam kamar mandi ini! Pintunya terkunci dari dalam!"

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

A/N : smoga ngga terlambat, aku mau ngucapin minal aidzin wal faidzin readersdeul^^ selamat hari raya idulfitri utk yg merayakan :) maafin ara kalo sering update telat, pendek2, cast kyu dibuat tersiksa, bikin kalian lumutan juga hahaha. Aku mau ngucapin thanks to Filo Hip yg udh buatin cover ff ini :D

NEXT CHAPTER dibuat berbau medis banget, ada operasi dan mayat dan segala macem *ketawajahat*

AND JUST FOR ATTENTION! FF ini bukan berujung yaoi -_- ini murni BROTHERSHIP ya!

Ohya, adegan kyu yg nyabut peluru dr tubuhnya itu terinspiras dari adegan drakor City Hunter, aku bukan berarti plagiat dan jiplak ya krna aku udah ubah secara totalitas.

Maafin aku kalo unsur2 kedokteran yg ada di ff ini itu salah, dsb. Aku kan Cuma amatiraann :D seharusnya FF death or life dulu yg update tp ditunda dulu sama aira, mianhae *bow*

Lets be friend^^ *promosilagi* www(titik)facebook(titik)com(garismiring)araresyara

Yg review, ntar dicium kyuhyun. (dalem mimpi) hahahaha

**BIG THANKS TO**

Angelsparkyu . kyuli 99 . jihyunelf . gyu1315 . dewidossantosleite . Akino Kaze314 . sofyanayunita1 . kyuhae . haehyuk17 . Chohyunnie . Dangkuk . oktalita1004 . Silent Reader . Nanakyu . dewiangel . atikahkyu . yulianasuka . Filo Hip . septianurmalit1 . Desviana407 . choeunmi . jiahkim . Sparkyubum . Wonhaesung Love . Chiffa Kyukazza . Emon204 . Puput257 . rpsckhalways . phn19 . meimeimayra . Choding . adlia. Diahretno . chairun . lydiasimatupang2301 . rahma dina . delishaElf . Shin Ririn1013 . fans . evilkyu . wonkyulove . elpeu . guest. Ada yg kelewat?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : The Outstanding Doctor**

**Chapter : 4 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**Twitter : ckhevl98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

** Lee Donghae**

** Choi Siwon**

**Kim Heechul**

**And others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah yang begitu pelik dari seorang dokter otopsi bernama Cho Kyuhyun ketika menghadapi dunia medis dan dunia kriminal yang sebenarnya. **

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! – NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

.

Daun pintu telah bergerak dan suara panic Donghae juga semakin terdengar jelas. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat bangkit tanpa peduli dengan lukanya lagi lalu langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Apakah kau ada disini?"

"_Hyung_, Kyuhyun tidak ada disini! Ayo kita beli makanan dulu! Katanya kau ingin kutraktir, eoh? Palliwa, _hyung_!"

Donghae melirik sekilas ruangan Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan, hanya sedikit. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah Kyuhyun kesini atau tidak. Karena pada saat ia pergi melewati ruangan UGD dan ruang operasi, tidak ada batang hidung Kyuhyun disana.

"Aish! Panggilanku tidak diangkat, Donghae-ya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ada dimana?! Bukankah tadi dia bilang akan ke toilet? Apa mungkin Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar mandi miliknya?"

Donghae menyengir sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "A-aku tidak tahu, _hyung_. Lebih baik kita pergi saja, kajja!"

Heechul yang kembali ditarik oleh Donghae malah tertahan ditempatnya. "Tunggu dulu, Hae-ya! Apa kau dengar tadi? Seperti ada suara benda jatuh di kamar mandi!"

Donghae menelan ludahnya sendiri yang entah terasa pahit. Firasatnya semakin buruk karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang mengkhawatirkan, apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun benar-benar ada di kamar mandi dan…

"Hae-ya! Kyuhyun ada didalam kamar mandi ini! Pintunya terkunci dari dalam!"

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

"Hae-ya! Kyuhyun ada didalam kamar mandi ini! Pintunya terkunci dari dalam!"

Jantung Donghae berdegup kencang. Ia terlampau takut untuk sekedar menebak apakah itu memang benar atau tidak tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun di kamar mandi ruangannya sendiri.

"Hy-_hyung_, kau lupa jika Kyuhyun memang selalu mengunci kamar mandinya jika ia meninggalkan ruangannya?" Donghae tergagap.

Heechul yang sejak tadi mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu itu kini terdiam. Nampak wajah cemas yang luar biasa belum juga terlepas, menandakan bahwa ia juga merasakan perasaan khawatir akan keadaan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Oh, ayolah! Percaya padaku, _hyung_. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berada disini. Ia tidak mempunyai jadwal khusus di rumah sakit. Lagipula, seharian ini aku bersamanya untuk menemui Siwon."

Heechul memandang ragu _namja_ yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu. "Kau yakin?" pria cantik itu mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Entahlah, Hae-ya. Perasaanku benar-benar buruk jika mengingatnya. Apalagi saat dia bersamamu, wajahnya pucat pasi."

"Apakah kau sempat memastikan bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja sebelumnya saat ia menemui detektif bodoh itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Donghae mengangguk pasti, meski hatinya menolak keras kepastian itu. "Aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya, bukan? Kyuhyun juga tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi badan yang buruk, _hyung_. Ia baik-baik saja. Apa kau lupa jika bocah itu memiliki wajah seputih susu?"

Pria bermarga Kim itu kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa menghiraukan bahwa wajah Donghae sudah berkeringat akibat cemas yang dilandanya.

Sebelum Heechul mencapai pintu, ia berbalik lagi menghadap wajah Donghae membuat pria itu kaget.

"_W-waeyo_, _hyung_?"

"Jika Kyuhyun sudah kembali, suruh ia pergi ke ruanganku. Bocah itu akan kuberi pelajaran karena sudah membuatku gila mengkhawatirkannya. Aish_, jinjja_!"

Donghae mengangguk cepat, ia tersenyum selebar mungkin. Meski tersirat sebuah senyuman kaku yang dipaksakan.

"Ah, aku akan menganggap niat baikmu sebelumnya yang ingin mentraktirku itu sebagai hutang. _Arraseo_? Kau sudah berjanji akan mentraktirku, Donghae. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, aku akan menagih janjimu besok. Persiapkan dompetmu."

"Aku mengerti, Heechul _hyung_. K-kau akan puas menikmati isi dompetku nanti." Tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri yang memang terasa gatal.

Heechul tertawa pelan dan menepuk pelan bahu _namja_ bermarga Lee itu lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah memastikan Heechul keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Donghae yang masih dalam mode setengah panik segera mengunci pintu dan menutup jendela ataupun segala akses keluar di ruangan Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Donghae segera menuju kamar mandi di ruangan itu, mengetuknya berulang kali.

"Kyu! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ada didalam? Cho, buka pintunya!"

"Kyu, ini aku! Tidak ada Heechul _hyung_, dia sudah pergi sekarang. Aku juga sudah mengunci pintu, kau bisa keluar sekarang. _Palliwa_! Kau sedang terluka, _pabbo_!"

Donghae menggit bibirnya sendiri karena tidak adanya respon dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia tidak mungkin salah, pasti Kyuhyun ada didalamnya.

Mata Donghae melirik kearah keset kamar mandi berwarna biru terang dibawah kakinya, ia menemukan sedikit darah disana.

Sudah dipastikan! Pasti Kyuhyun ada didalam!

"YAK! Kyuhyun-ah cepat bu—"

_Ceklek._

Akhirnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka dari dalam dengan pelan. Sangat-sangat pelan.

"Kyu—"

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak mengenakan atasan pakaian apapun akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang sudah jauh dari kata baik, dan mendekati kata mengenaskan. Ia berdiri dengan salah satu tangan yang menumpu di pintu kamar mandi. Jangan lupakan wajah yang sudah sepucat mayat serta kedua tangannya yang bersimbah darah.

Donghae benar-benar ingin menangis melihat kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang.

"K-kyuhyun-ah!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun menatap lemah wajah _namja_ didepannya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter gigi itu.

"H-_hyung_…"

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh dokter otopsi itu limbung kedepan.

Dengan refleks penuh, Donghae juga yang menahan tubuh lemah itu. Kyuhyun terlampau lemah dan pasti ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka itu, pikirnya.

"Bertahanlah! A-aku akan menangani lukamu! To-tolong jangan pingsan sekarang!" suara Donghae bergetar. Seumur hidup, bukan pertama kali ia melihat korban dengan luka tembak. Namun, ini kali pertama ia melihat seseorang yang sudah ia anggap keluarganya sendiri mengalami luka tembak tersebut.

"Kau pikir… aku… ukh… akan pingsan, huh? Aku… lukaku… tidak seburuk itu…"

Baiklah, Donghae bersumpah akan menggigit Kyuhyun jika ia sembuh nanti. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata sombong seperti itu di tengah kondisinya ini.

"_Just shut up_, Kyu!" kesalnya. Donghae membantu memapah _namja_ Cho itu menuju ke sebuah bilik khusus di ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan kecil lainnya ditengah ruang kerja Kyuhyun dan ruangan kecil itu sengaja disediakan di ruang kerjanya untuk keperluan khusus.

Setelah tiba dengan susah payah ke ruang kecil yang tersembunyi itu, Donghae menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa berkaki rendah di ruangan itu.

Ya, ruangan dengan luas 20 meter itu hanya berisikan sebuah lemari berukuran sedang, single bed dan sebuah tempat untuk menjemur pakaian.

Oh, baiklah. Donghae baru mengerti tempat apa ini. tempat pribadi milik Cho Kyuhyun yang pasti digunakan untuk beristirahat. Betapa nikmatnya menjadi seorang dokter.

"Apakah ada peralatan bedah minor disini?"

"Tidak perlu… pelurunya sudah… hhh.. kucabut…"

Donghae membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kau gila, Cho! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?!"

Donghae benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ia dapat melihat dengan teliti bahwa luka tembak yang berada di punggung bagian atas itu hanya menampakkan darah saja. Sepertinya, pelurunya memang telah benar keluar dari punggung _namja_ itu. Tapi… Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengeluarkan peluru itu dari tubuhnya sementara letak peluru yang terbenam itu berada di posisi yang sangat amat tidak memungkinkan untuk dijangkau?

Kyuhyun dengan sisa tenaga yang hampir habis menunjukkan tangannya pada sebuah kardus berukuran sedang disamping lemari satu-satunya di ruangan ini. "Disana… buka kardus itu…"

Dengan sigap, Donghae membuka asal kardus itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Seperangkat alat-alat bedah kedokteran.

"Aku… sudah mensterilkannya kemarin dan tadi pagi, _hyung_…"

Lagi, Donghae mengangguk paham. Ia bergumam syukur setidaknya ia tidak perlu melakukan pensterilan alat-alat itu dulu. Karena ia tahu perlu waktu yang lama untuk membuat alat-alat bedah minor itu steril dan bebas kuman.

Donghae dengan cepat membuka lapisan pakaian bagian luarnya yang terkena noda darah Kyuhyun, lalu membasuh tangannya dengan alcohol. Serta tidak lupa dengan sepasang _gloves_ atau sarung tangan berbahan lateks yang dipakaikan pada kedua tangannya, dan sebuah masker.

"Kau tahu… ukh… cara menjahit luka, _hyung_?"

Kepala Donghae memanas. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu, huh?! Walaupun aku ini dokter gigi, tapi aku juga pernah belajar di sekolah kedokteran, _pabbo_! Menjahit luka juga bukan hal sulit untukku!"

"Jangan pernah berpikiran aku akan membunuhmu karena melakukan malpraktik padamu, Cho! Aku juga paham dengan betul bagaimana menjahit luka seperti ini."

"_Hyung_… ini hanya luka kecil…"

Donghae berdecak kesal dengan bagaimana Kyuhyun yang terus saja meremehkan luka dan kondisinya sekarang. "Kau benar, Kyu. Diameter kelebaran lukanya memang sangat kecil, namun kedalamannya akibat peluru yang sempat tertanam itu tidak bisa kau remehkan!"

Oh, Kyuhyun juga seorang dokter. Ia juga tahu jenis luka apa yang didapatnya. _Vulnus Sclopetum_, yang artinya luka tembak. Sebenarnya lukanya tidak parah jika saja Donghae berhenti berbicara hingga membuat telinganya sakit mendengar setiap omelannya.

"Tolong bungkukkan sedikit punggungmu, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menurut, ia menumpukkan kedua tangannya untuk tetap terduduk dan sedikit membungkukkan punggungnya. Dan hal itu membuat ia semakin merasakan rasa sakit yang bertambah menjadi luar biasa.

"A-akhh…"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya ketika Donghae memberikan suntikan infiltrasi obat bius dengan _Iodocaine_ dan _Bupivacaine_ yang diinjeksikan dibawah lapisan kulit untuk menghasilkan efek mati rasa di area local. Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar, ia tahu bagaimana cara kerja obat itu dengan memblokade impuls saraf dan sensasi nyeri serta saraf tepi sehingga kulit akan terasa kebas dan mati rasa.

Sekarang, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bahwa daerah di sekitar lukanya mulai terasa kebas. Oh, betapa ia bersyukur masih memiliki obat yang digunakan untuk injeksi local atau bius local terhadap luka itu. Karena ia tahu betapa pentingnya injeksi itu yang berfungsi sebagai _pain killer_ ketika Donghae akan memulai penjahitan luka itu nanti.

Donghae mengambil cairan normal _saline_ sebanyak 0,9 persen sebagai cairan antiseptik untuk membersihkan daerah luka luar.

Oh, jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang ketika Donghae mulai memasukkan benang jenis _chromic_ pada _curved needle_ itu. Takut? Tidak, Kyuhyun hanya takut jika Donghae tidak bisa menjahit lukanya dengan benar.

"_H-hyung_… jika lukaku agak dalam hingga ke jaringan otot, to-tolong jahit lapis demi selapis. Ja-jangan terburu-buru…"

Donghae memutar bola matanya kesal. "Tenanglah, Cho. Kau benar, lukanya agak dalam. Aku bisa menjahit lukamu, jangan meragukanku seperti itu."

Dan sekarang, penjahitan itu dimulai ketika Donghae sudah bersiap dengan sebuah _clamp_ , yaitu sebuah alat yang berbentuk seperti jepitan untuk memegang jarumnya.

Tidak sampai 20 menit, luka tembak itu hampir berhasil dijahit dengan rapi. Donghae hanya perlu mengikat benang itu dengan membentuk simpul dan memotongnya dengan menyisakan panjang kurang lebih 0,70 sentimeter pada bagian luar lukanya.

Sentuhan terakhir, Donghae mengoleskan _normal salin_ pada jahitan dan menutupnya dengan kassa dan kapas steril serta memasangkan plester atau _hipafix_ agar jahitan luka dapat terlindungi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah. Ia tahu jika Donghae sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. Namun, kini Donghae masih sibuk dan telaten membersihkan sisa darah yang mengotori seluruh punggung _namja_ yang lebih muda itu.

"_Hyung_… aku lelah…"

"Dengar, kau tidak boleh tidur dulu. Tahanlah sebentar, oke? Aku ingin mencari obat untukmu. Apakah masih sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Tubuhku jadi terasa sakit semua karena efek bius local itu, jadi makanya aku ingin istirahat disini untuk beberapa menit, _hyung_. Aku ini sedang terluka dan kau dengan teganya menyuruhku untuk bertahan…"

"Kau harus mendapat infuse, Kyu. Kau juga butuh obat penambah darah. Dan aku yakin keduanya tidak ada di tempat ini, jadi aku harus keluar mencarinya. Atau setidaknya kau harus ke ruang ICU karena ranjangmu disini sangat keras untuk punggungmu."

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, ia berdecak kesal. "Jangan harap kau bisa membawaku ke ruangan terkutuk itu."

"Kau sudah seperti mayat hidup, Kyu. Lihatlah betapa pucatnya kau sekarang!"

"_Who's care_?!" Kyuhyun berpegangan pada dinding untuk menapakkan kakinya dan berdiri. "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Siwon pasti mencariku, dan dia pasti akan memarahiku lagi karena aku kabur dari tugas. Lagipula, aku juga harus mencari tahu siapa yang dengan kurang ajar memainkan senjata api pada kita."

Donghae mulai geram dengan tingkat keras kepala Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat 'keras'. "Cho, berbaringlah sebentar saja. Aku akan mengambil cairan infuse dan tiangnya kesini jika kau tidak mau ke ruang ICU sekarang. Diam di tempatmu, sekarang!"

"_Shireo_!"

"YAK!"

Kyuhyun segera melangkah dengan tertatih-tatih menuju lemari satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Diambilnya sebuah kemeja kebesaran berwarna biru gelap, lalu dipakainya dengan pelan dan mengancingkan satu persatu setiap kancingnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Apa?!" Kyuhyun mendelik sebal. "Kau sendiri yang sudah kejam melarangku untuk tidak boleh tidur dan beristirahat, bukan?! Baiklah, sekarang aku mau melanjutkan tugasku dan mencari Siwon! Hae _hyung_ jangan ikut campur lagi urusanku!"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya, ia kesal sekarang. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak tertidur karena jahitanmu masih basah dan rentan untuk kembali mengalami pendarahan, tahu! aish, _jinjja_! Bagaimana kau masih bisa kuat untuk membantahku dan bersikap seolah kau tidak terluka, hah?! Dengar, Cho! Kau baru saja tertembak, paham? Aku bahkan hampir gila ketika kau sanggup mencabut peluru itu dengan tanganmu sendiri! Kau itu bisa saja mati karena ceroboh dan—"

"Justru kau yang nyaris mati, _hyung_! Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah tua yang kita kunjungi tadi, untuk itu aku telah mempersiapkan diriku sendiri. Jika saja aku tidak melindungimu dan mendorong tubuhmu, peluru itu pasti sudah tertanam di jantungmu, _hyung_!"

Nafas Kyuhyun tidak beraturan. Mengeluarkan emosi berlebih membuat lukanya kembali terasa sakit.

"Hanya kita berdua yang tahu tentang ini, _hyung_. Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu dan berdiri tenang di pihakku? Aku sangat-sangat mempercayaimu, Hae _hyung_. Untuk itu, aku ingin kau diam tentang luka yang kudapat ini. luka ini, suatu saat akan menjadi senjataku untuk membongkar siapakah penjahat sebenarnya dalam kasus ini." Kyuhyun memohon. Wajah semakin memutih karena ia yang sudah kelelahan melawan emosi Donghae.

"Penjahatnya adalah Siwon. Aku yakin si Choi bodoh itu ada kaitannya dalam kasus ini karena sejak awal, aku sudah mencurigainya bahkan Heechul _hyung_ juga ikut mencurigainya. Apakah kau sama sekali tidak mengerti, Kyu?!"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang untuk melonggarkan pernafasannya yang sesak. "Justru karena aku tidak mengerti, aku ingin terus berada disamping Siwon dan ikut mencari tahu. meski tugasku hanyalah mengotopsi mayat, tapi sekarang aku sudah mengambil poin penting karena Siwon."

Kyuhyun menatap lemah wajah sang dokter gigi yang telah menolongnya. "Aku tertembak, _hyung_. Itu berarti, ada seseorang yang memang tidak menyukaiku karena aku yang terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Meski tembakan itu mengarah padamu, tapi entahlah… aku selalu merasa bahwa si pelaku seolah sengaja melakukannya dan agar tembakan itu meleset padaku."

Donghae berdiri menghadap _namja_ yang lebih muda. "Jangan berspekulasi seperti itu, Kyu. Lebih baik sekarang kau duduk dan tenangkan dirimu. Kau kehilangan banyak darah tadi." Dituntunnya pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu menuju single bed disana.

"Tanganmu dingin dan berkeringat. Seharusnya kau jangan menahan sakit seperti ini, bodoh."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Lukanya sakit sekali, tapi kepalaku lebih sakit."

"Itu karena kurangnya aliran darah ke otak, Cho. Sudah kubilang, kau kekurangan darah. Aku bisa membuktikannya di jas kesayanganku yang telah bernodakan cairan merah itu." Celetuk Donghae.

"Hm, aku tahu… tubuhku benar-benar lemah."

"…"

"_Hyung_?"

"Hm?"

"Aku rasa kau benar. Tolong mintakan infuse jenis _Dekstran_ pada suster Hwang. Jangan lupa bawakan tiangnya juga. Dan jangan sampai ada yang curiga, ya?"

Donghae tersenyum lega, setidaknya Kyuhyun bersendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk diinfus. "Baiklah, kau tunggu disini dan— Kyu!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun limbung ke depan, atau lebih tepatnya jatuh pingsan pada dekapan Donghae. Ya, sangat tepat sekali. Beruntung saja Donghae memiliki refleks yang cepat.

Donghae menghela nafas kasar merasakan betapa kontrasnya suhu tubuh _namja_ yang berada di pelukannya ini. sambil menghela nafas, ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun pelan-pelan menuju ranjang minimalis disana.

"Aku sudah menduga kau pasti akan pingsan, Cho. Dasar anak nakal."

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun berada dalam posisi yang nyaman, Donghae keluar dari ruangan itu untuk membiarkannya beristirahat. Lalu ia pergi dari ruangan Kyuhyun untuk mendatangi seorang suster dan memintakan infuse yang dimaksud.

Donghae kemudian pergi melewati koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah pelan. Entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja, Donghae memelankan langkah kakinya.

Setelah berada di ujung depan koridor, Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap lurus pada seseorang yang berada pada jarak tiga meter didepannya. Seseorang yang tentu saja ia kenal.

Orang itu, kenapa ada disini?

Ya, orang itu. Choi Siwon.

"Donghae_-ssi_."

Siwon mendekati dokter gigi itu. Pandangannya sulit diartikan. Sebuah tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan Siwon.

"Oh, lihatlah siapa yang datang kesini. Apa tujuanmu datang kesini, Choi?"

Siwon semakin mendekatkan langkahnya pada Donghae hingga kini tersisa jarak kurang dari setengah meter didepannya.

"Kau mencuri start dariku, Lee Donghae."

Keduanya saling melempar _death glare_ satu sama lain.

Lalu mereka menyeringai. Tangan mereka saling menjabat satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, Siwon_-ssi_. Mari kita bermulai dengan adil."

.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya**_

_BERITA PAGI_

_KASUS MISTERIUS PEMBUNUHAN KORUPTOR KEMBALI MEMAKAN KORBAN. SETELAH LEE KWANGJA, KINI KORUPTOR LAINNYA KEMBALI TERBUNUH TANPA SEBAB YANG SULIT DISELIDIKI, KORUPTOR KETIGA YANG TERBUNUH BERNAMA JI SUKJIN YANG MERUPAKAN SEORANG KORUPTOR DENGAN KELAS YANG SAMA SEPERTI LEE KWANGJA._

_SAAT INI, POLISI MASIH MENYELIDIKI KASUS YANG BELUM KUNJUNG TERBONGKAR INI. POLISI JUGA MASIH MENGANDALKAN DETEKTIF CHOI SIWON SEBAGAI ORANG YANG DIPERCAYA UNTUK MEMECAHKAN KASUS INI._

.

Judul halaman depan Koran pagi ini semakin membuat masyarakat Seoul terguncang. Sebuah kasus yang sama kembali terjadi, dan parahnya kasus pembunuhan ini kembali terjadi ketika dua kasus sebelumnya belum kunjung terpecahkan.

Seorang pria yang sedang membaca berita hangat di Koran pagi itu menyerigai lebar karena merasa berita yang baginya 'menyenangkan' itu menaikkan mood-nya. Ia menyeruput kopinya seteguk demi seteguk, mencoba menikmati rasa pahit khas pada minuman berwarna hitam itu.

"_The games will start now_."

Pria itu kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya, lalu mengambil ponsel hitamnya.

"Saatnya menemui Kyuhyun dan memberikan kejutan 'manis' untuknya~"

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

A/N : pasti banyak yg komen karna chap ini kurang panjang :p haha mianhae, sengaja aku pendekkin utk chap ini krna next chap bakal super panjang xD Maaf untuk meterlambatan update FF ini ya, chingudeul^^ Next, aku alihkan ke Aira sebagai author dari Death or Life. Dan ini saatnya aku kembali focus kuliah haha. See ya~ :D

Ada yg bisa nebak siapakah penjahat sebenarnya di FF ini? ada yg tau? Penjahatnya adalah aku karna aku adalah authornyaa~ hahaha *ketawajahat*

**Oh ya, sebelumnya kemarin aku udah update The Puzzle and The Chance sama In Heaven lho :D buat yg belum baca silahkan cek di profil aja ya ^^**

**ohyaaaaaa The Puzzle and the Chance udah nyampe 1000 review :') terima kasih semuanya yg udh jadi readers setia TPTC sejak awal maupun yg baru baca FF itu({}) #tebarkyuhyun**

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Nanakyu . kyuli 99 . angel sparkyu . Filo Hip . Sparkyubum . lydiasimatupang2301 . Emon204 . kyuhae . angella . cho loekyu07 . yulianasuka . Wonhaesung Love . dwikyurnia . meimeimayra . sofyanayunita1 . readlight . dinacarisa . PL150191 . jihyunelf . kyu choco . Amanda . ChoCiRa . phn19 . Dangkuk . diahretno . Chiffa Kyukazza . idarkyu . dewidossantosleite . adlia . hyunnieya . Shinjoo24 . chairun . oktalita1004 . dewiangel . Puput257 . rpsckhalways . ilmah . Guest . elpeu . Wonkyulove . xoxoxo . chacaelf . guest 1 . guest 2 . hyunchiki . kyu19 . BebbieKyu . arumfishy . Ainabayhaq97**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : The Outstanding Doctor**

**Chapter : 5 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**Twitter : ckhevl98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

** Lee Donghae**

** Choi Siwon**

**Kim Heechul**

**And others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah yang begitu pelik dari seorang dokter otopsi bernama Cho Kyuhyun ketika menghadapi dunia medis dan dunia kriminal yang sebenarnya. **

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! – NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

.

.

.

.

**PS : Ada informasi penting di bawah, tolong dibaca yaa^^**

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

_**Keesokan harinya**_

_BERITA PAGI_

_KASUS MISTERIUS PEMBUNUHAN KORUPTOR KEMBALI MEMAKAN KORBAN. SETELAH LEE KWANGJA, KINI KORUPTOR LAINNYA KEMBALI TERBUNUH TANPA SEBAB YANG SULIT DISELIDIKI, KORUPTOR KETIGA YANG TERBUNUH BERNAMA JI SUKJIN YANG MERUPAKAN SEORANG KORUPTOR DENGAN KELAS YANG SAMA SEPERTI LEE KWANGJA._

_SAAT INI, POLISI MASIH MENYELIDIKI KASUS YANG BELUM KUNJUNG TERBONGKAR INI. POLISI JUGA MASIH MENGANDALKAN DETEKTIF CHOI SIWON SEBAGAI ORANG YANG DIPERCAYA UNTUK MEMECAHKAN KASUS INI._

.

Judul halaman depan Koran pagi ini semakin membuat masyarakat Seoul terguncang. Sebuah kasus yang sama kembali terjadi, dan parahnya kasus pembunuhan ini kembali terjadi ketika dua kasus sebelumnya belum kunjung terpecahkan.

Seorang pria yang sedang membaca berita hangat di Koran pagi itu menyerigai lebar karena merasa berita yang baginya 'menyenangkan' itu menaikkan mood-nya. Ia menyeruput kopinya seteguk demi seteguk, mencoba menikmati rasa pahit khas pada minuman berwarna hitam itu.

"_The games will start now_."

Pria itu kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya, lalu mengambil ponsel hitamnya.

"Saatnya menemui Kyuhyun dan memberikan kejutan 'manis' untuknya~"

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

.

_**Kyuhyun berjalan di sebuah tempat sepi lagi. Ya, ia merasa pernah mendatangi tempat sepi ini sebelumnya. Tempat yang dirasa sangat asing namun menyimpan banyak misteri.**_

_**Namja berumur 25 tahun itu tetap memasang kedua telinganya dengan kewaspadaan penuh. Indera pendengarannya terus menyaring setiap hal yang terdengar di tempat yang misterius itu.**_

_**Satu hal yang perlu kita tahu, Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang yang penakut. Ia sama sekali tidak takut terhadap apapun atau siapapun. Namun rasa curiganya yang tinggi terhadap tempat aneh ini membuatnya mau tak mau memasang sikap tetap siaga.**_

_**Tempat itu, dimana sebuah rumah tua tak berpenghuni masih berdiri kokoh atau katakanlah **__**sebuah rumah kosong dengan halaman yang terbilang sangat luas. Namun kemudian, pandangannya mendadak terpaku pada sebuah siluet yang berdiri jauh diseberang rumah ini. Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihatnya karena seseorang itu berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.**_

_**Kini mulai tampak bayangan manusia yang sedang berdiri berlawanan dengan sinar terik matahari membuat seseorang itu tidak tampak begitu jelas. Dan dapat terlihat sedikit jelas, orang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terlihat sedang mengangkat sesuatu dan mengarahkannya sejajar dengan bahunya. Sebuah titik cahaya merah seperti laser, mengarah tepat ke jantungnya. Sebuah titik kecil cahaya yang ditargetkan dengan sengaja dari jauh.**_

_**Kyuhyun seolah dapat merasakan titik cahaya merah itu, seakan ingin meluncurkan sesuatu yang mungkin saja dapat menembus kedalam jantungnya. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya meraba dada kirinya hingga yang terlihat kini titik cahaya merah itu berada di punggung tangan kanannya.**_

_**Kyuhyun tidak mampu berpikir panjang tentang titik cahaya merah itu dan siapakah bayangan manusia yang berdiri dalam jarak yang sangat jauh itu hingga—**_

_**DOR!**_

"AARGHHH!"

Kyuhyun terengah dan refleks bangun dalam posisi terduduk.

"A-akh!"

_Namja_ berusia 25 tahun itu mendapati sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh keringat dan luka di punggungnya kian terasa menyakitkan.

Luka? Punggung?

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua pupilnya. Barulah ia menyadari beberapa detik kemudian bahwa bagian yang terluka pada tubuhnya adalah punggungnya. Bukan jantungnya.

Dan tadi itu hanyalah mimpi yang mengulang sekilas kejadian yang pernah dialaminya.

Cepat-cepat ia menarik nafas panjang untuk merilekskan lukanya. Khawatir jika jahitannya terbuka. Bukan berarti Kyuhyun takut akan rasa sakit yang bisa saja membuat dirinya kepayahan, hanya saja lokasi luka tembak di punggungnya benar-benar jauh dari kata strategis dan meski tangan kirinya mampu menggapainya namun tetap saja lukanya bukanlah hal yang sepele.

Dalam hatinya, ia merasakan hal yang semakin aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia bermimpi seseorang akan menembaknya sementara pada kenyataan yang telah terjadi adalah ada seseorang yang berniat menembak Donghae namun meleset karena Kyuhyun melindunginya. Akibatnya, peluru itu kini membuat sebuah lubang di punggungnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Donghae. Dimana dia?

"H-hae _hyung_?" cicitnya. Kyuhyun tahu ia masih berada di kamar yang terletak di ruangan kerjanya. Parahnya, ia sendirian. Tidak ada Donghae dan tidak ada janji dari orang itu yang berniat akan menemaninya.

Sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan. Ia mengingat beberapa kejadian terakhir sebelum dirinya yang jatuh pingsan. Ah, ya. Pingsan. Sekarang Kyuhyun baru ingat lagi bahwa ia sempat pingsan dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah Donghae yang menjerit panik.

Dan, Kyuhyun yang melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan bahwa tiga jam telah berlalu membuatnya sedikit kesal karena waktu telah terbuang begitu saja.

"_Damn_!" dalam keadaan yang nyaris sekarat, seorang Cho Kyuhyun masih mampu untuk mengumpat kasar pada seseorang yang membuatnya seperti ini. siapapun itu, Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskannya mengingat bahwa seseorang itu dengan beraninya bermain senjata api dan hampir saja menghilangkan nyawa Donghae. Hampir, tentu saja. Meski kata hampir itu kini hinggap pada dirinya.

"Hae _hyung_ _pabbo_! Bagaimana bisa ikan itu meninggalkanku?! Aish!"

Demi kotoran kucing yang pernah mengotori sepatu mahalnya, baru kali ini Kyuhyun membutuhkan bantuan seseorang. Punggungnya sangat sakit yang menandakan bahwa perbannya sudah harus diganti lagi. Belum lagi dengan kedua tangannya yang terasa kaku dan ngilu akibat efek dari obat bius lokal pada lukanya itu.

Setelah mengecek sebentar isi botol infuse miliknya, dan memastikan isinya yang sudah nyaris kosong, Kyuhyun perlahan turun dari ranjangnya. Dalam batinnya ia bisa sedikit bersyukur karena berkat infuse jenis_ Dekstran_ yang diterimanya, tubuhnya tidak terlalu lemas sekarang. Meski wajahnya masih menunjukkan raut pucat karena kekurangan darah, namun Kyuhyun sudah memastikan kondisinya sekarang yang sudah cukup lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah wahai _Vulnus Sclopetum_ yang hinggap di punggungku, kau membuat aku marah sekarang." Kyuhyun merutuk pelan sambil menyebut bahasa kedokteran dari luka tembaknya.

Mencoba tenang mungkin satu-satunya hal yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan untuk saat ini. Persendian, otot, maupun pikirannya tidak boleh memikirkan banyak hal mengenai kejadian hari ini dan juga tentang luka tembak di punggungnya. Ia hanya perlu mencari jalan dan…. Ah tepatnya meminta bantuan kepada siapapun yang bisa mengganti perban di punggungnya. Sialnya, Donghae tidak ada.

Tidak ada jalan lain.

Kyuhyun adalah seorang pria biasa yang sudah menelan penuh ilmu kedokteran selama 7 tahun. Dan meskipun nalurinya mengatakan ia sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi, juga ketika nalurinya sebagai dokter saling berkecamuk, Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"Baiklah, kulepaskan saja."

Tidak ada ringisan sakit atau apapun itu, Kyuhyun berhasil melepaskan infuse di tangan kirinya. Ia adalah dokter, dan ia tahu bahwa melepaskan infuse ketika kondisinya yang belum pulih benar adalah tindakan salah. Sangat salah. Namun, sungguh tidak ada jalan lain.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun adalah pria biasa yang menelan penuh ilmu psikologi dan kriminologi dengan baik di jenjang kuliahnya. Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk. Ia tidak bisa untuk diam saja menunggu pertolongan, ditambah lagi dengan si dokter gigi menyebalkan itu menghilang.

Dan… luka punggung ini, tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia harus mencari tahu.

Kyuhyun bersyukur masih mempunyai simpanan pakaian di lemari kecil yang ada di ruangannya ini. Ia kemudian mencari kemeja dengan lengan panjang dan jas kebesaran dengan panjang tepat diatas lutus dengan warna gelap senada dengan celananya. Bukan tanpa arti ia memakai pakaian tak lazim dengan warna gelap tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya mencari peluang resiko kecil jika saja perbannya rusak sehingga darahnya merembes membasahi pakaiannya. Warna merah darah tidak akan terlalu tampak pada pakaian berwarna gelap, bukan?

Dengan bermodalkan seluruh nekad dan kekuatan terbatas yang ia punya saat ini, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar tidur yang tersembunyi di ruangan kerjanya. Ia pergi dengan segenap pertanyaan aneh di kepalanya dan insting sederhananya saat ini.

"Akhh…"

Kyuhyun nyaris saja limbung kedepan dan kehilangan keseimbangannya jika saja tangannya tak bertumpu pada meja di sebelahnya. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak lupa bahwa keadaannya memang sangat lemah meski cairan infuse telah menguatkan sendi-sendi tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, dimana aku menyimpannya?!"

_Namja_ dengan tinggi rata-rata itu berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan dinding sebagai penumpunya. Setelah berada di ruang kerjanya, Kyuhyun membuka loker rahasia yang tersembunyi di meja kerjanya.

Alkohol, perban, kapas, dan cairan antiseptik.

Kyuhyun memasukkan semua barang yang mungkin akan dibutuhkannya itu dalam sebuah kantong khusus. Namun, tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat sesuatu.

Gunting dan pisau berukuran sedang.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku butuh ini."

Ia membenarkan letak coat yang dipakainya. Bercermin sejenak lalu mendapati wajahnya yang terlampau pucat. Kyuhyun teringat pada Heechul yang sebelumnya sudah mencari dirinya hingga kepayahan, meski Donghae telah berhasil menyelamatkannya. Entah apa yang terjadi jika saja pria dengan paras cantik itu tahu tentang kondisi dirinya serta luka tembak di punggungnya.

"_Mianhae_, Heechul _hyung_. Aku memutuskan mengambil langkah sejauh ini, meski ini bukanlah tugas atau tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang dokter. Aku harus mencari tahu siapa yang dengan tega membiarkan pelurunya menembus punggungku."

Lalu, Kyuhyun pergi dengan segenap kekuatannya setelah memastikan sebuah surat terlampir di meja kerjanya bersama ponsel miliknya yang sengaja ditinggalkan.

Ya, sebuah surat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun mengapa ia perlu membuat surat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir 30 menit waktu yang ia habiskan untuk kegiatan tidak jelasnya hari ini. Pria dengan paras tampan itu hanya memandangi cangkir kopinya yang telah kosong.

"Ternyata, polisi masih mempercayainya." Pria itu tersenyum sinis ketika mendapati pantulan dirinya pada cangkir kopi yang telah tak berisi lagi di tangannya.

Pria itu memandang sekilas Koran di mejanya. Ia terkekeh pelan.

Ketika suara ponsel menginterupsinya, pria itu terdiam sejenak dan tak lagi bersuara. Hanya jemarinya yang menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

'_Dimana kau sekarang? Bodoh sekali. Seharusnya kau menjaganya dengan baik.'_

Pria itu hanya terdiam mendengar suara di seberangnya.

'_Kau tahu? Detektif itu telah bergerak, seharusnya kau jangan lengah sedikitpun.'_

Pria itu membentuk senyuman mengejek. "Tidak perlu risau. Kau tahu? Aku selalu melakukan segelanya dengan baik."

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang, lalu suara pria di ponselnya kembali terdengar lebih pelan.

'_Aku mempercayakan semua ini padamu, Lee.'_

Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi percakapan yang tercipta. Pria itu kemudian pergi, menjalankan setiap langkah yang ia tata untuk sebuah tujuan.

Tidak ada yang tahu, apa dan siapa tujuan itu.

"Saatnya menemui Kyuhyun dan memberikan kejutan 'manis' untuknya~"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menekan pedal gasnya. Meski dengan punggung yang terluka, ia masih bisa mengendarai mobilnya dengan baik.

Matanya masih fokus pada jalanan yang kebetulan tidak terlalu ramai sekarang. Namun tidak dengan pikirannya yang berkelana pada kejadian yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Donghae beberapa saat sebelum penembakan itu terjadi.

Semuanya bermula ketika Siwon mengajaknya ke daerah perumahan yang cukup terpencil di Seoul.

"Rumah itu dan wilayah sekitarnya tidak memiliki jangkauan sinyal. Itu tidak masuk akal. Dan… daerah perumahan elit itu benar-benar terlihat mati dan tidak berpenghuni."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia belum menemukan satu titik terang.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu.

_**Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan yang menyindir dirinya itu, "Selain mayat manusia, apakah kau bisa mengotopsi mayat hewan?"**_

"_**Huh? Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku untuk mengidentifikasi mayat hewan dan membuat laporan visumnya juga! That's stupid things, Siwon. I'm not here to do that."**_

CKIITT!

Nafas Kyuhyun memburu. Mobilnya nyaris saja oleng dan lepas dari kendalinya.

"Ugh, sial! Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kucing mati itu?!" mendadak ia ingat kembali dengan kucing mati yang ditemukannya bersama Donghae didepan rumah misterius itu. Kucing putih yang telah bersimbah darah dengan peluru yang telah bersarang di perutnya.

Kematian kucing tersebut tentulah sangat janggal.

"Brengsek!"

Dengan emosi yang masih memanas, Kyuhyun memukul setir didepannya. Umpatan kesal terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kucing itu mati secara tidak wajar. Dan bangkainya juga masih terbilang baru dan belum mengeluarkan bau busuk. Orang bodoh mana yang dengan tega menembak hewan itu di tengah suasana perumahan yang tak berpenghuni?!"

Mobil sedan berwarna abu-abu itu masih berhenti di pinggir jalan. Masih dengan sang pengemudinya yang terbebani dengan hal-hal bodoh lainnya yang memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Kyuhyun kembali menerawang dan menghubungkannya dengan kalimat Siwon yang terakhir didengarnya. "Detektif bodoh itu tiba-tiba menanyakan soal otopsi mayat hewan, lalu aku menemukan kucing yang mati ditembak dan secara tidak langsung aku telah mengotopsi kucing itu."

"_**Kau tahu, Kyu? Aku mencurigai Siwon. Tepatnya, aku sudah mencurigainya sejak aku, kau dan dia menemukan jasad Lee Kwangja."**_

"_**Apa kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Aku… aku sungguh mencurigainya, apakah kau tidak sama sekali merasakan itu? Aku hanya heran, Kyuhyun-ah. Di malam saat dia menghubungimu karena telah menemukan jasad Lee Kwangja, dia tidak bersama dengan anak buahnya satupun. Hal yang lebih anehnya lagi, jika dia telah menemukan jasad Lee Kwangja, kenapa dia malah langsung menghubungimu dan membuat kita saat itu sangat kesusahan? Tidakkah itu terlihat aneh?"**_

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Ia meremas setir di tangannya ketika menyadari hal lainnya bahwa Siwon juga tidak ada di daerah perumahan misterius itu, padahal ia sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke tempat aneh tersebut. "Donghae _hyung_ benar… bagaimana bisa aku terlambat menyadari itu semua?"

"Apakah orang yang berniat menembakku dan Hae _hyung_ adalah… Siwon?"

Kyuhyun mengenyahkan argument itu. Ia tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan begitu saja.

"Atas dasar apa dia bermaksud untuk melukaiku? Dia adalah seorang detektif, dan tugasnya saat ini hanyalah mencari pembunuh misterius para koruptor tersebut."

Kyuhyun meringis pelan ketika lukanya kembali terasa sakit. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan duduk setengah bersandar pada kursinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

_Tap tap tap_

"Dokter Kim, saya sudah menanyakan ke ruang secretariat hari ini dan saya sudah memastikannya berulang kali, Dokter Cho sedang tidak ada hari ini."

Heechul termenung sesaat mendengar penjelasan dari suster didepannya. "Terimakasih, Suster Yun. Silahkan anda bekerja kembali."

Pria bermarga Kim itu bersandar penuh pada sofanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Bocah itu benar-benar membuatku naik darah."

Heechul meraih ponselnya dan menekan speed dial pada salah satu kontak disana.

'_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan.'_

"Oh baiklah, dimana Donghae?!"

Pria berparas cantik itu kembali melakukan panggilan pada nomor lain. Beruntung, nada dering tunggu terdengar di ponselnya.

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya tidak sabar karena sang pemilik nomor tidak juga mengangkat panggilannya. "Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau membuatku nyaris mati khawatir."

Tidak menyerah, Heechul beralih ke menu GPS, berharap siapa tahu saja pria bermarga Cho itu mengaktifkannya.

"Gotcha!"

Alisnya berkerut, ada yang aneh disini dan seorang Kim Heechul merasakannya. "Dia berada di rumah sakit ini? bukannya dia tidak sedang berada disini?"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia segera lari menuju ruangan yang dimaksud dan memang tidak ada ruangan lain lagi selain ruangan kerja Kyuhyun sendiri.

Sedikit tidak sabar, Heechul segera membanting pintu ruangan kerja milik rekan sekaligus juniornya itu.

Namun… sepi.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Dan lagi, Heechul hanya bisa memukul keras meja kerja satu-satunya di ruangan itu setelah menemukan ponsel milik seseorang yang dicarinya dan… sebuah surat.

'_**Siapapun yang membaca atau menemukan surat ini. Heechul hyung, Donghae hyung, aku hanya pergi untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Tapi aku akan memastikan kalian melihat diriku yang datang kembali. Jangan khawatir.'**_

"Sebenarnya bocah itu pergi kemana?!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Heechul hanya bisa duduk pasrah dan bersandar di sofa yang berada di ruang kerja Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Surat ini ditujukan untukku dan Donghae. Itu berarti dia pergi seorang diri. Ah, atau mungkin bersama detektif Choi itu?"

Heechul menggeleng kuat ketika perasaan khawatirnya bertambah semakin besar. Apalagi sejak ia terakhir melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. "Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun pergi bersama Siwon dan ia meninggalkan ponselnya disini. Dia membuatku takut."

Mata Heechul mengarah pada kamar mandi di ruangan itu yang terbuka lebar. Dengan pelan, ia menuju ke kamar mandi dan berniat untuk menutup pintunya. Namun, matanya kembali memicing ketika ia menemukan bercak cairan yang sangat ia kenal di dinding kamar mandi.

Darah.

"_**Oh, ayolah! Percaya padaku, hyung. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berada disini apalagi di kamar mandi. Ia tidak mempunyai jadwal khusus di rumah sakit. Lagipula, seharian ini aku bersamanya untuk menemui Siwon."**_

Ia jadi mengingat saat dimana ia khawatir dan mengira Kyuhyun berada di kamar mandi serta Donghae yang sedikit panik dan terus mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak berada disana.

Heechul meraih sarung tangan lateks di kantung kemejanya dan menyentuh darah itu, lalu mencuri sedikit aromanya. Sekedar memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah darah menstruasi atau mungkin cat tembok. "Benar, ini darah. Tidak pernah ada seorang wanita yang masuk ke ruangan ini. Dan ini benar-benar darah, tapi darah siapa?"

Perasaan Heechul semakin memburuk. "Apa mungkin Kyuhyun? Apakah mungkin dia sedang terluka?"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun dengan waktu perjalanan yang telah ditempuh selama kurang lebih 45 menit kembali membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tidak lagi tampak asing baginya. Latar yang nyaris sama, sebuah rumah kosong dengan halaman yang terbilang sangat luas. Bahkan terlalu luas untuk ukuran sebuah halaman rumah, dan sepertinya pemilik rumah kosong ini sebelumnya adalah seseorang yang kaya raya.

Ya, tempat itu adalah rumah yang Kyuhyun dan Donghae datangi sebelumnya. Sebuah tempat yang masih menyimpan begitu banyak misteri.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan langkahnya ke pekarangan rumah itu. Masih dengan suasana yang sama, ia masih menemukan bangkai kucing yang sama dengan lalat-lalat dan serangga lainnya yang sudah mengerubunginya. Dan hal itu semakin memperkuat dugaannya bahwa rumah ini memang tidak berpenghuni.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan langit yang sudah mulai menggelap. Setetes air langit, jatuh tepat diatas pipinya.

Sepuluh menit ia sudah berdiri disana tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia bingung namun ia tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa. Masih segar di ingatannya bahwa pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun dan Siwon memang ditugaskan untuk membantu polisi dalam kasus pembunuhan misterius para koruptor kelas kakap itu.

Namun, Kyuhyun membatin. Ia sendiri justru terjebak dalam masalah baru. Masalah yang menyangkut hidup dan matinya.

Kyuhyun dengan siaga bersiap mengeluarkan pisaunya dari kantung jasnya ketika ia mendengar suara gesekan dari semak belukar di sekitar rumah itu.

Namun, justru tidak ada hal lain yang terjadi. Setelah 20 menit berlalu, hujan lebat turun. Barulah Kyuhyun sadari, ia harus segera kembali ke mobil dan berteduh jika tidak mau lukanya merembes dan bertambah semakin parah jika terkena air hujan.

_PRANG!_

Pria berumur 24 tahun itu membatu di tempatnya berdiri ketika dengan ragu ia melihat ke belakang. Kaca jendela rumah itu pecah tanpa sebab.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" dengan segenap keberaniannya, Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikan hal itu.

Ia kembali melihat ke depan dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera masuk ke mobil karena hujan semakin lebat.

Namun, matanya kembali menangkap hal yang mengejutkan. Seorang pria berjubah hitam dengan masker yang menutup wajahnya, juga kacamata hitam berdiri didepan jarak lima meter darinya.

"_Nu-nuguya_?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun seolah membeku dan tidak dapat beranjak dari sana. Lukanya juga mulai terasa kian perih karena terkena air hujan.

Sosok pria misterius itu, mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sesuatu.

Sebuah pistol.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar, ia terjebak dalam sebuah suasana de javu. Sebuah suasana yang pernah menimpa dirinya.

"Si-siapa kau?!"

Kyuhyun mencoba mendekat satu langkah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang berharap agar pria mengerikan itu tidak membunuhnya.

"Apakah kau yang mencoba menembakku dan Donghae _hyung_ kemarin? Apakah kau orang yang sama?"

Konyol memang, ketika berada dalam situasi genting dan mengerikan seperti ini, Kyuhyun masih sanggup untuk berbicara dan mendekat pada pria aneh itu.

Jarak kian menipis, kini Kyuhyun dan pria misterius itu hanya terpisah oleh jarak kurang lebih dua meter saja.

"Aku tidak takut mati, asal kau tahu. Kau bisa saja menembakku detik ini juga."

"Tapi… boleh aku tahu, siapa kau? Apa motifmu melakukan ini padaku? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pendek ketika sang pria tetap tidak bergeming dan tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaannya. "Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Hujan semakin bertambah lebat. Bahkan tanah pun semakin becek dan berubah menjadi campuran lumpur. Namun kedua pria itu masih dalam posisi yang sama, masih dalam pikiran keras mereka.

"Mengapa kau tidak menembakku sekarang?"

Kini jarak diantara mereka hanyalah satu meter saja. Kyuhyun sudah semakin dekat dengan pria misterius ini.

"Apakah kau hanya berniat untuk menakutiku, tuan?"

_BRUG!_

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pria itu dengan cepat, dan memukul pergelangan tangan kanan si pria dengan batu didekatnya lalu melempar jauh-jauh pistol di tangannya. Pria itu sempat sedikit terengah karena serangan mendadak tersebut lalu berusaha melawan pria yang kini berada diatasnya.

Ditengah hujan dan diantara tanah lumpur yang membuat keduanya kotor, kedua pria itu saling berkelahi. Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju pria itu lalu berniat akan memberikan pukulan keras di pelipisnya, namun ia gagal. Pria itu terus berontak kemudian memukul punggung Kyuhyun, tepat pada lukanya bersarang disana.

"Aarghh!"

Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan. Ia lengah, dan ia terjatuh hingga membuat sebagian wajahnya terkena tanah lumpur. Sang pria berhasil berada diatasnya lalu bersiap untuk kembali melawan. Namun, tangan Kyuhyun lebih cepat. Ia dengan segera mengambil pisau berukuran sedang di kantung jasnya.

_CRASHH!_

Pisau itu kini berlumuran darah. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak menusuk pria itu. Ia hanya sengaja memberikan sebuah luka goresan yang cukup panjang di dada sang pria misterius itu.

Sekali lagi, meski Kyuhyun adalah seorang dokter otopsi, ia bukanlah seorang manusia yang terlalu tega untuk mengambil nyawa orang lain.

Pria itu mengerang kesakitan, namun suaranya terhalang oleh suara hujan.

Keadaan Kyuhyun semakin terdesak karena hujan membuat penglihatannya terganggu, serta luka di punggungnya semakin terasa sakit yang begitu hebat.

Namun, tanpa ia kira sebelumnya, pria itu berlari pergi. Kyuhyun berniat bangun untuk mengejarnya tetapi semua rasa sakit kembali menghujami tubuhnya. Akhirnya, ia hanya mampu berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mengambil pistol milik pria tersebut.

_BRUKK!_

Kyuhyun jatuh terbaring disana, ia mengerang sakit karena lukanya membuat seluruh punggungnya nyeri luar biasa.

Namun, tangannya masih menggenggam pistol itu. Dengan sedikit berusaha, ia melihat pistol itu sejenak dan membuka isi pelurunya.

Namun, pistol itu mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Satu fakta baru yang ia temukan, pistol itu tidak memiliki satupun peluru didalamnya.

"Brengsek!"

Ternyata, pria itu hanya bermain-main dengan pistol kosong itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar terjebak dan sekarang, ia menyesal sudah melawan pria itu yang membuatnya harus terbaring beralaskan tanah lumpur dan beratapkan langit yang tengah menangis.

Ditengah hujan yang belum menunjukkan kapan akan berhenti, Kyuhyun terbaring disana. Hanya rasa sakit yang menjadi temannya saat ini. tubuhnya benar-benar tak mampu digerakkan lagi, semuanya terlampau sakit. Bahkan sekedar untuk bangkit ataupun berjalan ke mobilnya sendiri.

Tempat itu sangat terpencil. Sulit mencari peluang akan ada seseorang yang menolongnya sekarang.

Tidak ada siapapun disitu. Tidak akan ada orang yang menolongnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Entah karena rasa sakit di punggungnya yang semakin menjadi, atau karena kepalanya yang mulai pening, Kyuhyun mendengar ada seorang yang memanggilnya.

Dan sepertinya, ia mengenal suara itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau dimana?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Astaga! KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya ringan. Dan ternyata, ada seorang pria yang mencoba mengangkatnya.

Ini bukan mimpi. Ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Dan orang itu adalah…

"Heechul h-_hyung_?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Cho! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, huh?! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Bibir Kyuhyun mulai bergetar karena kedinginan. Ia tidak sanggup untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"A-apa ini? Pistol? Milik siapa ini?!"

Pria itu, Heechul hanya mendapat jawaban gelengan lemah dari pria yang di rengkuhnya. Benar saja perasaannya. Beruntung, mobil Kyuhyun dilengkapi dengan GPS yang benar-benar menolongnya dan menemukan keberadaan sang _namja_ yang lebih muda.

"Bertahanlah, jebal… aku akan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Aku mohon bertahanlah, Cho _pabbo_!"

Heechul dengan cepat namun berhati-hati, menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Beruntung juga ia membawa serta rekannya yang sesama dokter. Karena ia bisa mengandalkan rekannya agar membawa serta mobil milik Kyuhyun.

Setelah memastikan posisi duduk _namja_ yang sudah sangat lemah itu dengan benar, Heechul yang panik hanya mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadaran Kyuhyun yang mulai timbul tenggelam.

"Aku mohon… bertahanlah, Kyu. Jebal…"

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ranjang yang didorong dengan cepat di koridor rumah sakit membuat sepi menjadi memecah disana. Kyuhyun dibawanya, ia masih setengah sadar. Namun dirinya tidak mampu untuk berkata banyak saat ini karena masker oksigen yang dipompa secara manual menghambat sepatah kalimat yang sangat ingin ia katakan untuk Heechul yang sudah panik setengah mati.

Sesampainya didepan pintu ruang ICU, Kyuhyun melihat jelas sosok Donghae sudah menunggu disana dengan wajah yang khawatir pula. Kyuhyun hampir tidak sanggup lagi untuk tetap sadarkan diri, sebelum pandangan terakhirnya jatuh pada sepatu Donghae.

Sepatu hitam itu… tampak kotor. Sangat kotor, seperti terkena tanah lumpur.

Tunggu dulu, tanah lumpur?

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup berpikir banyak hal lagi. Ia memilih membiarkan kegelapan mengambil kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

PS : ada info penting dibawah ini, baca yaa^^

.

.

.

.

A/N : _mianhae_ udah buat FF ini berlumut chingudeeeuuullll *bow* aku Cuma mau kasih informasi penting aja. Nanti mulai masuk bulan januari – februari, aku udah menargetkan beberapa target nih :

**1\. YANG PERTAMA, aku mau update NEW FF dengan cast utamanya kyuhyun dan donghae lagi :D genrenya itu pasti brothership, dan rencananya aku juga mau tampilin trailernya dalam bentuk video.**

**2\. YANG KEDUA, aku mau update FF Drabbel nih. Tau kan FF Drabbel? Artinya FF yg tiap chapternya pajangnya Cuma gak lebih dari 100-200 kata aja. Dan satu chapter itu langsung end. Jadi tiap chapternya itu beda-beda alur ceritanya.**

**3\. YANG KETIGA, aku ada rencana mau pindah ke WP (wordpress/blog) dan AFF (asianfanfiction). Karna aku rasa, FFN udah gak aman lagi ._.**

_**Naaahhh aku pengen kalian review, dan kalian pilih hanya DUA pilihan dari tiga pilihan itu. Pleaseee yaa, need your review buat voting apa yg kalian mau. INGAT Cuma pilih DUA aja yaa ^^ **__**:) :D**_

_Targetku yg lain,kalau review FF ini mendekati angkay 260 aku mau kasih surprise hahaha_

_Gomawooo *tebarkyuhyun*_

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Angelsparkyu . kyuhae . choding . yulianasuka . kyuchoco13 . guest . oktalita1004 . kyuli 99 . readlight . lily . jiahkim . meimeimayra . asihjewels0404 . apriliaa765 . sofyanayunita1 . wonhaesung love . adlia . phn19 . liestie ajhah . angella . guest , dwikyurnia . dewiangel . chiffa kyukazza . dwiretno . sparkyubum . diahretno . nanakyu . jihyunelf. Sabrina . guest . emon204 . dewidossantosleite . hyunchiki . filo hip . lydiasimatupang2301 . kyu19 . atikah sparkyu . martin cho . myrara . chairun . bunny . arumfishy . chohyun . entik hale . kyuhae . kyulove . rha chokyu Minnie . rahma dina . tary sa . cho sabil . anna 505 . parkkyu . chanchan . yeolliechan . xoxo12 . sehunnie . elfshy .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : The Outstanding Doctor**

**Chapter : 6 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**Twitter : ckhevl98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

** Lee Donghae**

** Choi Siwon**

**Kim Heechul**

**And others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah yang begitu pelik dari seorang dokter otopsi bernama Cho Kyuhyun ketika menghadapi dunia medis dan dunia kriminal yang sebenarnya. **

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! – NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

.

.

.

.

"Bertahanlah, jebal… aku akan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Aku mohon bertahanlah, Cho _pabbo_!"

Heechul dengan cepat namun berhati-hati, menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Beruntung juga ia membawa serta rekannya yang sesama dokter. Karena ia bisa mengandalkan rekannya agar membawa serta mobil milik Kyuhyun.

Setelah memastikan posisi duduk _namja_ yang sudah sangat lemah itu dengan benar, Heechul yang panik hanya mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadaran Kyuhyun yang mulai timbul tenggelam.

"Aku mohon… bertahanlah, Kyu. Jebal…"

.

Suara ranjang yang didorong dengan cepat di koridor rumah sakit membuat sepi menjadi memecah disana. Kyuhyun dibawanya, ia masih setengah sadar. Namun dirinya tidak mampu untuk berkata banyak saat ini karena masker oksigen yang dipompa secara manual menghambat sepatah kalimat yang sangat ingin ia katakan untuk Heechul yang sudah panik setengah mati.

Sesampainya didepan pintu ruang ICU, Kyuhyun melihat jelas sosok Donghae sudah menunggu disana dengan wajah yang khawatir pula. Kyuhyun hampir tidak sanggup lagi untuk tetap sadarkan diri, sebelum pandangan terakhirnya jatuh pada sepatu Donghae.

Sepatu hitam itu… tampak kotor. Sangat kotor, seperti terkena tanah lumpur.

Tunggu dulu, tanah lumpur?

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup berpikir banyak hal lagi. Ia memilih membiarkan kegelapan mengambil kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

.

.

.

.

Lampu operasi baru saja dimatikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Aktifitas yang berada dalam ruangan operasi juga sudah mulai mengendur seiring dengan matinya lampu ruangan operasi pertanda telah selesainya kegiatan yang melibatkan perjuangan dokter dalam menangani pasiennya.

Namun, selesainya kegiatan operasi namun pintu ruangan operasi yang belum kunjung dibuka justru sama sekali tidak membuat dua orang lainnya yang sejak tadi setia berada diluar berkurang rasa cemasnya.

Rasa cemas tampak jelas di raut wajah mereka. Menunggu memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi, hyung?"

Heechul yang sejak tadi hanya menangkupkan kepalanya, tidak bergeming. Namun perlahan, ia bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kau bertanya, bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Kau pikir aku tahu bagaimana bisa aku mendapati Kyuhyun dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan sendirian dan terbaring lemah dibawah hujan lebat dengan luka di punggungnya?"

Pertanyaan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pernyataan itu terdengar nadanya sedikit tidak enak bagi telinga Donghae. Ia hanya bisa termenung.

"Hae-ya, aku tidak pernah tahu dan tidak akan pernah bisa menebak apa saja yang ada dalam isi kepala bocah itu. Tapi kau tahu, aku yang sudah ditugaskan untuk menjaganya sejak ia menyentuh dunia kedokteran. Aku juga yang selama ini menjadi saksi hidup atas perjalanannya menempuh terjal yang sangat keras di dunia ini. dunia medis, penuh dengan rahasia. Dan dunia medis pasti selalu berhubungan dengan dunia kriminal."

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya. Ia belum mengerti maksud yang dikatakan oleh pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Mianhae, tapi aku baru pertama kali mengalami ini. Aku bukannya takut dibilang tidak becus oleh keluarganya, karena aku telah gagal dalam menjaganya. Aku siap untuk memberikan segala tanggung jawabku jika terjadi hal buruk pada Kyuhyun, sungguh."

"Heechul hyung, ini bukan salahmu. Ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan yang—"

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. "Hanya sebuah kecelakaan, katamu? Kyuhyun pergi dan kabarnya tidak aku ketahui ketika aku hanya menemukan secarik kertas diatas meja kerjanya dan ponsel miliknya yang sengaja ditinggal. Aku benar-benar nyaris mati dalam kepanikan yang luar biasa ketika aku mencoba menyusuri jejak GPS pada mobilnya dan aku mendapatinya dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Donghae-ya, Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang yang tertutup dalam hal apapun. Dia adalah orang yang baik dan selalu menceritakan segala hal baik ataupun buruk yang menimpanya padaku. Sungguh, baru kali ini aku mendapatkan dirinya yang pergi seorang diri dan menemukan dirinya dalam bahaya."

Donghae tersenyum kecut. Heechul memang seperti itu, selalu merasa sebuah kekhawatiran yang berlebih jika hal itu menyangkut Kyuhyun.

"Aku pikir sebelumnya kau sedang menemani Kyuhyun, Hae-ya."

Sambil memainkan jarinya, Donghae menjawab, "Aku pergi ke klinikku karena ada urusan mendadak disana."

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang luka di punggung Kyuhyun?"

Donghae sedikit tersentak. "A-aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu, hyung."

Heechul hanya mendelik. Ia menahan rasa kesalnya yang sudah memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku yakin luka itu bukanlah luka yang baru didapat ketika aku menemukan Kyuhyun di tempat aneh itu. Aku sempat membuka jasnya, dan mendapati sebuah perban yang sudah setengah rusak yang menutupi lukanya itu. Bukankah itu berarti jika Kyuhyun sudah mendapat luka itu sebelumnya?"

Donghae merasakan tenggorokannya sedikit gatal ketika Heechul yang mulai menginterogasinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Donghae. Cepat katakan."

"A-aku…"

Ceklek.

"Boleh saya tahu keluarga atau kerabat dari dokter Cho?"

Donghae menarik napas lega karena ia tidak perlu menjelaskan tentang hal itu. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan operasi menghentikan kalimatnya tadi.

"Saya kerabatnya, dokter Park." Heechul segera menghampiri dokter yang menangani operasi Kyuhyun itu.

"Oh, dokter Kim Heechul? Aku baru tahu kau adalah kerabat dari dokter Cho. Aku hanya tahu kalian bekerja di satu divisi yang sama." Dokter bermarga Park itu menepuk bahu Heechul sambil tersenyum tenang.

"Jadi… bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" ucap Heechul tak sabaran.

"Kau tenang saja. Luka tembak di punggungnya hanya kembali terbuka, kedalaman lukanya juga cukup dalam dan terjadi infeksi ringan disana. Beruntung saja ia dibawa dengan cepat kesini. Penularan infeksinya cukup berbahaya karena dapat mengundang penyakit tetanus akibat penanganan yang tidak tepat."

Heechul menarik nafas panjang. Ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah anak yang kuat. Dan ia tahu juga Kyuhyun tidak akan mati karena luka ringan itu.

Setelah melewati perbincangan singkat, dokter tersebut segera pergi dan kemudian menyusullah Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dibawa oleh ranjang dorong ke ruang perawatan yang lebih intensif.

Donghae juga tersenyum lega. Ia cukup bersyukur menjadi seorang dokter. Ya, karena dokter adalah satu-satunya profesi yang tidak pernah menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu diketahuinya. Dibutikan dengan tadi dokter Park yang memimpin jalannya operasi kecil itu, tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut perihal bagaimana seorang dokter otopsi bernama Cho Kyuhyun mendapatkan luka tembak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Putih.

Putih.

Bergeser.

Berbayang.

Putih.

Semuanya terasa sakit.

"Ukh…"

Namja yang genap berusia 24 tahun itu meringis sakit ketika rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya masih setengah terpejam, namun sudah mengerjap karena cahaya lampu yang menusuk retinanya.

Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah putih. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar warna putih itu adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Syukurlah, karena itu bukan surga. Ia memang belum mati.

Dan sekarang, ia mendengar suara orang lain yang terdengar samar-samar di pendengarannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kyu. Akan kupanggil dokter."

Namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu mengernyitkan dahinya karena kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan punggungnya kebas.

Setelah itu, ia tidak mengingat hal lainnya ketika beberapa orang dengan jas putih memeriksa keadaannya dan melakukan sesuatu yang entah ia tahu.

"…. Dan ia hanya perlu beberapa jam lagi istirahat untuk memulihkan kondisi lukanya serta staminanya juga."

"Baiklah, terima kasih uisanim."

Kyuhyun tidak dapat mendengar beberapa orang yang berada di kamarnya. Semuanya masih samar-samar, bahkan penglihatannya juga.

"Akh.. h-hyung…"

Di ruang kamar rawat Kyuhyun itu, hanya ada dua orang yang menunggunya. Siapa lagi selain Heechul dan Donghae? Kedua orang tersebut telah menunggu satu-satunya namja yang lebih muda dari mereka itu untuk segera sadar.

"Ini aku, Kyu. Aku ada disini, ada yang kau butuhkan?"

Kyuhyun mengenal suara itu. Heechul, tentu saja.

Kyuhyun membuka pandangannya, dan kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Kini, ia mulai bisa melihat Heechul dan Donghae yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

'_**Oh Tuhan. Aku berada di rumah sakit. Ugh, sial.'**_

Hening sesaat.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Semuanya mendadak jadi diam.

Heechul mendengus kesal meratapi situasi yang tiba-tiba canggung ini. kyuhyun juga, ia hanya terdiam beberapa saat ketika kesadaran penuh sudah merasuki dirinya.

"Kau mau minum?"

Heechul sudah siap dengan segelas air putih dan sedotan di tangannya, berniat mengangsurkannya pada orang sakit disebelahnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Heechul kembali mendengus kesal. "Apa masih terasa sakit? Mau aku panggilkan dokter atau suster kesini lagi?"

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mendengus kesal. "Oh, ayolah. Kita bertiga yang berada di ruangan ini adalah seorang dokter. Kalian lupa atau kalian memang bodoh?"

"Astaga, Cho! Kau baru saha membuatku mati khawatir karena kondisimu beberapa jam yang lalu dan sekarang kau bisa berkata tajam dan menyindir kami?!"

Donghae hanya meringis karena wajah Heechul yang memerah menahan kesal.

"Heechul hyung, kau lupa jika daya sembuh Kyuhyun memang cukup besar untuk namja seusianya."

Heechul mengambil posisi duduk yang santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika lidahnya masih cukup tajam dan masih mampu membuatku kesal di tengah kondisinya yang sekarat."

"Heechul hyung mengatai aku sedang sekarat? Kau ingin aku mati, hyung?"

"Mwo?! Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, bodoh!"

"Kau sungguh merasa terbebani olehku, hyung? Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat menginginkanku untuk cepat mati."

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun!"

Heechul berdiri dari kursinya, dengan berkacak pinggang. Mukanya memerah karena kesal. Jika saja ini adalah dunia anime, maka sudah terlihat guratan memutar seperti siput di pelipis namja Kim itu dan asap yang keluar dari telinga dan hidungnya.

"Berani kau mendekat, aku akan mencabut selang oksigen ini dari hidungku dan aku akan menahan nafas hingga aku mati." Ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

Donghae tertawa keras mendengar ancaman konyol itu hingga ia memegang perutnya.

"Lucu sekali kau, Cho." ucap Heechul yang ikut tertawa juga.

"Wae?! Aku akan melakukannya!"

"Selama ini aku belum pernah mendengar kasus orang yang mati karena ia menahan nafas." Celetuk Donghae setelah menghentikan tawanya.

Kyuhyun mendesah kesal. "Aku mau tidur. Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini sebelum aku benar-benar naik darah."

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan pergi mencari makanan. Dan kau, Lee Donghae tolong jaga bocah menyebalkan ini. jangan buat aku mengecewakanmu lagi, _arraseo_?"

"Siapa yang menyebalkan? Heechul hyung yang menyebalkan dan— akhh!"

Kyuhyun yang hendak bangun kembali, kembali terpaksa membaringkannya ketika rasa sakit yang menyengat pada punggungnya kembali datang.

"Nah! Apa aku bilang padamu. Kau ini bisa tidak untuk diam dan menjadi anak manis? Demi Tuhan, kau sedang terluka Kyuhyun!" Heechul kembalimengoceh sebal.

"Aku pikir kau adalah seorang atheis, Heechul hyung. Syukurlah, kau kembali ke jalan yang benar." Donghae kembali berceletuk.

"Mwo? Aish! Aku pergi saja!"

Heechul dan langkahnya tidak lagi terdengar di ruangan itu. Kini hanya tersisa Kyuhyun dan Donghae saja. Ah, ralat. Hanya Donghae saja yang sedang diam sambil menatap kagum ruang kamar rawat VVIP tersebut. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tidur, Kyu?" Donghae melambaikan tangannya di wajah pucat itu.

"Hmm." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Aih, mana ada orang tidur yang masih bisa membalas pertanyaanku?"

"Untuk itulah, hyung. Berhentilah bertanya dan biarkan aku tertidur sejenak. Punggungku sakit sekali."

Donghae tidak membalas. Ia kemudian berpindah menuju sofa di sebelahnya. Namun sebelumnya, ia membuka sepatunya dan membiarkan kakinya lurus bersandar sambil berbaring di sofa.

"Bersihkan sepatumu dulu, Hae hyung."

"Eh?"

Donghae mendadak bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Ia justru melihat Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

"Kau mengigau, Cho."

"Sekedar informasi saja. Aku tidak mengigau karena aku belum tertidur."

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begitu… tidurlah. Dokter menyuruhmu memperbanyak istirahat."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Donghae. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidur dan membiarkan ribuan kuman serta kotoran dari lumpur menempel di sofa yang kau tiduri itu? Bersihkan dulu kaki dan sepatumu, hyung!"

"Aigoo. Kau ini padahal benar-benar nyaris sekarat beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepertinya memang benar, daya sembuhmu sungguh luar biasa. Kau bahkan masih bisa menceramahiku seperti ini."

"Hyung, aku berbicara yang sesungguhnya."

Donghae terkekeh pelan sambil mengangkat kedua sepatunya dan menunjukkannya pada namja yang sedang berbaring itu. "Baiklah, dokter Cho. Sekarang jelaskan mengapa kau mengatakan sepatuku sekotor itu?"

Seketika, Kyuhyun langsung tersentak ketika melihat sepatu Donghae.

Apakah ada yang salah dengan matanya?

"Mwo? Sepatumu tidak kotor, hyung?"

Donghae tertawa ringan. "Ck! Seperti yang kau lihat disini. Sepertinya tidak ada kotoran lumpur yang hinggap disini. Sepatuku bersih, dokter Cho."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Aku benar-benar akan tidur sekarang. Jangan ganggu aku."

Namun nyatanya, Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar tertidur.

'_**Apakah aku memang benar-benar sekarat saat itu? Atau ada masalah pada mataku? Aku benar-benar yakin jika aku melihat sepatunya sangat kotor karena lumpur!'**_

'_**Ada yang tidak beres disini.'**_

"Oh ayolah, Cho. Kau belum benar-benar tertidur!"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya ketika Donghae menghancurkan lamunannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Infuse dan luka di punggungku ini sungguh tidak nyaman." Ah, Kyuhyun memang tidak berbohong. Kedua hal itu memang membuatnya sedikit risih dan sakit. Ditambah lagi dengan pikirannya yang terus berputar tanpa henti.

"Mau aku panggilkan dokter?" usul Donghae.

"Aku ini adalah seorang dokter, hyung. Kau juga seorang dokter." Kyuhyun mengulang kalimatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku adalah seorang dokter gigi, Cho. Dan untuk informasimu saja, statusmu sekarang adalah seorang pasien yang sedang terluka parah. Kau membutuhkan dokter."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Donghae segera bangkit dari sofa dan mendekat menuju tiang infuse Kyuhyun. Ia mengecek botol yang berisi cairan putih itu sekilas.

"Sekitar satu jam lagi, kau perlu mengganti infuse." Ucapnya dengan kalem.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan baginya. Kepalanya sungguh penat!

"Ambilkan aku minum, hyung." Kalimat bernada perintah itu langsung dituruti Donghae. Dengan segera, ia mengangsurkan segelas air beserta sedotannya. Tidak lupa, ia juga membantu Kyuhyun untuk dapat meminum airnya.

"Gomawo, hyung."

Donghae tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya mengambil sebuah kursi didekatnya dan kembali duduk.

"Lee Donghae, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. "Banyak hal pun akan aku jawab."

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya banyak hal. " Kyuhyun melengos, namun ia menatap intens dokter gigi itu. "Siapa yang pertama kali menemukan aku telah pergi? Kau atau Heechul hyung?"

"Heechul hyung. Setelah itu ia segera menghubungiku namun saat itu ponselku mati. Lalu… kemudian ia mencarimu. _Wae_?"

"Hae hyung, mendekatlah. Aku ingin membisikkan sesuatu."

Donghae dengan wajah polosnya hanya mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan telinganya.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Apakah—aakhh! YAK! _Appo_!"

Donghae mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah karena dijewer oleh Kyuhyun.

"Itu untuk kau yang meninggalkanku begitu saja di ruanganku sendiri. Teganya kau meninggalkan seseorang dengan luka tembak di punggungnya!"

"Tapi tidak untuk menjewer telingaku, Cho! Ini sakit sekali… aduh…"

Kyuhyun hanya mencibir kesal. Ia menyamankan infuse di tangan kirinya. "Jika telingamu sakit, lalu bagaimana dengan punggungku yang berlubang karena peluru brengsek itu, hah?"

Donghae tidak lagi menjawab. Ia hanya beranjak pergi untuk kembali duduk di sofa masih sambil mengusap telinganya yang sakit.

"Kau juga benar-benar ceroboh, hyung. Jam tangan merk Alexandre Cristie itu tidaklah murah dan kau memecahkan kacanya." Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan cibirannya ketika ia melihat jam tangan yang dipakai di pergelangan tangan kanan Donghae.

Donghae refleks melihat ke jam tangannya. "A-aku bahkan baru sadar jika kaca jam tanganku retak."

Kyuhyun kembali mengabaikan Donghae dan ia memilih untuk kembali menutup matanya.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar tidur, hyung! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Dan ternyata benar saja. Sepuluh menit kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Kyuhyun. Donghae sendiri memilih untuk meluruskan kakinya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"_**Mengapa kau tidak menembakku sekarang?"**_

_**Kini jarak diantara mereka hanyalah satu meter saja. Kyuhyun sudah semakin dekat dengan pria misterius ini.**_

"_**Apakah kau hanya berniat untuk menakutiku, tuan?"**_

_**BRUG!**_

_**Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pria itu dengan cepat, dan memukul pergelangan tangan kanan si pria dengan batu didekatnya lalu melempar jauh-jauh pistol di tangannya. Pria itu sempat sedikit terengah karena serangan mendadak tersebut lalu berusaha melawan pria yang kini berada diatasnya.**_

Namun setelah lima belas menit terlewati, Kyuhyun sontak membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat Donghae yang tertidur di sofa. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan kembali menyamankan posisinya. Lalu setelah itu, ia memenjamkan matanya lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana ia berkelahi melawan pria asing yang hendak menembaknya itu.

'_**Aku memukul pergelangan tangan kanan pria asing itu dengan batu.'**_ Gumamnya.

Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun jadi teringat pada jam tangan Donghae yang pecah.

.

.

.

.

.

_**15 years ago.**_

_**Seoul, December 12**__**th**_

.

"Aku akan membagi komisi untuk tiap orangnya adalah 25 persen. Bagaimana? Kita bisa mengambil untung lainnya jika kita mengambil separuh dana yang telah di kontribusi."

Menteri keuangan itu bernama Lee Kwangja. Ia membereskan tiap lembaran uang yang telah diikat dalam jumlah tertentu. Namja berumur 39 tahun itu tertawa puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Begitu juga dengan seorang lainnya yang tertawa lebih keras.

Di dalam ruangan itu, terdapat empat orang. Selain menteri keuangan, ada menteri pertahanan Negara yang bernama Ji Sukjin disana. Ia juga sedang menikmati dan menghitung tiap lembaran uang yang diberikan oleh rekan menterinya itu.

Dua orang lainnya bernama Cho Younghwan dan Lee Sunghwan. Cho Younghwan bukanlah seorang menteri seperti dua rekannya. Pekerjaannya adalah seorang wakil direktur di perusahaan yang sama seperti Choi Kiho. Sedangkan Lee Sunghwan sendiri hanyalah pegawai kantor biasa.

Dan yang terakhir bernama Choi Kiho. Ia bukan seorang menteri yang mempunyai banyak hak kuasa. Namun ia adalah seorang presiden direktur di perusahaannya yang cukup terkenal.

"Sunghwan! Silahkan menikmati ini." Lee Kwangja memberikan satu amplop yang sangat tebal padanya.

Lee Sunghwan hanya bisa memegang amplop itu dengan sedikit bergetar.

"I-ini… uang?"

"Itu dua milyar won, Sunghwan-ah. Aku dan Kwangja sudah mengambil enam milyar won. Tapi kau tenang saja. Jika itu masih kurang, sisanya akan menyusul." Ji Sukjin angkat bicara. Ia menepuk pelan bah Sunghwan.

Lee Sunghwan hanya bisa terpaku dengan dua milyar won di tangannya. Ia benar-benar terkejut meski ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memegang uang sebanyak itu.

"Ini juga untukmu, Cho Younghwan. Semoga kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan uang ini."

Cho Younghwan mengambil amplop itu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak berniat membuka amplop itu sedikitpun.

"Dan ini, untukmu. Presdir Choi Kiho, kau berhak mendapat tujuh milyar won ini dari kami yang—"

BRAK!

"Aku tidak butuh uang." Choi Kiho berucap dingin. Ia melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memukul meja didepannya.

"Jangan bercanda, Kiho. Aku, Sukjin bahkan Sunghwan saja sudah mendapatkan bagiannya masing-masing. Bagaimana bisa kau—"

Kiho menatap tajam Kwangja yang duduk didepannya. "Jadi, kalian membawaku dalam konspirasi ini hanya untuk penggelapan dana Negara?! Kalian selalu melakukan semua ini dengan mudah! Tapi kenapa kalian tidak memiliki satupun urat malu karena sudah korupsi dan mengambil anggaran dana untuk kebutuhan masyarakat!"

"Hentikan tingkah aroganmu itu, presdir Choi. Lagipula kita telah sepakat sudah melakukan ini. Kita juga sudah berhasil mengelabui anggaran dana Negara yang sebenarnya."

Choi Kiho mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan hal bodoh apa yang kalian lakukan. Tapi bisakah kalian tidak perlu melakukan korupsi dengan mengambil uang Negara?! Apakah rasa malu pada kalian sungguh sudah hilang?!"

Kiho kemudian menarik kerah kemeja Lee Kwangja. "Kalian adalah seorang menteri. Kau adalah menteri keuangan dan Sukjin adalah menteri pertahanan! Kalian sungguh tidak tahu malu! Kalian butuh uang? Berapa yang kau butuhkan, hah? Lima ratus juta? Sepuluh milyar? Katakan! Kalian membutuhkan sepuluh trilyun? Baiklah! Akan aku berikan!"

_**BRUGH!**_

Lee Kwangja mengaduh kesakitan ketika tubuhnya didorong begitu saja oleh Kiho hingga menabrak meja.

"Apakah bagi kalian uang sebegitu indahnya? Apakah kalian lebih mementingkan harta, harta dan harta dibandingkan persahabatan kita berempat?! Berapapun yang kalian inginkan, akan aku transfer ke rekening kalian! Bahkan, kalian tidak perlu bersusah-susah dengan menyelundupkan anggaran palsu hingga penggelapan dana Negara yang kotor seperti ini!"

Kiho mencoba mengatur emosinya. Amarah telah benar-benar menguasainya.

"Kalian semua, tunggulah disini. Aku akan memanggil polisi dan—"

_**DORR!**_

_**BRUK!**_

Pistol itu telah memuntahkan isinya. Kini moncongnya telah mengeluarkan sedikit asap. Sang pemilik pistol itu kini terengah-engah dengan aksi yang dengan sadar telah ia lakukan.

"Matilah kau, presdir Choi yang terhormat."

Lee Kwangja hanya memandang jijik pada Choi Kiho yang telah dibunuhnya. Kini, presdir Choi tersebut tewas mengenaskan dengan luka di kepalanya.

"Ka-kau gila, Kwangja! Kau… kau membunuhnya?!" Ji Sukjin sontak saja langsung berteriak panic sambil mengguncang bahu menteri keuangan itu.

"Itu adalah balasan untuk seorang presiden direktur yang sombong sepertinya. Dia benar-benar telah merendahkan kita." Ucap Kwangja dengan dingin.

_**Duk!**_

"Jika aku juga berminat untuk mengambil uang ini seperti Choi Kiho ini, apakah kau berniat untuk mengarahkan pistolmu padaku?"

Lee Sunghwan melemparkan amplop berisi uang dua milyar won itu kedepan Kwangja. Ia memandang sinis kedua menteri didepannya.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Kau merasa kurang dengan uang itu, Sunghwan-ah? Baiklah, kau bisa mengambil bagian dari si brengsek Kiho ini. Jadi, sekarang punyamu totalnya Sembilan milyar won. Bagaimana? Kau puas?"

"Cuih!"

Lee Sunghwan meludahi amplop uang yang disodorkan oleh Ji Sukjin itu. Ia memandang jijik kedua orang didepannya.

"Aku memang bukanlah seorang menteri ataupun seorang direktur. Aku hanyalah seorang pegawai kantor biasa yang setiap bulan hanya mendapat gaji dua ratus ribu won. Tapi, asalkan kalian tahu. Aku mempunyai seorang istri dan anak lelaki yang tidak menginginkan sebuah nafkah dari hasil yang haram."

Sunghwan menatap ketiga orang didepannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku bukanlah seorang pria yang lahir dari keluarga kaya. Anakku bernama Lee Donghae, dan ia mengatakan padaku agar tak perlu susah payah membelikan sepatu untuknya yang telah rusak. Ia menginginkan sepatunya yang rusak agar dijahit saja. Aku sebagai ayahnya bahkan tak mampu untuk sekedar membelikan sepatu untuknya. Tapi, aku lebih memilih menjadi seorang ayah yang kejam untuk membiarkannya memakai sepatu lama yang telah rusak itu dibandingkan membelikan sepatu baru untuknya dengan uang yang haram."

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU ITU, BODOH!"

_**DORR!**_

"AAKHH!"

Nafas Kwangja memburu cepat ketika ia kembali mengangkat pistolnya, hingga kembali memuntahkan pelurunya yang kini telah tertanam di jantung Sunghwan itu. Matanya kembali berkilat marah ketika ia terpaksa membuat kedua sahabatnya itu tewas mengenaskan di tangannya.

"Sunghwan!"

Cho Younghwan yang sejak tadi hanya diam itu langsung berlari menghampiri Lee Sunghwan yang sudah terkapar dengan darah mengotori pakaiannya.

Younghwan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam ketika kedua sahabatnya harus meregang nyawa di tangan sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh!"

Donghae terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang menyengat lehernya dan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya refleks menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Ia bermimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sama yang selalu menghantuinya selama lima belas tahun ini. Mimpi buruk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Pikirannya menerawang. Ia baru kembali mengingat bahwa ia ternyata tertidur di sofa yang berada di ruang kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Pantas saja lehernya terasa begitu sakit.

Berbicara soal Kyuhyun, Donghae refleks mengalihkan tatapannya pada ranjang di sebelahnya.

Dan ternyata… nihil. Ranjang itu kosong, namun masih berantakan ditinggal penghuninya.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun!"

"Aish! Kemana perginya dia?"

Donghae cepat-cepat membereskan dirinya dan segera bangkit dari sofa yang empuk itu. Kakinya segera ia langkahkan menuju pintu sebelum suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Mencariku, Donghae hyung?"

Refleks, Donghae langsung membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum lega karena ternyata Kyuhyun tidak pergi kemanaa-mana.

Namun ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun, Donghae seakan membeku ditempatnya berdiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Donghae benar-benar terkejut, bahkan jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika mendapati Kyuhyun dengan pakaian rumah sakit yang ia pakai berdiri dengan jarak lima meter didepannya.

Hal yang membuat Donghae sangat terkejut yaitu ketika Kyuhyun membawa sebuah pistol yang dikenalnya di tangan kanannya. Pistol itu diangkatnya hingga kini sejajar kearah jantungnya.

"K-kyuhyun-ah? A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring namun ia tetap tidak menurunkan pistol itu di tangannya.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak, Donghae hyung? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar, hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Adakah yg bertanya dimana Siwon di FF ini? hahaha di chapter berikutnya dia pasti bakal muncul kok. Hayoo, ada yg bisa nebak utk next chapter? Disini jalan ceritanya udah makin jelas kan? :D

Fyi, mulai bulan depan itu aku harus praktek di rumah sakit for the first time dan mulai sibuk di laboratorium utk jadwal kuliahku. Kemungkinan, di bulan februari itu aku gak akan update FF. jadi makanya di bulan desember dan januari ini aku udah update tiga FF sekaligus.

Yang belum baca The Puzzle and The Chance chpter terbaru dan Take This Pain silahkan cek ke profil FFN ini yaa

Dan… please… jangan panggil aku author, chingu, atau apalah itu. Namaku Ara, kalian bisa panggil aku itu. Dan aku 98line. Kalau masih ada yg panggil aku author, aku bakal ngambek gak mau update FF lagi -_-

Last, give me some review, please?^^

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Readlight / guest / melani s khadijah / yuchan / ties05 / lia / Filo Hip / Puput / Sabrina / F3 / Choding / lydiasimatupang / gyu1315 / awaelfkyu13 / angel sparkyu / cho sabil / AinaBayhaq97 / choeunrong / angella / yulianasuka / wulan / guest / anna505 / dindaa / N714Ch / Lily / kyuhae / abelkyu / haekyu / dwikyurnia / maya kyu / haebaragi86 / nisa / diahretno / kyunoi / emon204 / hwang635 / younghee / wonhaesung love / anni86 / liestie ajhah / guest / tyas1013 / dewidossantosleite / atikahsparkyu / songkyurina / ladyelf11 / bebbiekyu / namira92 / jihyunelf / phn19 / cuttiekyu / kyu choco / cho puput / shin minni / smirkyu / haekyu / dewiangel / YJSexoelf / S7M13 / yolyol / Rahma Dina / sparkyubum / chairun / cloudsevilgirl / kyuhae / nenkurnia kihyun / sofyanayunita1 / hyunnieya / dea Amanda / atika chan / entik hale / atik1125 / martincho27 / Lily / guest / riritary9 / kyuni26 / sparkyu2903**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : The Outstanding Doctor**

**Chapter : 7 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**Twitter : ckhevl98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

** Lee Donghae**

** Choi Siwon**

**Kim Heechul**

**And others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah yang begitu pelik dari seorang dokter otopsi bernama Cho Kyuhyun ketika menghadapi dunia medis dan dunia kriminal yang sebenarnya. **

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! – NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

.

.

**.**

**.**

**SARAN : SILAHKAN BACA FF INI KEMBALI DARI CHAPTER 1 DULU AGAR BISA MENGERTI CHAPTER INI DENGAN BAIK.**

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun!"

"Aish! Kemana perginya dia?"

Donghae cepat-cepat membereskan dirinya dan segera bangkit dari sofa yang empuk itu. Kakinya segera ia langkahkan menuju pintu sebelum suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Mencariku, Donghae _hyung_?"

Refleks, Donghae langsung membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum lega karena ternyata Kyuhyun tidak pergi kemanaa-mana.

Namun ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun, Donghae seakan membeku ditempatnya berdiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Donghae benar-benar terkejut, bahkan jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika mendapati Kyuhyun dengan pakaian rumah sakit yang ia pakai berdiri dengan jarak lima meter didepannya.

Hal yang membuat Donghae sangat terkejut yaitu ketika Kyuhyun membawa sebuah pistol yang dikenalnya di tangan kanannya. Pistol itu diangkatnya hingga kini sejajar kearah jantungnya.

"K-kyuhyun-ah? A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring namun ia tetap tidak menurunkan pistol itu di tangannya.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak, Donghae _hyung_? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar, hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak, Donghae _hyung_? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar, hm?"

"K-kyu? A-apa apaan ini?"

Donghae tidak takut. Ia sama sekali tidak takut. Namun satu hal yang membuat tubuhnya berkeringat dingin adalah ketika tatapan tajam Kyuhyun, tepat mengarah padanya.

Ya, padanya.

"K-kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, masih dengan pistol berukuran sedang di tangannya itu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Menurutmu, apa yang sedang aku lakukan?"

Donghae mendesah keras. "Dengar, Cho. Aku harap pikiranmu sedang tidak gila. Tapi bisakah kau turunkan pistolmu dulu? Kau tahu, aku hampir gila karena tindakan gilamu ini!"

Kyuhyun menurunkan pistolnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kaku, perkataannya mengalahkan dinginnya es.

Jantung Donghae benar-benar bergemuruh. Rasa-rasanya, ia seperti pernah melihat pistol itu sebelumnya. Ah, mungkin bukan pernah melihat lagi. Ia memang mengenal pistol itu dengan baik.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan dan menanyakan banyak hal padamu, _hyung_?"

Donghae mengangguk cepat-cepat untuk menghilangkan gugupnya.

"Aku marah padamu, Hae _hyung_."

Donghae tercengang. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Aku membelikan jam tangan merk Alexandre Cristie yang sangat terkenal dan mahal itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu saat itu. Dan sekarang jam itu kacanya pecah. Kau sungguh tidak bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga barang pemberian orang lain dengan baik."

_**PRAK!**_

Kyuhyun membuang pistolnya kearah samping hingga mengeluarkan suara benturan keras dengan lantai keramik. Juga mengejutkan Donghae tentunya.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu. Aku tidak tahu kapan pastinya kaca jam tangan ini retak. Aku memang ceroboh dan—"

_**BRUGH!**_

Belum juga selesai kalimat Donghae, kini Kyuhyun sudah menjatuhkan tubuh lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia kini berposisi diatasnya, dengan wajah Donghae yang sudah memucat karena terkejut. Sangat sangat terkejut.

"YAK! Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan otakmu, Cho! Menyingkir dariku!"

Tangan Donghae hendak mendorong bahu Kyuhyun namun ia tertahan. Kyuhyun mencengkeram bahu kiri Donghae dan memukulkan pergelangan tangan kanan Donghae ke lantai dengan sangat keras, hingga kembali terdengar bunyi benturan antara jam tangan yang dipakainya dengan lantai.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Donghae yang masih tercengang di bawahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku karena jam tanganmu yang retak. Karena, aku lah yang membuatnya retak untuk yang pertama dan kembali membuat jam tanganmu retak untuk yang kedua kalinya, Donghae _hyung_."

Donghae masih terdiam di tempatnya, kepalanya tertunduk dengan keringat mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Bahkan setelah Kyuhyun menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Donghae hanya bisa terduduk di lantai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun juga sama. Ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ia menyamakan posisinya dengan Donghae sambil menyerahkan pistol tadi, dan membuka isi pelurunya yang ternyata kosong.

"Aku yakin sekarang kau sudah merasakan dengan jelas ketika ada seseorang yang menakutimu dengan pistol kosong."

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menemukan sebuah tatapan kecewa yang amat dalam di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan pistol itu ke Donghae. "_I'm done with you_. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, _hyung_. Aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti dengan isi pikiranmu untuk menakutiku dengan hal bodoh ini. Tapi sekarang aku akan mengembalikan pistol ini ke pemiliknya."

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan kamar rawatnya. Menyisakan Donghae yang masih terdiam seribu kata.

"Aarghh!"

Donghae mengeluarkan semua kekesalan yang dipendamnya sejak tadi.

Dan kini, kamar itu menjadi saksi atas berakhirnya sebuah persahabatan yang telah terjalin dengan lama itu.

.

.

.

.

'_**Heechul hyung, aku sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Sekarang aku berada di apartemenmu. Pintumu aku rusak karena aku tidak tahu kuncinya.'**_

Heechul mengusap kasar wajahnya beberapa kali satu detik setelah ia membaca ulang pesan teks yang masuk ke ponselnya itu. Wajahnya bercampur antara frustasi, kesal, dan jengkel.

"Dia baru saja kulihat sekarat kemarin dan sekarang ia sudah pergi dari rumah sakit. Cho menyebalkan itu sungguh membuatku naik darah."

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Orang yang sejak tadi terpikir hingga memenuhi kepalanya akhirnya menghubunginya.

"Cho! Selangkah saja kau merusak pintu apartemenku, aku akan membunuhmu!"

'_**Baiklah. Cepat bunuh aku, hyung. Kemarilah dan bawakan aku pisau, pistol, atau obat beracun sekalipun. Dan tolong bawakan aku juga semangkuk jjajangmyeon. Aku lapar.'**_

"Aishh! Kau ini seorang dokter, _pabbo_! Tidak bisakah kau menggunakan sedikit saja kepintaranmu sebagai dokter dengan berbaring diam di kamar rawatmu, huh?"

'_**Aku tidak suka dirawat di sana, hyung. Lagipula aku bukan pasien penyakit kanker."**_

Heechul memijat keningnya. Suara Kyuhyun di ponselnya benar-benar membuatnya semakin pusing saja.

"Kau pikir hanya pasien penyakit kanker saja yang perlu dirawat?! Kau mempunyai luka di punggung akibat peluru yang bersarang disana, Cho!"

'_**Arraseo. Aku ingin jjajangmyeon tanpa saus pedas. Tambahkan sedikit lebih banyak bumbu lada hitamnya.'**_

"YAK! Cho Kyuhyun kau sungguh— _yeoboseyo_? Kyu?! YAK!"

Heechul menghubungi kembali nomor Kyuhyun, namun si pemilik nomor justru sengaja menolak panggilannya.

Baru saja Heechul beranjak bangkit untuk 'menyelamatkan' pintu apartemennya, ponselnya kembali berdering. Ia mengangkat panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal itu dengan sedikit malas.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Tidak ada suara di seberang. Heechul mengerutkan keningnya.

"Halo? Ini siapa?"

"Heechul-ah, ini aku."

Heechul langsung salah tingkah ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Cho Younghwan _ahjussi_?"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya sesaat setelah Heechul meneleponnya balik. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya saat ini, dengan mata yang masih mawas menatap jalanan yang cukup ramai.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun sedang berada di dalam taksi. Ia berbohong soal apartemen Heechul. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan bisa merusak pintu apartemen milik namja yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya itu. Pintunya hanya bisa dibuka oleh card key milik Heechul tentunya.

Dan bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia tidak mempunyai banyak akal. Ia memang sengaja membodohi Heechul agar bisa pulang ke apartemennya, sehingga secara tidak langsung Heechul telah membuka pintunya sendiri yang memang baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun memang sudah merencanakan hal ini cukup matang. Bahkan ketika ia bertemu pria misterius hingga membuatnya harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Dengan setelan pakaian berupa baju hangat dan hoodie yang ia miliki, serta beberapa lembar uang di dompetnya sudah ia pakai untuk bisa pergi dari rumah sakit yang membuatnya jenuh itu. Dan pergi dari Donghae tentunya.

Mobil taksi yang ia tumpangi itu kini berhenti di suatu tempat yang sudah lumayan jauh dari keramaian ibu kota.

Dan tempat itu adalah sebuah pemakaman yang terletak di daerah elit dan bagus.

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan gerbang masuknya. Ia menatap sekeliling pemakaman itu. Pemakaman elit itu jauh dari kata seram, menakutkan, gelap, atau bahkan horror. Kyuhyun sendiri telah membuktikannya, karena pemakaman itu bersih, luas dan memang sejuk. Terbuktikan dengan banyaknya buket bunga yang masih baru terletak di setiap makam. Belum lagi dengan beberapa peziarah yang sejak tadi datang.

Hingga matanya terpusat pada salah satu makam dengan peziarahnya yang sedang bertunduk dalam seribu doa sambil meletakkan tiga buket bunga _crysant_ berwarna putih di tiga makam yang berbeda.

Kyuhyun masih belum beranjak dari gerbang pintu utama itu. Ia masih berdiri disana, namun dengan mata yang menatap siaga pada seseorang yang ia awasi itu.

Lima menit.

Hingga… dua puluh menit berlalu.

Pria yang diawasinya sejak tadi akhirnya beranjak bangkir setelah berlama-lama duduk didepan sebuah makam itu. Ia kini berjalan menuju gerbang awal.

Pria itu terus berjalan dan berjalan dengan sebuah topi di kepalanya. Ia nyaris saja terkejut ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut menemukanmu di pemakaman ini. Aku pikir kau menyibukkan diri dengan tugasmu sebagai seorang detektif."

Pria itu menoleh, dan membuka topinya.

"Aku juga cukup terkejut bertemu denganmu disini, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau memata-mataiku atau apa? Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi bersandar di gerbang pintu utama pemakaman itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya iseng. Sepertinya aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengawasi atau mencurigaimu. Tapi, asal kau tahu. kau menghidupkan GPS ponsel dan mobilmu, dan GPS ponselku menangkapnya."

Siwon memutar bola matanya kesal. Sepertinya ini memang kekeliruannya.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku yang bertanya sekarang? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Melarikan diri dari tugas? Bahkan aku sulit menghubungimu. Ketika aku menemukanmu di tempat ini, kau sedang berziarah ke salah satu makam."

Siwon menghela nafas pendek. "Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu, Cho."

"Itu urusanku! Kita berada di dalam divisi yang sama di lembaga badan pusat Kriminologi, Choi Siwon."

Kini giliran Siwon yang heran, ia menautkan alisnya. "Kita memang berada di label lembaga yang sama, namun itu bukan berarti kau harus mengawasi semua yang aku lakukan."

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Aku bahkan harus rela mencarimu ke tempat ini, karena aku juga mempunyai sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan."

"Baiklah, Cho. Kita semua memang mempunyai urusan yang sama-sama harus diselesaikan. Jadi, selesaikan punyamu maka aku juga akan selesaikan punyaku. Selesai." Siwon segera melenggang pergi begitu saja, namun Kyuhyun menarik bahu Siwon dengan keras.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudah berkata seperti itu setelah sengaja menjebloskanku dalam dimensi dunia kriminal yang mengerikan ini? Kau membawaku terlalu jauh hingga aku tertarik masuk ke dalam masalah ini. Bagaimana bisa aku dengan mudah langsung meninggalkan masalah ini begitu saja sementara ini menyangkut antara hidup dan matiku?!"

"Kita ini masih partner kerja, bukan?" suara Kyuhyun merendah.

Siwon mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Kau tahu? Setelah Lee Kwangja tewas, kini korban lainnya dari kelas koruptor yang sama kembali jatuh. Dia adalah Ji Sukjin yang tewas dalam motif yang sama seperti sebelumnya."

Siwon kembali mengangguk. "Aku juga tahu tentang itu."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak berbuat sesuatu layaknya seorang detektif?"

Siwon tersenyum pelan. "Tentu saja aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Mengapa kau tampak ragu bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik?"

"Dan satu hal lagi, aku berziarah ke sini hanya untuk mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibuku saja."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, justru ia merasa sedikit tersudutkan. Meski banyak hal yang berkeliaran memenuhi isi kepalanya.

"Saat kau menunjukkan ke sebuah tempat asing dan memintaku untuk datang kesana, kau justru menghilang. Kemana kau saat itu?"

"Aku pergi kantor pusat kepolisian karena ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan saat itu juga."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban yang tidak meyakinkan itu.

"Lupakan saja. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sebentar untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di gerbang itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa mobil Siwon telah menjauh, Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju makam yang tadi Siwon datangi.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan perkataan Siwon yang berziarah ke makam ayah dan ibunya saja. Tapi… tadi ia melihat Siwon meletakkan tiga buket bunga pada tiga makam yang kebetulan saling berjejer itu.

Dan dengan petunjuk itu, Kyuhyun telah menemukannya dengan mudah. Sebuah makam dengan nama Choi Kiho yang ia pastikan ayah dari Siwon dan di sebelahnya sebuah makam dengan nama Jung Somin yang ia yakini juga sebagai ibu dari Siwon.

Kyuhyun membungkuk sebentar didepan kedua makam itu. Bagaimanapun, ia juga mempunyai adat untuk menghormati makam kedua orang tua Siwon itu.

Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun mengamati kedua batu nisan itu. Ayah dari Siwon ternyata sudah meninggal dalam waktu yang lama, tepat lima belas tahun yang lalu. Lalu disusul empat tahun setelahnya, ibu dari Siwon juga menyusul suaminya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya, memang hanya makam biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh disana. Namun matanya menemukan makam disebelah makam Choi Kiho dengan buket bunga yang sama seperti dua makam sebelumnya. Kyuhyun yakin, buket bunga lainnya yang diberikan oleh Siwon adalah untuk makam ini.

Dan nama yang tertulis di makam itu adalah… Lee Sunghwan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Dan ia dikejutkan dengan tahun kematian makam milik pria bernama Lee Sunghwan itu.

"Lee Sunghwan dan Choi Kiho. Mereka meninggal di tanggal, bulan dan tahun yang sama." Monolognya.

Kyuhyun berpikir panjang. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi diantara kedua nama itu. Ia yakin, pria bernama Lee Sunghwan tidak memiliki ikatan apapun di keluarga Choi. Tapi, mengapa Siwon memberikan sebuah buket bunga juga untuk makam ini?

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat didepan ketiga makam tersebut. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan hal ganjil lainnya yang berkaitan dengan Siwon. Meski ia sendiri belum bisa memahaminya dengan baik.

Semua pikirannya terhenti ketika ponselnya bordering karena notifikasi pesan yang masuk. Heechul mengiriminya pesan.

"_**Kyuhyun-ah, aku sedang berada di rumah orang tuamu. Ayahmu menyuruhmu datang kesini, ada hal serius yang ingin dibicarakannya."**_

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

Hal serius, eh?

.

.

.

.

.

_Huft._

Lelah, Kyuhyun merasakan itu dengan sangat nyata sekarang. Perjalanan yang ditempuh selama 45 menit dengan taksi dari pemakaman kota menuju ke rumahnya memang terbilang singkat. Namun tidak bagi Kyuhyun, meski sebenarnya jika ia boleh jujur saat ini, Kyuhyun sangat ingin istirahat.

_Tok tok tok._

Kyuhyun mengantungkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung _hoodie_nya. Menunggu jawaban dari _intercomp_ yang selalu aktif jika ada tamu yang berniat masuk.

Namun, ia baru sadar bahwa intercomp di rumah orang tuanya ternyata mati. Atau mungkin sengaja dimatikan?

_Ceklek._

"Aku pulang."

Sepi.

"Halo? Ada orang di rumah?"

Sepi.

"_Appa_? Eomma? Ahra _noona_?"

Sepi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal. Ia jadi teringat kembali pesan yang dikirim Heechul. Pria Kim itu tidak bermaksud membodohinya bukan? Apa mungkin Heechul berniat balas dendam karena Kyuhyun yang sudah membohonginya?

"Aish, _jinjja_."

Jadi, mengapa rumahnya sepi?

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan utama rumah megah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya dulu sebelum ia resmi memiliki apartemen sendiri setelah berprofesi menjadi dokter.

_BRAK!_

Dan… Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Itu suara pintu yang seperti ditutup dengan keras. Kyuhyun refleks menoleh ke belakang, dan benar saja. Pintu utama rumahnya telah tertutup.

"Ada orang diluar? Buka pintunya! _Appa_! Eomma!"

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengetuk pintu yang terkunci dari luar itu.

"YAK! Siapa diluar?!"

Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela. Hingga akhirnya, ia tahu siapa yang mengunci pintu dari luar.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan? _Appa_, Heechul _hyung_ buka pintunya!"

Diluar, sudah ada Heechul dan Cho Younghwan yang memang benar mengunci Kyuhyun dari luar.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu. Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu."

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada kedua orang didepannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apapun.

"Baiklah, tolong jelaskan dulu! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? _Appa_, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!"

Younghwan, ayah dari Kyuhyun itu hanya memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya, kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang membuatku merasa buruk, anakku. Maafkan ayahmu yang bodoh ini. tolong maafkan _Appa_."

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menatap wajah ayahnya yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya dari balik jendela.

"Kau telah terluka karena sebuah kecelakaan, Kyuhyun. Heechul menceritakan padaku soal kau yang mendapatkan luka di punggung dari tembakan misterius."

Perkataan singkat dari sang ayah itu membuat Kyuhyun refleks menyentuh bahunya yang berdenyut sakit akibat luka di punggungnya. Tatapan tajam diberikannya pada Heechul yang memang terkenal sulit menjaga omongan itu.

"_Mianhae_, ini salah _Appa_. Aku sungguh menyesal karena telah menjadikan anakku sendiri sebagai seorang dokter untuk menghindari semua peristiwa yang tidak memungkinkan. Tapi pada akhirnya, kau justru semakin dikelilingi oleh bahaya. _Mianhae_."

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan ayahnya yang tampak aneh. Lalu mengatakan hal-hal tidak masuk akal yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter otopsi.

"Aku sudah meminta kepala rumah sakit tempat kau bekerja, dan kepala lembaga kriminologi tempat kau mengabdi disana untuk segera mencabut posisimu di kedua tempat itu. Aku juga telah merencanakan untuk membuat sebuah klinik di daerah ini sebagai tempatmu menjalankan profesimu sebagai dokter biasa. Bukan lagi sebuah dokter otopsi yang tugasnya selalu berdampingan dengan segala kasus kriminal."

"_Mwo_?! Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, _Appa_?!"

"_Mianhae_, Kyuhyun-ah. Ayahmu hanya ingin melindungimu dari orang-orang yang akan mencelakakanmu." Heechul ikut bersuara.

Kyuhyun mengetuk keras-keras pintu dan jendela dan terus berteriak. Namun, Heechul dan Younghwan hanya mengabaikannya hingga mereka memutuskan untuk pergi."

"_Appa_! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Buka pintunya! _Appa_, biarkan aku pergi!"

Kyuhyun terengah. Ia merasa sia-sia dengan teriakannya yang membuat tenggorokannya sedikit sakit sekarang. Ayahnya dan Heechul juga sudah pergi dan mereka mengunci pagar rumah. Mereka benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan seribu pertanyaan berlalu lalang di kepalanya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot dan bersandar di pintu yang terkunci itu. Tiba-tiba, pikirannya kembali terkenang pada kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu. Ketika sang ayah justru menginginkannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

"_**Menjadi dokter adalah sebuah profesi yang luar biasa, Kyuhyunnie. Dokter adalah satu-satunya profesi yang benar-benar terjamin bagaimana prospek kedepannya!"**_

_**Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. "Ya ya ya aku tahu itu. Tapi Appa egois jika hanya berpikir pendek seperti itu! Impianku bukan menjadi seorang dokter, Appa!"**_

"_**Sampai kapanpun aku tetap tidak mau menjadi dokter, Appa. Aku akan bersentuhan dengan darah, cairan yang menjijikkan, kotoran, bau, bahkan mayat! Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau menjalani itu semua!" Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi jijik yang berlebihan.**_

"_**Cho Kyuhyun, kau adalah satu-satunya anak lelaki di rumah ini yang selalu berada di bawah didikanku. Dan kini, aku hanya ingin agar kau bisa mematuhi permintaan orang tuamu. Aku memilih jurusan Kedokteran itu agar kau kelak menjadi orang sukses dan melanjutkan langkahmu seperti kakakmu, Ahra." Tegas Younghwan.**_

"Dulu kau memaksaku dan memasukkanku ke sekolah kedokteran. Dan sekarang, ketika aku mulai merasakan kenyamanan serta kesenanganku sebagai seorang dokter, kau tiba-tiba ingin memisahkanku dari semua itu." Bisiknya pelan.

Kyuhyun terus merutuk kekesalannya sendiri yang seolah tidak berujung. Rasa kesalnya semakin memuncak ketika ia berniat menelepon ibunya atau kakak perempuannya sekarang, justru ponselnya mati karena daya baterainya habis. Hingga akhirnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berkeliling di rumah orang tuanya itu, mencari keberuntungan siapa tahu saja ada pintu atau jendela yang tidak terkunci.

Pria muda berusia 24 tahun it uterus melangkah semakin dalam ke rumah yang sejujurnya sangat ia rindukan itu. Hingga ia berhenti menuju ruang kerja ayahnya yang pintunya terbuka dan…

…. dan berantakan.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?"

Kyuhyun menatap ruangan kerja yang terdiri dari sepasang meja kerja dan kursi besar, sebuah lemari buku. Tidak ada yang aneh untuk sebuah ruangan kerja seperti itu. Hanya saja bagi Kyuhyun hal itu sangat aneh ketika matanya menemukan banyaknya kertas-kertas yang berhamburan ke lantai.

Penasaran, Kyuhyun mengambil satu dari kertas-kertas tersebut. Dan salah satu kertas tersebut hanya bertuliskan tentang data-data statistik saham perusahaan ayahnya. Tidak ada yang menarik, pikirnya.

"Aku khawatir pada _Appa_. sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Apakah perusahaan _Appa_ mengalami kerugian besar atau… apakah perusahaannya bangkrut?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk pada kursi yang empuk dan bisa berputar itu. Ia menatap sekeliling ruang kerja ayahnya yang sepertinya telah menjadi korban atas kekesalan ayahnya. Baiklah, sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa menjadi dugaan sementara baginya.

"Foto siapa ini?"

Kyuhyun mengambil secarik kertas foto yang sudah mulai menguning karena termakan usia itu. Sebuah foto yang sepertinya memang foto lama, dengan gambar lima orang pria yang sedang duduk tersenyum bahagia.

"Ah… jadi ini _Appa_ dan teman-temannya."

Kyuhyun mengenal salah satu pria yang duduk di tengah foto itu. Itu adalah ayahnya masih dengan tubuh tegap nan gagahnya. Dan empat orang lainnya di foto itu, Kyuhyun tidak mengenalnya. Ia lalu memperhatikan tanggal serta tahun dimana foto itu diambil.

"Ternyata foto ini diambil lima belas tahun yang lalu. Itu artinya, usiaku masih 10 tahun saat itu."

Tapi, Kyuhyun menatap aneh foto itu. Ia seperti mengenal pria lainnya yang duduk tepat di samping kanan ayahnya.

Ia seperti pernah melihat wajah pria itu. Tapi kapan? Dan dimana?

"_**Lee Kwangja, seorang politikus ternama yang katanya hendak mencalonkan diri sebagai gubernur Seoul. Sungguh mengenaskan dia teewas seperti ini dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selama berhari-hari."**_

"_**Dia pantas mati sepeti ini. Koruptor sepertinya hanya akan membuat penjara penuh, lagipula aku tidak yakin dia akan cepat jera."**_

Kyuhyun mengingatnya! Ia pernah diberi perintah oleh Siwon ke sebuah rumah kosong yang sudah terlintang garis polisi, dengan pagar yang rusak dan halaman tidak tertata. Rumah kosong itu adalah rumah yang pernah Kyuhyun ketahui sebelumnya dan masuk dalam penyelidikan Siwon. Saat itu, Kyuhyun yang menemukan jasad Lee Kwangja yang merupakan salah satu koruptor yang tewas mengenaskan di rumahnya sendiri. Dan ia juga yang mengotopsinya bersama Heechul.

"Lee Kwangja? Ti-tidak mungkin… "

"Apakah _Appa_ dan Lee Kwangja pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membalik kertas foto itu. Dan ia menemukan petunjuk lain berupa tulisan nama-nama yang berada di foto itu.

_**Ji Sukjin, Lee Kwangja, Cho Younghwan, Choi Kiho, Lee Sunghwan.**_

Kyuhyun refleks menutup mulutnya setelah membaca tulisan itu. Kini ia menyadarinya. Nama dari teman-teman ayahnya itu tidaklah asing lagi baginya.

"_**Kau tahu? Setelah Lee Kwangja tewas, kini korban lainnya dari kelas koruptor yang sama kembali jatuh. Dia adalah Ji Sukjin yang tewas dalam motif yang sama seperti sebelumnya."**_

Kyuhyun mengetahuinya, Ji Sukjin adalah mantan menteri pertahanan Negara yang sebelumnya dipenjara karena kasus korupsi, lalu ia ditemukan tewas mengenaskan dalam keadaan yang sama seperti koruptor Lee Kwangja.

"Choi Kiho? Lee Sunghwan?"

Lee Sunghwan adalah nama dari pemilik makam yang entah kebetulan atau mungkin tidak sengaja, makamnya berada di samping makam kedua orang tua Siwon.

Sedangkan Choi Kiho sendiri adalah… ayah dari Siwon. Baik itu Choi Kiho atau Lee Sunghwan, keduanya ternyata memang meninggal di hari, bulan, dan tahun yang sama.

"A-apa maksud dari semua ini?!"

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya sendiri. Kini, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai bisa melihat titik terang dari kasus ini. ternyata… ayahnya memang pernah berteman dengan ayah Siwon, pria yang bernama Lee Sunghwan serta Lee Kwangja dan Ji Sukjin yang notabene adalah dua koruptor yang tewas dan telah menjadi kasus besar yang ia tangani bersama Siwon.

Selain itu, diantara lima pria yang berada di foto itu, baru Kyuhyun sadari bahwa kini hanya tersisa ayahnya saja yang masih hidup. Sedangkan empat lainnya memang sudah meninggal dunia.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar. Ia yakin, Siwon pasti tahu suatu hal tentang ini. tingkahnya memang penuh dengan kecurigaan.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk bersandar di kursi itu terlebih dahulu, menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai kacau.

Lee Kwangja, seorang mantan menteri keuangan yang merupakan koruptor yang tewas mengenaskan. Kasusnya masih misterius.

Ji Sukjin, seorang mantan menteri pertahanan yang merupakan koruptor juga tewas mengenaskan seperti Lee Kwangja. Kasusnya juga sama, masih belum terungkap.

Choi Kiho yang ia ketahui sebagai ayah dari Siwon.

Dan Lee Sunghwan, seorang pria yang belum ia ketahui profilnya. Namun Kyuhyun hanya tahu soal makamnya yang beredekatan dengan Choi Kiho.

Dan juga ayahnya. Cho Younghwan. Pria yang merupakan ayah kandungnya, yang kini mulai Kyuhyun ketahui ternyata pernah bersahabat dengan empat orang itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah Koran bekas yang terletak di dekat kursinya. Koran itu menarik perhatiannya, meski ia tahu Koran itu kertasnya telah berwarna kuning dan tulisannya sudah agak pudar. Sepertinya memang sebuah Koran yang sudah sangat lama.

Ia membuka asal Koran itu. Hanya ada berita-berita biasa dan membosankan tentang negaranya. Begitupun dengan halaman-halaman selanjutnya. Sebelum Kyuhyun menemukan suatu hal yang mengejutkannya.

_**Choi Kiho, presiden direktur dari Choi Coorperation ditemukan tewas dengan luka tembak di kepalanya. Ia tewas bersama dengan seorang pria yang diketahui sebagai pegawai bawahannya, Lee Sunghwan. Kini, kedua jenazah telah dimakamkan. Korea ikut berduka dengan hal ini, mengingat bahwa Choi Kiho adalah salah satu tokoh ekonomi Negara yang sukses.**_

Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas. Kini ia mulai merasa luka di punggungnya mulai berdenyut sakit kembali setelah membaca judul Koran di halaman terakhir itu.

Ia melihat foto hitam putih yang berada dibawah judul Koran itu. Disana, tampak sebuah keluarga yang sedang menangis dan berkabung. Ia dapat mengenali bahwa pasti mereka adalah keluarga dari Choi Kiho. Kyuhyun bahkan dapat mengenali Siwon kecil disana yang tak sengaja ikut terfoto serta ibu Siwon yang sedang menangis.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…"

_**Kini, kedua jenazah telah dimakamkan. Korea ikut berduka dengan hal ini, mengingat bahwa Choi Kiho adalah salah satu tokoh ekonomi Negara yang sukses.**_

_**Sedangkan Lee Sunghwan sendiri hanyalah bawahan dari Choi Kiho. Namun, namanya menjadi terkenal sebelum ia tewas dalam kasus ini. Beliau adalah ayah dari salah seorang murid berprestasi yang bersekolah di Hokdong High School, anaknya yang bernama Lee Donghae baru saja memenangkan sebuah olimpiade kimia di Jepang yang turut membawa Korea ke kancah dunia. Namun takdir berkata lain, anaknya yang baru saja pulang ke tanah air harus menerima berita duka yang mengejutkan ini.**_

"Ya Tuhan…"

Ternyata, Lee Sunghwan sendiri adalah ayah dari Donghae. Dan itu artinya adalah ayahnya memang berteman dari ayah Siwon dan ayah Donghae.

Kyuhyun baru mengetahui semua rahasia besar ini. pasti rahasia ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus kematian koruptor Lee Kwangja dan Ji Sukjin itu.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Kyuhyun menetes ketika membaca deskripsi dari artikel Koran itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Kini semuanya sudah semakin jelas. Dan semua yang menjadi dugaannya telah terjawab.

"Siwon… Donghae _hyung_…"

Kyuhyun mulai menghubungkannya dengan masalah Donghae yang ternyata adalah seorang pria misterius yang berniat untuk menembaknya saat itu.

"Ternyata, mereka memang saling berhubungan…"

Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dan segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah yang masih sedikit shock.

"Apakah mungkin Siwon dan Donghae juga yang selama ini berniat untuk melukai dan mencelakaiku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N ; akhirnyaaaaa FF ini udah mendekati penghujung tamat. Mungkin di chapter 9 FF ini akan tamat :D

Terima kasih untuk semuaaaaa readers yg udah review, semuaaaa silent readers, dan semuaaaaaa follower FF ini :*

Abis ini, mau FF apa dulu yg update? TPTC atau TTP? Kalau mau FF Death or Life, sabar ya. Karna authornya yaitu Aira masih berhalangan utk update FF itu :) sementara ini aku sebagai author ckhevl9806 Cuma buka request update antara FF ini, The Puzzle and The Chance dan Take This Pain dulu :D

Hmmm anggap aja aku update FF ini dalam rangka Kyuhyun's birthday^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : The Outstanding Doctor**

**Chapter : 8 of …**

**Author : Ara**

**Twitter : ckhevl98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

** Lee Donghae**

** Choi Siwon**

**Kim Heechul**

**And others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah yang begitu pelik dari seorang dokter otopsi bernama Cho Kyuhyun ketika menghadapi dunia medis dan dunia kriminal yang sebenarnya. **

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! – NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

.

.

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

**(silahkan baca chapter 6 dan 7 agar bisa mengerti dengan baik chapter ini^^)**

.

.

.

.

_**Choi Kiho, presiden direktur dari Choi Coorperation ditemukan tewas dengan luka tembak di kepalanya. Ia tewas bersama dengan seorang pria yang diketahui sebagai pegawai bawahannya, Lee Sunghwan. Kini, kedua jenazah telah dimakamkan. Korea ikut berduka dengan hal ini, mengingat bahwa Choi Kiho adalah salah satu tokoh ekonomi Negara yang sukses.**_

Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas. Kini ia mulai merasa luka di punggungnya mulai berdenyut sakit kembali setelah membaca judul Koran di halaman terakhir itu.

Ia melihat foto hitam putih yang berada dibawah judul Koran itu. Disana, tampak sebuah keluarga yang sedang menangis dan berkabung. Ia dapat mengenali bahwa pasti mereka adalah keluarga dari Choi Kiho. Kyuhyun bahkan dapat mengenali Siwon kecil disana yang tak sengaja ikut terfoto serta ibu Siwon yang sedang menangis.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…"

_**Kini, kedua jenazah telah dimakamkan. Korea ikut berduka dengan hal ini, mengingat bahwa Choi Kiho adalah salah satu tokoh ekonomi Negara yang sukses.**_

_**Sedangkan Lee Sunghwan sendiri hanyalah bawahan dari Choi Kiho. Namun, namanya menjadi terkenal sebelum ia tewas dalam kasus ini. Beliau adalah ayah dari salah seorang murid berprestasi yang bersekolah di Hokdong High School, anaknya yang bernama Lee Donghae baru saja memenangkan sebuah olimpiade kimia di Jepang yang turut membawa Korea ke kancah dunia. Namun takdir berkata lain, anaknya yang baru saja pulang ke tanah air harus menerima berita duka yang mengejutkan ini.**_

"Ya Tuhan…"

Ternyata, Lee Sunghwan sendiri adalah ayah dari Donghae. Dan itu artinya adalah ayahnya memang berteman dari ayah Siwon dan ayah Donghae.

Kyuhyun baru mengetahui semua rahasia besar ini. pasti rahasia ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus kematian koruptor Lee Kwangja dan Ji Sukjin itu.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Kyuhyun menetes ketika membaca deskripsi dari artikel Koran itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Kini semuanya sudah semakin jelas. Dan semua yang menjadi dugaannya telah terjawab.

"Siwon… Donghae _hyung_…"

Kyuhyun mulai menghubungkannya dengan masalah Donghae yang ternyata adalah seorang pria misterius yang berniat untuk menembaknya saat itu.

"Ternyata, mereka memang saling berhubungan…"

Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dan segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah yang masih sedikit shock.

"Apakah mungkin Siwon dan Donghae juga yang selama ini berniat untuk melukai dan mencelakaiku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 8**

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah mungkin Siwon dan Donghae juga yang selama ini berniat untuk melukai dan mencelakaiku?"

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berlari keluar kamar ayahnya dan menuju pintu yang masih terkunci diluar itu. Ia mencoba mendobrak pintu utama itu denganbahu kanannya.

_Brugh!_

Kyuhyun masih mencoba, ia terus meneurs mendobraknya. Meski ia tahu benar bahwa bisa saja tulang atau pergelangan bahunya cedera, atau mungkin yang lebih parahnya adalah cedera otot yang bisa saja menjalar dan membahayakan luka di punggungnya.

"Siapapun! Buka pintunya!"

"_Appa_! Heechul _hyung_! Buka pintunya sekarang!"

"_**Aku sudah meminta kepala rumah sakit tempat kau bekerja, dan kepala lembaga kriminologi tempat kau mengabdi disana untuk segera mencabut posisimu di kedua tempat itu. Aku juga telah merencanakan untuk membuat sebuah klinik di daerah ini sebagai tempatmu menjalankan profesimu sebagai dokter biasa. Bukan lagi sebuah dokter otopsi yang tugasnya selalu berdampingan dengan segala kasus kriminal."**_

Kyuhyun ingat dengan perkataan terakhir ayahnya. Namun kini ia sadar bukan hal itu yang ia takutkan. Demi apapun yang terjadi, ia kini sangat khawatir dengan keberadaan ayahnya setelah semua kejadian masa lalu itu terbongkar.

Kyuhyun kemudian terdiam. Ia mencoba memikirkan segala macam cara untuk keluar dari rumah orang tuanya itu. Ia tidak bisa untuk diam saja,. Perasaannya sangat buruk sekarang.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya, lalu mengitari seluruh isi rumahnya. Alih-alih mencoba menemukan satu pintu atau jendela yang terbuka, Kyuhyun justru merasakan luka di punggungnya kembali menyengatkan rasa sakitnya.

"Oh ayolah. Jangan sekarang, kumohon bertahanlah…"

Sambil meringis, Kyuhyun terus mencari satu celah peluang ia untuk kabur itu. Ia harus menemukannya.

"_Damn_! _Appa_ dan Heechul _hyung_ memang sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang. Bahkan mereka benar-benar mengunci dengan baik dan menutup semua akses jalan keluar!" keluhnya.

_And… bingo!_

Kyuhyun menemukan salah satu dinding atas di kamar mandinya terbuka sedikit. Ia mencari akal, kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk membawa sebuah linggis dan senter.

Dan untuk sekali lagi, Kyuhyun bersyukur dengan tinggi 183 cm pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa sedikit dimudahkan dan hanya perlu naik keatas kloset dengan hati-hati, sambil terus membuka celah kecil itu dengan linggis. Ia yakin, celah itu hanya perlu digeser maka pasti akan membuka sebuah lubang yang akan menembus atap, kemudian keluar melalui salah satu atap yang terbuka di pintu belakang rumahnya.

Oh, baiklah. Kyuhyun memang cukup pintar.

_PRAK!_

Kini dinding atas kamar mandinya terbuka untuk satu petak saja yang panjangnya 100 cm dan lebar 200 cm itu. Kyuhyun mempuyai proporsi tubuh yang ideal, jadi tentu saja ia akan masuk dengan lubang yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Satu.

Dua,

Tiga.

_Bruk!_

Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkan setengah dari tubuhnya dan kini tangannya sedang mencapai sesuatu yang gelap dan kotor disana untuk menjadi pegangannya menarik sisa tubuhnya yang masih tersangkut.

_Sret!_

"Ukh… uhuk uhuk!"

Kyuhyun berhasil meski kemudian ia terbatuk karena debu diatas atap rumahnya langsung berhamburan ketika ia mendaratkan tubuhnya. Ia juga mulai mengakui sebuah fakta tentang kekuatan tubuh manusia yang sedang sakit atau terluka ternyata masih bisa mengimbangi setengah dari tenaga tubuh manusia yang sehat.

Karena ia berada di dalam atap, maka mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus berjalan merangkak jika tidak ingin kepalanya terbentur dengan bagian atas atap yang berupa kayu serta besi besar. Kemudian ia menyalakan senternya dan menyorot ke segala sudut atap yang cukup luas itu.

Kyuhyun bukannya takut berada di tempat yang cukup buruk baginya itu. Ia hanya tidak mau menginjak barang tajam seperti kayu atau paku sampai ke benda menjijikkan seperti bangkai binatang. Itulah sebabnya ia tetap menyorot lampu senter ke segala arah ketika ia mulai merangkak.

_Sret!_

"Aish. Apakah diatas atap ada dedaunan?"

Dan benar saja, baru saja ia berjalan sejauh dua meter dari situ, ia merasa telah meraba sesuatu yang ganjil di tangannya. Cepat-cepat ia menyingkir sedikit dan menyorot ke tempatnya tadi.

Kyuhyun meliihat hal yang mengejutkan lagi, entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Bukankah ini uang?" monolognya. Dan ia kembali menyorot senternya untuk memastikan kembali.

"Astaga."

Ternyata benar. Itu adalah uang. Bukan satu atau dua lembar yang ia temukan, tapi mungkin puluhan hingga ratusan lembar won yang ia temukan berceceran disana.

Kyuhyun menepuk keras pipinya. Tidak mungkin ia berkhayal atau mengalami halusinasi mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu, bukan?

"Apakah _Appa_ tidak tahu fungsi dari Bank? Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan seluruh kekayaannya diatas atap?!"

Kyuhyun mengambil selembar uang-uang itu. Ia memastikan keaslian dari uang tersebut.

"Uang ini asli. Dan pasti jumlahnya diatas satu juta won dan— astaga, apa benar ini uang won Korea Selatan?"

Kyuhyun termenung untuk sesaat. "A-apakah ini uang lama? Ciri fisiknya jauh berbeda dari uang jaman sekarang."

Ia menatap sekeliling untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat menjadi tempat sementara uang-uang itu. Dan matanya menangkap sebuah kantung plastik berwarna hitam

Ia mendapat ide bagaimana caranya mengamankan ratusan lembar uang itu dan cara untuk mengejar keberadaan ayahnya sekarang

.

.

.

.

Donghae mendesah kesal. Ia berulang kali menekan tombol panggilan ponselnya meski ia terus mendapat jawaban sama dari operator, nomor yang ia tuju sedang tidak aktif.

Yang benar saja, Donghae belum terlihat segusar ini sebelumnya.

"_**Aku marah padamu, Hae hyung."**_

"_**Aku yakin sekarang kau sudah merasakan dengan jelas ketika ada seseorang yang menakutimu dengan pistol kosong."**_

"_**I'm done with you. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Donghae hyung. Aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti dengan isi pikiranmu untuk menakutiku dengan hal bodoh ini. Tapi sekarang aku akan mengembalikan pistol ini ke pemiliknya."**_

Masih segar diingatannya ketika Kyuhyun menodongkan sebuah pistol yang memang miliknya sendiri. Donghae tidak bohong, ia cukup merasa gemetar ketika Kyuhyun yang mencoba untuk memperingatinya dengan pistol kosong itu kemudian Kyuhyun yang telah mengetahui semuanya.

Ya. Semuanya. Semua hal yang menjadi rahasia besarnya telah terbongkar;

"Aisshh!"

Donghae kembali menghubungi salah satu kontak di ponselnya.

"_Aku yakin kau ingin membicarakan hal penting yang mendesak, Donghae."_

Donghae menghela nafas kasar. Suara di seberang yang dingin itu memasuki pendengarannya. Suara yang sangat ia kenali dengan baik.

"Siwon, a-aku yakin kau akan terkejut mendengar ini."

Donghae mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Kyuhyun telah mengetahui semuanya."

Suara di seberang menghening untuk sesaat.

"_Prediksiku cukup tepat ternyata. Kyuhyun adalah namja yang cerdas, asal kau tahu. Jika reaksimu atas Kyuhyun adalah terkejut, maka sama halnya denganku. Meski ia hanyalah seorang dokter otopsi, tapi otaknya setara dengan seorang detektif yang bahkan lebih handal dariku, Donghae."_

Donghae dapat mendengar keluhan nafas Siwon di ponselnya. Ia yakin Siwon juga sedikit gusar dengan hal ini.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Choi, aku berharap kau punya rencana lain sekarang."

"Aku harap kau belum berubah jalur untuk semua rencana ini, Siwon. Asal kau tahu, aku benar-benar sulit menggunakan otakku untuk memikirkan rencana lainnya sekarang. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Ucapnya lagi.

"_Aku yakin kau sedang terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini, Donghae."_

"_Damn it_, Siwon! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Bisakah kau berhenti bermain-main?!"

"_Aku menginginkan jantung Cho Younghwan, Donghae. Aku ingin melihatnya meregang nyawa didepan mataku. Pria brengsek itu yang membuat ayah kita mati sia-sia. Younghwan harus menyusul rekan-rekannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu mati." _Ucap Siwon di seberang panggilan_._

Donghae menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika ia kembali teringat bagaimana ayahnya mati dan ibunya yang bunuh diri karena peristiwa 15 tahun silam.

"_An eyes for an eyes. Nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa. Keluarga Cho itu harus mati."_ Ucap Siwon lagi.

Donghae dapat merasakan matanya berair. Dendam di hatinya kian memanas.

"Kau benar, Siwon. Ayo kita bunuh mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

**15 tahun yang lalu.**

**Seoul, 12 Desember.**

.

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU ITU, BODOH!"

_**DORR!**_

"AAKHH!"

Nafas Kwangja memburu cepat ketika ia kembali mengangkat pistolnya, hingga kembali memuntahkan pelurunya yang kini telah tertanam di jantung Sunghwan itu. Matanya kembali berkilat marah ketika ia terpaksa membuat kedua sahabatnya itu tewas mengenaskan di tangannya.

"Sunghwan!"

Cho Younghwan yang sejak tadi hanya diam itu langsung berlari menghampiri Lee Sunghwan yang sudah terkapar dengan darah mengotori pakaiannya.

Younghwan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam ketika kedua sahabatnya harus meregang nyawa di tangan sahabatnya sendiri.

Younghwan menatap kosong mayat Sunghwan dan Kiho yang telah terbujur kaku. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"_W-waeyo_? Ke-kenapa kalian membunuhnya?" suara Younghwan mencicit karena ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Kwangja mengantungkan kembali pistol miliknya didalam jas mahalnya, sementara Sukjin hanya diam.

"Karena mereka berisik, Younghwan. Aku beri mereka uang dan mereka yang tolol ini tidak mau menerimanya. Sok suci sekali." Ucap Ji Sukjin dengan enteng.

"Jadi, inikah arti persahabatan kita yang sudah terjalin lima tahun ini? inikah yang kau maksud dengan persahabatan? Menghabiskan satu nyawa dengan nyawa yang lainnya?!" mata Younghwan berkilat amarah.

"Tolong jangan buat aku ingin melubangi jantungmu dengan pistolku seperti mereka, Cho."

"BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKARANG!"

Kwangja kembali mengeluarkan pistolnya dari dalam jas hitam miliknya. Ia mengarah moncong pistol itu kearah kepala Younghwan dan—

_**BRAK!**_

"_APPA_!"

Hening.

Pintu kini telah terbuka. Menampilkan dua orang wanita dan dua orang anak kecil dengan wajah shock mereka didekat pintu.

Jangan lupakan juga suara sirine polisi yang menggema di tempat itu.

Baik itu Kwangja dan Sukjin, mereka langsung memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Sementara Younghwan sendiri hanya duduk diam karena seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar ketika polisi memasuki ruangan itu.

"INI POLISI! DIAM DI TEMPAT ANDA SEKARANG!"

Dan benar saja, beberapa polisi telah mengejar dan mencoba meringkus Lee Kwangja dan Ji Sukjin yang melarikan diri.

Sementara itu, kedua wanita dan kedua anak laki-laki yang ternyata adalah istri dan anak dari Lee Sunghwan serta Choi Kiho itu bergegas menghampiri kedua suami mereka yang telah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Ya Tuhan! Ti-tidak mungkin… Sunghwan!"

"ANDWAE! Yeobo… hiks… suamiku… bangunlah…"

"_Appa_… hiks.. A-_appa_… ireona…. Jangan tinggalkan Siwonnie sendiri…. Hiks…"

"_Appa_…. ini Donghae, _Appa_… bangunlah… _Appa_… hiks…"

Isak tangis dan jeritan kini benar-benar pecah di ruangan kantor yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kematian Lee Kwangja dan Choi Kiho itu. Bahkan istri dari Kiho langsung pingsan di tempatnya.

"_Eomma_! _Eomma_, ireona! _Eomma_!"

Sementara Younghwan sendiri masih duduk di lantai, menangis terdiam meratapi kedua mayat sahabatnya. Saat ini, Younghwan rela jika ia harus dihukum atas kematian kedua sahabatnya itu.

"_**Ini salahku… Tuhan, ini salahku…"**_

Younghwan ikut menangis. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup lagi melihat bagaimana keluarga kecil itu kehilangan sosok ayah sekaligus kepala keluarganya. Tiba-tiba, ia jadi teringat dengan kabar istri dan kedua anaknya di rumah.

'_**Hannah-ya… maaf karena aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Tolong kau jaga Ahra dan Kyuhyun dengan baik. Katakan juga pada mereka karena aku tidak bisa pulang cepat seperti biasanya.'**_

Pesan singkat itu telah terkirim. Younghwan segera berdiri dan mengampiri salah satu polisi itu untuk menyerahkan semua kesaksian dan tanggung jawabnya.

Namun tanpa Younghwan sadari, ada dua anak laki-laki yang menatap sinis Younghwan. Sebuah kebencian telah tercetak di hati suci dan polos mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BRAK!**_

"Aku butuh arsip data atas kasus kriminal 15 tahun yang lalu yang dilakukan oleh pelaku Lee Kwangja dan Ji Sukjin terhadap kematian Choi Kiho dan Lee Sunghwan, sekarang! Cepat!"

"Hei, hei, Kyu! Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin arsip data kriminal itu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun yang masih dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari menuju kantor lembaga kriminalitas masyarakat yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja itu mendengus kesal. Dengan nafas yang menipis, Kyuhyun menatap tajam pria bertubuh tambun yang duduk di meja resepsionis itu.

"Aish! Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, Shindong _hyung_! Cepat berikan arsip datanya padaku!"

Shindong menghela nafas pasrah. "Salinan _print out_ datanya akan sangat sulit kutemukan karena kasus itu sudah terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kurasa aku mempunyai salinan _softcopy_ nya di komputerku yang—"

"Ya ya ya ya. Cepat carikan datanya dan tolong _print _juga." Ujar Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

Tidak sampai lima menit. Data itu telah berada di tangannya. Kyuhyun langsung membaca arsip data yang sudah sangat lama itu dengan teliti.

Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun meringis ketika menemukan nama ayahnya di kertas itu yang sempat tercatat sebagai pelaku, namun ia berubah menjadi saksi karena nama ayahnya disitu tidaklah bersalah.

"Shindong _hyung_, aku menitipkan ini padamu. Tolong jaga baik-baik dan selidiki juga dengan baik. Aku mengandalkanmu, _hyung_." Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar dari kantor itu meninggalkan Shindong yang terkejut ketika tahu bahwa barang yang dititipkan padanya adalah kantung plastik hitam berisi ratusan lembar uang won.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Apa maksudnya dengan barang ini, huh?"

Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat Shindong. "Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti, _hyung_. Aku tiba-tiba menemukan uang ini dan aku yakin uang-uang ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini." kyuhyun menunjuk kertas arsip data itu.

"Oh ya, Shindong _hyung_. Aku pinjam pistolmu. Aku butuh dua pistol sekarang."

Shindong meringis mendengar kalimat polos yang keluar dari mulut seorang dokter itu.

"Cho, kau ini adalah dokter otopsi dan bukan seorang polisi sepertiku. Kau harus mendapat izin khusus untuk meminjam sebuah pistol. Aish, kau pikir meminjam pistol sama seperti meminjam buku?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Ah, sudahlah. Berikan saja pistolmu yang berpeluru dan pistol yang kosong. Aku tidak akan menyalahgunakannya, aku berjanji. Aku membutuhkannya sekarang sebagai perlindungan diri, sungguh!"

Shindong meletakkan kedua pistol yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. "Ta-tapi, Kyu…"

"Aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu setelah semua ini selesai. _Gomawo_, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dan segera pergi.

Shindong hanya tersenyum maklum. "Jaga dirimu, Kyuhyun-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish! Dimana _Appa_ dan Heechul _hyung_ sekarang?!"

Kyuhyun nyaris saja membanting ponselnya karena kedua nomor yang ia hubungi itu tak kunjung menjawab. Jika saja ia tidak sedang mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan kencang, Kyuhyun bersumpah akan benar-benar membanting ponselnya. Yang benar saja, Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi karena tidak tahu kemana dan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tidak, tidak. Mana mungkin aku menghubungi Donghae dan Siwon sekarang? Itu bodoh."

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya dalam keadaan yang khawatir dan gusar terhadap ayahnya sekarang.

"Berpikirlah, Cho. Kumohon berpikirlah!"

_**Ddrtt ddrtt.**_

Ponselnya bergetar menampilkan nama Heechul disana.

"Yeoboseyo? _Hyung_? Heechul _hyung_! Kau dimana?!"

"_**K-kyu?"**_

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos. Itu adalah suara ayahnya.

"A-_appa_? _Gwenchanayo_? Kau dimana sekarang?!"

"_**Appa baik-baik saja, Kyu. Kau pulanglah, jaga dan temani Ahra dan ibumu. Jebal…"**_

"Kau dimana, _Appa_?! Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang! Dimana posisimu?"

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar.

"Yeoboseyo? A-_appa_! _appa_! Heechul _hyung_!" Kyuhyun semakin terlihat kacau dan panik.

'_**Bruk!'**_

"_**Aakhh!"**_

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara barang jatuh dan suara rintihan kesakitan di seberang ponselnya. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat ponselnya. Ia yakin ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Kemarilah dan jemput ayahmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Itu adalah suara Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu itu dan ia juga tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar suara dengan nada dingin itu. Dengan cepat, ia juga refleks tahu kemana harus ia pergi sekarang.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Ia kini benar-benar membanting ponselnya ke jok kursi di sampingnya.

Dan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit saja, Kyuhyun sudah tiba di tempat itu. Sebuah tempat yang alamatnya masih ia hapal dengan baik. Ya, tempat itu adalah tempat yang sama ketika ia tertembak. Sebuah rumah kosong dengan bangkai kucing di halamannya, oh Kyuhyun masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang, lalu ia menyalakan GPS pada mobilnya serta meninggalkan sebuah pesan singkat pada Shindong. Tidak lupa, ia juga mengantungi arsip data dan pistol yang ia punya sekarang.

BRAK!

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Setelah mendobrak kasar pintu rumah kosong itu, ia langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang mengiris hatinya.

Sang ayah dan Heechul terduduk lemas di lantai dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh mereka serta tali dan rantai yang mengikat kaki dan tangan mereka.

Sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun menahan emosinya yang sudah mengujung hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya pada Siwon dan Donghae yang menyeringai sejak tadi atas kedatangannya.

"Annyeong, Siwon-ssi dan Donghae _hyung_. Ah~ aku merindukan kalian."

"Kau sungguh pandai menyembunyikan emosimu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Telak Siwon.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Oh, tentu saja. Aku sempat bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi dan juga aktor. Jadi,tentu saja aku mempunyai kemampuan untuk berakting menyembunyikan emosiku. Jika saja emosiku meledak, aku bisa saja menembak isi kepala kalian karena melihat pemandangan yang mengiris hatiku ini."

Lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul sambil memainkan pistol di tangannya. "Jangan khawatir, aku sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan semua ini. Aku tidak takut denganmu, Siwon-ssi. Aku juga tidak gentar sama sekali dengan orang yang selama ini sudah kuanggap kakak, asalkan kau tahu itu Donghae _hyung_."

Donghae mencengkeram erat tangannya sendiri. Ia menatap tajam pria muda yang menjabat sebagai dokter otopsi itu. "Nyalimu cukup besar untuk sebuah pistol, eh? Bahkan kau berani berbuat seenakmu, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada ayahmu yang sebenarnya seorang pembunuh ini."

Siwon menyeringai. "Donghae benar. Apa kau tidak tahu jika ayahmu adalah pembunuh dari ayahku dan ayah Donghae?"

Senyum sinis Kyuhyun memudar. Ia menoleh sekilas pada ayahnya yang ikut menatapnya sendu.

"Oh, tentu saja kau tidak tahu. bahkan ayahmu juga terlibat dalam sebuah kasus korupsi besar 15 tahun silam dan seharusnya ia menjadi salah satu tersangka pembunuhan, dan dihukum oleh Negara."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. "Aku tahu itu."

Ayah Kyuhyun yang masih terikat dengan tali itu tercengang. Kini, ia yakin dengan pasti anaknya pasti sangat kecewa.

"Aku tahu dengan baik soal kasus pembunuhan dan korupsi 15 tahun yang lalu. Kasus yang menyeret nama ayah kita bertiga, dan juga Lee Kwangja dan Ji Sukjin. Kalian pikir aku sebodoh itu?"

"Tapi, kalian salah. Kalian sepenuhnya salah disini." Kyuhyun mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi sangat dingin. Bahkan Heechul yang terduduk di belakangnya itu meringis seolah dapat merasakan aura dingin itu.

"Maling teriak maling. Hahaha! Bukankah itu lucu, Donghae?" Siwon tertawa terbahak, sedangkan Donghae tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak, aku tentu tidak seperti itu. Bahkan aku mempunyai bukti kuat atas kasus itu." Kyuhyun segera mengambil kertas arsip data di kemejanya.

"Aku akan membela yang benar, dan menjauhi yang salah. Jika saja ayahku bersalah disini dan ia juga merupakan pelaku pembunuh ayah kalian, maka aku akan membiarkan kalian mengambil nyawa ayahku sekarang juga. Sebuah mata untuk sebuah mata yang lainnya, nyawa untuk sebuah nyawa. Aku akan merelakan ayahku jika ia memang terbukti bersalah."

Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah, tepat didepan sang ayah dan Heechul yang terduduk di belakangnya.

Tanpa Siwon dan Donghae ketahui, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan sebuah pisau kecil didekat tangan Heechul. Dan kesempatan itu diolah dengan baik oleh si penerima pisau.

"Tapi, ayahku bukanlah seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh sebenarnya yang sudah membunuh ayah kalian adalah Lee Kwangja dan Ji Sukjin yang sudah terlebih dulu kalian bunuh atas dendam kalian."

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

Donghae tiba-tiba melancarkan serangannya dengan melayangkan tinjunya tepat kearah wajah Kyuhyun, namun tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun justru menahan tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Donghae sekuat tenaga hingga tersungkur jatuh.

_**Bruk!**_

"Brengsek? Ya, katakan aku brengsek sekarang. Aku benar-benar lelaki brengsek yang dulu sempat ditentang mimpinya untuk menjadi penyanyi karena ayahnya sendiri. Aku yang dulu dipaksa masuk ke sekolah kedokteran. Aku yang terpaksa meski akhirnya aku menjalani dengan senang hati semua usahaku untuk menjadi seorang dokter yang handal. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun yang menjalani semua kehidupan ini dengan bahagia bersama sepasang orang tua yang masih lengkap! AKU MEMANG BRENGSEK!"

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sesak di hatinya sekarang, "Aku yang brengsek ini bahkan tak tahu jika ada dua orang lainnya yang hidup menderita tanpa sepasang orang tua yang lengkap. Tanpa ayah yang bisa melindunginya dan tanpa ibu yang bisa menyayanginya dengan tulus…"

"Sialan kau!" Siwon baru saja maju selangkah ketika Kyuhyun berteriak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sebuah permainan sederhana? Mudah, aturannya hanya satu orang yang perlu mendorong orang lainnya hingga terjatuh. Orang yang terjatuh adalah kalah dan ia berhak mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan oleh si pemenang."

"KAU PIKIR AKU ADALAH ANAK KECIL YANG BISA KAU BODOHI, HAH?!" murka Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jika aku menang, kalian harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dan melepaskan ayahku serta Heechul _hyung_. Jika aku kalah…"

Namja bermarga Cho itu menarik nafas panjang. "Jika aku kalah, kalian boleh membunuhku."

Kyuhyun meringis dalam hati. Ia tahu tubuhnya akan kalah jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh kekar Siwon dan Donghae.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai."

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

**BOCORAN NEXT CHAP**

"_**JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH, KYUHYUN!" || "Aakhhhh!" || "A…appa… aku… ukh… aku bangga memiliki… seorang… uhk… ayah seperti… akh… dirimu…" || "Ia masih belum melewati masa kritisnya, saya harap kalian bisa lebih bersabar lagi." || 'Kau memang lebih tua dariku, Donghae hyung. Tapi aku pernah berjanji untuk berdiri lebih kuat darimu, bukan? Bahkan aku berhasil melindungimu untuk kedua kalinya." || "Aku akan membencimu jika kau tak kunjung bangun, bodoh. Bangunlah… aku mohon… maafkan aku…" ||**_

.

.

.

.

.

Author note:

Sepertinya sih chapter depan adalah chapter akhir dari FF ini :D Ada yg mau nebak-nebak gimana endingnya? ^^

Dan karena kita udah di penghujung FF ini, aku buka sesi Tanya jawab. SILAHKAN TANYA APAPUN DI KOLOM REVIEW. Nanti, aku bakal jawab langsung^^

Ohyaaa ThePuzzleAndTheChance chapter 19 udah update seminggu yg lalu, buat yg belum baca silahkan cek sendiri di profilku ya^^

Tengkyu~

With love, Ara Resyara

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Kyunoi / mmzzaa / mios / Sabrina / yolyol / entik hale / nanakyu / siskasparkyu0 / cuttiekyu94 / nae xselia / lydiasimatupang2301 / kyuli99 / Guest / sparkyunee13 / abelkyu / riritary9 / wonhaesung love / emon 204 / guest / adlia / haebaragi86 / liestie ajhah / hwang685 / kyuhae / sofyanayunita1 / kyuhae / choding / angelsparkyu / dewiangel / cho sabil / melani n khadijah / sparkyubum / cloudsevilgirl / dewidossantosleite / phn19 / atikah sparkyu / ladyelf11 / readlight / atik1125 / zal / dea / lily / bebbiekyu / pcyckh / filo hip / anna505 / diahretno / nenkurnia kihyun /su253 / tyas1013 / nagyu331 / songkyurnia / martincho27 / guestkyu / hyunhua / cjorohimi / ailedachangkyu/ ada yg belum kesebut?**


	9. Chapter 9 Last Chapter

**Title : The Outstanding Doctor**

**Chapter : 9 (END)**

**Author : Ara Resyara**

**Twitter : ckhevl98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

** Lee Donghae**

** Choi Siwon**

**Kim Heechul**

**And others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah yang begitu pelik dari seorang dokter otopsi bernama Cho Kyuhyun ketika menghadapi dunia medis dan dunia kriminal yang sebenarnya. **

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! – NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

.

.

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

.

.

"Sialan kau!" Siwon baru saja maju selangkah ketika Kyuhyun berteriak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sebuah permainan sederhana? Mudah, aturannya hanya satu orang yang perlu mendorong orang lainnya hingga terjatuh. Orang yang terjatuh adalah kalah dan ia berhak mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan oleh si pemenang."

"KAU PIKIR AKU ADALAH ANAK KECIL YANG BISA KAU BODOHI, HAH?!" murka Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jika aku menang, kalian harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dan melepaskan ayahku serta Heechul _hyung_. Jika aku kalah…"

_Namja_ bermarga Cho itu menarik nafas panjang. "Jika aku kalah, kalian boleh membunuhku."

Kyuhyun meringis dalam hati. Ia tahu tubuhnya akan kalah jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh kekar Siwon dan Donghae.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**LAST CHAPTER**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sebuah permainan sederhana? Mudah, aturannya hanya satu orang yang perlu mendorong orang lainnya hingga terjatuh. Orang yang terjatuh adalah kalah dan ia berhak mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan oleh si pemenang."

"Aku pikir kau cukup pintar, Cho. Bahkan tubuhmu saja jauh lebih kecil dari kami dan kau meminta untuk adu dorong tubuh? Lucu, sebenarnya." Siwon meremehkan.

Kyuhyun justru membalas dengan senyuman sinisnya. "Jika kita bermain adu kepintaran, aku yakin kalian yang kalah karena aku jauh lebih pandai dari kalian. Bukankah itu lebih mudah bagi kalian untuk adu kekuatan? Kalian juga akan lebih mudah untuk membunuhku dan membalaskan dendam lama kalian, bukan?"

"Tsk." Donghae hanya berdecak kesal karena _namja_ Cho didepannya benar-benar besar kepala.

"JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH, KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun hanya menoleh singkat pada sosok Heechul yang terus meronta.

_**BRUGH!**_

Kyuhyun lengah, ia nyaris saja terhuyung ke belakang jika saja pertahanan kakinya lemah. Siwon sudah langsung berniat menjatuhkan tubuhnya, pria Choi itu sudah akan menjatuhkan Kyuhyun dengan melemahkan kedua tangannya.

"Whoaa! Santai saja, Choi! Sebegitu besarkah keinginanmu untuk membunuhku, eh?"

"Karena mulutmu terus mengoceh yang membuatku tidak sabar untuk segera melubangi jantungmu, Cho!"

Kyuhyun mendesis kesal, ia tidak boleh lengah lagi. Saat ini, ia hanya memiliki dua peluang.

Peluang yang pertama, ia bisa menjatuhkan tubuh kekar Siwon dan mendapatkan kemauannya.

Atau yang kedua, yang begitu Kyuhyun hindari. Ya, walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak takut mati di tangan mereka, hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak mau mati didepan ayahnya dan juga Heechul.

Otaknya berpikir keras, ia harus melakukan sesuatu karena Siwon masih tidak melepaskan cengkraman kedua tangannya di bahunya yang kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai."

Kyuhyun menyerang Siwon, ia terus mencoba mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh kekar itu. Siwon kemudian tertawa meremehkan.

"Ayolah, Cho. Kau memang mengundang kematianmu lebih cepat saja. Cih."

Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai terdorong ke belakang, bahkan kakinya juga mulai bergesekan mundur dengan tanah.

'_Sialan!'_

Kyuhyun, pikirkan sesuatu!

Siwon terus tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga suaranya menggema di rumah kosong itu.

"Choi Siwon, aku bangga pada mendiang ayahmu. Bahkan menjelang kematiannya, ia tidak berubah pendirian untuk tidak mengambil sedikitpun uang Negara yang berhasil dikorupsikan oleh Lee Kwangja dan Ji Sukjin. Aku benar-benar tulus menghormati Choi Kiho."

Siwon tercengang. Cengkaraman tangannya di kedua bahu Kyuhyun sedikit melemah hingga—

_**BRUKK!**_

"Kau kalah, Choi Siwon."

"Argh! Brengsek!"

Kyuhyun menekan kedua bahu Siwon ke lantai hingga Siwon meringis menahan sakit. Sedangkan Donghae didepannya mulai bergegas menyerang kembali Kyuhyun.

_**PRAKK!**_

Donghae terkejut ketika sebuah pistol dilempar ke dekat kakinya.

"Lihat?! Aku membawa pistol, dan sekarang aku membuangnya!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Donghae yang sedetik lagi berniat untuk menyerangnya.

"Aku… tidak akan membunuh siapapun. Aku hanya ingin kalian mendengarkan penjelasanku. Seorang lelaki tidak akan mengingkari apa yang ia janjikan, bukan?" lanjutnya.

Siwon segera bangkit dan mundur ke belakang atas perintah Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah yang menahan amarah, ia menjaga sikapnya untuk tetap diam dan mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Tolong hanya sepuluh menit saja, berikan pendengaran kalian pada setiap kalimatku. Setelah itu aku berjanji untuk segera pergi bersama ayahku dan Heechul _hyung_ serta tidak akan melaporkan kalian ke pihak polisi."

"Cepat katakan, Cho. Sebelum aku merubah pikiranku."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Ia mengambil selembar kertas didalam kantung kemejanya dan memperlihatkan isi tulisan kertas itu didepan Siwon dan Donghae.

"Ini adalah arsip surat kriminal dari pengadilan atas kejadian pembunuhan serta kasus korupsi yang merugikan uang Negara sebesar 18 milyar won yang dilakukan oleh Lee Kwangja dan Ji Sukjin. Ini adalah sebuah arsip lama yang berhasil kutemukan, arsip ini juga yang membuktikan tentang teori Lee Kwangja dan Ji Sukjin yang ditetapkan sebagai pelaku dan diberi hukuman penjara seumur hidupnya."

"Sayangnya, kedua orang itu telah tewas karena ulah kalian. Aku tahu dengan sangat tentang pembunuhan berencana atas motif balas dendam yang telah kalian lakukan pada mereka. Aku juga tahu tentang motif kematian Lee Kwangja dan Ji Sukjin yang sebelumnya sempat diracuni dan dianiaya karena atas hasil otopsinya, keduanya telah dipastikan menelan racun kimia berbahaya dari makanan yang mereka konsumsi dan beberapa pukulan benda tumpul."

Kyuhyun memberikan death glare terbaiknya. "Satu informasi yang tidak kalian ketahui adalah pembunuhan kedua ayah kalian yaitu Choi Kiho dan Lee Sunghwan memang direncanakan sebelumnya oleh Lee Kwangja dan Ji Sukjin. Ayahku, Cho Younghwan sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam konspirasi tersebut."

Siwon mengumpat kasar, emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun dan ia hamir menyerang Kyuhyun kembali jika saja Donghae tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Biarkan Kyuhyun memberikan penjelasannya dulu, Siwon."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil pada Donghae, meski _namja_ Lee itu membuang muka.

"Aku dapat membuktikan apa yang aku katakan, karena aku sama sekali tidak berbohong atas hal itu."

Kyuhyun melemparkan sebuah kantung kresek hitam kecil kedepan Siwon dan Donghae. Dengan malas, Siwon memungut kantung kresek itu.

"Itu adalah sebagian kecil uang yang kutemukan di atap rumah orang tuaku. Dan itu adalah uang yang diberikan oleh LeeKwangja dan Ji Sukjin pada ayahku."

"K-kyuhyun-ah.. ba-bagaimana bisa k-kau—" Younghwan yang sejak tadi terdiam di belakangnya bergetar, ia sungguh terkejut karena putranya bisa menemukan harta yang ia sembunyikan bertahun-tahun itu.

Siwon juga terkejut, tentu saja. Ia bisa memastikan bahwa beberapa lembar uang di rangannya adalah uang terbitan lama di Korea Selatan yang tentu saja keluaran 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sebagian kecil?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ya, sebagian kecil. Karena aku menemukan ratusan lembar uang ini di atap rumah orang tuaku. Aku tidak membawa semuanya karena aku meninggalkan sebagian besarnya pada temanku."

Kyuhyun merogoh ponselnya, dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar. "Ini adalah foto yang berhasil aku jadikan bukti bahwa aku tidak berbohong mengenai penemuan uang-uang lama ini." Kyuhyun menunjukkan foto puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan uang yang sempat ia foto sebelum menyerahkannya kepada Shindong.

"Kalian tahu artinya? Uang-uang ini menjadi bukti kuat bahwa ayahku sama sekali tidak ikut korupsi, bahkan aku yakin ia tidak mengambil sepeserpun. Begitu juga dengan ayah kalian. Karena menurut dugaanku, Choi Kiho dan Lee Sunghwan dibunuh karena mereka berdua tidak mau menerima uang haram ini."

"Cih. Jika memang ayahku tidak mau menerima uang korupsi ini lalu ia dibunuh, mengapa tidak dengan ayahmu?!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba menetralisir emosinya.

"Karena ayahku bukan seorang pembunuh. Ayahku bahkan tidak memberikan nafkah kotor untuk keluarganya dari hasil uang korupsi itu."

"SIALAN KAU!"

_**BUGH!**_

Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan oleh Siwon.

"CHO, BAHKAN KAU BERANI BERBICARA SEMAUMU!"

Kyuhyun menahan sakit pada rahang dan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia jatuh tersungkur atas serangan Siwon yang cepat itu.

Siwon melayangkan kembali pukulannya, namun tidak kena.

Sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya.

"Oh, kau membelanya Donghae?!"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon penuh arti, ia menurunkan tangannya.

"A-ayahku… meninggalkan sebuah surat padaku dan aku menemukan itu lima hari setelah kematiannya. Dalam surat itu, ayahku hanya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemaniku untuk mengikuti kejuaraan baseball yang aku ikuti saat itu." Donghae menunduk berusaha menghindari kedua tatapan yang mengintimidasinya.

"Ayahku mengatakan padaku agar aku bisa berteman dengan anak laki-laki bernama Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun. Ayahku bilang, kelak kedua anak itu akan menjadi penentu hidupku selanjutnya." Donghae tersenyum kaku menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang terdiam.

"Namun, aku bingung. Ketika aku dipertemukan oleh kedua orang yang dimaksud, justru keduanya berada di pihak yang berbeda. Dan di satu sisi, aku masih belum bisa menerima kematian ayahku. Aku marah pada seseorang yang mengambil nyawa dari pria sebaik ayahku! Bahkan ayahku sempat meninggalkan sebuah pesan agar aku tidak menyimpan dendam… _nae_ _Appa_ hanya tidak mau ada satu titik hitam di hatiku saat itu. A-aku… sungguh tidak tahu jalan mana yang harus kupercayai…"

Donghae menatap Cho Younghwan yang terduduk di belakang Kyuhyun, ia menatap pria paruh baya itu. "Aku sungguh marah padamu, Younghwan-ssi. Aku marah karena kau yang tidak bisa memberikan kesaksian penuh di pengadilan saat itu. Kau membuat ayahku dan juga Choi Kiho mati ketika Korea Selatan mengenal mereka sebagai seorang koruptor. AYAHKU BUKAN SEORANG KORUPTOR!"

Younghwan meneteskan air matanya. Ia menatap Donghae yang sudah terlihat putus asa. "_Mianhae_… maafkan aku… ak-aku memang tidak mengatakan semuanya pada pengadilan saat itu. Aku… aku sungguh bersalah… aku berdosa pada Sunghwan dan Kiho… aku… maafkan aku…"

"Kyuhyun-ah… kau bahkan tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana orang yang sangat kau sayangi dalam hidupmu harus mati dalam keadaan dan nama yang begitu kotor… ayahmu hanya diam kala itu, sehingga pengadilan menganggap bahwa ayahmu hanyalah seorang korban."

Kyuhyun terpaku. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika Donghae menatapnya penuh luka. Ia tidak sanggup melihat tatapan yang menyedihkan itu.

Siwon tersenyum sinis. Ia menyukai drama menarik diantara mereka. Dengan perlahan ia memberikan sebuah pistol ke tangan Donghae.

"Lee Donghae, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Donghae mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke kepala Younghwan.

"Kau, harus merasakan apa yang ayahku rasakan saat itu."

Younghwan memejamkan matanya. Ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk melawan.

Pasrah, mungkin itu yang Younghwan rasakan. Semua kepahitan yang Donghae rasakan selama ini, entah kenapa ia seolah ikut merasakannya."

_**DORR!**_

_Hening._

_Hening._

_Hening._

Hanya ada suara deru nafas yang terdengar.

Kelima orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam, sebelum sebuah teriakan menggema disana.

"BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN DAN BUNUH MEREKA DONGHAE!"

Donghae terdiam, pandangannya hanya terpaku pada lantai ubin yang retak cukup besar didekat kaki Younghwan itu.

Ya, Donghae tidak membunuh siapapun. Ia merubah arah tembakannya ke lantai.

"Aku… sudah berjanji pada _Appa_ untuk tidak mengotori tanganku dengan darah orang lain." Pria berprofesi sebagai dokter gigi itu menjatuhkan pistolnya dekat Siwon.

"Kau adalah pria terbodoh yang pernah kutemui, Lee Donghae." Siwon menggeram kesal. Ia mengambil pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Younghwan.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

_**DORR!**_

_**BRUGHH!**_

"Aarghh!"

Suara tembakan kedua terdengar kembali bersamaan dengan suara tubuh yang jatuh.

"DONGHAE!"

Heechul yang sejak tadi diam saja dan ia yang sebenarnya sudah terlepas dari ikatan tali berkat pisau kecil Kyuhyun, segera bangkit. Ia mengampiri Donghae yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"Tidak! Donghae… Donghae-ya!"

Ya, Donghae yang sudah bersimbah darah di punggungnya. Refleks _namja_ itu begitu cepat ketika Siwon mengarahkan pistolnya, ia langsung menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Younghwan. Hingga timah panas itu bersarang di punggungnya.

Younghwan juga ikut panik, bahkan ia sudah hampir menangis melihat Donghae. Wajahnya terkena cipratan darah, hatinya semakin kalut.

"Donghae… kenapa kau melakukan ini, huh?!"

Donghae tersenyum tipis, "Ka-karena… ukh… aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dan justru… melukainya. Karena… a-aku membuatmu kecewa, Heechul _hyung_. _Mi-mianhae_…"

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri masih terdiam di tempatnya, dan lebih tepatnya berdiri membelakangi mereka dan menatap Siwon penuh amarah.

Kyuhyun merasa _de javu_. Ia mengingat kejadian dimana ia melindungi Donghae hingga punggungnya terluka, dan… kejadian itu seolah terulang lagi. Dengan Donghae yang berada di posisi Kyuhyun.

'_**Kyuhyun-ah… sekarang aku tahu. aku benar-benar tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang kau alami saat itu. Aku juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama ketika kau dikhianati oleh orang yang sangat kau percayai. Aku mengerti, Kyuhyun-ah. Mianhae…'**_

_**DUGH!**_

Satu pukulan dilayangkan oleh Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang sempat melamun beberapa detik itu.

"Kau salah, Siwon. Jika kau berpikir bahwa Donghae adalah pria terbodoh yang kau temui, maka kau salah. Orang itu, seharusnya kau."

_**BRUK!**_

"Argh!" Siwon mengerang sakit ketika Kyuhyun brutal memukuli wajahnya hingga ia kemudian terjatuh.

_**Dugh!**_

"Ini untuk semua rasa kecewaku karena kau memanfaatkan pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang detektif hanya untuk membalaskan dendammu."

Dokter otopsi itu melayangkan pukulannya lagi.

"Ini untuk semua kemarahanku karena kau berani-beraninya mengotori hati Donghae _hyung_ hingga membuatku berpikir buruk tentangnya!"

Kyuhyun terengah. Ia dapat merasakan perih pada tangan kirinya yang membiru setelah memukul Siwon tadi.

Begitupun Siwon, ia merasakan kepalanya berputar karena luka di wajah dan perutnya. Ia mengakui Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tangguh.

"_Mi-mianhae_. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Kau memang benar, ayahmu sama sekali tidak bersalah. Pelaku sebenarnya yaitu Lee Kwangja dan Ji Sukjin yang sudah terlebih dahulu aku bunuh. Aku… a-aku hanya iri padamu, Kyuhyun. Aku iri karena kau masih bisa berbahagia dengan sosok ayah yang selalu mendukungmu."

Perlahan, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan emosinya menurun setelah mendengar kalimat Siwon itu.

Hingga sebuah sirine mobil polisi terdengar memecah setiap hening yang ada.

Ya, polisi itu datang atas panggilan Heechul dan kini semua orang disitu dapat mendengar mobil polisi yang menuju kearah mereka.

Sekarang, berterima kasihlah pada Kyuhyun yang sengaja membiarkan GPS mobilnya tetap hidup.

"Polisi sudah datang, Kyuhyun. Aku minta maaf padamu." Siwon segera berlutut dan sujud didepan kaki Kyuhyun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Siwon?!" Kyuhyun meraih bahu Siwon dan memaksanya bangun.

"_Mianhae_… aku bersalah padamu, Kyuhyun. Tolong maafkan aku…"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tercengang. Mereka tidak mengerti.

_Namja_ berusia 25 tahun itu masih memaksa Siwon untuk berhenti dan bangun. "Hentikan, Siwon! Aku… a-aku tidak membencimu."

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, "Benarkah? K-kau memaafkanku?"

"Y-ya. Aku memaafkanmu."

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Maaf… maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah… terima kasih…"

Kyuhyun tidak membalas pelukan itu, ia hanya bisa diam.

"Maaf… tolong maafkan aku karena aku cukup pintar untuk membodohimu, Cho Kyuhyun." Siwon setengah berbisik.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Ia dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya, namun—

_**DORR!**_

Suara tembakan ketiga kembali terdengar dua kali. Benar, dua kali tembakan.

"Aakhhhh!"

_**Bruk!**_

Kyuhyun gemetar, ia dapat merasakan dada kanan dan perut kirinya yang terasa terbakar, hingga seluruh rasa sakit melumpuhkan tumbuhnya. Dua tembakan Siwon benar-benar mengenai titik vital berbahaya di tubuhnya.

"BRENGSEK KAU SIWON!"

Siwon kembali diterjang, dan dipukuli oleh Donghae yang beranjak berdiri meski ia tidak tahu darimana seluruh tenaga itu ia dapatkan.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di pelukan ayahnya itu mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tersadar. Ia meraih pistol berpelurunya yang sejak tadi disembunyikan dalam jaketnya. Lalu menembakkan isi pelurunya ke langit-langit rumah sebanyak empat kali hingga membuat semuanya terkejut.

Ia melakukannya untuk memudahkan pencarian polisi yang sudah dekat posisinya.

"INI POLISI! DIAM DI TEMPAT KALIAN!"

Dan, benar saja. Gerombolan polisi dan petugas medis datang cepat dan langsung menembak kaki kanan Siwon yang hendak melarikan diri. Siwon langsung diringkus cepat.

Petugas medis juga langsung bertindak cepat dan segera membawa Donghae yang terluka, dan Kyuhyun yang sekarat.

Satu hari telah terlewati lagi. Gemuruh langit ikut mengumandangkan nyanyiannya, dan menurunkan air langitnya. Berusaha untuk menghapus tiap dosa manusia di tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**A…appa… aku… ukh… aku bangga memiliki… seorang… uhk… ayah seperti… akh… dirimu…"**_

Younghwan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat frustasi sekarang. Dan ia merasa lebih buruk ketika mengingat kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari putranya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa ia membanggakan seorang ayah sepertiku?"

Kalimat putus asa itu tidak merubah suasana. Justru suasana di koridor rumah sakit itu terasa semakin mencekam ketika diiringi oleh tangisan Ahra dan istri Younghwan disitu.

Heechul mengusap pelan punggung pria yang sekarang tampak begitu rapuh itu. Berusaha menguatkannya.

"Pernah suatu kali Kyuhyun minta izin padaku ketika ia mengikuti seleksi ujian masuk kedokteran spesialis atau kegiatan lainnya. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat patuh, kemanapun ia pergi, ia pasti minimal akan meminta izin atau sekedar pamit padaku. Walaupun kadang-kadang sifat nakalnya selalu membuatku naik pitam." Heechul menghela nafasnya, berusaha menahan buliran air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Lagipula, itu tidak baik jika ia pergi tanpa sempat meminta izin atau sekedar pamit. Anak laki-laki juga tidak boleh pergi mendahului kedua orang tuanya, bukan? Bocah tengil itu… sangat kuat. Aku yakin ia tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji yang pernah ia buat selama ini." _namja_ bermarga Kim itu tersenyum pahit.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas Kyuhyun dan Donghae, Heechul-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku butuh _scharpe nald_."

Salah seorang suster segera mengambil barang yang dimaksud yang berupa jarum jahit dengan berpenampang segitiga agar dengan fungsi untuk mengiris kulit bagian dalam.

"Ini, dokter."

Ya, didalam ruangan operasi tersebut terdapat tiga orang dokter spesialis, tiga orang asisten dokter, dan dua orang suster yang menangani Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana tekanan darahnya?"

"_Under normal line_, dokter. _Worst pressure_. Tekanan sistol 85 dan diastole-nya 60."

"Do-dokter, pasien berada pada _Pulseless Electrical Actifity."_

_(__Pulseless Electrical Actifity__ : Ada aktvitas listrik jantung tetapi tidak terdeteksi pada saat pemeriksaan arteri.)_

"Tetap awasi. Naikkan tekanan oksigennya."

"Dokter Hwang, peluru terakhir di lambungnya sudah kami tangani."

"Aku butuh _rounded nald_."

Seorang asisten dokter kembali membawakan apa yang dibutuhkan itu, sebuah jarum berpenampang bulat, karena untuk menjahit otot perut.

"Kyuhyun-ssi kehilangan banyak darah. Tekanan darahnya menurun!"

"Bawakan aku _Deschamps Aneurysm Needle_. Tolong ambilkan juga kantung darah golongan A resus positif. "

"Baik, dokter."

"Dokter Jung, semakin menurun! Hentikan operasinya! Suster Hwang, ambilkan _defibrillator_!" dokter yang lebih tua kembali memerintah.

_(Defribilator : alat kejut jantung untuk menaikkan aktifitas detak jantung yang berada di ambang Ventrikel Fibrilasi)_

"Tidak bisa, Dokter Song. Tekanan darahnya terlalu rendah!"

"_Defibrilator_. Sekarang!"

"Tapi pasien tidak berada pada _Ventrical Fibrilation_, dokter Jung!"

_(Ventrical Fibrilation : Keadaan dimana jantung tidak lagi memompa, dan hanya menunjukkan pergetaran fibrilasi pada monitor EKG)_

Salah seorang dokter itu kembali berdebat, namun dokter lainnya hanya mengabaikan. Ia memfungsikan alat bernama Defibrilator itu.

"Memasuki masa _Ventrical Fibrilation_, dokter. Tekanan sistole menaik!"

"_Start_! 200 joule, clear?"

"Clear! Dibawah standar, dokter."

"Sulit dibaca, kita kehilangan sebagian fibrilasinya!"

"Naikkan tegangannya!"

"Dokter, _Ventrical Fibrilation _telah berakhir. Kita kehilangan pasien!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Pengadilan hari ini, mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya pengadilan yang menangani kasus bergengsi di tahun ini. sebuah kasus yang memiliki kaitan erat dengan uang Negara, pembunuhan, dan juga dendam pada masa lampau. Bahkan, masyarakat Korea Selatan yang beberapa diantaranya sudah melakukan voting massal tentang Negara yang bertindak lambat atas kasus 15 tahun yang lalu. Beberapa diantara mereka menyalahkan negaranya sendiri karena bertindak lambat, karena jika saja mereka bertindak cepat dan lebih baik maka dendam diantara tiga keluarga itu tidak akan terjadi.**_

_**Namun, tidak sedikit juga yang menyalahkan bagaimana posisi Siwon dan Donghae yang nyaris ditetapkan dengan status tersangka pada diri mereka sekarang.**_

_**Kejadian penembakan itu sudah terlewati sehari setelahnya. Ya, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Begitu pula dengan Siwon yang disibukkan dengan dirinya yang dituntut keadilan. **_

_**Siwon dikenakan pasal berlapis atas tindakan yang sangat berbahaya yang dilakukannya. Pasal pertama adalah pelanggaran kode etika kepolisian, apalagi dengan profesi dirinya sebagai seorang detektif. Pasal kedua adalah penyalahgunaan senjata api untuk hal-hal yang dapat membahayakan orang lain. Pasal ketiga adalah tentang penganiayaan Younghwan dan Heechul. Pasal keempat adalah percobaan pembunuhan pada Kyuhyun, serta pasal terakhir adalah membunuh Lee Kwangja dan Ji Sukjin.**_

_**Akan tetapi, pengadilan belum memberi tahu lebih lanjut mengenai vonis hukuman yang didapat oleh Choi Siwon. Masyarakat masih menduga-duga bahwa pria berparas tampan itu akan dijerat hukuman seumur hidup.**_

_**Media sudah mengumumkan tentang status Siwon yang dijerat pasal berlapis, begitu pula dengan statusnya yang terlibat sebagai tersangka. Selain itu, pihak media juga mengumumkan tentang status Donghae yang dibebaskan karena ia tidak bersalah.**_

_**Namun tidak sampai disitu, karena pengadilan Korea Selatan masih memproses tentang kejadian 15 tahun silam yang terpaksa harus kembali dibuka karena memiliki kaitan erat dengan kasus Siwon. Ya, akhirnya keinginan Siwon terpenuhi. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan sebenarnya adalah tentang terbukanya mata pemerintah tentang kasus korupsi saat itu. Ia hanya menuntut keadilan tentang nama baik mendiang ayahnya.**_

_**Satu hal yang perlu kita tahu, Korea Selatan masih gempar terhadap kasus yang cukup rumit ini.**_

_**Sebuah pintu tidak akan terbuka bila kita tidak menemukan kuncinya. Dan kasus saat itu masih belum terbongkar jawabannya, karena sang pemilik jawaban yang tidak bisa lagi memberikan keterangan serta semua jawaban atas kasus ini.**_

_**Pengadilan dan media Korea Selatan masih menunggu untuk seseorang itu yang—**_

_**Pip!**_

"Aku tahu tentang bagaimana _Appa_ selalu menonton TV tentang kabar terbaru Siwon saat ini. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku ingin _Appa_ beristirahat. Kita bisa membicarakan ini lain waktu, bukan?" seorang wanita muda mendudukkan dirinya pada sosok yang dipanggilnya ayah itu.

"Ahra benar, ahjussi. Berhenti menyakiti pikiranmu sendiri dan biarkan hukum dan keadilan yang menyelesaikannya." Seorang lainnya ikut duduk menghadap lainnya, dan pria itu adalah Kim Heechul yang menyerahkan sebuah minuman hangat pada kedua Cho itu.

Sebuah hembusan nafas panjang terdengar.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikiranku atas semua rasa sedihku pada Kyuhyun. Bocah itu benar-benar nakal. Dia bahkan meninggalkanku begitu saja." Younghwan tertawa getir. Setitik air mata jatuh di pipinya.

Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang tercipta.

"Captain Cho sudah berjanji untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahanku. Ia juga berjanji akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, dan aku menanti suaranya. Heechul oppa, Kyuhyun bukan seorang yang mengingkari janjinya sendiri, bukan?"

Semuanya mengangguk dalam hati. Mencoba mempercayai segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Kyuhyun… hiks… adikku adalah orang yang baik. Ia tidak pernah terlibat masalah berat seperti ini… kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya, eoh? _Wae_?!" tangis Ahra pecah.

Sebuah kesedihan membekas begitu dalam di hati mereka. Mengiris setiap relung hati yang sunyi dan hampa dengan sebuah perasaan kehilangan yang begitu hebat.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita kunjungi Donghae." Putus Heechul.

.

.

.

.

'_**Kau memang lebih tua dariku, Donghae hyung. Tapi aku pernah berjanji untuk berdiri lebih kuat darimu, bukan? Bahkan aku berhasil melindungimu untuk kedua kalinya.'**_

"_**Aku akan membencimu jika kau tak kunjung bangun, bodoh. Bangunlah… aku mohon… maafkan aku…" **_

"Kau mengatakan itu didalam mimpiku, dan kau membuatku benar-benar takut sekarang, Kyuhyun." Donghae menelusuri garis tangannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika semalam setelah ia mendapat pertolongan pada luka tembak di punggungnya dan ia tidak sadarkan diri, ia bermimpi tentang sang dokter otopsi yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu.

"_Mianhae_. Aku yakin kau tidak akan memaafkanku, bukan?" _namja_ Lee itu menarik nafas panjang ketika lukanya yang masih basah berdenyut perih. "Sshh. Luka ini benar-benar sakit, Kyu. Aku sendiri bahkan sulit menggerakkan kedua tanganku, meski posisi lukanya berada tepat di punggungku. Bagaimana bisa kau menahan luka yang sama seperti ini dan menyelesaikan semua masalahmu seorang diri, huh?"

Donghae termenung. Ia mengingat dimana ia sempat berkelahi dengan Kyuhyun dalam identitasnya sebagai pria berjubah hitam misterius. Entah kenapa, terbersit sebuah perasaan menyakitkan dan menyesal ketika mengingat itu.

Operasi Donghae sudah terlewati kemarin. Begitupun dengan keadaannya yang sudah cukup membaik ketika peluru di punggungnya sudah diangkat. Meski wajahnya tersirat rasa sakit dan warna pucat yang begitu kentara.

Dan hal yang Donghae lakukan saat ini di kamar rawatanya adalah bermonolog. Meski tidak ada yang membalas perkataannya, atau bahkan mendengar perkataannya.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu…. Hiks… maafkan aku… kau boleh membenciku,. _Mianhae_…"

Donghae menangis dalam kesunyian kamarnya. Hatinya berkecamuk. Satu hari telah berlalu, namun sampai detik ini ia masih belum mendapatkan informasi terbaru mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun. Hanya informasi terakhir yang ia dapatkan yaitu, keadaan Kyuhyun yang semakin memburuh.

Jika saja keadaannya memungkinkan, demi apapun di dunia ini, Donghae sangat ingin mendatangi Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf padanya. Meski ia tahu, semuanya telah terlambat.

Hingga akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu, dengan sebuah surat yang ia tinggalkan di ranjangnya.

'_**Untuk siapapun yang menemukan surat ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf. –Lee Donghae—'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Mokpo, 12 Januari 2016**_

_**[TIGA BULAN KEMUDIAN]**_

.

"Yak, Donghae! Apa kau sama sekali tidak bisa memasak dengan baik, eoh?!"

Donghae mengelus pelan kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan itu. Sebuah cengiran khas menjadi satu-satunya yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Aish, Donghae-ya. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu agar kau tidak menggoreng ikan dengan minyak zaitun, itu tindakan boros! Lagipula, minyak zaitun tidak akan cocok dengan ikan! Kau ini sudah berusia 27 tahun tapi masih belum mengerti dengan hal-hal mudah seperti ini. bagaimana bisa aku melepasmu jika kau akan menikah nanti, huh?!"

"A-ah _mianhae_, Shindong _hyung_. Lagipula botol minyak zaitun itu tidak diberi nama, jadi aku tidak tahu…" bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Astaga, Donghae. Namanya ada di tutup botolnya, masa kau tidak tahu?"

Donghae justru tertawa ringan. Entah untuk meratapi hal bodohnya atau karena ia merasa itu hal lucu.

"Aku tidak membaca tulisan itu, _hyung_. Sungguh!"

Shindong, sepupu Donghae yang berusia 2 tahun lebih tua darinya hanya menepuk dahinya. "Ya Tuhan, seharusnya kau tidak menyentuh dapur. _Aigoo_. Mengapa kau tidak kembali saja pada pekerjaanmu sebagai dokter gigi sih?!"

"Aku…eh maksudku, menjadi dokter gigi itu sangat membosankan, _hyung_. Lagipula aku kan sedang terluka."

"Aish, kau ini. luka di punggungmu itu sudah mengering, tahu?

"Sudahlah, Donghae. Kembalilah ke Seoul, dan datanglah kembali ke Mokpo jika kau benar-benar sukses. Jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan memperjuangkan hak milkku dan kembali pada pekerjaanku. Menjadi seorang dokter bagiku sangat menyenangkan. Mengapa kau memungkiri hal itu, Donghae-ya?"

Setelah itu, Shindong pergi dari dapur dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam meresapi kata-kata sepupunya itu.

Donghae akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar, atau lebih tepatnya ia pergi menuju pantai. Ya, kampung halamannya berada di Mokpo. Dan satu-satunya hal yang Donghae rindukan dari tempat itu adalah pantai yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah lamanya.

Hanya butuh dua menit saja untuk tiba di pantai itu. Donghae hanya berdiri disana. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul empat, dan itu artinya ia ingin menunggu sunset dalam kurun waktu dua jam lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu pantai di saat sore benar-benar sejuk dan—"

_**BUGH!**_

"Aargh! YAK!"

Donghae mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia tersungkur jatuh ketika seorang asing memukulnya begitu saja.

Belum sempat Donghae membuka matanya, seseorang itu menarik kerah kemejanya dan memukul pelipisnya.

_**BUGH!**_

"Itu untuk semua rasa kesalku karena kau benar-benar pengkhianat dan pecundang, Donghae _hyung_!"

Donghae merasakan kepalanya pusing setelah pelipisnya dipukul telak hingga memar.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya. Ia membulatkan matanya melihat seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan kemeja biru langit yang dikenakannya.

"K-kau—"

"Wae? Kau terkejut? Ya, ini aku. Aku harap ingatanmu tidak memburuk setelah tiga bulan menghilang dan melupakanku begitu saja."

"K-kyuhyun?"

Pria itu hanya mendecih kesal. "Kau pikir siapa lagi? Aku bukan Michael Jackson."

"YAK! Hepashkhan akhu!" Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Donghae yang menekan kedua pipinya dengan gemas.

"Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun? K-kau baik-baik saja, eh? Kau… bagaimana bisa kau…"

Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangan Donghae. "Aish, aku baik-baik saja. Kau pikir aku sudah mati, huh?"

Donghae berusaha menahan air matanya, namun ia gagal. Sebutir air jatuh dari matanya. "K-kau nyaris mati, Kyu… a-aku sangat berdosa karena k-kau—"

"Ya ya ya jangan menangis! Aku memang nyaris mati, tapi saat aku siuman, aku diberitahu dokter dan _Appa_ jika aku koma selama tiga hari. Para dokter yang merupakan rekan-rekanku juga merasa sangat khawatir padaku karena mereka hampir saja kehilanganku saat itu. Tapi, aku berhasil memulihkan tubuhku dengan baik."

"Tapi setelah itu, aku tidak menemukanmu. Kau justru lari seperti seorang pecundang. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Padahal aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu dengan wajah penuh khawatir saat aku siuman agar kau merasa bersalah dengan semua tindakan bodohmu itu, _hyung_."

Donghae terkekeh di sela tangisnya. "Kau benar. Saat itu aku menjadi seorang pecundang yang hanya bisa lari dalam masalah. _Mianhae_…"

"Sudahlah, berhenti meminta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Donghae _hyung_." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di pasir pantai yang bersih itu,

"Kau mau tahu ceritanya, _hyung_? Satu minggu setelah kondisiku membaik saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk menghadiri pengadilan Siwon dan membeberkan semua kebenarannya."

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. "Mwo?! Seminggu? A-apa kau baik-baik saja dengan lukamu, huh? Kau punya tiga bekas luka tembak sekarang dan kau masih sekuat itu untuk menghadiri pengadilan?"

Kyuhyun memainkan pasir putih di tangannya. "Hm, tentu saja. Hukuman Siwon sudah ditetapkan sekarang, ia dijebloskan tujuh tahun penjara. Aish, aku akan menjengukya di penjara nanti dan menagih kata terima kasih darinya karena hukumannya sedikit kuringankan." _Namja_ berusia 25 tahun itu tertawa ringan.

"Apakah kau tahu hal lainnya, _hyung_? Kini, nama mendiang ayahmu dan juga Choi Kiho sudah dibersihkan. Pengadilan Korea juga sudah meyakini bahwa mereka memang tidak bersalah sebelumnya. Aku harap, keduanya tenang di alam sana sekarang. Jadi, aku yakin ayahmu pasti senang disana."

Donghae tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah. Sampai detik ini aku benar-benar berhutang banyak padamu dan aku justru membuatmu kecewa."

"Sshh. Aku belum menceritakan bagian yang penting ini. kau tahu, _hyung_? Aku mendapat penghargaan khusus dari Lembaga Kriminologi Korea Selatan serta dari kepolisian atas kasus yang berhasil kupecahkan ini." kyuhyun menepuk dadanya bangga, namun sedetik kemudian ia meringis sakit karena mengenai bekas lukanya.

"Aish, kau sombong sekali." Cibir Donghae. "Awas saja, ya. Aku juga bisa mendapat penghargaan seperti itu! Lihat saja nanti!"

Kyuhyun meninju pelan bahu Donghae. "Aku sengaja pamer padamu agar kau mau kembali ke pekerjaanmu, paham? Bulan depan juga aku akan mulai bekerja kembali."

Donghae tersenyum cerah. "Aku memang sedikit bosan disini, setiap hari aku selalu dimarahi Shindong _hyung_ karena aku tidak becus dalam urusan dapur dan tidak bisa bekerja di restoran. Sepertinya, aku memang harus kembali menjadi seorang dokter gigi."

Tak terasa, sudah hampir dua jam mereka saling melempar obrolan ringan hingga matahari terbenam membuat suasana kala itu semakin terasa menenangkan.

"Omong-omong soal pekerjaan, mengapa kau tidak pindah profesi menjadi seorang detektif saja? Kau ternyata lebih ahli di bidang itu daripada Siwon."

Kyuhyun memandang sunset yang indah di matanya itu sebelum kembali berucap.

"Aku tidak mempunyai alasan khusus. But, cause I'm the outstanding doctor. Aku akan tetap menjadi seorang dokter otopsi dan menjalankan segala kewajiban tugasku dengan baik."

Donghae tersenyum. Ia menemukan sosok dewasa pada _namja_ Cho itu.

"Hey! Bagaimana kalau kita cari restoran jjajangmyeon terdekat disini? Aku lapar~"

Sekarang, mari kita biarkan kedua sahabat itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan memulai kehidupan yang baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

**Daaannn FF ini akhirnya ending :') aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo endingnya kurang memuaskan :') Thanks for all of my readers, reviewers and silent readers who still support me until now. Dan big thanks juga buat Filo Hip yg selalu rajin buatkan aku cover FF ku selama ini hihihi.**

**Tadinya, aku mau buat SEQUEL utk FF ini. tapi takut garing dan kalian gak setuju wkwk. Jadiiii, aku kurang tau utk pembuatan sequel itu gimana, tapi bakal aku pikirin lagi.**

**Last, I'D LIKE TO SAID THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT ^^ #bighug**

**See you~ sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya^^ #tebarkyuhyun**

_**.**_

_**Masih ingat kan, kemarin aku buka sesi Tanya jawab. Dan inilah, jawabannya^^**_

.

**(KyuZet97) aku pengen nanya, kamu suka dapet inspirasi bikin ff dari mana? Gomawo.**

[well, beberapa FF aku buat atas pengalaman sendiri, atau bahkan skedar khayalan biasa. Cita-citaku waktu kecil itu jadi penulis soalnya hehe]

.

**(Choding) Aku mau nanya #acungtangan****kapan mau upload foto realnya twin sister?****  
**[hmmm aku tipe yg jarang buka real identity ke sosmed atau sekedar publikasi. Aku lebih suka dikenal sbg author FF seperti Iyagi meski wajahku gak akan dikenal :D ]

.

**(Guest) Death or life kpn lanjut thor?**

[FF itu dipegang oleh Aira, dan orangnya lagi focus utk UN dulu ya^^ ]

.

**(Emon2014) ****pertanyaanku kamu yg sibuk aja masih sempat update lalu Aira kmn?**

[Aku kan kuliah, Aira kan masih kelas 3 SMA (karena dia gak ikut akselerasi kaya aku) jadi, sebenernya Aira sendiri masih menyibukkan dan fokuskan ke UN ^^ aku juga yg bilang ke dia supaya fokusin sekolah dulu aja, dan biarkan aku yg urus FF. jadi nanti gentian, pas aku hiatus dia yg gantiin aku :D]

.

**(readlight) bakalan bikin ff lagi ga?**

[Aku belum ada rencana, saeng. Nanti kalo TPTC udah tamat, baru aku buat FF lagi hehe. Utk jangka pendek, aku belum ada rencana^^ ]

.

**(Lily) ****mau tanya ara n aira kuliah dijurusan kedokteran ya? semester berapa?**

[Aku kuliah di jurusan kedokteran, dan masih di semester 2 hehe. Kalau Aira itu masih kelas 3 SMA. Aku ikut program akselerasi jadi aku bisa lulus SMA dan kuliah lebih cepet walaupun aku masih 98line ^^ ]

.

(bagi yg ingin mengirim pertanyaan silahkan review aja atau PM ya. Thanks^^)

.

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Entik hale / Kyunoi / melani s khadijah / kyuzet97 / choding / awaelfkyu13 / annisa563 / xyz / kyuhae / lily / dek indah / Sabrina / adlia / kyuli 99 / lydiasimatupang2301 / wonhaesung love / diahretno / angelsparkyu / cuttiekyu94 / guest / khotieelf011097 / icha / zal / sparkyubum / yolyol / ladyelf11 / guest / hyunnieaya11 / dewidossantosleite / atik1125 / songkyurina / mmzzaa / nae axselia / sofyanayunita1 / abelkyu / phn19 / tyas1013 / emon204 / filo hip / ucus / riritary9 / hwang365 / retnoelf / ayuretno28 / ananda / hyukrin67 / kyuchoco13 / readlight / nagyu331 / choeunrong / cloudsevilgirl / atikahsparkyu / pcyckh / idarkyu / guest / sparkyunee13 / hyunhua / dwi-yomi / lovelove / kyupil / excelaq / readers / ****/ jihyunelf / gyu1315 / Akino Kaze314 / Desviana407 / choeunmi / jiahkim / Chiffa Kyukazza / meimeimayra / rahma dina / delishaElf / Shin Ririn1013 / Puput257 / rpsckhalways/****oktalita1004 / Silent Reader**** / ada yg belum disebut?**


	10. Chapter 10 SEQUEL - CHAPTER 1

**Title : The Outstanding Doctor**

**Chapter : SEQUEL – CHAPTER 1**

**Author : ARA (as always :p)**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

** Lee Donghae**

** Choi Siwon**

**Kim Heechul**

**And others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : |Kau tahu, perang bagi kami para dokter adalah perang paling mematikan. Karena kami, menghadapi musuh yang tidak nyata.| **

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! – NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

.

.

.

.

.

**SEQUEL – CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

.

"Tidak mau dokter! Nanti aku akan diejek oleh teman-teman karena gigiku ompong! Shirreo!"

"Hanbyeol, tidak apa-apa. Gigimu yang dicabut nanti akan tumbuh lagi dan—"

"Tidak mau! Eomma, dokter ini jahat! Huwaaa"

Donghae memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan seorang anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun yang menolak untuk cabut gigi. Sudah hampir dua jam ia menangani pasien terakhirnya ini dan itu membuatnya sakit kepala.

Aneh. Seorang dokter gigi yang sudah biasa menangani pasien anak-anak hingga lanjut usia, dari yang bersikap dingin hingga bawel sekalipun, Donghae masih saja kelawahan untuk… seorang pasien berumur 7 tahun.

Astaga, yang benar saja.

Sebenarnya yang membuat Donghae kehilangan kesabarannya adalah, Hanbyeol –nama anak itu— sudah empat kali datang untuk konsultasi dengan giginya yang sudah goyang akibat infeksi _karies_ pada giginya sudah cukup parah. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya sang ibu yang selalu membawa anak satu-satunya itu kesana. Namun tentu saja, kondisi gigi bocah menggemaskan itu memang sudah harus dicabut. Bahkan jika sang ibu mengkonsultasikan ke dokter gigi lain di seluruh dunia, tetap saja dokter itu akan memutuskan untuk mencabut giginya.

_[karies: kerusakan pada struktur jaringan keras gigi]_

Oh, ayolah. Cabut gigi bukan hal tabu, bukan? Lagipula, usia 7 tahun merupakan usia wajar untuk cabut gigi. Karena usia itu merupakan periode dimana gigi susu masih tumbuh dengan baik.

Entahlah, baru seumur hidup Donghae tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan dalam menangani pasiennya. Apalagi anak-anak. Oh, astaga! Padahal Donghae telah mendapat predikat sebagai dokter gigi paling sabar di divisinya.

"Maafkan aku dokter Lee, anakku sedang tidak bisa untuk—"

"Eomma, aku mau pulang!" anak itu mulai menangis dan menyembunyikan dirinya dari sang dokter.

"Hanbyeol-ah, ahjussi akan memberikan boneka beruang padamu sebesar tubuhmu jika kau mau cabut gigi." Donghae mecoba lagi.

"Lagipula, gigimu itu sudah berlubang. Jika tidak segera dicabut, nanti kuman yang ada disana akan semakin bertambah banyak. Nanti, Hanbyeol tidak bisa makan permen, eskrim dan makanan enak lainnya. Gigimu akan bertambah sakit, sayang." Donghae berkata lembut, berusaha untuk meluluhkan hati anak itu.

"Ahjussi tidak akan menyakitimu, nanti ahjussi akan memberi obat pada gigimu agar tidak sakit saat dicabut. Bagaimana?"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" si bocah justru semakin menangis dengan keras membuat Donghae mengusap dadanya berulang karena kaget.

_PUK!_

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ketika seorang lelaki dengan masker menutupi wajahnya menepuk bahunya. Donghae salah mengartikan tepukan itu sebagai ucapan semangat, nyatanya lelaki itu menyuruhnya untuk minggir.

"Hei gadis kecil, aku punya tiga tiket ke Lotte World. Kau bisa ajak ayah dan ibumu kesana, akhir pekan ini. asalkan kau mau cabut gigi, ya?"

Donghae menatap lelaki itu tanpa berkedip. Kyuhyun, lelaki itu. Seorang dokter yang berada di divisi otopsi justru 'tersesat' dan tiba-tiba berada di klinik gigi miliknya.

"Kyuhyun!" Donghae berbisik, menyenggol pinggang si pria yang lebih muda.

"Lotte World itu apa, ahjussi?"

"Oh, kau tak tahu? Aigoo. Tempat itu sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun mengotak-atik ponselnya dan menunjukkan salah satu gambar dan video yang ia dapat –dari Google— yang menunjukkan semua arena permainan di Lotte World.

Donghae merutuk sebal. Ia merasa seperti obat nyamuk. Sial.

Bahkan ia mempertanyakan, siapa sebenarnya dokter gigi disini? Ah, Kyuhyun juga seorang dokter, sih. Tapi tetap saja ini bukan divisi keahliannya!

"Waaah!" Hanbyeol menatap tanpa berkedip, dengan mulut yang terbuka. Ia benar-benar menikmati 'pertunjukan' yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Oke! Gigit kapasnya, adik kecil. Simpan tiketnya, ya!"

Hanbyeol menatap bingung apa yang dilakukan dokter itu— astaga! Bahkan gadis kecil itu tidak menyadari bahwa giginya sudah dicabut tanpa rasa sakit sedikitpun. Ah, mungkin sedikit ngilu saja sebenarnya.

"Ah, akhirnya… aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu, dokter." Sang ibu tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut leganya.

"Sama-sama. Aku menyarankan padamu untuk membawa anakmu ke Lotte World, nyonya." Kyuhyun menyengir lebar pada tiga buah 'tiket' yang sedang dilihat Hanbyeol yang sebenarnya adalah… tiga buah brosur Lotte World.

_Sweet liar_. Kyuhyun sepertinya berpikir bahwa sedikit berbohong tidak akan membuatnya dipenjara atau dijerat kasus HAM.

Setelah ibu dan anak itu keluar dari ruangan, Kyuhyun masih cengar-cengir sendiri karena masih memikirkan soal brosur tadi.

"Hyung, lain kali kau harus memberikan trik sepertiku tadi. Hitung-hitung kita membantu promosi Lotte World yang—A-appo! Yak! Lee Donghae!" Kyuhyun mengusap ubun-ubunnya yang berdenyut karena jitakan 'manis' tadi.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih?! Bagaimana jika tadi kau salah mencabutnya? Bagaimana jika kau melukai syaraf di gusinya?! Bagaimana jika ia tahu kau bukan seorang dokter yang memiliki sertifikasi pada bidang gigi dan mulut… aish! Cho, kau benar-benar menaikkan _systole_ darahku."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Dengar ya, Dokter Lee. Aku ini seorang dokter otopsi dan aku juga merupakan dokter bedah, sekedar informasi saja. Dokter gigi akan kesulitan jika terjun ke divisi otopsi atau bedah, tapi dokter bedah sepertiku bisa terjun ke divisi manapun yang ia mau. Bahkan aku bisa saja jadi dokter kecantikan sekalipun."

"Lagipula, kau juga yang bodoh. Menangani pasien anak kecil saja tidak becus, aigoo. Setahuku, kau sangat ahli dalam menangani pasien seperti mereka."

Donghae mencibir. "Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku karena aku tidak mengatakan pada ibu anak itu bahwa sepasang tangan yang menyentuh mulut dan gigi anaknya itu adalah tangan yang pernah menyentuh mayat yang membusuk dan darah."

"YAK! Kau mengatakan tanganku ini menjijikkan, eoh?" Kyuhyun melepas sarung tangannya dan menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi Donghae. "Ini, ini rasakan! Rasakan tangan yang pernah menyentuh mayat ini!"

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Berani kau dekati aku, aku benar-benar membatalkan undanganku untuk mentraktirmu jjajangmyeon!"

Donghae yang berniat untuk menjitak bocah itu, terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya. Perutnya lapar dan ajakan traktir Kyuhyun merupakan sesuatu yang dilarang untuk ditolak.

"Ayo kita makan siang!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jjajangmyeon nya kurang pedas.

Donghae hanya mendecih sebal. Sejak tadi atau lebih tepatnya selang tiga jam kemudian, pria yang lebih muda darinya itu terus mengeluhkan makanan yang ada di piringnya, soal minuman yang menggunakan gelas tinggi, temperature pendingin udara kafe yang terlalu dingin, meja terlalu lebar dan hal tidak penting lainnya.

Oh, Donghae tidak pernah paham dengan bocah yang satu itu.

"Hei, ponselmu bunyi."

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun menengok malas, nama 'Heechul hyung' di ponselnya membuat selera makannya hilang.

"Kau yang angkat, Donghae." Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan jjajangmyeon nya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku masih menyayangi gendang telingaku!"

"Kau tahu Heechul hanya meneleponku jika ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan marah-marah, lalu ia akan meneleponku jika sudah ditemukan mayat baru atau hasil visum yang sudah keluar."

Donghae terbatuk-batuk. Sekarang selera makannya benar-benar hilang ketika justru Heechul malah menghubunginya sekarang karena Kyuhyun yang tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Heechul hyung meneleponku, Kyu. Bagaimana ini?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya lagi. Ia melanjutkan makannya dan membuat Donghae kesal.

"Yeob—"

"_Kyuhyun sedang bersamamu, kan? Serahkan ponselmu sekarang!"_

Kyuhyun hanya menggerutu ketika Donghae menyodorkan ponselnya. "_Waeyo?_ Aku sedang makan, Heechul!"

"_Yak! Bocah tidak sopan! Cepat kembali ke rumah sakit, beberapa dokter otopsi sedang dalam tugas lain dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk melakukan otopsi baru pada mayat yang baru datang ini dan—"_

"Hau helalu menghacauhan acaha mahankuh." Kyuhyun mengucapkan dengan payah karena mulutnya yang penuh jjajangmyeon.

"_Kau bilang apa, sih?!"_

"Hau menghacauhan acaha mahankuh, Chol hyong!"

"Kyuhyun bilang kau sangat cantik, Heechul hyung." Donghae mendekatkan ponselnya, terkikik pelan.

Suara di seberang menghilang. Sepertinya Heechul _speechless_.

"_YAK! Bungkus saja makanannya, cepat kesini!"_

Kyuhyun meraih ponsel Donghae dan mematikan panggilan itu. "Aish! Sampai kapan orang itu berhenti mengganggu acara makanku?!"

"Kau mau ikut, hyung?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali lagi setelah membayar tagihan makanannya .

"No, thanks. Aku sudah muak melihat mayat, kau tahu." Donghae menenggak jus jeruknya.

"Kau akan menemukan pemandangan baru, hyung. Hitung-hitung menyegarkan diri sendiri karena yang kau lihat setiap hari hanya gigi seri, geraham, gusi, mulut, dan lidah saja. Tidak elit sekali. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau sering melihat _jejunum, duodenum, arteri pulmonalis, intestinum tenue, ventrikulus_ dan—"

_{jejunum: usus kosong | duodenum: usus dua belas jari | arteri pulmonalis: pembuluh darah yg membawa darah kaya karbon dioksida dari bilik kanan jantung | intestinum tenue: usus halus | ventrikulus: lambung}_

Ponsel Donghae kembali berbunyi, nama Heechul kembali memanggil nomornya.

"Yak! Heechul hyung meneleponku lagi. Cepat pergi, sana!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mengejek dan meninggalkan café itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap dengan sarung tangan lateks yang dipasang _double_, masker, dan baju khusus. Ia membuka pintu ruangan otopsi itu dengan santai ketika yang ia lihat disana Heechul dan beberapa asisten sedang mengeluarkan seorang mayat anak kecil dari kantung mayat.

"Kapan waktu kematiannya, hyung?"

"Oh, astaga! Kau mengagetkanku, Cho!" Heechul mengusap dadanya berulang. "Ia ditemukan tewas dua jam yang lalu. Ibunya menolak untuk diotopsi sedangkan ayah dari anak ini yang membawa mayat anaknya kesini."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Oh, ayolah. Aku kira kita akan mengotopsi mayat korban kecelakaan, pembunuhan dan semacamnya. Kau tahu, aku adalah dokter otopsi berpredikat khusus dari Lembaga Kriminologi Korea."

Heechul mengabaikan celotehan Kyuhyun. Pria berparas cantik itu hanya melihat asistennya yang membuka pakaian mayat anak perempuan itu dan menutup organ vitalnya dengan kain putih.

"Aku memanggilmu karena kematian anak ini sangat aneh. Tubuhnya dipenuhi bintik merah dan ia sempat muntah darah sebelum akhirnya terkena serangan jantung. Itu gejala luarnya, karena ia meninggal begitu tiba-tiba."

"Kau tahu, hyung. Seharusnya ayah anak ini membawa catatan medisnya dan— tu-tunggu dulu." Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia mendekat ke mayat gadis kecil yang malang itu.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berkeringat dingin. "Ti-tidak. Tapi… tapi aku pernah bertemu anak perempuan ini beberapa jam yang lalu! Dia adalah pasiennya Donghae yang datang ke kliniknya untuk cabut gigi!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa saat itu adalah saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan gadis kecil ini, kali keduanya ia sudah mendapati bocah itu dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

"Dia seperti mengalami gejala campak… tapi penyakit campak atau cacar sekalipun bukan penyakit mematikan. Apa dia terinfeksi virus, hyung?"

Heechul berpikir keras. Mereka sebagai para dokter otopsi tidak bisa sembarangan dan langsung membedah mayat begitu saja. Karena inilah tahap awalnya, identifikasi dengan apa yang terlihat.

"Periksa di sekujur tubuhnya. Cari bekas suntikan, memar atau luka lainnya. Aku akan memeriksa kadar darahnya dulu." Titah Heechul pada salah satu asisten.

"Hyung, aku perlu berbicara dengan ayah dari anak ini. Kita perlu mengetahui kondisi anak ini lebih lanjut." kyuhyun baru saja akan pergi ketika Heechul justru menahan lengannya.

"Ayahnya… maksudku, ada yang aneh dari tatapan mata ayah dari bocah ini. Lebih baik kau tetap disini." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Apa kita perlu membedah sekarang, dokter Kim?" Kyuhyun masih mempelajari bekas memar suntikan itu dengan serius.

Heechul sendiri hanya tersenyum lucu karena Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. "Jangan sekarang. Kita perlu mendalami hasil konsentrasi dalam darahnya." Heechul sudah mendapat hasil kadar darah dalam tubuh anak itu, ia membaca lembaran hasil itu dengan baik."

"_Trombosit_nya rusak dalam jumlah banyak. _Hemaglobin_nya juga."

_[Hemaglobin: protein pada sel darah merah yg berfungsi utk mengangkut pengangkut oksigen | Trombosit: keeping darah yg bekerja sebagai penghenti pendarahan]_

Kyuhyun berpikir keras. "Apakah ia mengidap penyakit pernapasan seperti _hypoxia_ atau _Pneumonia_, mungkin? Konsentrasi darahnya sangat keruh, ia kekurangan oksigen dalam jumlah banyak."

_[Hypoxia: keadaan dimana jaringan tubuh kekurangan oksigen dalam jumlah banyak | pneumonia: peradarangan jaringan paru-paru karena infeksi virus]_

"Kau baru bertemu dengannya sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, bukan? Berarti kita punya dua kemungkinan. Anak ini terinfeksi virus asing ataukah anak ini dibunuh secara sengaja."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Entahlah. Aku punya firasat bahwa dia dibunuh. Kau tahu, hyung. Bahkan virus berbahaya seperti HIV atau MERS bahkan virus EVD sekalipun membutuhkan waktu paling cepat sekitar 5 jam untuk bereaksi dalam tubuh dan melumpuhkan system immune dalam tubuh. Virus seperti itu tidak akan dengan mudah membuat manusia mati dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Saat aku bertemu dengan anak ini, ia terlihat sangat sehat bahkan sangat bawel untuk seusianya. Bahkan kulitnya juga masih normal dan tidak ada bakal gejala seperti ini."

_[MERS: Middle East Respiratory Syndrome, infeksi saluran pernapasan karena virus | EVD: Ebola Dengue Virus, penyakit karena infeksi virus Ebola yg ditularkan kelelawar]_

"Kau yakin dengan analisamu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tegas. "Aku sangat ingin membedah paru-paru dan jantungnya. Anak ini mengalami pembengkakan tenggorokan dan konsentrasi darah yang aneh. Hipotesaku sekarang, aku menduga bahwa anak ini menderita keracunan terhadap sesuatu yang ia hirup secara tidak sengaja."

Heechul terkagum-kagum dengan peningkatan analisis cepat juniornya itu. "Persiapkan peralatan. Kita akan membedah sekarang karena ayahnya sudah mengizinkan anaknya untuk diotopsi sesegera mungkin."

Selang satu jam telah berlalu dan mereka masih dalam tahap pembedahan. Tidak ada pembicaraan panjang, mereka hanya saling berbincang singkat mengenai hasil visum dan sebagainya.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih fokus dengan pembedahan jantung dan paru-paru bagian kiri. Ia tidak berbicara banyak sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya berhenti.

"Hyung, pernah mengenal racun sianida?"

Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya. "Sianida— apa? Maksudmu anak ini keracunan sianida?"

"Kau tahu? Saat sianida masuk ke dalam tubuh, sianida akan mencegah sel-sel di dalam tubuh untuk menggunakan oksigen. Sehingga sel-sel di dalam tubuh akan mati. Itulah kenapa kadar _hemoglobin_ dan trombositnya rusak bahkan ditemukan dalam jumlah yang sedikit saja."

Kyuhyun kembali mengambil sampel darah yang setengah membeku di dekat pembuluh jantung. Ia masih melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sebenarnya keracunan sianida bukan hanya berakibat buruk pada sistem kardiovaskuler, tapi juga peningkatan resistensi vaskuler dan tekanan darah di dalam otak. Dalam kasus anak ini ia juga mengalami kerusakan _alveolus_ dalam jumlah banyak di paru-paru kiri dan… tanda _bronchitis_ juga."

_[Alveolus: kantung udara kecil di paru-paru sbg tempat pertukaran oksigen dan karbon dioksida | bronchitis: peradangan pada saluran bronkus]_

Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar lalu mengamati kondisi lain paru-paru bocah itu. "Daerah luar paru-paru terdapat bercak berwarna kehitaman dalam jumlah banyak pula terutama pada pangkal _bronkus_ dan _bronkiolus_. Lapisan luar dan dalam sudah rusak dan mengalami iritasi tingkat tiga."

_[Bronkiolus: percabangan dari bronkus pada batang tenggorokan | Bronkus : persimpangan antara tenggorokan dan paru-paru]_

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu tanda-tanda tubuh keracunan sianida!" Kyuhyun bergumam kesal di balik maskernya ketika Heechul justru diam saja.

"Aku tahu… hanya saja, analisamu benar-benar cepat hingga aku ikut bingung. Aku sungguh tidak berpikiran bahwa anak ini benar-benar diracuni atau keracunan sianida. Kau membuatku yakin bahwa kerusakan paru-parunya diakibatkan benda-benda atau gas yang bersifat korosif dan merusak jaringan tubuh."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, ia sibuk menjahit dada anak itu sekarang. "Aku sering membaca komik detektif Conan, aku tahu hal seperti itu. Hah. andai saja kita bisa tahu kondisi sebelumnya, karena aku tak bisa menyimpulkan secepat itu juga. Sekarang kita punya titik terangnya, hyung."

"Tanda awal dari keracunan sianida adalah peningkatan frekuensi pernapasan, nyeri kepala, sesak napas, perubahan perilaku seperti cemas, _agitasi_ serta berkeringat banyak, warna kulit kemerahan, tubuh terasa lemah dan _vertigo_ juga dapat muncul. Tanda akhirnya adalah adanya ciri adanya penekanan terhadap susunan saraf pusat dalam bentuk _tremor_, _aritmia_, kejang-kejang, koma, dan penekanan pada pusat pernafasan, gagal nafas sampai henti jantung. Beberapa gejala terdapat pada anak ini tapi kita perlu pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

_[Agitasi: aktifitas motorik yg menyebabkan gelisah atau resah | vertigo: sakit kepala yg cenderung membuat penderitanya seperti 'melayang' | tremor: gerakan otot yg membuat tubuh menggigil atau kejang tanpa sadar | aritmia: gejala detak jantung yg tidak normal]_

Heechul melenguh frustasi. "Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah mendapat tugas otopsi untuk seseorang yang diracuni sianida, sungguh! Lihat, bahkan aku merinding sekarang!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya selesai melakukan pembedahan. Kyuhyun sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan beranjak keluar.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyu?"

"Memeriksakan sampel darah lagi. Ada yang perlu kulakukan di laboratorium. Hyung, tolong kau pisahkan mayat anak itu dulu. Kita belum selesai dengan hasil visumnya. Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi."

Heechul mengerti dengan maksud kata "pisahkan mayat anak itu" adalah menyimpannya di lemari khusus untuk menjaga dan menyesuaikan suhu agar mayat gadis kecil itu tidak mengalami pembusukan lebih cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit atas perintah Heechul. Tentu saja hal ini ada hubungannya dengan Hanbyeol, sosok gadis kecil yang sempat menjadi pasiennya pagi itu yang meninggal secara mendadak dan mencurigakan. Donghae mau tak mau harus datang ke rumah sakit jika tidak ingin mendapat semprot dokter otopsi yang lebih senior.

"Oh ayolah. Ini masih pukul tiga sore dan kenapa harus macet?"

Tidak punya banyak waktu, Donghae memilih untuk memutar balik arah dan mengambil jalan lain yang lebih sempit dan jaraknya lebih jauh dari jalan biasa menuju ke rumah sakit.

Namun sebelum Donghae membelokkan arahnya, ia sempat melihat penyebab kemacetan yang berada dalam radius 700 meter darinya. Ada asap yang mengepul tapi bukan asap tebal.

"Asap itu polusi atau karena kebakaran?" Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali menjalankan motornya.

.

.

.

.

_Tap tap tap._

_**BRUK!**_

"Yak!"

"Donghae hyung? Astaga, tepat sekali! Kau benar-benar datang di waktu yang tepat!"

Donghae yang masih berkeringat karena baru saja tiba di koridor rumah sakit itu hanya berujar sebal. "Aku kesini karena Heechul hyung. Ini soal—"

"Ya, Son Hanbyeol. Anak kecil itu. Cepat ikut aku ke ruangan dokter Kim, hyung!" Donghae yang masih kelelahan, hanya pasrah ketika dirinya ditarik begitu saja oleh si hyper Kyuhyun.

_**BRAK!**_

Oh, kebiasaan baru Kyuhyun. Menabrak seseorang, membanting pintu dengan keras dan—

"HEECHUL HYUNG! AKU SUDAH MENDAPAT HASIL TES LABORATORIUMNYA!"

—mengagetkan orang dengan berteriak.

"Cho, aku tahu kau sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi karena suara tinggimu tapi kau berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Aish jinjja!"

Kyuhyun terengah-engah sambil membuka isi amplop cokelat itu dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran kertas yang sejak tadi menjadi pelaku antusiasnya.

"Bocah itu— ah, maksudku Son Hanbyeol. Dia positif keracunan sianida berbentuk gas yang tidak berwarna yaitu sianogen klorida (CNCI), hidrogen sianida (HCN) dan senyawa yang paling beracun adalah asam sianida. Ini masih prediksi namun kebenarannya tidak bisa diragukan, tapi anak ini menghirup gas berbahaya itu dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak."

Donghae ikut berbicara. "Seberapa besarnya jumlah sianida yang masuk ke dalam tubuh, dan berapa lama orang tersebut terkena racun sangat memengaruhi efek sianida di dalam tubuh. Dosis fatal sianida adalah 1,5mg/kg tubuh manusia. Bayangkan jika seseorang mengonsumsi lebih dari dosis yang mematikan tersebut. Ya Tuhan, aku merasa bahwa anak ini seperti sengaja dibunuh."

Heechul memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Kita harus segera menghubungi pihak Lembaga Kriminologi lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan kepolisian? Kita harus segera memberitahukan ini pada mereka agar menahan sementara kedua orang tua anak ini sebagai saksi." Donghae tanpa sadar menjadi ikut antusias

"Hae hyung, menurutku bukan itu masalahnya. Hanbyeol keracunan gas sianida dan bukan sianida bentuk cair. Kau tahu jika sianida yang berbentuk gas itu sulit didapat dan hanya diproduksi dan digunakan oleh perusahaan tambang, fumigasi karet sintetik dan plastik, pengerasan besi dan baja, serta… pokoknya hanya terdapat di perusahaan industri saja. Zat kimia itu tidak diperjualbelikan secara bebas."

"Oh ayolah, kita ini hanyalah para dokter dan senjata kita hanya _scalpel_ dan _bandage scissors_. Tidak bisakah kita menyerahkan kasus ini pada polisi dan detektif yang bersenjata pistol menakutkan itu? Kita tidak perlu ikut campur dan membayakan diri sendiri." keluh Donghae.

_[scalpel: mata pisau yg digunakan dalam pembedahan | bandage scissor: gunting yg digunakan untuk pembedahan jaringan tubuh]_

"Donghae benar, Kyuhyun. lebih baik kita serahkan kasus ini pada detektif dan kepolisian. Kita hanya bisa membantu dengan terus meneliti hasil visumdan otopsi saja…"

"Aish! Ya sudah! Aku saja yang menjalankan kasus ini sendiri!" Kyuhyun sedikit menggebrak meja lalu keluar dari ruangan Heechul dengan penuh emosi.

Suara pintu yang dibanting menjadi akhir pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Kyuhyun benar-benar aneh."

"Heechul hyung aku pinjam kamar mandimu." Ujar Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Eoh? Ya, silahkan sa—"

Donghae melesat secepat kilat lalu tiba-tiba memuntahkan isi perutnya di kloset. "Huweek! Uhuk uhuk!"

"Donghae! Kau kenapa?!" Heechul langsung membantu memijit tengkuk sang dokter gigi. "Yak! Kau salah makan atau kenapa sih?"

"Aku… tidak tahu. Kepalaku sakit." setelah membersihkan diri, Donghae yang lemas kemudian dipapah oleh Heechul ke kursi sofanya. Kemudian dengan telaten ia mengambil dan memfungsikan sebuah stetoskop dan sfigmomanometer miliknya.

_[signomanometer: alat ukur tekanan darah]_

"Tekanan darahmu cukup rendah. Bagian mana yang sakit di perutmu, Hae-ya? Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah, hyung. Entahlah… semuanya sakit. Saat aku tiba di rumah sakit, aku tidak merasakan sakit seperti ini."

Heechul menekan-nekan perut pria pecinta ikan itu membuat Donghae kembali melenguh sakit. "Kau perlu melalukan USG atau mungkin rontgen. Apa kau punya penyakit usus buntu atau—"

"Heechul hyung."

Heechul tidak menjawab, ia memperhatikan Donghae yang memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Apa kau tidak lihat bagian punggung pada jas putih Kyuhyun tadi?"

Heechul mengernyit, "Aku melihatnya. Punggungnya terlihat kotor atau mungkin jas Kyuhyun tidak pernah dicuci. Lagipula hari ini ia hanya pergi ke laboratorium dan tidak keluar dari area rumah sakit."

"Bukan itu, hyung. Saat aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di koridor, punggungnya sudah kotor dan aku tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan punggungnya. Saat kita berbicara disini, jujur saja sebenarnya aku sedang menahan nafas dan menahan rasa mual. Perutku tiba-tiba sakit."

"Son Hanbyeol adalah pasienku saat tadi pagi. Anak itu sempat merengek tidak mau kucabut giginya namun beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun datang ke klinikku dan membantuku hingga tiba-tiba ia berhasil membujuk anak itu dan mencabut giginya. Selang tiga jam kemudian, Hanbyeol dinyatakan tewas keracunan gas sianida." Lanjut Donghae.

"_**Hyung, pernah mengenal racun sianida?"**_

Heechul teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, Donghae? saat kami mengotopsi Hanbyeol, Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya menebak bahwa paru-paru anak itu telah terkontaminasi racun sianida. Ia bisa menebak dengan mudah padahal bisa saja bahwa paru-paru menghitam itu gejala kanker paru-paru atau bahkan pneumonia."

"Jangan lupakan juga sikap antusiasnya yang berlebih."

Donghae menghela nafas. "Aku rasa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita."

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

_Pleaseeeeeee baca iniiiii :')_

**Budayakan membaca Author note, jangan diabaikan :p aku mau curhat dikit~**

_**Author note**_ || Huft, gimana? Cerita yg membosankan atau mengecewakan? Wkwk.

Genre FF ini emang gak jauh dari unsur medis, kriminal, kejahatan, dan penuh misteri. Aku udah rencanain sequelnya itu bakal tamat di 4 atau 5 chapter aja hahaha.

Aku sebenernya agak galau dari beberapa respon semenjak FF ini debut wkwk. Ada beberapa respon dari kalian yg buat aku agak ragu buat sequel FF ini.

Ada yg nanya gini, "_thor, buat kyu menderita di ff lagi dong_." , "_ra, buat FF kyu yg alurnya di kehidupan real suju kaya ffnya iyagi_." , "_ra, buat FF yg bertema kekeluargaan atau kyubum kembar lagi dong_" ,"_ra, buat ff kyu yg school life krna aku ngefans sama author belle, khy13, ika zordick…_" , "_ra, aku gak ngerti nama istilah medis di ff TOD, bikin ff yg brothership kaya TPTC aja :(_" Hmm… aku jadi galau jawabnya.

Aku bakal jawab gini. Pertama, aku gak bisa dapet 'feel' yg bagus kalo buat FF kyu dan kehidupan di SJ. Aku suka kak iyagi, kak belle dan yg lainnya karna aku juga baca karya mereka dan mereka jauh lebihhhh senior dariku^^ Kedua, aku punya ciri khas sendiri di setiap karyaku… kalopun ceritaku pernah dibuat atau ide murahan kaya gini, aku gak pernah 'nyontek' dari FF yg lain :') Aku juga minta maaf kalo FF ini bikin kalian bingung sama istilah medisnya :') tapi aku seneng karna masih banyak diantara kalian yg pengen FF ini ada sequelnya… *elapingus* *pelukreaders* *okeinilebay*

Hmm… Ternyata… banyak juga yg pengennya sequel TPTC ya(?) selisih yg pengen sequel TPTC sama TOD itu emang Cuma beda 3 atau 4 suara ya kalo gak salah. Jadi… yaudah deh. Aku bakal update sequel TPTC juga tapi Cuma satu chapter… gimana? Setuju? Kalo gak setuju, aku bakal fokus sama FF ini ajaa^^

_[Kalo ada istilah medis disini yg salah atau agak bingung, silakan Tanya atau tegur aku aja ya^^]_

Kasih aku respon kalian ya~^^ silent readers mulu, gak capek? :D Thanks a lot^-^


	11. Chapter 11 SEQUEL - CHAP 2

**BIG THANKS TO ^-^**

**Jihyunelf \ mmzzaa \ annisah563 \ yuliyuzumaky \ Kyuzet97 \ episitimaryam11 \ kyuhae \ Mimi \ uixalmt \ kyukyu173 \ anandaELF \ kyuchoco13 \ spacexo \ creeping \ ahyeahkyu \ chanbaeklv \ wonhaesung love \ angel sparkyu \ Sabrina \ Guest(1) \ gyu1315 \ Atik1125 \ Lily \ Cuttiekyu94 \ readlight \ keliem \ miharu aina \ Guest(2) \ N174Ch \ Hyukrin67 \ rain \ kyuli99 \ sinta \ cho sabil \ siyohyuncho \ michhazz \ kakagalau74 \ Younghee \ lydiasimatupang2301 \ hyunnieya \ okaocha \ parkkyu \ elpeu \ spazxkyu\ atikahsparkyu \ kyunoi \ Fitri MY \ riritary9 \ wijayanti628 \ sneezes \ ladyelf11 \ meimeimayra \ Filo Hip \ sparkyubum \ dewiangel \ bebbiekyu \ dydy \ cho kyunhae\ icha \ abelkyu \ sofyanayunita1 \ awaelfkyu13 \ maya kyu \ Guest(3) \ kyuhaeteuk \ JhChoo \ xyz \ tyas1013 \ nurani506 \ diahretno \ dewi leitte \ yolkyuu \ sparkyunee13 \ sjkyunxx \ Guest(4) \ hwang635 \ hyunhua \ emon el \ anna505 \ punaispky22 \ masya25 \ Guest(5) \ Ulh913 \ phn19 \ melani s khadijah\**

**ada yg belum disebut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : The Outstanding Doctor**

**Chapter : SEQUEL – CHAPTER 2**

**Author : ARA (as always :p)**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

** Lee Donghae**

**Kim Heechul**

**And others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story. Jika ingin share, tolong cukup share link aja. jangan copas, apalagi meniru isi cerita^^**

**Summary : |Kau tahu, perang bagi kami para dokter adalah perang paling mematikan. Karena kami, menghadapi musuh yang tidak nyata.| **

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! – NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau tidak lihat bagian punggung pada jas putih Kyuhyun tadi?"

Heechul mengernyit, "Aku melihatnya. Punggungnya terlihat kotor atau mungkin jas Kyuhyun tidak pernah dicuci. Lagipula hari ini ia hanya pergi ke laboratorium dan tidak keluar dari area rumah sakit."

"Bukan itu, hyung. Saat aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di koridor, punggungnya sudah kotor dan aku tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan punggungnya. Saat kita berbicara disini, jujur saja sebenarnya aku sedang menahan nafas dan menahan rasa mual. Perutku tiba-tiba sakit."

"Son Hanbyeol adalah pasienku saat tadi pagi. Anak itu sempat merengek tidak mau kucabut giginya namun beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun datang ke klinikku dan membantuku hingga tiba-tiba ia berhasil membujuk anak itu dan mencabut giginya. Selang tiga jam kemudian, Hanbyeol dinyatakan tewas keracunan gas sianida." Lanjut Donghae.

"_**Hyung, pernah mengenal racun sianida?"**_

Heechul teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, Donghae? saat kami mengotopsi Hanbyeol, Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya menebak bahwa paru-paru anak itu telah terkontaminasi racun sianida. Ia bisa menebak dengan mudah padahal bisa saja bahwa paru-paru menghitam itu gejala kanker paru-paru atau bahkan pneumonia."

"Jangan lupakan juga sikap antusiasnya yang berlebih."

Donghae menghela nafas. "Aku rasa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita."

.

.

.

.

.

**SEQUEL – CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

.

**DUA MINGGU YANG LALU (Sebelum Son Hanbyeol meninggal).**

**.**

"Tidak! Katakan suamiku baik-baik saja! Kau ini dokter! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, wae?!"

"Kalian ini dokter! Kenapa kalian tidak bisa selamatkan suamiku?"

Suara tangis pecah di koridor ruang gawat darurat mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun yang saat itu baru selesai print out tugas hasil visum. Ruang gawat darurat bukanlah divisi bagiannya, karena biasanya Kyuhyun selalu berada di ruangan otopsi atau ruang mayat, dua ruangan yang menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun. Namun, baru kali ini ia tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang gawat darurat itu yang sepertinya ada pasien yang meninggal.

Hidup sebagai dokter dan bekerja di rumah sakit, lalu mendengar ada pasien yang meninggal. Itu sudah hal yang biasa, bukan lagi hal yang mengejutkan bagi mereka para dokter. Karena dalam rumah sakit, hanya ada dua harapan. Hidup atau mati.

"Dokter Kim, ada pasien yang meninggal?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada salah satu dokter yang bertugas disana.

Dokter dengan nametag Kim Jaehyun itu langsung menoleh ketika salah satu senior yang berbeda divisi darinya itu berada disana. "Ya, seorang pria berumur 39 tahun bernama Son Bangwool yang bekerja menjadi karyawan kelas bawah perusahaan pertambangan logam dan ia terkena paparan sianida dalam jumlah besar di tubuhnya. Kebetulan sekali sunbaenim ada disini biasanya kau ada di ruang forensik bersama dokter Kim, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tadi kau bilang sianida? Memangnya dia meminumnya atau apa?"

"Saya kurang tahu, sunbae. Tapi dalam darahnya sudah terdapat 2,3 mg/kg racun sianida. Dosis fatal sianida adalah 1,5mg/kg dan itu sudah langsung menyebabkan kematian."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk saja. "Apakah keluarganya meminta untuk diotopsi? Aku sungguh penasaran, baru kali ini aku mendengar soal racun ini. oh ya, bagaimana bisa kau tahu bahwa pria itu keracunan sianida?"

"Pria ini bekerja di perusahaan pertambangan CYH company. Perusahaan itu tidak pernah henti-hentinya membuat kecelakaan dalam bekerja disana. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ada seseorang juga yang meninggal karena paparan racun sianida dan arsenik. Sekarang, pria ini juga menjadi korban atas keracunan gas sianida."

"Ah, begitu… baiklah, terima kasih infonya dokter Kim. Aku pergi dulu."

Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan ruangan UGD itu untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya. Namun baru saja 10 langkah ia berjalan, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Semoga bukan dari Heechul hyung." Kyuhyun buru-buru menerima panggilan itu. "Halo, Appa? ah, tumben sekali kau meneleponku. Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, sambil memandang jam tangannya. "Baiklah. Nanti malam aku kesana."

.

.

.

.

.

Younghwan menyambut hangat putra bungsunya yang baru pulang itu. Kyuhyun mengenakan setelan kaos santai, jas putih yang biasa ia pakai disampirkan di bahu kanannya. Malam itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut lelahnya. Namun ketika melihat senyum lembut sang ayah, entah kemana pudarnya sekarang rasa lelah itu.

"Bagaimana dengan rumah sakit? apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" sambil menuangkan teh hijau, Younghwan membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada masalah. Hanya terasa lebih lelah dari biasanya karena aku harus mengganti posisi dokter Shin dan dokter Ahn yang sedang cuti melahirkan, sedangkan ia adalah dokter spesialis jantung dan rumah sakit hanya mempunyai tiga dokter spesialis itu."

"Ah, begitu. Jadi, kau masuk ke divisi bedah jantung bersama Ahra?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Untuk beberapa minggu kedepan saja aku berada di bangsal yang sama dengan Ahra noona. Hari ini aku baru menangani tiga operasi jantung, otopsi empat korban kecelakaan, dan membuat hasil visum seperti biasa. Aku lelah sekali~"

Younghwan tersenyum tipis. Meski ia adalah seorang CEO, namun ia tahu bahwa sekali operasi jantung yang paling sebentar saja sekitar 80 menit dan paling lama adalah tiga jam. Belum lagi dengan kegiatan otopsi. Kyuhyun yang lelah, dan ia yang bisa memahami pekerjaan anaknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kakakmu sudah merencanakan untuk mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit bulan depan dan pindah ke Belanda bersama calon suaminya, mereka juga sudah membeli sebuah rumah disana. Ahra tetap akan meneruskan profesinya dan bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit disana sedangkan suaminya akan membantu Appa untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan yang berada di Belanda."

Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak dengan minumannya. Ia kaget, tentu saja. Itu berarti, rumah orang tuanya akan sepi karena anak gadisnya yang segera memiliki kehidupan baru.

"Aku sudah tua, nak."

"Uhuk uhuk!" kali ini, Kyuhyun tersedak betulan. "A-apakah appa menyuruhku untuk menikah? Lalu appa ingin segera menimang cucu dariku? Begitu?"

"Sebenarnya itu lebih baik, tapi yang aku inginkan adalah agar kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu dan membantu appa mengurusi perusahaan. Sekarang, hanya pamanmu yang membantuku. Tapi aku tidak bisa bergantung pada bantuannya, aku juga ingin agar salah satu keturunanku dapat memimpin serta mewarisi perusahaan kita. Apalagi ini adalah perusahaan keluarga kita yang diwariskan secara turun temurun. Hmm… apakah kau tidak lelah dengan pekerjaanmu, nak? Gaji tiga bulanmu sama seperti gaji setengah bulan manajerku."

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun… aku sangat ingin kau memegang perusahaan kita karena aku lebih rela jika anakku yang melakukannya daripada orang lain. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain mengambil alih perusahaan, jadi—"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Appa. kenapa kau memberitahuku semuanya tiba-tiba? K-kau tahu kan jika aku dan segala kebutuhanku sekarang tercukupi dengan baik. Bahkan aku mampu membeli motor, mobil, dan apartemen sendiri dengan gajiku. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bekerja untuk uang, uang dan uang saja, tapi aku bekerja untuk sesuatu yang kusukai."

Younghwan diam, ia menunggu balasan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Lagipula, apakah appa tidak ingat? Appa yang dulu memaksaku untuk kuliah di kedokteran. Sekarang, appa sendiri yang menginginkanku melepaskan semua yang telah kudapat untuk keinginanmu semata. Meski aku hanyalah seorang dokter forensik, tapi aku yang sekarang adalah Kyuhyun yang menyukai dengan apa yang kulakukan sekarang meskipun awalnya adalah sebuah keterpaksaan. Aku—"

"Kyuhyun, aku sudah mencantumkan namamu sebagai pemilik saham tertinggi dan pemilik sah dari perusahaanku sejak minggu lalu secara legal. Meski kau belum pernah bekerja disana, namun kau punya hak dan kewajiban yang kau dapat dari perusahaanku. Aku melakukan ini karena inilah yang terbaik untukmu, nak. Mulai sekarang, kau yang akan bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan ini."

Kyuhyun refleks memijat pelipisnya. Ayahnya benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa ia duga. Apa-apaan dengan memakai namanya tanpa sepengetahuannya untuk— ah, sungguh. Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang gila kekuasaan. Ia tidak pernah meminta hak kuasa apapun dari perusahaan. Baginya, menjadi seorang dokter saja kehidupannya sudah sangat baik.

Sekarang, ia tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Namanya telah dicantumkan secara legal dan sah, itu tandanya ia telah resmi mendapat hak kuasa itu. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi bahkan membantah juga akan percuma.

Younghwan memandang sendu putranya yang kini sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, pria paruh baya itu kemudian mengetuk meja kerjanya tiga kali.

"Lakukan tugasmu, sekarang."

Kemudian, seorang pria dengan topi dan masker hitam keluar dari kolong meja kerja itu. Ia mengangguk patuh sebelum akhirnya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bersandar di kamar lamanya, di rumah orang tuanya itu. Sudah lama ia tidak lagi menginap disini karena Kyuhyun yang sudah terbiasa tinggal di apartemen miliknya. Tangannya menimang-nimang sebuah berkas berisi kertas-kertas penting perusahaan ayahnya yang dibicarakan ayahnya tadi.

"CYH company. Aku sungguh tidak punya bakat berbisnis sama sekali. Aish jinjja."

Kyuhyun mulai membaca-baca berkas penting itu. Perusahaan ayahnya memang bergerak di bidang pertambangan dan energi terbarukan. Sebuah perusahaan yang berbau teknik sedangkan ia jebolan dari jurusan kedokteran. Ayahnya memang lucu sekali.

Tunggu sebentar. Pertambangan. Perusahaan CYH company. Tunggu dulu.

"Apa aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting?"

"_**Pria ini bekerja di perusahaan pertambangan CYH company, sunbae. Perusahaan itu tidak pernah henti-hentinya membuat kecelakaan dalam bekerja disana. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ada seseorang juga yang meninggal karena paparan racun sianida dan arsenik. Sekarang, pria ini juga menjadi korban atas keracunan gas sianida."**_

Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya dengan kerta-kertas itu. Ia sungguh pusing sekarang.

"_**Kyuhyun, aku sudah mencantumkan namamu sebagai pemilik saham tertinggi dan pemilik sah dari perusahaanku sejak minggu lalu secara legal. Meski kau belum pernah bekerja disana, namun kau punya hak dan kewajiban yang kau dapat dari perusahaanku. Aku melakukan ini karena inilah yang terbaik untukmu, nak. Mulai sekarang, kau yang akan bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan ini."**_

"Bagaimana bisa aku bodoh, eh? Perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan Appa! Lalu sekarang perusahaan itu menjadi milik… Ah, jinjja… aish!" Kyuhyun terus mengumpat dan ia melempar bantal dan guling di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Pasti keluarga korban itu akan meminta pertanggung jawaban dari perusahaan, bukan? Ini kasus kematian karena kecelakaan kerja. Otteoke? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Berpikir, bodoh! Kyuhyun, kau adalah lulusan dokter terbaik! Berpikir!" Kyuhyun sekarang beralih memukuli dahinya.

Ini bukan soal Kyuhyun yang merupakan lulusan terbaik dan menjadi dokter kebanggaan saat ini. urusan ini berhubungan dengan taktik bisnis, bisnis dan bisnis. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyakit, virus, pisau bedah, darah, mayat, usus halus, kanker, atau apalah itu.

Kyuhyun yang buntu akhirnya mencoba untuk meminta bantuan pada dokter Kim yang tadi pagi ditemuinya. Ia mengirimkan SMS untuk mengirimkan keseluruhan identitas korban yang meninggal karena sianida itu. Namun saat ia mendapat balasan SMS, ternyata dokter bernama lengkap Kim Jaehyun itu hanya mengetahui bahwa pria itu sudah beristri dan memiliki satu anak perempuan. Tapi ia tidak mengetahui siapa nama ataupun alamat lengkap keluarganya.

Bukan informasi yang membantu

Oh, ayolah. Bahkan Kyuhyun baru dicantumkan namanya namun ia sudah dipusingkan dengan urusan ini. sungguh tidak lucu jika nanti namanya akan diseret-seret dalam pengadilan jika keluarga korban itu menuntut perusahaannya.

Pasrah, Kyuhyun sekarang hanya mengambil laptopnya dan mulai mencari informasi tentang korban sebelumnya yang menjadi korban tewas karena kecelakaan kerja di perusahaannya. Tak lupa, ia juga mencari info terbaru tentang gejala keracunan sianida, dan semua informasi yang berhubungan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul National Hospital, 11:00 KST**

.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun? Bangun!"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia baru sadar bahwa ia hampir tertidur di meja kerjanya.

"Jika ketua tahu kau tertidur di jam kerja, kau akan berakhir."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan omelan Donghae dan lebih memilih untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau menjual apartemenmu jadi kau tidak punya tempat untuk tidur."

Setelah mengeringkan wajahnya, dokter bermarga Cho itu kembali duduk. "Aku tidak bisa tidur tenang selama dua minggu ini."

Donghae menyerahkan sebotol air pada Kyuhyun yang tampak lesu itu. "Aku kebetulan sudah mendapat identitas Hanbyeol yang kau inginkan dari sahabatku, dokter Kim Jaehyun. Omong-omong, pria kemarin yang meminta Hanbyeol untuk diotopsi adalah pamannya, bukan ayahnya. Hanbyeol adalah anak yatim, ayahnya baru saja meninggal sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu. Oh ya Kyuhyun-ah, dokter Kim mengatakan padaku bahwa ibu Hanbyeol ingin membatalkan penerusan otopsi anaknya, ia ingin anaknya bisa segera dikremasi lalu dimakamkan."

"Aku hampir saja lupa. Alamat kediaman Hanbyeol sendiri sudah kukirimkan ke email-mu."

Kyuhyun diam lagi, tak menanggapi. Ia sibuk membersihkan kacamata minusnya.

"Hei. Kau tampak tidak baik, Cho. Untuk apa kau meminta identitas anak itu? Kau mengenalnya? Sebelum aku kesini, Heechul hyung menitip pesan agar kau segera kembali ke ruangan forensik untuk melanjutkan hasil visum."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tidak membalas dan sibuk membuat rambutnya terlihat messy alias berantakan.

"Kau semakin terlihat kacau, bodoh! Kau ini kenapa, eh?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang sakit? Tidak, bukan?" ketus Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendecih kesal. "Aku dengar Ahra noona akan segera pindah. Apa kau sedang memikirkan hal itu? Kau sedih karena tidak akan satu rumah sakit lagi dengannya? Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal belum ada setahun Ahra noona disini, tapi ia sudah akan pindah lagi bulan depan. Padahal aku masih ingin mendekatinya. Tidak apa bukan jika kau akan menjadi calon adik iKimu nanti? Haha."

"Kakakku sudah bertunangan dan akan tinggal bersama suaminya di Belanda. Jika kakakku masih jomblo sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya berpacaran denganmu."

"Hei, dengar ya. Aku ini adalah pria mapan, Kyuhyun. Aku adalah dokter gigi dan aku sudah punya penghasilan tetap. Aku punya mobil dan rumah sendiri. Walaupun aku juga bekerja disini tapi aku sudah punya klinik pribadi dan mempekerjakan enam asisten perawat gigi. Lalu—"

"Aku tidak peduli, dokter Lee." Kyuhyun melipat jas putihnya dan mengganti setelan pakaiannya yang lebih formal namun santai. Setelan kemeja hijau muda dengan sweater berwarna putih tulang.

"Kau ini kenapa, eoh? Bicaramu ketus sekali! Aku tidak jadi mengajakmu makan siang! Kau tahu, di rumah sakit ini aku hanya akrab denganmu dan Heechul hyung. Aku tidak punya teman untuk diajak makan…"

"Katakan pada Heechul hyung, aku tidak bisa ke ruangannya sekarang."

Donghae menahan lengan Kyuhyun. "Oh, tunggu. Setelan pakaian apa ini? Biasanya kau hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek saja. Kau mau kemana dengan pakaian itu? Kencan, eh?"

Kyuhyun menepis pegangan dokter gigi itu lalu tidak menjawab apapun lagi dan segera pergi meninggalkan Donghae sendirian.

"Anak itu kenapa, sebenarnya? Kemarin, dia terlihat antusias dan sekarang dia sangat dingin."

Donghae kemudian bangkit dari tempat itu namun sesuatu di meja kerja Kyuhyun membuatnya berhenti. Matanya menatap nyalang pada sebuah amplop berlabel CYH company.

"Sudahlah. Memangnya apa peduliku?" Donghae acuh dan benar-benar pergi dari sana..

.

.

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok._

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya. Ia sudah berdiri selama 15 menit disini, didepan gerbang sebuah rumah megah yang tentu saja asing baginya karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak perempuan yang meninggal secara tragis itu adalah keturuna _chaebol_ (orang kaya atau bangsawan). Hari ini ia memang bertujuan untuk menyusuri alamat orang tua dari Hanbyeol yang dikirimkan Donghae.

"Kumohon. Siapapun, ayolah."

_Ceklek._

Matanya berbinar ketika akhirnya seorang satpam penjaga rumah itu membuka sedikit gerbangnya. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tua Son Hanbyeol. Ini benar rumahnya, bukan?"

Satpam itu terdiam sebentar, lalu ia menolak permintaan Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"Tunggu! Aku adalah dokter yang mengotopsi Hanbyeol. Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tua atau walinya secara pribadi untuk menyerahkan hasil otopsi ini. sebelumnya, pihak rumah sakit sudah menghubungi orang tua Hanbyeol namun kami tidak mendapat respon balik jadi… uhm, jadi saya sebagai dokter yang menangani ini yang bertugas untuk menyerahkan hasilnya." Kyuhyun menunjukkan kartu identitas miliknya dan sebuah amplop berisi hasil visum.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah itu meski harus didampingi oleh satpam yang tadi. Ia menunggu beberapa menit dulu hingga akhirnya pemilik rumah itu menampakkan dirinya. Seorang perempuan dengan wajah tak asing.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, nyonya. Saya—"

"Oh, bukankah kau seorang dokter gigi? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, bukan?" potong wanita itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia lupa jika mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya di klinik gigi Donghae. "Se-sebenarnya saya bukan dokter gigi, saya adalah dokter forensik. Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun. Saya kesini untuk membicarakan mengenai hasil visum kematian anak anda. Saya juga ingin menyampaikan bahwa saya turut berduka atas kematian anak anda."

Fakta sebenarnya adalah Kyuhyun datang kesini bukan sebagai dokter tapi sebagai orang yang menggali rasa ingin tahunya. Lagipula, sejak kapan seorang dokter sepertinya rela jauh-jauh mendatangi rumah pasiennya?

"Terimakasih sudah datang kesini, dokter Cho. Silakan duduk."

"Uh, begini. Son Hanbyeol positif keracunan sianida berbentuk gas yang tidak berwarna yaitu sianogen klorida (CNCI), hidrogen sianida (HCN) dan senyawa yang paling beracun adalah asam sianida. Ini masih prediksi namun kebenarannya tidak bisa diragukan, karena anak anda menghirup gas berbahaya itu dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak."

Kyuhyun heran dengan reaksi ibu itu. Reaksinya memang tampak lesu, diam dan tertekan namun ia tidak terlihat terkejut dengan hasil otopsi anaknya yang keracunan itu.

"Anda… baik-baik saja, nyonya?"

Wanita bernama Go Eunha itu tersenyum miris. "Aku… aku hanya sudah mengiranya. Anakku mati tragis, sama seperti ayahnya sendiri…"

"Maaf, nyonya. Suami anda juga… meninggal karena keracunan sianida?"

"Ya. Dia mengalami kecelakaan kerja sehingga tak sengaja menghirup gas berbahaya itu. Suamiku baru saja meninggal dua minggu yang lalu."

_Deg!_

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangannya yang berkeringat dingin sekarang. Ia ingat pria bernama Son Bangwool yang meninggal dua minggu yang lalu dan juga… Son Hanbyeol. Marga mereka sama dan tewas mengenaskan karena faktor yang sama. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tidak menyadari hal itu?

Sekarang terlihat semakin jelas bahwa pasti Hanbyeol yang meninggal pasti ada kaitannya dengan perusahaan ayahnya. Tapi Hanbyeol hanyalah anak kecil berusia 7 tahun! Bagaimana bisa… ah, sekarang Kyuhyun bertambah pusing. Hatinya diliputi ketakutan sekaligus rasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak bisa mengadukan ini pada polisi atau menuntut ke pengadilan. Aku tidak bisa… meskipun aku sangat ingin agar kematian suami dan anakku mendapat keadilan. Mereka meninggal namun tidak ada rasa peduli dan tanggung jawab dari perusahaan suamiku." wanita itu menangis pelan.

"Aku sungguh ingin memenjarakan CEO atau pemilik perusahaan CYH itu. Meskipun aku bisa saja melakukannya namun aku terlalu takut. Aku tidak bisa…"

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahu wanita itu, memberikan ketenangan.

"Aku… akan membantumu. Tapi bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana kronologi anakmu yang meninggal?"

Wanita itu mengangguk pasti, matanya bersinar atas secercah harapan yang diberi dokter muda itu.

"Aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tetap mengotopsi jasad anakku dan mengidentifikasinya lebih lanjut lagi. Aku ingin agar kau terus mengumpulkan data dan bukti yang ada, dokter Cho."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau datang sendiri? Dimana anak itu?"

Donghae seenaknya langsung duduk di sofa sambil mengambil cemilan dan menyalakan TV. Heechul merutuk sebal dan mengambil remote TV nya lagi.

"Kau pikir ini rumahmu? Ini ruangan kerjaku, Lee Donghae-ssi."

"Ck. Kyuhyun pergi, entah kemana. Ia memakai pakaian yang rapi, tidak seperti biasanya."

Heechul memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia ikut memakan cemilan di mejanya hingga mulutnya penuh.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Anak itu memang selalu berbuat seenaknya."

"Aku menyuruhnya datang kesini karena Kyuhyun mengambil hasil visum Son Hanbyeol dari mejaku. Padahal aku belum mengamati dan mempelajari hasilnya."

Donghae meregangkan ototnya sambil melenguh malas. "Aku tidak melihat amplop yang merupakan hasil visum anak itu di mejanya. Hanya ada amplop yang berlabel CYH company atau apalah itu. Memangnya rumah sakit CYH itu dimana, hyung?"

"Itu bukan nama rumah sakit, bodoh. Itu nama perusahaan milik ayahnya."

Dokter gigi itu manggut-manggut tidak peduli. Ia melanjutkan mengunyah snacknya.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah terlihat sehat sepertinya."

"Aku memang sehat dan lebih baik dari kemarin tapi sewaktu malam aku juga muntah lagi. Namun karena pagi ini aku minum antibiotik dan suplemen lainnya, aku kembali segar bugar."

Kini cemilan mereka habis. Keduanya kembali kelaparan namun Donghae mengeluarkan dua buah roti dan memberikan satu pada Heechul.

"Kau tahu, Donghae? Aku mendapat kabar dari bagian informasi bahwa Kyuhyun belum juga memutuskan untuk memperpanjang kontraknya. Aneh, bukan? Kudengar juga kakaknya sudah memberi putusan untuk tidak melanjutkan kontrak sebagai dokter disini karena ia akan segera keluar."

Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku sudah tahu. Ahra noona akan pindah ke rumah sakit Belanda bersama calon suaminya. Aku patah hati, hyung! Bahkan aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku sudah mendekatinya sejak tiga minggu yang lalu meski belum pernah mengajaknya kencan dan—"

"Tunggu, Hae-ya. Tadi kau bilang, kau melihat amplop berlabel CYH company di meja kerja Kyuhyun? Apa… a-apa anak itu juga berniat untuk pindah ke rumah sakit lain? Atau… Kyuhyun disuruh ayahnya untuk melanjutkan posisinya di perusahaan? Tapi setahuku Kyuhyun sejak dulu tidak pernah berniat untuk bekerja disana karena lebih menyukai profesinya sebagai dokter, lalu…"

"Lalu apa, hyung?"

Heechul menjetikkan jarinya. "Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu!"

Donghae masih blank. Ia tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak mengerti sesuatu yang kau maksud, dokter Kim. Tapi, Kyuhyun memang masih tampak gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan. Saat aku menemuinya pun dia bersikap ketus dan dingin padaku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tetap mencurigainya. Tapi… aku baru saja membaca info mengenai racun sianida itu. Meski Kyuhyun berhasil menebak gejala racun itu pada Hanbyeol, namun sebenarnya gejala ini tidak spesifik bagi mereka yang keracunan sianida sehingga menyulitkan penyelidikan apabila penderita tidak mempunyai riwayat terpapar sianida. Kau mengerti maksudku, tidak?"

"Eyy, hyung. Kyuhyun itu memang bocah menyebalkan, tapi dia itu adalah lulusan terbaik dan ia juga bekerja di rumah sakit ini bahkan tanpa melalui seleksi apapun lagi seperti kita karena dia memang terlahir sebagai dokter yang mengagumkan. Kau harus mengakui bahwa juniormu itu memang terlampau jenius hingga mampu menebak dengan tepat."

Heechul mencubit lengan Donghae hingga anak itu kesakitan. "Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah dokter yang bodoh, tahu! Kyuhyun mampu menebak tepat gejala itu, seolah-olah ia seperti pernah menangani pasien yang keracunan sianida juga sebelumnya."

Heechul kembali berdecak. Ia meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun

"Nomor dan GPSnya tidak aktif. Dimana anak itu sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Suamiku menjadi korban karena ia mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang membetulkan pipa aliran buangan dari proses pertambahan logam. Dari aliran buangan itu sendiri mengandung banyak zat kimia berbahaya yang didominasi oleh gas sianida."**_

"_**Tapi anakku… Hanbyeol, ia meninggal begitu saja karena kecerobohanku yang tidak mengawasinya dengan baik. Hari itu aku memang membawanya ke dokter gigi untuk cabut gigi namun setelah itu aku pergi ke peruahaan CYH lagi untuk menuntut kebijakan atas kematian suamiku yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan selama hampir dua minggu ini. Aku belum sempat bertemu dengan presdirnya tapi tiba-tiba aku malah menemukan Hanbyeol kejang-kejang dan muntah lalu ia tidak sadarkan diri."**_

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada setirnya, sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Saat ini ia berada di pinggiran taman sungai Han yang tidak terlalu ramai, ia membutuhkan tempat sepi untuk berpikir. Ya, otaknya masih berpikir keras. Dari keseluruhan informasi yang ia dapat, banyak sekali kejanggalan yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Ia kemudian menuliskan semua yang ada di pikirannya pada buku agenda miliknya.

"_**Kau tahu, Kyuhyun… aku sangat ingin kau memegang perusahaan kita karena aku lebih rela jika anakku yang melakukannya daripada orang lain. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain mengambil alih perusahaan, jadi—"**_

Kyuhyun bermonolog. "Pertama dan yang utama yaitu ketika Appa tiba-tiba menyerahkan jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan padaku. Appa tampak mencurigakan."

"Kedua, tentang bagaimana Hanbyeol meninggal. Anak itu terkena paparan racun berbahaya namun ibunya tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya Hanbyeol sampai berkeliling ke keseluruhan pabrik perusahaan itu? Jika memang Hanbyeol juga terkena paparan racun itu, mengapa pegawai serta karyawan lainnya baik-baik saja dan tak ada laporan mengenai korban susulan?"

"_**Aku tidak bisa mengadukan ini pada polisi atau menuntut ke pengadilan. Aku tidak bisa… meskipun aku sangat ingin agar kematian suami dan anakku mendapat keadilan. Mereka meninggal namun tidak ada rasa peduli dan tanggung jawab dari perusahaan suamiku."**_

Kyuhyun kembali menulis sambil terus bergumam. "Ketiga, tentang kebijakan perusahaan yang seolah-olah membutakan diri dan bungkam tentang kejadian ini. Bahkan tidak ada satupun media yang memberitakan ini. Mereka… seperti menutup mata."

_Blank_. Apalagi yang harus ia tulis sekarang?

"Kyuhyun, berpikir. Otak, berpikirlah."

"_**Ya, seorang pria berumur 39 tahun bernama Son Bangwool yang bekerja menjadi karyawan kelas bawah perusahaan pertambangan logam dan ia terkena paparan sianida dalam jumlah besar di tubuhnya…"**_

"Tunggu dulu… gejala tubuh terkena racun sianida ini tidak spesifik bagi mereka yang keracunan sianida sehingga menyulitkan penyelidikan apabila penderita tidak mempunyai riwayat terpapar sianida."

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, ia menemukan titik terang lainnya. "Itu dia! Bagaimana bisa dokter Kim menyimpulkan dengan mudah bahwa pria itu terkena racun sianida? Lalu… kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa pria bernama Son Hanbyeol itu bekerja menjadi karyawan kelas bawah sementara rumahnya sendiri sangat megah?"

Kyuhyun ingat saat dimana ia berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Hanbyeol. Rumah itu megah dan besar. Bagaimana bisa seorang karyawan kelas bawah mempunyai rumah sebagus itu? Bahkan rumah itu lebih megah dari rumah ayahnya.

"Oke. Cari bukti lain, Kyuhyun. Ayo berpikir."

"_**Kyuhyun-ah. Aku kebetulan sudah mendapat identitas Hanbyeol yang kau inginkan dari sahabatku, dokter Kim Jaehyun. Omong-omong, pria kemarin yang meminta Hanbyeol untuk diotopsi adalah pamannya, bukan ayahnya. Lalu… Hanbyeol adalah anak yatim, ayahnya baru saja meninggal sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu. Oh ya Kyuhyun-ah, dokter Kim mengatakan padaku bahwa ibu Hanbyeol ingin membatalkan penerusan otopsi anaknya, ia ingin anaknya bisa segera dikremasi lalu dimakamkan."**_

Kyuhyun mengingat perkataan Donghae. Orang itu mendapat informasi serta alamat keluarga Hanbyeol dari dokter Kim Jaehyun. Identitas adalah hak privasi setiap orang dan dokter tidak diperkenankan untuk mengorek hal itu dari pasiennya sendiri.

Pertanyaannya adalah, "Bagaimana bisa dokter Kim tahu soal keluarga Hanbyeol?"

"_**Kau ini kenapa, eoh? Bicaramu ketus sekali! Aku tidak jadi mengajakmu makan siang! Kau tahu, di rumah sakit ini aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku hanya punya dua teman yang kukenal yaitu kau dan Heechul hyung. Aku tidak punya teman, sahabat atau kenalan lain untuk diajak makan…"**_

Kyuhyun terdiam lagi beberapa saat. "Cih, apa katanya? Tidak punya sahabat yang dikenal? Donghae hyung… orang itu mengatakan dokter Kim sebagai sahabatnya dan bagaimana bisa ia seakan-akan tahu tentang Hanbyeol lalu mendapat informasinya dengan mudah dokter Kim?"

"_**Aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tetap mengotopsi jasad anakku dan mengidentifikasinya lebih lanjut lagi. Aku ingin agar kau terus mengumpulkan data dan bukti yang ada, dokter Cho." **_

"…_**Oh ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Dokter Kim mengatakan padaku bahwa bahwa ibu Hanbyeol ingin membatalkan penerusan otopsi anaknya, ia ingin anaknya bisa segera dikremasi lalu dimakamkan."**_

Kyuhyun memukul setirnya dengan keras. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Kau berbohong padaku dua kali, Donghae. Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan?!"

Terlalu banyak keanehan dan kecurigaan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Tidak… aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun lagi sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

**`AUTHOR NOTE`**

_**1\. Aku dan Aira kemungkinan bakal delete FF Take This Pain.**_

Ada kabar sedih. Jadi gini, Aira yg sbagai penulisnya itu rencananya mau update new chap sekitar 2 minggu yg lalu. FF Take This Pain itu itu gatau knapa gak bisa update chapter baru trus slalu gagal. Anehnya, kalo FF yg lain sih bisa. Ini buktinya, FF ini bisa update. Trus… akun ini kan terhubung email nah tiba2 aku dapet spam dari email yg gak dikenal dari pihak FanFictionNet yg intinya FF Take This Pain itu melanggar rating, guidelines sama konten yg gak pantas. Aku gak ngerti… sumpah gak ngerti kenapa.

Aku lagi cari jalan keluarnya dulu. Kalo ini masih gagal terus, kayanya terpaksa kami delete aja FF Take This Pain itu atau mungkin di upload ulang, itupun kalo bisa :') Disini ada yg author juga gak? Atau siapapun yg tau… bantu kami. Tolong review tentang ini atau PM ke akun ini aja.

_**2\. Maafin ya karna chap ini gak ada istilah medisnya hehe.**_ Lucu deh pas aku baca review kalian yg bilang makasih krna udah bikin berasa belajar biologi kalo baca FF ini hahaha. Aku cukup puas krna kalian gak ada yg complain kebingungan lagi setelah aku cantumin keterangan istilah medis itu kmarin^^

_**3\. Aku cuma mau klarifikasi kalo aku TIDAK PERNAH update FF di akun wattpad, blog atau AFF. aku cuma update di FFN. Tolong jangan copas~ Aku cuma memperbolehkan utk share link ini aja^^ (khusus yg ini, makasih banyak buat KyuYeol614 utk infonya )**_

_**3\. Ada yg udah baca SEQUEL FF The Puzzle and The Chance? Yg belum, silakan baca^^**_

_**4\. Aku usahain FF ini tamat di chapter 15 alias Sequel ini Cuma kukasih 6 chapter aja^^**_

**LAST, TENGKYU SO MACH. Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan^^**


	12. Chapter 12, SEQUEL - CHAP 3

**Title : The Outstanding Doctor**

**Chapter : SEQUEL – CHAPTER 3**

**Author : ARA (as always :p)**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

** Kim Kibum (NEW CAST)**

** Lee Donghae**

**Kim Heechul**

**And others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : |Kau tahu, perang bagi kami para dokter adalah perang paling mematikan. Karena kami, menghadapi musuh yang tidak nyata.| **

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! – NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

.

.

.

.

**SEQUEL - CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, 17:00 KST**

**.**

_BRAK!_

Kyuhyun menerobos pintu rumah orang tuanya begitu saja. Napasnya terengah-engah, namun siluetnya bergerak cepat menuju lantai dua, ruangan kerja ayahnya. Ia tahu dengan benar jika apa yang ia lakukan sekarang jauh dari norma kesopanan apalagi ia membanting pintu utama dan mengabaikan sang ibu dan kakaknya disana.

"Kyuhyun?"

Suara berat ayahnya yang kebetulan berada di meja kerjanya menghentikan napasnya yang terengah, langkah kaki Kyuhyun kian terasa keras untuk mendekat dan—

_BUK!_

—meletakkan amplop yang beirisi berkas perusahaan dan sebuah amplop lainnya bersegel rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja itu di ke meja ayahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, nak? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Ada apa denganku? Aku yang harus menanyakan itu, ada apa denganmu Appa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebelumnya di perusahaan sebelum aku menemukan ini. seorang pria yang merupakan karyawan disana dan anak perempuannya yang berusia 7 tahun tewas karena menghirup gas sianida yang ada pada pipa saluran pembuangan limbah logam di pabrikmu. Pria ini sudah meninggal dua minggu yang lalu sedangkan anaknya baru meninggal kemarin lusa. Bisa kau jelas—"

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu? Keracunan gas sianida? Karyawanku?"

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Ya, karyawanmu! Jangan bilang Appa tidak mengetahuinya. Atau… Appa berusaha untuk menutupinya?"

Younghwan menekan bahu anaknya untuk duduk namun Kyuhyun menolak dan tetap berdiri.

"Dengar, nak. Jika yang kau maksud adalah kecelakaan kerja di pabrik kita, aku pernah mendengar kejadiannya saat bulan lalu ketika seorang pekerja tewas dan kepalanya terluka karena ia tidak mengenakan helm keselamatan. Namun ini keracunan sianida… apa maksudmu? Apa kau tidak salah, Kyuhyun? Tidak ada laporan mengenai itu bahkan karyawan pabrik maupun perusahaan tidak menyebar satupun desas-desusnya."

"Lagipula jika memang ada laporan pekerja yang tewas seperti itu, maka aku dan bawahanku sudah lebih dulu mengetahuinya. Lalu apa tadi? Pria itu menghirup gas sianida pada pipa saluran pembuangan limbah? Astaga, lelucon apa itu? Saluran pembuangan pabrik saja tertanam jauh di kedalaman 600 meter dibawah tanah dan perusahaan kita juga tidak sembarangan membuang limbah begitu saja karena kami memanfaatkan buangan limbah itu untuk dijadikan bahan baru dalam pembuatan baja." Ujar Younghwan tegas.

Bahu Kyuhyun yang sempat menegang menjadi kembali seperti semula. "Kau… pasti bohong, Appa."

Younghwan menarik nafas panjang. "Apa wajah ayahmu sekarang begitu terlihat mencurigakan?"

"Ya! Appa sangat mencurigakan. Alasan kenapa aku datang kesini karena Appa sungguh mencurigakan."

"Bagian mana yang kau curigai dariku, nak?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, kepalanya yang pusing membuatnya terduduk lemas di kursi.

"Darimana kau mendapat isu seperti itu, hm? Perusahaan kita merupakan perusahaan pertambangan logam terbesar di Korea dan sudah terikat dengan kepemilikan Negara. Aku rasa kau telah mendengar sesuatu yang salah. Kau tadi bilang bahwa anak perempuan pria itu juga tewas terpapar gas berbahaya itu. Astaga yang benar saja, pabrik kami bahkan tidak memperbolehkan anak kecil berusia dibawah 15 tahun untuk masuk. Bahkan jika aku mempunyai anak sekecil itupun aku tetap melarangnya masuk."

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ia menggeram kesal karena ia malah semakin bingung.

"Apa… a-apa yang harus aku lakukan? Siapa yang harus kupercayai, Appa?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya agar kau tahu, terserah padamu jika kau akan mempercayai ini atau tidak, Kyuhyun. Aku—"

Kyuhyun masih mengacak keras rambutnya, matanya juga masih terpejam. "Appa… kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerahkan asset perusahaan padaku? Kau tahu sendiri jika aku lulus sebagai sarjana kedokteran, aku mahir memainkan pisau bedah dan aku handal di ruang operasi juga ruang otopsi. Aku bukan seseorang yang lulus di bidang bisnis atau ekonomi. Tapi… kenapa? Kau tampak mencurigakan dengan tiba-tiba menyerahkan perusahaan padaku! Setelah mendengar kasus ini, aku sangat takut. Kau membuatku sangat takut, Appa!"

Younghwan mendekat kedepan putranya, ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku ingin kau menyiapkan telingamu dengan baik. Kau datang kesini untuk menuntut penjelasan, bukan? Baiklah. Aku akan memberikannya padamu."

Kyuhyun menatap lurus kearah mata sang ayah. Ia mencoba untuk mencari titik kebohongan atau titik lainnya. Namun… kenapa tatapan sang ayah terlihat begitu meyakinkan?

"Ada seseorang… dia adalah pemilik sah dari perusahaan kita namun ia tidak memiliki satu sahampun yang bisa menjadi alasan kuat mengapa namanya masih tercantum sebagai pemilik sah. Orang itu bernama Kim Hyoshin, dia hanyalah seorang Menteri yang dikirim oleh Negara untuk mengatur perusahaan pertambangan di Korea. Namun, ia justru mencantumkan namanya dengan seenaknya sebagai pemilik sah. Karena perusahaanku adalah perusahaan Negara, maka perusahaan kami selalu dikendalikan seperti boneka. Apalagi bidang pertambangan memiliki prospek yang selalu sukses dan jauh dari kegagalan."

"Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku ingin agar kau mewarisi perusahaanku adalah agar aku bisa menggugat kepemilikan perusahaanku menjadi sebuah perusahaan swasta. Kyuhyun-ah… ayahmu ini sudah muak dengan tingkah Kim Hyoshin. Karena dia adalah parasit yang sebenarnya! Awalnya perusahaan CYH adalah perusahaan yang dibangun kakekmu dengan susah payah hingga sukses sampai sekarang. Namun ketika kakekmu meninggal, Negara mengklaim perusahaan itu sebagai perusahaan pertambangan milik Negara. Lalu… si keparat bernama Kim Hyoshin datang dan mengacaukan segalanya, seperti seorang pencuri."

Kyuhyun terdiam tidak membalas apapun. Tubuhnya semakin lemas saja. Satu-satunya yang ia ketahui tentang perbisnisan bahwa perusahaan Negara adalah perusahaan milik Negara yang artinya hasil pembagian kekayaan akan dibagi dengan perbandingan 70 persen untuk Negara dan sisanya untuk sendiri. Sedangkan perusahaan swasta adalah perusahaan milik pribadi dan hasil kekayaannya pun akan milik pribadi.

"Jadi intinya… pria bernama Kim Hyoshin itu 'mencuri' perusahaan Appa? Dia adalah seseorang yang memanfaatkan jabatannya sebagai menteri untuk meraup keuntungan pribadi dengan menempel sebagai parasitmu?"

Younghwan mengangguk. "Dia adalah orang jahat yang menjelma seperti benalu. Aku harus menemukan cara untuk menendangnya dari perusahaan. Satu-satunya yang Hyoshin cari adalah sebuah surat kepemilikan perusahaan dan beberapa data penting mengenai pendapat saham perusahaan kita. Ia tidak pernah berani mencari atau meminta padaku dimana data itu berada karena aku menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Ia hanya menggunakan segala macam cara untuk mencari data itu."

Kyuhyun menunduk diam. Tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dikatakan. Ia lalu membuka amplop putih berlabel rumah sakitnya yang berisi hasil visum. "Lalu… lalu ini apa? Mengapa aku mendapat laporan tentang pria bernama Son Bangwool dan anaknya Son Hanbyeol yang tewas karena keracunan sianida? Mereka tewas ketika sedang berada di pabrik, aku bahkan sudah menanyakannya langsung pada pihak keluarganya dan istrinya berkata bahwa memang benar suaminya tewas saat berada di pabrik."

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Kau bilang… Son Bangwool?" Younghwan ikut membaca hasil visum kematian pria itu. "Son Bangwool adalah manajerku. Tapi… dia sudah mengundurkan diri tepat dua minggu yang lalu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa alasannya mengundurkan diri dan aku juga tak tahu jika dia sudah meninggal sekarang."

"Manajermu? Appa, seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa dia hanyalah karyawan kelas bawah tapi rumahnya…. Aish! Kenapa semuanya semakin membingungkan?!" Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi, ia kembali menjambak rambutnya.

Younghwan pun mengambil sebuah berkas di meja kerjanya dan menyerahkan sebuah surat pengunduran diri yang ditulis oleh Son Bangwool sendiri. Ia juga menunjukkan sebuah foto milik keluarga Son yang terdiri dari Bangwool, istrinya dan juga… Hanbyeol.

"Aku mendapat surat pengunduran diri ini bersama foto keluarganya ini di ruanganku. Bangwool bilang dia mengundurkan diri karena ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan keluarganya dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya di luar negeri. Padahal aku belum menyetujui keputusannya namun tiba-tiba dia menghilang dan tidak bisa dihubungi."

Kyuhyun melihat foto keluarga yang beranggotakan tiga orang sedang berlibur itu. Itu memang foto asli, karena ia tahu wajah Hanbyeol dan ibunya.

"Kyuhyun, dengar. Jika memang Bangwool dan anaknya meninggal karena gas sianida itu, percayalah itu sungguh bukan berasal dari kecelakaan kerja! Dia sudah tidak lagi bekerja di perusahaan maupun pabrik. Mereka tewas dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan perusahaan, aku yakin itu. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanya seluruh karyawan pabrik dan perusahaan tentang ini. Aku mohon padamu agar kau jangan langsung mendengar dan menelan kabar burung yang tidak pasti kebenarannya."

Younghwan menenangkan anaknya dengan terus mengusap pelan kedua tangannya. "Percayalah… kali ini, tolong berikan satu kepercayaanmu lagi padaku. Kali ini aku tidak berbohong, Kyuhyun. Aku berjanji tidak akan lagi membawamu dalam bahaya seperti saat itu ketika—"

"Apa? Kau bilang tidak akan membawaku lagi dalam bahaya, tapi justru kau tanpa sadar telah menyeretku dalam masalahmu, Appa." Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, ia menghentakkan tangannya lalu melangkah ke ambang pintu.

"Kyuhyun— tunggu! Tidak bisakah kau mempercayaiku? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak percaya pada ayahmu sendiri, eoh? Kau hanya dokter forensik, berhentilah melakukan tindakan seolah-olah kau adalah detektif yang bisa memecahkan sebuah kasus! Berhenti membahayakan dirimu sendiri!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, tangannya sudah berada di daun pintu. "Aku? Berhenti? Tidak. Aku tidak bisa berhenti seolah aku tidak tahu apapun. Aku sudah terlanjur mengetahui ini." Kyuhyun memegang kedua amplop penting itu di tangannya. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan tanganku sendiri. Appa tenang saja, aku juga akan membantu melepaskan perusahaanmu dari Hyoshin atau siapalah itu."

_Blam!_

Pintu kembali tertutup, begitupun dengan hati Kyuhyun. Younghwan sungguh cemas sekarang, Kyuhyun selalu saja seperti ini. Keras kepala, egois, dan lupa diri bahwa ia hanyalah seorang dokter biasa yang seharusnya jangan mencampuri urusan seperti ini.

Younghwan mengetuk mejanya tiga kali, kemudian ia berbisik.

"Lakukan tugasmu seperti biasa. Awasi Kyuhyun kemanapun ia pergi."

Seorang pria yang berpakaian serba hitam dibawah meja kerja Younghwan itu kemudian berdiri dan segera pergi.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk melunakkan hati anak anda, ahjussi. Permisi."

Younghwan mengangguk patuh, setelah mengucapkan kalimat 'hati-hati' kemudian pria itu tersenyum sekilas kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sama. Bukan apartemennya, bukan juga rumah sakit. Masih di pinggiran sungai Han, seperti kemarin. Setelah bertengkar dengan ayahnya, kepalanya semakin terasa penat. Sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak mampu meneruskan perjalanan menuju ke apartemennya. Ia masih sanggup menyetir namun mentalnya tidak. Kepalanya masih terus terpikir tentang kasus dua orang bermarga Son yang tewas mengenaskan.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah diagnosa… tidak mungkin hasil laboratorium ini salah. Hanbyeol telah positif keracunan sianida. Tapi… aku tidak tahu hasil visum ayahnya. Jika tahu akan seperti ini, harusnya aku melihat bagaimana kondisi jasad pria itu."

Itu benar. Kyuhyun hanya memiliki hasil visum milik Hanbyeol namun tidak dengan Bangwool, ayah gadis malang yang juga meninggal tragis. Entah apakah ia bisa mempercayai dokter Kim Jaehyun bahwa Son Bangwool juga meninggal karena tubuhnya yang terpapar sianida. Karena dokter Kim telah masuk ke daftar orang yang ia curigai.

Kyuhyun mengambil buku agendanya lagi, ia menambah daftar orang yang ia curigai selanjutnya.

Go Eunha. Istri dari Son Bangwool sekaligus ibu dari Son Hanbyeol. Wanita yang ia temui di rumah itu… awalnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menaruh rasa curiga padanya. Namun berterima kasihlah berkat penjelasan sang ayah, ia mulai curiga dengan wanita yang ditinggal mati suami dan anaknya itu. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya mungkin saja benar jika wanita itu telah berbohong padanya.

_Blam!_

"YAK! SIAPA KAU!"

Kyuhyun berteriak histeris ketika seorang pria dengan masker dan topi hitam duduk di kursi samping mobilnya.

"KAU! DENGAR YA, AKU PUNYA PISAU BEDAH DI MOBILKU. AKU AKAN LAPOR POLISI! KAU—HMMPHH"

"Ssstt! Berhentilah berteriak, dokter Cho. Aku—AKH! Kenapa kau menggigitku?!"

Kyuhyun berusaha meraih kepala orang itu dan melumpuhkannya namun pria berpakaian serba hitam itu lebih kuat darinya dan malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin terpojok di mobilnya sendiri. Jangan salahkan betapa lemahnya Kyuhyun. sekali lagi, Kyuhyun hanya seorang dokter dan ia belum menjalani wajib militer. Tubuhnya tetap tidak bisa menyesuaikan dan membentuk perlindungan dalam bahaya.

Tangan Kyuhyun merambat naik ditengah kesusahannya dalam melawan gerakan pria itu. Ia mencoba untuk membuka topi dan maskernya. Setidaknya jika pria ini adalah perampok, ia harus hapal wajahnya.

Berhasil! Kyuhyun berhasil menarik topi pria asing itu hingga membuat rambut hitam gelapnya berantakan. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, pria asing itu mendorong Kyuhyun hingga ia menabrak jendela mobilnya sendiri.

"Kau mau apa, hah?! Uang? Perampok sialan! Kau mau ap—"

Pria itu melepaskan maskernya sendiri. Kyuhyun kemudian membisu.

"Sesama dokter, kita tidak boleh saling menyakiti." Suara pria itu melembut, kemudian ia tertawa ringan.

"K-kau—kau—" Kyuhyun kembali menggerutu kesal ketika pria itu tertawa mengejek.

"SIALAN! KEPARAT! KAU BRENGSEK! KIM KIBUM! MATI SAJA KAU! KAU INI GILA ATAU—HHMPHH!" pria itu kembali membekap mulut Kyuhyun untuk menghindari deretan kata-kata kasar berikutnya.

"Berhenti berteriak, bocah! Aishh, kalau saja aku tidak disuruh oleh Younghwan ahjussi, aku benar-benar akan memukulmu hingga wajahmu berubah jadi jelek."

"Keluar dari mobilku! Sialan kau, Kim!"

Kibum kembali tergelak dalam tawanya. Ia puas membuat Kyuhyun terkejut setengah mati.

"Maafkan aku, ya? Eyy, habisnya kau tidak pernah membalas emailku. Aku sampai rela jauh-jauh dari Kanada kesini untuk menemuimu."

Kyuhyun melirik sebal pria bernama Kim Kibum, seseorang yang dulu adalah sahabat seperjuangannya saat kuliah hingga koass. "Aku pikir kau beralih profesi dari dokter menjadi perampok. Cih, untung saja aku tidak punya penyakit jantung!"

Kibum memukul ringan Kyuhyun yang merupakan sahabat karibnya itu. "Tidak apa jika kau sakit jantung. Kau lupa jika aku adalah dokter spesialis jantung? Aku akan memberi pengobatan gratis untukmu, jadi—aw! Yak! Hahaha."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, meski ia sempat mengumpat untuk melampiaskan emosinya tadi. Entah kenapa semua rasa penatnya tadi hilang karena kedatangan Kibum yang cukup menghiburnya.

"Kapan kau tiba dari Kanada? Kau tidak memberitahuku."

Kibum membetulkan letak rambutnya, "Aku lupa, sepertinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku kesini untuk mengunjungi Siwon hyung di penjara. Aku juga sempat mengunjungimu yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka tembak. Ahh… ironis sekali. Tolong maafkan Siwon hyung, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Ia hampir melupakan fakta bahwa Kibum adalah sepupu dekat dari Choi Siwon, pria yang pernah berurusan dengannya dulu. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula itu sudah berlalu. Siwon sudah bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya dan aku juga sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Eh, baik-baik saja darimana? Kau tampak frustasi sekarang." Kibum mengejek tapi Kyuhyun tidak melawan karena memang benar ia sedang frustasi.

"Sebenarnya… alasan utama aku datang kesini bukan hanya berkunjung ke penjara dan menemui Siwon hyung. Aku jauh-jauh dari Kanada untuk membantu ayahmu."

Kyuhyun menarik kemeja hitam Kibum hingga membuat namja itu duduk miring. "Ada urusan apa kau dengan—"

"Karena Kim Hyoshin adalah ayahku, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun melepaskan tarikannya. Ia menatap Kibum seolah-olah ia berniat memakannya. "Jangan bercanda, bodoh."

"Aku serius, oke? Kim Hyoshin adalah ayahku. Orang jahat itu adalah ayah kandungku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak percaya, ia segera keluar dari mobil dan Kibum mengejarnya. Namun saat Kibum akan mengejarnya, Kyuhyun malah menarik kerah kemeja pria yang sebaya dengannya itu.

"Gila. Ini gila, Kibum. Kau—maksudku, bagaimana kalian bisa berhubungan?! Jadi, Kim Hyoshin adalah— Tunggu dulu. Apa kau juga terlibat dengan perbuatan ayahmu?! Apa kau bekerja sama dengan ayahmu juga?"

Kibum menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, tentu saja. Aku adalah anak yang diusir oleh ayahku sendiri karena aku tidak menuruti perintahnya. Untuk itulah setelah lulus kuliah, aku bekerja di rumah sakit di Kanada selama hampir 2 tahun."

Kyuhyun kembali menjambak rambutnya, kebiasaan anehnya ketika ia merasa begitu kesal. "Kau… kau berada di pihak mana? Apa kau sengaja datang kesini untuk membantu ayahmu dan merebut perusahaan kami?"

Kibum tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku bukan berada di pihak yang sama dengan ayahku, bodoh. Aku harus menghentikan perbuatan gilanya. Karena jika tidak, maka seorang Kim sepertiku akan terseret dalam bahaya meski aku tidak ikut-ikut dalam perbuatan ayahku."

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Ya Tuhan… masalah apa lagi ini? aku hanya seorang dokter, tapi kenapa aku dihadapkan cerita serumit ini?!"

Kibum mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Dengar, ya. Anggap saja kita ini saling memberi simbiosis mutualisme. Kau ingin membantu ayahmu untuk mendapat kembali hak perusahaannya, bukan? Kau juga ingin sekali mengetahui kebenaran tentang kematian dua orang akibat racun sianida itu. Aku sendiri menginginkan agar ayahku menghentikan perbuatan gilanya dan sedikit balas dendam karena dia sudah membuangku. Jadi, ayo kita bekerja sama."

Kyuhyun melepas paksa lengan Kibum yang menggelayut di lehernya. "Kau gila, Kim Kibum. Kau pasti sudah gila."

Kibum menepuk bahu Kyuhyun tiga kali, memberikan penenangan pada dokter yang frustasi itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku juga tahu soal sianida itu. Karena aku berada di ruangan yang sama ketika kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu." Jawaban Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menggerutu sebal karena Kibum dan ayahnya telah merencanakan ini.

"YAK! Penguntit. Berani sekali kau mencuri dengar pembicaraanku!" Kibum malah menertawakan Kyuhyun yang mudah kesal.

"Hei, aku disuruh oleh ayahmu, oke? Kau tahu, aku cukup dekat dengan Younghwan ahjussi. Biar kuberitahu, aku dan ayahmu memang bekerjasama untuk ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia tertawa sekencang mungkin. "Oh… apalagi ini? sebuah drama antara ayahku dan ayahmu yang melibatkan kau bekerja sama dengan ayahku? Kau teman baikku, Kibum. Tapi kurasa kau sudah gila. Lebih baik kau temui psikiater dan periksa otakmu." Lalu Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankan mesinnya.

Namun belum ada satu menit, Kibum kembali menerobos masuk dan duduk lagi di kursi sampingnya. Hanya dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia mencabut kunci mobil Kyuhyun agar dokter forensik itu bersedia mendengar penjelasannya lagi.

"Aku sedang frustasi, Kim. Keluar dari mobilku sekarang."

"Kyuhyun… dengarkan aku. Aku tidak mengenal siapakah Son Bangwool yang katanya pernah bekerja sebagai manajer ayahmu dan Son Hanbyeol… gadis kecil yang malang itu. Aku membawa sebuah fakta menarik tentang anak itu."

Kyuhyun mencengkeram setirnya, ia menatap tajam Kibum yang selalu menggunakan nada santai ketika berbicara itu sungguh membuat tekanan darahnya naik.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu? Kau… apakah kau tahu sesuatu, Kibum?"

Kibum tersenyum, kembali meyakinkan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimanakah pria bernama Son Bangwool itu tewas. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana Son Hanbyeol meninggal. Dia tidak meninggal di pabrik perusahaan, seperti yang kau bilang."

"Kibum-ah, kau salah. Aku sudah menanyakan hal itu langsung ke ibunya bahwa anaknya itu tewas karena—"

"Aku ada di tempat kejadian sebelum Hanbyeol meninggal, Kyuhyun! Bahkan aku sempat memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya sebelum ia dibawa ke ambulans!"

"Ka-kau, bagaimana—darimana kau tahu?" Kyuhyun tergagap.

"Hm. Karena sebenarnya anak perempuan itu sudah meregang nyawa di… Lotte World. Bersama ibunya."

"A-apa? Apa kau bilang? Lotte World?"

Kibum mengembalikan lagi kunci mobil yang direbutnya itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, asalkan kau mau bekerja sama denganku dan mau mendengar penjelasan ayahmu tadi."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul National Hospital, 09:00 KST**

.

"Tolong dorong brankarnya lebih cepat! Pasien ini mengalami pendarahan hebat!"

Suasana di ruang unit gawat darurat itu masih ramai seperti biasanya. Dari keseluruhan bagian rumah sakit, ruangan ini adalah ruang yang paling "hidup" dari semua ruangan di rumah sakit karena setiap harinya pasti ada saja pasien-pasien baru dengan "beragam jenis" keluar atau masuk disana. Jika bertanya tentang ruangan paling "mati" di rumah sakit maka kita tahu jawabannya adalah ruangan otopsi atau ruang mayat.

Namun dari keseluruhan ruangan di rumah sakit, ruangan UGD adalah ruangan paling mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari ruang mayat sekalipun. Karena disana, kita tidak akan tahu ketika sudah masuk ruang UGD itu. Apakah kita bisa keluar selamat atau mungkin "tidak".

Contohnya adalah seperti ini, ketika Kyuhyun yang memang sejak pagi sudah stay di daerah ruangan itu. Tentu tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dokter sepertinya sebenarnya bekerja di unit forensik. Matanya mengawasi salah satu sosok pria tinggi dengan paras tampan yang sedang menekan perut korban kecelakaan itu untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

Tidak ada yang tahu, dokter dengan nametag Kim Jaehyun itu seperti memiliki sisi lain dalam dirinya. Jika dilihat sekarang, memang tidak begitu kentara sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Dokter muda itu bekerja seperti biasa di unitnya, ia menolong orang lain dan tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dibalik topeng tampannya.

Apakah Kyuhyun mencurigai dokter Kim Jaehyun? Maka jawabannya adalah, tentu saja. Entahlah apa yang ia curigakan, namun Kyuhyun hanya mencoba untuk tetap waspada karena dokter itu memberikan informasi yang penuh dengan kebohongan.

Ketika pasien sudah memasuki ruang UGD begitu pula dengan Jaehyun beserta dokter lainnya, Kyuhyun hanya diam di tempat, tidak ikut masuk (karena itu memang bukan bagian unitnya). Ia tidak ingin menimbulkan curiga apapun. Sejak satu jam ini, Kyuhyun hanya membantu beberapa pasien yang harus segera dilarikan ke UGD dengan mendorong brangkar (ranjang dorong) saja.

"Hei, Kyu! Tumben sekali kau ada di unit ini."

Kyuhyun menoleh malas pada seseorang dengan suara khas itu. "Kau sendiri? Menemui dokter Kim?"

Pria itu, Donghae. Tanpa jas putihnya, hanya setelan kemeja bermotif kotak dengan kedua tangan membawa dua buah gelas plastik yang Kyuhyun yakin isinya adalah kopi.

Donghae hanya menyengir. "Aku memang berniat menemui sahabatku itu untuk mengajaknya minum kopi. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang bertugas. Kyuhyun-ah, apakah pasien yang ditangani Jaehyun adalah seseorang yang kau kenal?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Matanya menatap dua buah gelas plastik di tangan Donghae itu.

"A-ah, kau mau kopi juga? Aku akan membawakannya lagi padamu. Soalnya ini bukan caramel macchiato kesukaanmu."

"Darimana kau tahu kopi kesukaanku?"

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau temanku, jadi tentu saja aku tahu apa kopi kesukaanmu."

Kyuhyun tertawa aneh sambil manggut-manggut. "Ahahaha. Kau benar, aku adalah teman baikmu. Aku yang kau kenal sejak di bangku SMA dan kuliah bersama, koass bersama lalu ujian masuk bersama hingga satu kompleks apartemen yang sama ini adalah temanmu. Sedangkan Kim Jaehyun yang bahkan bukan orang yang tinggal di dekat kompleks apartemenmu, bukan seseorang yang kuliah di kampus yang sama denganmu dan bahkan ia baru tiga bulan disini sudah kau anggap sebagai sahabat." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa lalu melangkah kearah berlawanan, meninggalkan Donghae.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kyuhyun-ah, kau marah padaku kemarin karena hal ini, eoh? Kau—"

Terlambat, Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke dalam lift dan Donghae tidak sempat mengejarnya.

"Kau salah paham, Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, kopinya dingin. Apa aku perlu membelikan kopi yang baru?"

Jaehyun menahan Donghae untuk tetap di tempatnya. Pria berlesung pipi itu tersenyum ramah. "Tidak apa, Donghae-ya. Pasien tadi memang menguras banyak waktuku karena operasi lambungnya, jadi maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Sekedar info saja, Donghae dan Jaehyun berada di usia yang sama. Namun Jaehyun merupakan hoobae alias adik tingkat dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum cerah ketika Jaehyun meminum kopinya dan memakan roti yang ia beri. "Kau selalu punya shift pagi, ya? Seharusnya kau tidak boleh melewati jam sarapanmu, tidak lucu ketika seorang dokter terkena maag saat ia akan melakukan operasi."

Jaehyun tertawa ringan. "Tenang saja, aku tidak punya penyakit maag dan aku tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan dalam melakukan operasi. Mungkin… itu kau yang mengalaminya, ya?"

"Kau lupa jika aku adalah dokter gigi, Jaehyun-ah." Donghae jadi teringat Kyuhyun yang selalu melewatkan jam makan siangnya yang berakhir ia terserang maag saat melakukan otopsi atau mengerjakan hasil visum.

"Oh ya, Donghae. Apa kau… mengenal Kyuhyun sunbae sejak lama? Padahal dia adalah anak seorang CEO perusahaan terbesar di Korea tapi kenapa ia masih meneruskan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter?"

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. "Entahlah. Kemarin Heechul hyung bilang jika Kyuhyun akan memutuskan kontraknya disini tapi aku tidak tahu sebabnya apakah ia pindah ke instansi rumah sakit lain ataukah dia ingin meneruskan jejak ayahnya di perusahaan."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk saja dan meneruskan acara makannya.

"Kau tahu darimana kalau Kyuhyun adalah anak konglomerat? Aku sendiri saja tidak begitu mengetahui jelas latar belakang keluarganya."

Jaehyun tiba-tiba tertawa kikuk, "Ehm… karena aku melihatnya di internet, banyak sekali berita yang memberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun sunbae adalah dokter paling beruntung, hebat dan kaya raya."

"Setahuku jarang sekali berita yang memposting latar belakang keluarga Kyuhyun seperti itu. Ia memang pernah diberitakan media beberapa bulan yang lalu atas tindakan heroiknya dalam memecahkan sebuah kasus korupsi dan pembunuhan yang terkubur selama bertahun-tahun lamanya." Donghae sedikit mengenang kisah ketika ia, Kyuhyun dan Siwon terlibat dalam permasalahan yang rumit. Memang sudah berlalu, namun perutnya tergelitik ketika mengingat kejadian yang menyeramkan itu.

"Maukah kau menceritakan hal lainnya tentang Kyuhyun sunbae? Dia… uhm, dia adalah inspirasiku sejak aku lulus kuliah dan—"

"OY, DONGHAE HYUUNGG~"

Panjang umur. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah menubruk bahu Donghae dan merangkul leher lelaki itu.

"Hahh… Hyung! Hyung! Katanya kau akan mentraktirku jjajangmyeon, hmm? Aku tagih janjimu, oke?" Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk pipi tirus Donghae dengan jarinya.

"Mood-mu aneh sekali, Kyu. Kau sudah tidak marah-marah lagi, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng antusias. "Aku TIDAK akan pernah marah denganmu, hyung. Ayo kita cari sarapan! Aku lapar~" Kyuhyun sengaja menegaskan kata-katanya tadi. "Oh, dokter Kim~ kau mau ikut kami juga? Kau suka jjajangmyeon, kan? Ayo kita pergi bersama~"

Jaehyun menyengir aneh. "Ti-tidak. Kalian saja. Aku harus segera kembali ke UGD untuk mengecek pasien."

"Baiklah kalau begitu~ ayo kita pergi, Hae hyung! Aku lapar! Lapar lapar lapar!" Kyuhyun kembali merangkul leher pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"A-arraseo. Jaehyun-ah, kami pergi du—Kyu, kau ingin melepaskan leherku? Yak!" Donghae melambaikan tangannya dan ia langsung dibawa pergi cepat oleh Kyuhyun.

Jaehyun menatap kepergian dua orang itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa kau, hm?"

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Kyu. Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin kutraktir, tapi kenapa kau sudah membelinya? Aku pikir kita akan makan diluar." Donghae menatap dua wadah plastik berisi mie hitam itu. Sekarang mereka berada di ruangan kerja Kyuhyun.

"Makan saja! Apa susahnya, eoh?"

Donghae bergidik ketika ia pikir mood swing Kyuhyun telah kembali. "Kau seperti wanita yang sedang datang bulan saja. Marah-marah itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kulit, tahu."

Donghae sudah membuka sumpitnya, namun Kyuhyun tidak menyentuh sama sekali makanannya. "Kau menyuruhku makan tapi kau sendiri tidak? Diet, ya?"

"Aku sudah makan. Jjajangmyeon satunya milik Heechul hyung, aku sudah memberitahunya untuk segera datang kesini."

"A-apa? Yak! Kau tadi bilang kalau kau lapar! Kenapa kau selalu bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini, Kyuhyun! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau masih mempersoalkan teman dan sahabat saat—"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Dengar ya, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Ada apa denganmu, dokter Lee? Kenapa kau dekat sekali dengan si Jaehyun itu?! Jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengannya, arraseo?"

"Yak! Aku masih normal, Cho Kyuhyun! aku masih menyukai wanita yang— akh! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!"

"Kau bodoh sekali! Aish… Donghae hyung, aku mohon padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau bersahabat dengan Jaehyun, hah? kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?! Kau bersekongkol dengannya, eoh? Aku benar, bukan?!"

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, ia bingung dengan semua kalimat yang diucap pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aish! Sudahlah! Percuma aku menjelaskannya padamu."

Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dengan sengaja menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar, namun Donghae mencegahnya. "Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan Heechul hyung. Rencana apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun? Jangan bilang… kau masih mengurusi kematian anak itu? Astaga, Kyuhyun! Tidak bisakah kau tidak mencampuri urusan itu? Kita hanya perlu membawa perkara ini pada detektif atau kepolisian dan biarkan mereka yang mengurusnya!"

Donghae menepuk-nepuk daerah bahu dan dada kanan Kyuhyun serta bagian perut bagian kiri. "Kau lupa? Kau punya bekas luka tembak disini, tepat 4 bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak mau kau mendapat jenis luka yang lain. Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala, Cho. Sifat jelekmu itu bisa membawa pengaruh bahaya untuk dirimu sendiri."

Lelaki yang lebih muda menatap tajam rekan kerjanya itu, namun kalimatnya melunak. "Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik kali ini." Kyuhyun kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Donghae yang terpaku diam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya Hanbyeol meninggal. Saat itu, aku berada di Lotte World untuk mengencani seseorang, namun aku melihat Hanbyeol yang tiba-tiba pingsan di salah satu arena permainan dan ibunya menangis. Aku belum mengetahui motif mengapa anak itu bisa pingsan dengan gejala yang kau sebutkan di hasil visum itu. Aku pikir dia terkena serangan jantung atau gejala hypoxia, jadi aku memberikan beberapa pertolongan pertama pada anak itu dengan memberikan oksigen dan CPR (**__**cardiopulmonary resuscitation) karena jalan nafasnya menyempit dan detak jantungnya melemah secara drastis, **__**sebelum akhirnya ambulans datang."**_

"_**Terserah saja jika kau memang tidak percaya denganku. Tapi yang pasti, aku bisa membuktikan kalimatku, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa menanyakan kesaksian beberapa orang saat di tempat kejadian. Lotte World bukan tempat sepi, ingat? Bahkan jika kau menanyakan hal ini pada seluruh karyawan pabrik ayahmu itu mereka akan menjawab tidak tahu, karena sebenarnya anak itu tidak mati di tempat itu. Aku juga yakin bahwa Son Bangwool juga tidak tewas di pabrik perusahaan. Itulah kenapa ayahmu membantah secara tegas bahwa tidak ada kasus keracunan gas sianida di pabrik."**_

Kyuhyun melamun. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang berat dan pelan di area parkiran mobilnya. Ia masih teringat dengan percakapan terakhirnya dengan Kibum semalam.

Lotte World. Sebuah taman bermain yang paling terkenal di Korea. Kyuhyun ingat ketika ia mencabut gigi anak itu, ia memberikan sebuah brosur Lotte World pada ibunya dan menyarankan agar mereka pergi kesana. Jelas saja semua yang dikatakan Kibum bertentangan jauh dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Go Eunha, ibu kandung anak itu. Sang ibu sendiri mengatakan bahwa anaknya tewas saat mereka di pabrik. Namun penjelasan ayahnya yang mempertegas bahwa anak-anak dilarang memasuki area pabrik membuat Kyuhyun meyakini bahwa Kibum yang paling benar disini karena dokter itu tampak meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun tersentak dalam lamunannya ketika ponselnya berbunyi, nomor asing meneleponnya.

"_Hei, ini aku. Apa kau masih di rumah sakit?"_

Kyuhyun butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna pikirannya dan mengenali suara itu.

"_Kyuhyun, kau masih disana?"_

"Ya, Kibum-ah. Aku ada di parkiran bagian selatan."

"_Stay there. Bantu aku untuk bisa masuk rumah sakit tapi jangan sampai terlihat oleh seseorang yang bernama Kim Jaehyun. Ada yang harus kulakukan disana."_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Tadi Kibum menyebut nama Jaehyun. Bagaimana bisa orang itu mengenal Jaehyun?

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Kibum? Kau bukan dokter yang bekerja disini, lagipula…"

"_Lagipula apa?"_

"_Yak! Halo? Yeoboseyo? Kyuhyun? Ada apa?"_

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan refleks meletakkannya di belakang punggung. Ia membeku di tempatnya ketika seseorang yang ia kenal perlahan mendekat kearahnya. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit ketakutan karena orang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tenang, Kyuhyun. Tenanglah.

"Annyeong, sunbae-nim."

Pria itu, Kim Jaehyun tiba-tiba berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Apakah orang itu mengikuti Kyuhyun?

"Ja-jaehyun, ada apa? Bukankah kau masih ada jam kerja di UGD?"

Lelaki yang menatapnya sedikit sinis itu, Jaehyun. Ia sudah berjarak lima langkah dari Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kyuhyun sunbaenim… sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Kyuhyun membuang nafas. Sorot mata Jaehyun membuatnya tegang dan ia sendirian di tempat parkir ini.

"Ya. Ta-tanyakan saja."

Jaehyun tersenyum miring, ia kembali mengambil satu langkah hingga mereka semakin dekat.

"Apa kau… mengenal Kim Kibum, sunbae?"

Kyuhyun terdiam lagi. Seluruh kalimatnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengenal Kibum, bukan? Kibum adalah seseorang yang pernah sekelas dengannya saat kuliah dan Kibum juga sahabat sekaligus saingannya dulu ketika memperebutkan beasiswa dan peringkat kelas. Meski akhirnya Kibum langsung pindah ke Kanada setelah ia lulus, Kyuhyun masih tetap menganggapnya sahabat. Meskpun pria dengan wajah datar itu sungguh menyebalkan kemarin.

"Kenapa… kau tiba-tiba menanyakan Kim Kibum padaku? Kau mengenalnya juga?"

Jaehyun tersenyum, namun Kyuhyun melihat senyuman itu dengan aneh.

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Aku juga sedang mencarinya selama dua tahun ini."

Jaehyun mencari Kibum. Lalu tadi Kibum mengatakan ia ingin masuk ke rumah sakit tapi jangan sampai ketahuan Jaehyun. Setahu Kyuhyun, Jaehyun bukanlah lulusan universitas yang sama dengannya, Kibum dan juga Donghae. Namun ini sungguh aneh. Jaehyun sangat dekat dengan Donghae dan ia juga bahkan mengenal Kibum, bahkan hingga mencarinya selama ini. Mungkin Jaehyun memang tidak mengetahui kepergian Kibum selama ini ke Kanada. Tapi… tetap saja ini mencurigakan. Bahkan Kibum juga dekat dengan ayahnya bahkan mereka saling bekerja sama! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Kau… mencari Kibum? Untuk apa? Kau tidak tahu ia pergi kemana selama ini?"

Jaehyun menggeleng, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong jasnya. "Mungkin karena aku… 'merindukannya'? Jika sunbae pernah bertemu dengannya, tolong beritahu aku." Jaehyun kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya, namun Kyuhyun mencegah pria itu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kibum?"

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Aku? Tentu saja karena aku adalah adiknya. Aku pikir kau bisa menebaknya karena marga kami sama." Pria itu kemudian pamit dan pergi.

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendengar maupun mengetahui bahwa Kibum juga mempunyai seorang adik. Jika pria itu adalah adik Kibum, maka artinya Jaehyun adalah anak dari Kim Hyoshin.

Oh, sial.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, ia melirik ponselnya yang baru saja mati. Ia yakin, Kibum juga mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Jaehyun. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun kembali menghubungi pria itu.

"Kim Kibum, aku tahu kau mendengarnya tadi. Datanglah dalam waktu 15 menit mulai dari sekarang jika kau ingin aku mempercayaimu lagi. Satu detik keterlambatanmu, aku akan memasukkanmu dalam daftar orang yang akan kucurigai."

_Pip!_

Panggilan berakhir. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak memberi kesempatan Kibum untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata "halo".

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Bocoran next chap :**

| "Kim Kibum, jangan main-main dengan pisau bedah! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" | "Anak bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bisa diandalkan, hah?! | "Donghae hyung! Kau harus segera pergi dari sini. Pergilah sejauh mungkin!" | "Kau memang parasit, Hyoshin. Kau pikir bisa semudah itu menjebakku?" | "Kyuhyun-ah, bertahanlah. A-aku memang tidak punya anastaesi, tapi aku akan menghentikan pendarahan. Bertahanlah, sebentar saja." | "Hei. Aku… hhh… baik-baik saja, oke? Aku… a-aku pernah tertembak sebanyak tiga kali. A-aku… ukh.. baik-baik saja." | "Tapi Kyuhyun bisa terinfeksi penyakit tetanus!" |

.

.

_**AUTHOR NOTE**_

_Q: ra, kok chapter ini berasa ngebut dan pendek banget ya?_

**A: I told you~ aku buat sequel ini sekitar 5-6 chap aja^^ jadi aku harus rada ngebut dikit buat naikin konfliknya. Kalo terlalu ngulur tentang kecurigaan kyu nanti kalian jadi bosen^^**

_Q: kapan kyu ketemu sama penjahat yg sesungguhnya? _

**A: chap depan ya^^**

_Q: knapa di chap ini sama chap kmarin gak ada istilah medisnya lagi?_

**A: aku bakal munculin istilah medisnya di chap berikutnya. Kalo tiap chap ngomongin medis terus nanti kalian bosen hehe.**

_Q: lah, kok ada karakter Kibum sih disini?_

**A: buat nemenin kyukyu disini hehe. Kalo kyu berjuang sendirian tuh agak gimana gitu~ aplg statusnya kan Cuma dokter kalo dia perang sama ttuh kasus sendirian nanti berasa ini cerita detektif kyu padahal disini kyu tuh profesinya kan dokter otopsi. Aku juga KiHyun shipper haha**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW~~^^**


	13. Chapter 13, SEQUEL CHAP 4

**BIG THANKS TO**

Wijayanti628 / zahyi / nurani506 / ladyelf11 / park rinhyun-uchiha / kyuhaeteuk / nanakyu / annisah563 / miharu aina / UL / Sabrina / krystalaster27 / KyuZet97 / tary sa / anandaelf / cuttiekyu94 / jihyunelf / fitri MY / angel sparkyu / kyuchoco13 / sparkyunee13 / awaelfkyu13 / siyohyuncho / sparkyubum / kyuhae / aesongiehyung / hyukrin67 / retnoelf / emon el / punaispky22 / jjkkll / nae axselia / diahretno / dewi leitte / cho kyunhae / maya kyu / abelkyu / dewiangel / ailedachangkyu / xyz / yolyol / leekhom / zal / kyuhyun / guest(1) / sinta / sofyanayunita1 / lily / yuyu / guex / guest(2) / michhazz / guest (3) / Pikachu / aiqy / pcyyyy / tyas1013 / tyasxb / irmaelfishy / kihyun 456 / noname / guest (3) / dikakyu / rista / hyhy / your fans / kyupil / kyuyoungkwang / cb614 / kimchen / hyena / phn19

**[Aku selalu baca review kalian^^ makasih yg udah review dan kasih support :') semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan^^]**

**.**

**.**

**Title : The Outstanding Doctor**

**Chapter : SEQUEL – CHAPTER 4**

**Author : ARA (as always :p)**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

** Kim Kibum**

** Lee Donghae**

**Kim Heechul**

**And others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : |Kau tahu, perang bagi kami para dokter adalah perang paling mematikan. Karena kami, menghadapi musuh yang tidak nyata.| **

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! – NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

.

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kibum?"

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Aku? Tentu saja karena aku adalah adiknya. Aku pikir kau bisa menebaknya karena marga kami sama." Pria itu kemudian pamit dan pergi.

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendengar maupun mengetahui bahwa Kibum juga mempunyai seorang adik. Jika pria itu adalah adik Kibum, maka artinya Jaehyun adalah anak dari Kim Hyoshin.

Oh, sial.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, ia melirik ponselnya yang baru saja mati. Ia yakin, Kibum juga mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Jaehyun. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun kembali menghubungi pria itu.

"Kim Kibum, aku tahu kau mendengarnya tadi. Datanglah dalam waktu 15 menit mulai dari sekarang jika kau ingin aku mempercayaimu lagi. Satu detik keterlambatanmu, aku akan memasukkanmu dalam daftar orang yang akan kucurigai."

_Pip!_

Panggilan berakhir. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak memberi kesempatan Kibum untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata "halo".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEQUEL - CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sangat konyol dengan pakaianmu itu, Kim." Kyuhyun tetawa meledek Kibum yang menyamar dengan memakai pakaian petugas kebersihan itu. "Kenapa kau tidak menyamar sebagai dokter saja, eoh? Lagipula, kau memang seorang dokter di Kanada."

"Jangan bodoh, Cho. Aku memang seorang dokter tapi aku tidak terdaftar sebagai dokter disini, lagipula aku tidak bisa menampakkan diriku didepan Jaehyun." Kibum mendudukkan dirinya, ia sangat lelah karena terpaksa menyetir diatas kecepatan rata-rata dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk menemukan ruangan Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruangan Kyuhyun. pertemuan pribadi, tentu saja.

"Jadi, jelaskan. Kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau mempunyai seorang adik. Maaf ya, adikmu itu masuk dalam daftar orang yang kucurigai." Sindir Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku boleh minta air minum? Kau tahu, menggunakan waktu 15 menit untuk menyetir dan berlari seperti yang kau inginkan itu melelahkan."

Kyuhyun yang kasihan karena wajah Kibum dipenuhi keringat itu segera memberikan apa yang ia mau.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku. Kenapa Jaehyun mencarimu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu jika kau punya seorang adik? Lalu… aku juga ingin tahu alasanmu pergi ke Kanada dan kembali lagi ke Seoul…. Kenapa kau bekerja sama dengan ayahku? Apa kau ingin menjebak ayahku dan membantu ayahmu merebut perusahaan ayahku?"

Kibum menarik nafas panjang. Bersiap memberikan jawaban atas rentetan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku akan jawab satu persatu."

"Awal kisahnya ketika ayah dan ibuku bercerai saat usiaku 15 tahun dan hak asuh anak dimenangkan oleh ayahku. Tapi karena aku membantahnya, aku diusir dari rumah. Saat aku ingin mengadu kepada ibuku… ternyata wanita itu telah dibunuh oleh suaminya sendiri."

Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar kisah itu. Sungguh, ia memang belum pernah mengetahui latar belakang Kibum meski mereka telah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ibumu… dibunuh? Oleh ayahmu sendiri?Benarkah?"

"Ya. Ibuku dibunuh dengan racun gas sianida yang sama yang menyebabkan Son Bangwool dan anaknya mati. Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana ayah dan adikku membekap ibuku dengan sebuah sapu tangan, setelah itu ia mengatakan bahwa ibuku meninggal karena serangan jantung. Saat itu, aku diam-diam meminta dokter untuk mengotopsi jasad ibuku dan mereka memberiku fakta bahwa ibuku telah diracuni sianida. Aku ingin melaporkan pada polisi dan menuntut kasus ini tapi aku hanya remaja berumur 15 tahun saat itu, jika aku melakukannya maka aku pasti akan membahayakan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melawan ayahku saat itu sehingga aku memilih diam lalu menyembunyikan hasil otopsi jasad ibuku dan menurut untuk tinggal bersama ayahku yang biadab itu hingga aku melanjutkan pendidikanku sampai lulus kuliah. Aku bertahan tinggal bersama ayahku karena aku masih membutuhkan uangnya untuk membiayai sekolah dan kuliahku. Setelah aku lulus, aku mengambil sedikit kekayaannya dan kabur ke Kanada dan menjadi dokter disana."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dengan sikap 'materialisme' Kibum yang dengan percaya diri mengatakan 'masih membutuhkan uang'. Sungguh, itu konyol sekali. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Kibum, meski ia melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji namun ia sedikit memuji atas tindakan beraninya untuk 'menyelamatkan diri'.

"Ternyata kau itu kabur, ya. Pantas saja kau tidak pamit denganku dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah email."

"Ya… lalu aku kembali ke Korea setelah mendengar kasus yang terjadi antara kau, Donghae dan Siwon tepat 4 bulan yang lalu. Aku memang sudah di Korea sejak itu namun aku bersembunyi dan kebetulan bertemu dengan ayahmu. Kau tahu, ayahmu sangat baik karena ia membantuku menyediakan tempat tinggal serta menyembunyikan identitasku dengan baik, ia juga membantuku mencari pekerjaan sebagai salah satu dokter di daerah Gangnam. Kau ingat, ketika kau tidak sadar berjam-jam setelah ditembak oleh Siwon itu, sebenarnya aku berada di sampingmu. Aku juga selalu rajin mengunjungi sepupuku –Siwon- di tahanan. Mungkin selama ini kau tidak mengetahui bahwa aku tinggal dan berada didekatmu, namun aku menahan diriku untuk bertemu denganmu hingga saat yang tiba."

Kyuhyun sekarang merasa tidak enak dengan Kibum. Ia sudah memukul pria itu di mobil, memakinya dan juga mencurigainya. Sebenarnya Kibum adalah orang yang baik, ia tahu itu. Kibum hanya memperjuangkan apa yang ingin ia perjuangkan namun dengan cara menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Aku merasa hutang budi dengan ayahmu dan aku memutuskan untuk membantunya menyelesaikan masalah perusahaannya. Aku juga ingin mencari keadilan atas kematian ibuku, karena sampai saat ini aku menyimpan dendam itu. Itulah kenapa aku bekerja sama dengan ayahmu. Aku adalah satu-satunya saksi hidup atas pembunuhan ibuku, untuk itu juga kenapa mereka mencariku dan aku terus bersembunyi. Jika kau terus mencurigaiku apakah aku berniat untuk mengkhianati ayahmu, maka kau salah besar. Sudah kubilang, aku tulus membantu ayahmu dan aku juga ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa seorang Kim Hyoshin telah membunuh istrinya sendiri dengan gas sianida."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi alasan kuat untuk mencurigai Kibum karena lelaki itu berada di pihak yang sama dengannya.

"Maafkan aku telah mencurigaimu, Kibum-ah." Lalu Kibum mengangguk maklum.

"Kau tahu? Entah kenapa aku semakin yakin bahwa Son Bangwool dan Son Hanbyeol itu dibunuh karena mereka tewas dengan gas sianida dan itu mengingatkanku tentang ibumu yang tewas karena itu."

Kibum menjentikkan jarinya. "Exactly! Tepat sekali. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana kronologi Hanbyeol yang tidak sadarkan diri di Lotte World tapi aku punya firasat kuat jika anak malang itu dibunuh. Begitu pula dengan ayahnya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Tapi kita belum tahu motif apa yang membuat keduanya dibunuh. Apalagi Go Eunha, istri dari Bangwool sendiri mengatakan kebohongan besar padaku tentang kematian suami dan anaknya. Bahkan Jaehyun sendiri memberikan informasi palsu dan sepertinya ia juga bekerja sama dengan Donghae hyung."

"Tidak, Kyuhyun. Donghae hyung tidak bekerja sama dengan adikku. Tapi dia diperalat oleh Jaehyun untuk memberikan info palsu padamu. Donghae tidak mungkin mengkhianati dan membohongimu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua kakinya diatas meja, diikuti oleh Kibum. "Kibum-ah, sebenarnya apa yang dicari oleh ayahmu itu? Mengapa ia begitu berambisi untuk merebut perusahaan ayahku?"

"Entahlah. Jika ayahku menginginkan harta dan tahta, tapi ayahku sudah menjadi seorang Menteri dan kurasa gajinya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kehidupannya. Buktinya, ia mampu menyekolahkanku dan Jaehyun hingga lulus menjadi seorang dokter. Kau tahu sendiri, biaya kuliah kedokteran itu tidak murah."

"Kyuhyun-ah, apakah kita perlu menyewa seorang detektif? Kau tahu, kita berdua hanyalah seorang dokter. Walaupun kau punya hubungan lisensi dengan Lembaga Kriminologi Korea tapi tetap saja kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini sendiri. Apalagi dengan melawan kekuasaan ayahku." Ujar Kibum lagi.

Keduanya berpikir keras, mencoba mencari tahu bukti lainnya yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk masalah ini.

"_**Satu-satunya yang Hyoshin cari adalah sebuah surat kepemilikan perusahaan dan beberapa data penting mengenai pendapat saham perusahaan kita. Ia tidak pernah berani mencari atau meminta padaku dimana data itu berada karena aku menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Ia hanya menggunakan segala macam cara untuk mencari data itu."**_

"Itu dia!"

Kyuhyun duduk mendekat ke Kibum dan mengguncang bahu lelaki yang sepantaran dengannya itu.

"Ayahku mengatakan padaku soal data—"

"Data perusahaan, ya? Aku tahu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun melepaskan guncangannya. "Tahu? Ayahku memberitahu soal data penting perusahaannya padamu?"

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa isi data penting yang dimaksud ayahmu itu. Tapi aku tahu dimana data penting itu." Ucap Kibum santai.

"Apa kau bilang? Bagaimana bisa ayahku tidak memberitahu padaku soal data penting perusahaan yang akan menjadi milikku nantinya tapi ia memberitahukannya padamu?"

"Sudahlah, dokter Cho. Data itu tersimpan pada sebuah microchip, suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya."

Kyuhyun meraih kedua bahu Kibum lagi. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak merahasiakan apapun lagi! Sekarang katakanlah, dimana microchip itu? Jika kau tahu, setidaknya aku bisa menjaga microchip itu dari tangan Kim Hyoshin atau si Jaehyun itu."

"Eyy. Kapan aku mengatakan janji seperti itu? Sudahlah, suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya. Microchip dan data itu tersimpan di tempat yang aman. Jika kau ingin menjaga data perusahaan ayahmu, lebih baik kau belajar untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri." Kibum menepuk pelan bekas luka tembak yang berada di dada kanan dan perut kiri Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menghina bekas luka tembakku. Luka ini kudapat karena aku berhasil melindungi ayahku dari Siwon dulu. Dasar Kim bodoh." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Merajuk, eh?

"Aigoo, Cho Kyuhyun bisa merajuk rupanya." Kibum tertawa puas.

"Kemari kau, Kim! Akan kupukul kepalamu! Yak! Berhenti tertawa!"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berebut untuk saling menjitak kepala masing-masing, sesekali Kyuhyun curang dengan menggigit tangan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka asyik sendiri hingga melupakan sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

_Deg!_

Itu bukan suara Kyuhyun maupun suara Kibum. Keduanya reflek melihat ke ambang pintu ketika Donghae sudah berdiri disana dengan sekantong makanan. Astaga, bagaimana bisa mereka seceroboh ini membicarakan hal penting namun pintu dibiarkan tidak terkunci?

"Donghae hyung?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia memang tidak terlalu mencurigai Donghae namun saat ini status waspada masih diusungnya. Apalagi Donghae dekat dengan Jaehyun. Kyuhyun takut jika Donghae akan memberitahu keberadaan Kibum pada Jaehyun.

"Oh, hai Donghae hyung. Lama tidak berjumpa." Kibum berdiri, bagaimanapun Donghae juga seseorang yang ia kenal ketika mereka kuliah.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabarmu, Kibum-ah. Kau tahu? Tadi pagi Jaehyun bilang padaku bahwa dia mencari—hmmpt!" Kibum segera membekap mulut Donghae dan membawanya masuk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung mengunci pintu, menutup jendela dan menutup tempat terbuka lainnya.

"Apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami, hyung?" lalu Donghae menggeleng berkali-kali, kemudian Kibum melepaskan tangannya.

"Ceritanya panjang, hyung. Karena kau sudah terlanjur disini, maka aku akan menceritakannya lagi." Putus Kibum, namun ia mendapat senggolan dari dokter sebelahnya. Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tak setuju.

"Sebentar, Kibum-ah. Donghae hyung, aku ingin menanyakan sejauh mana kedekatanmu dengan Jaehyun? Apakah kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui? Apakah—"

"Yak! Kyuhyun, dengar ya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau terus mencurigaiku dan Jaehyun. Tapi semua yang kau duga itu tidak ada yang kumengerti. Meskipun aku berada di divisi yang beda dengannya tapi aku sudah mengenal Jaehyun seminggu setelah kelulusan kita. Saat itu seorang pencuri mengambil dompetku dan pencuri itu memukuliku, lalu saat itu pula Jaehyun menolongku dan kami berteman hingga sekarang."

"Ah… begitukah? Apakah kau ingat kasus kematian Son Hanbyeol? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang tidak benar padaku, hyung? Kau berbohong padaku dua kali."

Donghae mulai merasa jengah karena Kyuhyun menginterupsinya seperti seorang penjahat saja.

"Aku tidak tahu… saat kau minta tolong padaku untuk mencarikan informasi lebih lanjut tentang keluarga Son, saat itu juga Jaehyun datang padaku dan ia memberikan informasi yang kau butuhkan. Dia datang di saat yang tepat, jadi aku hanya bertugas untuk menyampaikan informasi itu padamu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kebenaran informasi itu."

Kyuhyun dan Kibum memandang lurus dokter gigi itu. Tidak ada letak kebohongan di mata Donghae. Lelaki itu sangat polos, sepertinya dugaan Kibum mengenai Donghae yang diperalat itu memang benar.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak lagi membohongimu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku juga tidak berani mengkhianatimu. Jika memang kau sedang mencurigai Jaehyun dan kau ingin agar aku menjauhinya, maka aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia sepertinya mulai mengakui bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah salah paham saja.

"Aku baru saja menghubungi seorang detektif bernama Lee Jonghyun untuk membantu penyelidikan ini. kau harus ingat jika kita bertiga hanya seorang dokter yang tidak punya kuasa berlebih untuk menuntut kasus ini, jadi aku diam-diam menghubungi detektif itu karena aku yakin tenaganya akan dibutuhkan sekarang. Semoga ini bisa membuatmu percaya lagi padaku, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menepuk bahu Donghae. "Terimakasih, hyung… dan maafkan aku. Sepertinya ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman."

Kibum tersenyum lega karena masalah kecil antara kedua orang itu selesai. "Baiklah, karena Donghae hyung sudah terlanjur disini, maka aku akan menceritakannya dari awal lagi dan kita akan memulai rencana kita. Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul National Hospital, 20:30 KST**_

.

Malam sudah menjemput, ketiga orang itu sudah selesai dengan urusan dan pembicaraan mereka. Saat ini, mereka memang masih berada di rumah sakit untuk beres-beres lalu makan malam bersama. Karena diantara Kyuhyun dan Donghae tidak ada jam tugas malam.

Soal pembicaraan mereka tadi juga sudah tidak ada lagi masalah yang tersisa karena akhirnya Donghae dibiarkan tahu mengenai hubungan Kibum dan Jaehyun juga tentang permasalahan perusahaan Younghwan hingga kematian misterius akibat gas sianida itu. Kini tidak ada lagi rahasia diantara mereka bertiga.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau punya jaket dan masker atau apapun itu? Aku butuh penyamaran."

"Aku rasa aku punya sebuah jaket tebal dan masker tapi aku menyimpan keduanya di loker umum. Kau tunggu disini saja Kibum-ah. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan mengambilnya."

Kyuhyun terkikik geli, "Kau tidak berani mengambilnya sendiri, eoh? Ini memang malam tapi rumah sakit masih—yak!" Donghae langsung menarik Kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya menuju loker umum di ujung koridor.

Setelah mereka berdua tiba di tempat yang dimaksud, Donghae langsung membuka lokernya untuk mengambil barang yang dimaksud. Tidak lupa, ia juga sempat untuk membenahi isi lokernya.

"Disini sepi, ya? Aku ingin ganti baju." Kyuhyun yang memang masih mengenakan baju tugasnya langsung saja membuka baju dan menggantinya dengan sebuah setelan kaos santai.

Loker umum sendiri adalah tempat beberapa dokter umum untuk menyimpan sebagian barangnya disini. Tapi pengecualian untuk dokter forensik seperti Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang tidak punya loker karena mereka sudah memiliki ruangan pribadi.

"A-aku mendengar sesuatu, sepertinya ada yang melangkah kesini."

Kyuhyun yang mendapati Donghae yang begitu penakut itu refleks menghentikan aktifitasnya. Bajunya bahkan belum terpakai di tubuhnya. Pencahayaan minim di ruangan itu membuat suasana semakin mencekam saja.

"Siapa disana?"

"Hei." Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"WAAAAA."

Itu teriakan Donghae hingga membuat Kyuhyun hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang.

"Yak, hyung! Ini hanya Jaehyun, bukan hantu."

Memang benar, Jaehyun ternyata tiba-tiba disana. Ia memang sempat tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya ia menuju ke loker miliknya yang kebetulan berada didekat loker Donghae.

"Kau ada shift malam, dokter Kim?" Kyuhyun berbasa-basi, meski ia memang mencurigai Kim Jaehyun namun ia tetap saja tidak boleh terlihat jelas memusuhinya, bukan?

"Tidak. Aku baru saja berniat pulang." Jawabnya. Namun mata Jaehyun memandang aneh pada bekas luka jahit di dada kanan dan perut kiri Kyuhyun. Ia cukup tahu darimana asal luka itu, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak tahu, apalagi Kyuhyun sempat diberitakan di berbagai media saat permasalahannya dengan Siwon beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Pandangan Jaehyun masih saja tanpa sadar terfokus pada dua bekas luka di tubuh Kyuhyun itu. Ada yang aneh dari bekas luka itu.

Jaehyun tersenyum sinis dalam hatinya. Ia juga seorang dokter dan ia tahu dengan benar mengenai bekas luka jahit itu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari arah mata Jaehyun cepat-cepat memakai baju dan ia pergi duluan dari tempat itu, disusul kemudian dengan Donghae.

"Jaehyun-ah, kami pergi dulu."

Kini tinggal Jaehyun yang sendirian di ruangan loker itu. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Appa, ayo kita lakukan rencana berikutnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Kyuhyun dan Donghae tidak punya jadwal di rumah sakit, hanya Donghae saja yang punya jadwal di klinik pribadinya namun kali ini dokter gigi itu sedang meliburkan diri karena ia harus membantu Kyuhyun dan Kibum untuk menemui detektif Kim siang ini. Mereka bertiga sekarang sedang berada di mobil Donghae karena mereka sudah merencanakan pertemuan bersama detektif itu di salah satu kafe.

Meskipun mereka ikut menyelidiki kasus ini, tapi ketiganya telah memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada tangan lain agar mereka juga dapat merencanakan ini dengan lancar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak lupa membawa hasil visum Son Hanbyeol juga, bukan?"

Kibum yang sedang menyetir tersenyum puas ketika Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah amplop dibalik jaketnya.

Mengapa Kibum yang menyetir mobil Donghae? Karena Donghae baru saja selesai sarapan dan ia kekenyangan. Jika kekenyangan, Kibum khawatir pria itu akan mengantuk dan mereka akan celaka. Konyol. Sudahlah, lupakan yang satu itu.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau mengenakan setelan pakaian aneh seperti itu? Ini musim panas, tidak lucu jika kau mengenakan pakaian setebal ini." protes Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk menghindari orang-orang cabul yang mengerikan." Celetuk Kyuhyun membuat Kibum dan Donghae tergelak dalam tawa.

"Yak! Aku serius, oke? Kemarin ketika aku dan Hae hyung bertemu dengan Jaehyun di ruangan loker, dia tiba-tiba memperhatikan tubuhku terutama dadaku dengan intens. Dia itu tidak normal, ya? Apa dia seorang psikopat atau… jangan-jangan ia penyuka sesame jenis? Aish, orang itu benar-benar mengerikan. Jangan-jangan dia uga—"

_**CKIITT!**_

Kibum memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang untungnya sangat sepi dengan tiba-tiba membuat ketiganya terlonjak dan terkejut setengah mati.

"YAK! Kau mau menghancurkan mobilku, eoh?!" kini giliran Donghae yang protes pada Kibum. Ia semakin protes karena Kibum mengabaikannya, lelaki itu justru menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang duduk di belakang.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kim Kibum, sebenarnya kau bisa menyetir dengan—"

"Kemarin kau bertemu dengan Jaehyun dan dia terus menatap dadamu? Apa dia melihat bekas luka jahit di dadamu juga?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dengan pertanyaan aneh itu. "Entahlah, dia memang melihat bekas lukaku. Tapi tetap saja tatapannya pada tubuhku membuatku risih."

"Hei, teman-teman. Entah ini perasaanku saja atau bukan, ada mobil sedan hitam yang sejak tadi mengikuti kita. Sekarang mobil itu berada di depan kita." Ucapan Donghae kembali mengalihkan perhatian Kibum.

Kibum mencengkeram setirnya karena ia mengenal sekilas siluet orang yang menyetir di mobil sedan hitam itu.

"Sial!"

"Ada apa? Kau mengenal mobil itu?"

Kibum tidak menjawab apapun dan ia segera membanting keadaan dengan membelok dan menaikkan kecepatannya.

"Kibum-ah, kenapa?!"

"YAK! Kau ingin membuat mobilku celaka, hah?! Jangan mengebut!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat mobil sedan hitam itu mengikuti mereka dengan cepat.

"Sepertinya kita memang diikuti. Siapa mereka?!"

Kibum terus memacu kecepatannya, beruntung saja jalanan tidak terlalu ramai. Mobil yang mengikuti mereka turut melaju kencang. Bahkan Kibum tidak ambil peduli jika mereka akan kena tilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Younghwan menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang. Sore ini, ia tidak memiliki kegiatan yang cukup banyak selain bersantai menikmati waktu kosong di rumah. Kebetulan, istrinya sedang diantar oleh calon menantu sekaligus calon suami putrinya menuju rumah mertua istrinya. Hari ini ia hanya bersama dengan Ahra, putri sulungnya.

Suasana rumah yang megah itu sangat tenang sampai ketika bel intercomp berbunyi dan beberapa orang merengsek masuk kedalam rumah.

_**BRAK!**_

Younghwan terperanjat dari tempatnya ketika lima orang masuk paksa kedalam rumahnya dan menyebabkan keributan antara pegawai keamaan miliknya serta orang asing itu. Younghwan dengan cepat memerintahkan seluruh pegawainya untuk berhenti dan memandang tajam kelima orang asing itu. Pria paruh baya itu juga segera menarik tangan putrinya untuk berdiri di belakang punggungnya.

Kim Hyoshin beserta empat anak buahnya.

"Aku pikir seorang menteri Negara yang terhormat sepertimu punya tata kesopanan yang tinggi mengenai bertamu." Younghwan menyindir pria berjas abu-abu yang berdiri congkak didepannya.

"Aku adalah atasanmu, Cho Younghwan. Berhati-hatilah dengan kalimatmu." Hyoshin tersenyum sombong sambil membetulkan letak dasinya.

"Cih. Mau kau atasanku, karyawanku bahkan seorang presiden sekalipun harusnya memiliki sikap yang baik. Oh, aku lupa. Bahkan kau tidak memiliki status apapun terhadap perusahaanku. Kau bukan atasanku dan tidak termasuk salah satu pegawaiku. Enyah kau dari sini, Kim."

Keduanya masih adu mulut. Younghwan juga tidak sekalipun menurunkan sedikit level kalimat tajamnya. Sekarang, kita tahu darimana Kyuhyun punya kemampuan mengatakan hal tajam dengan 'indah'.

"Younghwan-ssi, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Kau tahu aku sudah berkali-kali berkunjung disini dan tujuanku masih tetap sama. Bagaimana dengan membuat sebuah kesepakatan?"

Younghwan tertawa mengejek. "Kau memang parasit, Hyoshin. Kau pikir bisa semudah itu menjebakku?"

Younghwan mati-matian menahan amarahnya ketika salah satu anak buah Hyoshin menghancurkan salah satu lukisan mahalnya. Younghwan tidak peduli dengan itu, namun anak buahnya sengaja menggertak dan menakuti Ahra. Meski Ahra bukan seorang penakut, namun hati ayah yang mana yang tidak kesal ketika seseorang menggertak puterinya.

"Pergi sebelum aku panggil polisi."

Hyoshin yang diancam seperti itu tertawa lebar. "Oh ayolah, Younghwan-ssi. Aku hanya bertamu dan melihat isi rumah CEO perusahaanku sendiri. Apa itu salah?"

"Perusahaanmu? Itu perusahaanku, brengsek!"

"Kau berani melawan seorang menteri sepertiku? Ah… kau lucu sekali…" Younghwan hanya mendecih ketika Hyoshin memasang wajah 'memelas'.

"Oh ya. Apa kau sudah mendengar rumor mengenai kematian pegawaimu akibat keracunan sianida? Bagaimana pendapatmu? Aku turut berduka pada Son Bangwool. Jika saja dia mau memberitahu dimana data penting perusahaanmu, maka aku pastikan ia masih hidup."

Younghwan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sekarang ia tahu kebenaran kematian manajernya itu. "Jadi, kau yang membunuh mereka? Kau bedebah! Kau benar-benar sengaja merusak pandangan orang mengenai perusahaanku dengan menyebarkan rumor tidak jelas jika Son Bangwool meninggal karena menghirup gas sianida dari saluran pembuangan?! Kau sinting, Kim!"

"Ya ya ya. Pria itu dan anaknya memang tidak mati ketika berada di perusahaanmu. Itu memang rumor yang penuh dusta tapi aku bisa membuatnya tampak nyata. Bagaimana menurutmu? Jika orang luar tahu mengenai kematian seorang pria dan gadis cilik karena gas limbah perusahaanmu maka masyarakat akan mengecam perusahaanmu dan kau akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu di penjara. Bahkan lebih indahnya, kau akan dilengserkan dari perusahaan dan semua yang menjadi milikmu akan menjadi milikku." Hyoshin tertawa lebar membuat Younghwan semakin geram.

"Aku memang mencari data penting perusahaanmu itu, Younghwan. Bahkan aku baru saja menggeledah kantormu di perusahaan tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Jika kau memberikan data kepemilikan itu padaku maka aku tentu saja tidak akan menyebarkan rumor kematian—"

"Kau menjijikkan. Kau mengancamku dengan hal murahan seperti itu, hah?!"

Hyoshin hanya tersenyum mengejek lalu ia duduk seenaknya di sofa. "Aku tidak mengancammu. Lebih tepatnya, mari kita membuat kesepakatan."

Ahra berulang kali mengusap punggung dan bahu ayahnya yang menegang. Bagaimanapun, Younghwan jangan sampai terpancing permainan Hyoshin dengan emosinya.

"Cho Younghwan. Kau pasti mengenal salah satu puteraku, bukan? Kim Kibum, dia kabur dari rumahku selama 2 tahun dan tak kembali lagi. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan Kibum selama berbulan-bulan ini. kau sungguh mencari gara-gara denganku, ya?"

_Deg!_

Younghwan mendesah. Apa yang menjadi rahasianya yang lain terbongkar juga.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan Kibum, aku hanya melindunginya dari tangan jahat ayahnya sendiri. Kenapa? Kau takut jika Kibum akan membongkar kematian ibunya? Kau takut akan mempertanggung jawabkan pembunuhan berencana yang kau rencanakan itu?"

"Kau sialan, Younghwan!" Hyoshin murka, suaranya memekik keras.

"Berhenti bermain-main dengan perusahaanku dan juga nyawa orang lain, Hyoshin-ssi. Jika kau mengganggu ketentraman perusahaanku dengan menyebarkan rumor yang bahkan tanpa bukti jelas itu, maka aku akan membawa Kibum ke pengadilan sebagai saksi hidup pembunuhan ibunya. Oh, jangan lupa juga karena Kibum punya seluruh bukti kuat untuk membuatmu membusuk di penjara dengan mudah."

Hyoshin mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya dengan membanting vas bunga di meja ke lantai. Ia memandang tajam rivalnya itu. "Asal kau tahu, Younghwan. Ancamanmu tak berlaku bagiku. Aku memang tidak terlalu menginginkan harta dan tahta untuk memancing Kibum keluar dari tempatmu. Anak sialan itu benar-benar bermain denganku."

"Ayo kita barter. Kembalikan Kibum beserta seluruh bukti itu, maka aku akan pergi dari perusahaanmu. Aku akan mendapatkan milikku dan kau akan mendapatkan milikmu. Aku janji akan segera hengkang dari perusahaanmu setelah kau menyerahkan bocah sialan dan bukti-bukti itu padaku."

Younghwan mendecih. "Semudah itu? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Kibum kembali padamu? Kau akan membungkam mulutnya lalu membunuhnya juga sama seperti kau membunuh istrimu sendiri? Ah, jadi beginikah permainanmu. Kau akan melenyapkan semua yang menghalangi jalanmu. Jangan lupa jika kau sudah menghilangkan dua nyawa lainnya, Kim Hyoshin. Istrimu, Son Bangwool dan juga anaknya. Kira-kira hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhkan pengadilan padamu, ya?"

Bukannya takut, Hyoshin malah semakin tertawa sombong. "Puas-puaskanlah dirimu menghinaku, Younghwan. Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi pada anakmu nanti."

Younghwan reflek menggenggam tangan Ahra di belakangnya. "Jangan bermain-main dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kita, Hyoshin!"

"Oh… tidak. Maksudku, tidak salah. Kau baru saja melimpahkan kekuasaanmu pada anak bungsumu sebagai pewaris perusahaan, bukan?" Hyoshin terkekeh. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tersenyum jahat ketika membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk.

"Ingin mendengar berita bagus, Cho? Aku sudah mendengar bahwa didalam data penting kepemilikan saham perusahaanmu itu terdapat juga bukti-bukti forensik kematian istriku. Kau menggabungkan kedua data itu dalam sebuah microchip, bukan? Hmm cerdas juga. Pantas saja aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun."

Mata Younghwan membulat, kini ia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Ia kemudian melangkah dan menarik kerah kemeja Hyoshin.

"Kau apakan Kyuhyun, hah?! Berani kau sakiti dia, kau akan tamat di tanganku, keparat!"

Ahra yang sejak tadi diam saja, langsung menelepon Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memucat ketika adiknya itu tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Bahkan ketika ia menelepon Kibum dan Donghae, keduanya tidak menjawab.

"Jika kau berani bermain-main denganku, maka aku juga akan bermain-main dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi, Cho Younghwan."

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah tempat yang asing. Mereka benar-benar memutar jalan raya dan pergi sejauh mungkin hingga kini mereka melintas area perkebunan dan sawah. Kibum yang menyetir tidak punya pilihan lain untuk membawa mereka ke tempat sepi apalagi mereka benar-benar diikuti dengan cepat oleh orang suruhan ayahnya.

"Kenapa kita kesini?! Kita harus segera memanggil polisi, Kibum!"

"Tidak ada gunanya, Kyuhyun. disini tidak ada sinyal. Aku tidak bisa melakukan panggilan kemanapun."

Kibum yang sejak tadi diam saja, mengambil sebuah kotak alumunium putih dari tasnya dan ia segera menarik Kyuhyun dan Donghae keluar dari mobil.

"Apa isi kotak itu, Kibum? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kita harus mencari tempat sepi."

Kyuhyun melepaskan tarikan itu dengan kasar. "Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, Kim? Siapa orang yang mengikuti kita tadi? Lalu kenapa kau membawa kita ke tempat ini, hah?"

"Tidak ada waktu, Kyuhyun! Nyawamu terancam sekarang!"

"Nyawaku… apa? Oh, ayolah. Kau bahkan membuatku takut sekarang, Kibum. Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengikuti—"

"Dia Jaehyun! Adikku yang mengikutimu beserta suruhan ayahku! Mereka mengincarmu, bodoh!" Kibum yang mulai risih segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Donghae ke dalam sebuah tempat bekas penyimpanan padi. Hari itu sudah mulai menggelap karena mendung dan matahari tidak lagi bersinar. Tempat mereka sekarang memang cukup bersih tapi memiliki pencahayaan minim dan atapnya dipastikan tidak mampu menahan hujan yang bisa turun kapan saja.

"Hari sudah mulai hujan. Tidakkah sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke mobilku? Gubuk ini tidak bisa melindungi kita." Donghae memberi saran ditengah suasana yang mencekam itu.

"Donghae hyung, tolong bantu aku. Pegang senter ini dan arahkan pada Kyuhyun." Kibum memberikan senter itu lalu ia membuka tikar tipis dan sebuah bantal kecil disana. Meski tempat itu lumayan bersih, namun Kibum membersihkannya kembali. bahkan ia sampai menuangkan cairan alkohol di sekitarnya.

"Yak! Ini silau, bodoh! Sebenarnya kau mau apa, sih?!"

"Berbaringlah dan buka bajumu, Kyuhyun."

Donghae berhenti menyorot senternya. "Kibum-ah. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mulai memberontak, membuat Kibum harus menahan tangannya. "Aku bilang untuk buka bajumu dan berbaringlah."

"Aku tidak mau! Kau ini kerasukan apa, eoh?! Donghae hyung, bawa si bodoh ini menjauh dariku!"

Kibum menghentikan pergerakan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan membedahmu, puas?! Ah… lebih tepatnya ini hanya operasi minor pada bekas luka tembak di dada kananmu, Kyuhyun."

"Kau akan… apa? Kim Kibum-ssi, aku memang pernah terluka karena sebuah tembakan tapi luka ini sudah baik-baik saja dan aku tidak merasa sakit lagi. Kau—"

_SRAK!_

Kibum memaksa Kyuhyun untuk berbaring dan membuka pakaian atasannya, lalu ia memakai sebuah sarung tangan lateks dan menyiapkan alcohol, kapas, perban, dan… sebuah scalpel.

"Donghae hyung, tolong tahan senternya."

"Kibum-ah. Aku tak tahu operasi minor apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan operasi pada Kyuhyun di tempat seperti ini! kau tahu resikonya sangat berbahaya!"

"Kim Kibum, jangan main-main dengan pisau bedah! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?! YAK!"

Kibum menarik nafas panjang. "Kyuhyun-ah… maafkan aku. Empat bulan yang lalu, ketika kau berada masalah karena Siwon, sebenarnya disaat yang sama ayahmu juga sudah berperang dengan ayahku. Saat itu kau memang sedang fokus dengan kasus korupsi 15 tahun yang lalu dan juga perhatianmu teralih untuk melawan Siwon. Ada banyak bagian yang kau lewatkan, termasuk dengan ayahku yang memiliki obsesi merebut perusahaanmu. Ayahku sudah lama mencari-cari data penting itu bahkan sejak empat bulan yang lalu, bahkan ayahku memanfaatkan situasi saat kau dan ayahmu melawan Siwon untuk mencari data itu. Termasuk dengan menggeledah rumah dan perusahaan hingga berbagai agen turun tangan. Namun kau tidak menyadarinya, saat itu hanya ayahmu yang tahu."

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan soal microchip yang berisi data perusahaan ayahmu itu, bukan? Sebenarnya, selain data itu terdapat juga beberapa data penting lainnya termasuk bukti forensik kematian ibuku yang tewas karena gas sianida oleh ayahku. Selama ini, kedua data itu yang menjadi pusat pencarian ayahku dan disimpan tanpa salinan pada microchip tersebut. Untuk itulah kenapa aku selalu dicari karena aku juga saksi hidup kematian ibuku, saksi hidup kematian Hanbyeol dan ayahku menginginkan kedua data itu untuk dihancurkan. Jika data ini terungkap ke publik, maka selain perusahaan ayahmu akan selamat, ayahku akan dipenjara atas pembunuhan ibuku juga Son Bangwool dan Hanbyeol. "

Hati Donghae berdesir ketika Kibum menceritakan masalah empat bulan yang lalu. Ingatannya terbawa lagi ketika ia pernah hampir menyakiti Kyuhyun dulu.

"Lalu kenapa kau membedahku? Apa hubungannya? Jangan bilang… ka-kau—"

Kibum mengangguk sekali. "Ayahmu menyembunyikan microchip itu didalam tubuhmu. Lebih tepatnya, dibawah bekas luka tembakmu."

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, Kim Kibum."

Kibum menghela nafas, ia kembali menegaskan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak berbohong. Aku bersumpah dengan nama mendiang ibuku yang dibunuh oleh ayahku sendiri. Ayahmu, Cho Younghwan memang sengaja menyembunyikan data kepemilikan perusahaan dan data hasil visum jasad ibuku didalam microchip itu yang sekarang sekarang tersembunyi dibawah bekas luka tembakmu."

Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya atas cerita Kibum itu. Kemudian ia tertawa pelan hingga air mata menggenangi penglihatannya. "Astaga… rasanya seperti aku terlalu banyak menonton film action. Hahaha. Cerita bodoh macam apa itu, huh? Kau pikir… lelucon itu membuatku percaya? Kim Kibum, apa kau sedang setengah mabuk? Apa mungkin… kau sedang sakaw karena ganja jadi kau bisa mengarang cerita lucu seperti itu, huh? Bagaimana jika setelah ini aku akan memastikanmu mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak peduli bagaimana cerita Kibum barusan. Tapi kau harus liat bekas lukamu sekarang." Donghae mengarahkan sebuah cermin kecil pada luka di atas dada kanan itu. "Jahitannya berbeda jauh dengan luka di perut kirimu. Bahkan disini agak menonjol dan sedikit iritasi. Disini terlihat begitu jelas ada sesuatu yang tertanam disana."

Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia menatap tajam dua lelaki dewasa didepannya. "Sejak kapan kau mulai membela si bodoh ini, Hae hyung? Apa kau ikut gila juga sekarang? Ya Tuhan, cerita fiktif macam apa ini? sebuah microchip tertanam dibalik bekas luka tembakku? Kalian pikir aku akan semudah itu mempercayainya?!"

"KENAPA KALIAN LAKUKAN INI PADAKU?! WAEYO?!" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia benci berada di situasi seperti ini, situasi dimana banyak orang menyembunyikan hal penting darinya.

"Kyuhyun, dengar! Aku tidak membela siapapun disini! tapi kurasa kau harus percaya kalimat Kibum. Ia sahabatmu… bahkan ia saja berani melawan ayahnya dan memihak pada ayahmu. Berikan satu kepercayaan lagi padanya. Jika memang Kibum terbukti berbohong, aku berjanji akan membunuhnya untukmu." Donghae meyakinkan Kyuhyun, ia memeluk sebentar lelaki yang masih terguncang itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan tersebut.

"Kibum-ah, apa peralatan minor sudah lengkap?

"Aku tidak punya benang jahit dan anaestesi local tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan sterilisasi alat-alat ini sebelumnya. Aku hanya membawa bandage scissor, surgical scissor, scalpel, kapas, perban, kogel tang, dan—AKH! Kenapa kau memukulku, hyung?"

Donghae menarik telinga Kibum yang kembali memekik sakit. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa, hah? Kau mau membuat Kyuhyun mati? Tidak ada benang jahit dan anaestesi? Aku meragukan sertifikat kedokteranmu, Kim!"

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya diam sambil menikmati pertengkaran dua orang aneh didepannya.

"Hyung, efek anaestesi lokal itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Lagipula, microchip itu tidak terlalu dalam letaknya."

"Tapi tetap saja itu akan menyakitkan, bodoh! Tanpa anaestesi, Kyuhyun akan kesakitan. Tidak bisakah kita lakukan pembedahan itu di klinik terdekat? Lebih baik kita cari klinik yang bisa membantu, entah itu kilinik hewan atau klinik gigi sekalipun. Melakukan pembedahan di tempat seperti ini dan tanpa peralatan yang memadai itu berbahaya!" Donghae kembali protes. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia menyetujui pembedahan ini.

Ketiganya terdiam ketika mendengar suara mobil dan orang-orang yang ribut. Kibum mengintip dari kejauhan dan apa yang ia lihat kembali mengejutkannya.

"Kita terlalu membuang banyak waktu disini. Mobil Jaehyun berada di penghujung kebun ini. cepat atau lambat, dia akan menemukan mobil kita yang terparkir di dekat sini!"

"Lakukan saja, ambil microchip itu." Kyuhyun kembali bersuara.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, Kyuhyun… kau adalah seorang dokter dan aku yakin kau pasti tahu bahwa kau bisa terinfeksi virus atau bakteri jika melakukan pembedahan di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Belum lagi tidak ada benang jahit dan anaestesi untuk membantumu." Suara Donghae memelas. Ia khawatir, tentu saja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tenang, sekarang ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya lebih baik. "Microchip itu benda kecil, seperti memory card. Bekas lukaku juga tidak terlalu besar. Meski tanpa benang jahit dan anaestesi, aku bisa menahannya. Apa kau lupa, hyung? Bahkan aku pernah mencabut peluru di punggungku dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Aku punya rencana. Donghae hyung, setelah microchip nya berhasil dikeluarkan maka kau harus pergi sendirian. Cari jalan raya atau kendaraan dan bawa microchip ini ke detektif Kim Junmyeon. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan pergi ke rumah Younghwan ahjussi. Aku yakin telah terjadi sesuatu disana. Jadi kita harus berpencar karena menurutku kita hanya bisa bertahan sekitar 30 menit disini sebelum anak buah Jaehyun menemukan posisi kita sekarang."

"Tapi…"

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Ia justru balik menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan keyakinan itu sendiri. "… baiklah kalau begitu."

Hingga akhirnya operasi kecil itu dimulai. Ini bukan bedah pertama bagi Kyuhyun karena sebelumnya ia pernah mencabut peluru di punggungnya jadi ini sama halnya seperti mengambil benda asing dari tubuh.

Setelah memastikan bagian yang akan dibedah sudah lebih steril dengan alcohol, Kibum mulai fokus dengan menyayat bekas jahitan itu dengan pisau bedah bermata kecil. Bekas jahitan berukuran 3,5 cm itu kemudian dibuka lagi namun dengan ukuran 1,5 cm saja karena terlalu beresiko jika dibuka seluruhnya apalagi tanpa benang jahit untuk menutupnya lagi. Ketika luka itu terbuka, darah mulai keluar. Donghae sibuk menahan aliran darah agar tidak terlalu mengotori tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia juga sigap ketika Kibum memintanya mengambil kogel tang yang merupakan alat seperti pinset, untuk mengambil microchip itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya hingga giginya bergemelatuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Ya sebenarnya sakitnya masih sama seperti saat ia mencabut peluru. Hanya saja, kali ini tubuhnya terpaksa dilukai demi benda kecil sialan itu. Karena microchip berukuran kecil dan berbeda dengan peluru, Kibum sedikit kesulitan mengambilnya apalagi ia harus jeli dan hati-hati agar microchip berbasuh darah yang tertangkap matanya itu tidak terlepas lagi. Pasalnya, darah terus mengalir keluar, meski lukanya berukuran kecil. Apalagi Kyuhyun tidak melakukan anaestesi apapun.

Donghae sendiri terus menenangkan Kyuhyun ketika Kibum berusaha menarik letak microchip itu. Ia memandang ngilu pada Kibum yang sedang menarik pipihan benda kecil itu, bersamaan dengan erangan kesakitan Kyuhyun yang teredam.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bertahanlah. A-aku memang tidak punya anastaesi, tapi aku akan menghentikan pendarahan. Bertahanlah, sebentar saja." Kibum sedikit menekan luka itu untuk mengurangi berbagai jenis resiko infeksi ketika luka terbuka itu bersentuhan dengan udara bebas. Sementara Donghae sendiri membersihkan microchip berhiaskan darah itu dengan hati-hati.

"Hei. Aku… hhh… baik-baik saja, oke? Aku… a-aku pernah tertembak sebanyak tiga kali. A-aku… ukh.. baik-baik saja."

Donghae menghapus keringat Kyuhyun dengan tisu. Ia menatap dalam keduanya. "Aku sudah membersihkan microchip-nya. A-aku… aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian. Tidak bisakah kita tetap bersama? Aku tidak setuju jika kita harus berpencar dan—"

"Donghae hyung! Kau harus segera pergi dari sini. Pergilah sejauh mungkin!" Kyuhyun memekik pelan, wajahnya sedikit pucat.

Kibum menyerahkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu. "Ini adalah letak GPS. Kau hanya perlu berlari mengikuti arah ini saja dan kau akan menemukan sebuah stasiun. Aku yakin Jaehyun mencari kita karena dia sudah mengetahui microchip ini jadi jika kita terus bersama itu akan berbahaya. Kau harus pergi, Hae hyung. Kalau perlu, kau bisa mencari bantuan pada pihak kepolisian juga."

Donghae menghela nafas kasar, ia tidak berkata apapun lagi dan segera pergi berlari di tempat itu dengan membawa microchip yang ia simpan di botol kecil. Kibum sendiri mulai membersihkan tempat itu sebaik mungkin untuk menutupi jejak darah dan bekas bedah tadi.

Setelah semuanya bersih, Kibum dengan telaten juga membantu membersihkan lagi luka Kyuhyun karena darah masih terus merembes. Ia juga menutupi luka yang dalam kondisi darurat itu dengan baik sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun dipapah menuju mobil.

Dari kejauhan, mereka sudah dapat melihat mobil Jaehyun menuju kearah mereka.

"Kita akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka tapi kita perlu ke klinik terdekat untuk menjahit—"

"Ke rumah ayahku. Sekarang." Potong Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau bisa terinfeksi tetanus, Kyuhyun!"

"Berhenti berpikir, Kim bodoh! Cepat jalankan saja mobilnya!"

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum kembali mengebut dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan sengaja mengitari beberapa jalan asing untuk mengecoh orang-orang yang mengikuti mereka. Kyuhyun sepertinya perlu memuji dengan kemampuan berkendara Kibum yang sangat hebat. Bahkan ia merasa untuk beberapa saat lupa bahwa mereka hanya seorang dokter biasa.

Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan meski lukanya terus berdenyut sakit, ia menahan kapas dan perban di lukanya untuk menghentikan laju darah. Ia juga mencoba bertahan ketika mobil Donghae yang dipakai mereka itu berkelok beberapa kali membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Lalu setelah beberapa putaran yang terlewati selama 40 menit kemudian, Kibum mengambil arah jalan lain yang berbeda agar mereka tidak diikuti. Matanya menatap nyalang pada kaca spionnya untuk kembali memastikan bahwa adiknya tidak mengikuti mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu? Masih ada pendarahan?"

Kyuhyun memeriksa kondisinya sendiri, ia meraba denyut nadinya yang terasa cepat. Lalu ia juga menekan dan meraba nodus limfa didekat ketiaknya dan dibawah telinganya. Kyuhyun meringis sakit ketika ia merasa bahwa kelenjar tersebut sepertinya sedikit membengkak akibat penyebaran infeksi.

"Apakah… ukh… apakah limfangitis terjadi begitu cepat?"

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apakah ada pembuluh limfatikmu yang mengalami peradangan?"

"Ada sedikit garis-garis merah yang ada didekat nodus limfa di dekat ketiak kananku. Apakah limfangitis terjadi secepat ini?"

Kibum mencengkeram setirnya. Rasa bersalah mulai bertengger di hatinya. Meski ia adalah dokter berpengalaman yang sudah menangani ratusan kasus pasien sakit, namun tetap saja ada rasa tidak enak didalam hatinya jika saja memang benar bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami infeksi berkelanjutan. Entah itu limfangitis atau mungkin tetanus.

Hingga tanpa terasa, mereka sudah berada didepan rumah orang tua Kyuhyun. ada tiga mobil asing yang terparkir didepan pagar. Kibum menggeram kesal, ia juga ikut asal memarkirkan mobil Donghae.

"Kyuhyun, kau bisa menyetir dan pergi ke rumah sakit? Aku rasa rumahmu— ah, tidak. Jangan menyetir, kau sedang terluka parah. Bisakah kau tunggu di mobil, aku akan—"

_Blam!_

Kyuhyun sudah selangkah lebih cepat dengan jaket hitam yang dipakainya dan mendahului Kibum untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dengan cekatan, Kibum kembali menghadangnya.

"Jangan gegabah, bodoh! Lebih baik kita hubungi polisi saja. Kita hanya seorang dokter! Lalu didalam ada ayahku, aku yakin ia telah melakukan sesuatu pada keluargamu dan—"

_Brak!_

Pintu ruang utama dibuka dengan keras oleh Kyuhyun. langkahnya mengeras ketika melihat ruang tamu rumahnya sangat berantakan. Ayah dan kakaknya ada disana bersama beberapa pria asing yang Kyuhyun yakini salah satunya bernama Kim Hyoshin.

Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Kibum jengkel bukan main. Bahkan dalam kondisi terluka saja, bocah itu sungguh keras kepala dan bertingkah semaunya tanpa menyadari bahaya sebenarnya yang mereka hadapi.

"Aku senang sekali bisa memancing tikus tanpa perlu mengotori tanganku sendiri. Bahkan aku dapat dua!" Hyoshin tersenyum lebar ketika ia kini sudah berhadapan dengan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Oh, putraku. Aku merindukanmu, Kim Kibum." Hyoshin tersenyum miring. Ia memberikan tanda kecil pada anak buahnya. Hingga dalam hitungan detik, Kibum sudah ditarik dan pergerakannya dikunci oleh dua anak buah Hyoshin.

"Yak! Lepaskan Kibum!"

"Ups! Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Aku hanya ingin agar anakku kembali dan pulang ke rumah. Aku adalah ayah kandungnya, jadi kalian tidak berhak untuk melarangku dan—"

"Dan setahuku tidak ada seorang ayah yang hendak menyakiti anak kandungnya sendiri." Desis Kibum, membuah Hyoshin sedikit membuang muka.

"Tuan Kim Hyoshin-ssi, meski aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu tapi… kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Aku tidak tahu apa motifmu sebenarnya tapi kami bisa saja melaporkan tindakanmu ini pada pengadilan. Kau mengacaukan rumah orang, menyandera anakmu sendiri, bermain-main dengan nyawa dan kekuasaan." Kyuhyun berucap tegas, seolah tidak tampak sisa-sisa wajah kesakitan yang ditampakkan sebelumnya. Ia merapatkan jaket hitam milik Donghae agar tidak ada yang dicurigai.

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin mengeras ketika beberapa orang lainnya datang. Mereka adalah Jaehyun dan tiga anak buahnya. Jaehyun benar-benar handal dalam mengikutinya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun semakin membenci suasana ini.

"Mari sepakati saja. Aku hanya ingin membawa Kibum bersamaku tanpa ada polisi yang ikut campur urusan kami lalu setelah itu aku tidak akan lagi menyakiti siapapun termasuk keluargamu juga perusahaanmu."

Younghwan menggeleng keras. Meski ia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun pada Kibum, namun ia tahu Hyoshin pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada Kibum. "Tidak! Kau—"

"Ya! Aku akan ikut denganmu dan berhenti bermain-main dengan nyawa, Appa! Kau sudah membunuh Son Bangwool dan anaknya, bukan? Apakah tidak cukup dengan kau yang membunuh Eomma, hah?! Tidak malukah kau sebagai suami keji yang sudah membunuh istrinya sendiri?!"

Pekikan Kibum membuat Jaehyun yang sejak tadi berdiri diam menjadi tersentak, ketika nama ibunya disebut oleh sang kakak. Ia pun kembali berdiri mematung ketika anak buah ayahnya menyeret paksa Kibum untuk keluar dan masuk mobil mereka. Ayahnya pun sudah merangkul tangannya, namun Jaehyun hanya berjalan lemah. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa gundah.

"Ti-tidak! Kibum tidak boleh ikut mereka! Mereka akan membunuh Kibum, Appa!"

Ahra menahan gerakan adiknya yang kalap itu. Ia sedikit mengendus ke dekat leher Kyuhyun. "Darah. Ini bau darah bercampur alkohol."

_Srak!_

Dengan sedikit tidak sabaran, Ahra membuka jaket hitam dan setengah atasan yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Kau tertembak lagi, eoh?! Luka apa ini, Kyuhyun?"

"Ini bukan hal penting! Kita harus lapor polisi! Mereka akan menyakiti Kibum! Noona, hubungi—akh!"

"Bodoh! Lukamu ini masih terbuka mengeluarkan darah dan bernanah!"

Kyuhyun merosot dan duduk di lantai ketika lukanya berdenyut, hingga daerah tubuh bagian kanannya kebas. Ia membiarkan kakak perempuannya yang juga seorang dokter itu memeriksa kondisinya setelah membawa beberapa peralatan.

"I-ini infeksi imfangitis dan sudah menyebar. Suhu tubuhmu 39 derajat, tekanan darah 95/70 dan garis-garis merahnya tampak jelas. Lukamu pasti bersentuhan dengan udara bebas dan kau terinfeksi bakteri atau mungkin virus. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Tidak! Ukh… aku tidak mau!"

"Kau bisa mati karena infeksi ini, Kyuhyun!"

Younghwan membantu Ahra untuk menahan Kyuhyun. "Luka ini… jangan bilang kau mengambil microchip itu? Katakan, Kyuhyun!"

Ahra memandang kedua pria dewasa didepannya dengan aneh. "Microchip apa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!"

Kyuhyun menyentak tangan kakak dan ayahnya, lalu ia berlari keluar rumahnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan Ahra yang memanggilnya. Karena pandangannya kini terpaku pada dua mobil asing milik Hyoshin yang ternyata belum juga pergi dari sini. Ada keributan yang terjadi didepan rumahnya.

"Aku tidak akan diam saja. Kau pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk lagi, Appa!"

"Mundur! Aku membawa pisau! Yak! Kubilang mundur!"

Kyuhyun melihatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana Kibum yang memberontak dan mengacungkan sebuah pisau. Lebih tepatnya pisau bedah yang tadi digunakan untuk membedahnya.

Jaehyun sendiri hanya berdiri diam, tidak membantu anak buah ayahnya untuk kembali melumpuhkan Kibum. Matanya menatap kosong pada ayahnya yang memekik angkuh pada Kibum untuk segera menyerah. Jaehyun masih diam, ia menangis dalam hatinya. Hal yang menganggu pikirannya saat ini karena memang sejak dulu ia tidak mengetahui penyebab ibunya meninggal dan ia baru mengetahui ternyata pelaku sebenarnya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Apakah yang dikatakan kakaknya beberapa saat yang lalu itu benar?

Jika itu benar, maka Jaehyun merasa seperti orang dungu yang diperalat oleh orang jahat seperti ayahnya.

Jaehyun berada dalam posisi yang lemah karena melamun, ketika tubuhnya sengaja dihentakkan hingga seseorang telah sigap dengan sebilah pisau di lehernya.

"Diam di tempatmu. Apa kau ingin adikmu menjadi korban berikutnya? Cepat masuk kedalam mobil dan jadilah anak yang baik, Kibum."

Jaehyun terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya semakin memanas ketika ayahnya justru memperlakukannya seperti seorang sandera. Ia menatap pilu Kibum yang semakin dipojokkan dalam situasi yang sulit.

Waktu berputar lambat, rintik-rintik hujan mulai deras datang tak diundang. Hingga tanpa sadar, Hyoshin menjentikkan jarinya.

Salah seorang anak buah Hyoshin yang berada di belakang Kibum, membekap hidung dan mulut Kibum dengan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Hmmpptt!"

"KIBUM!"

"HYUNG!"

Jaehyun berteriak memanggil nama kakaknya. Hatinya murka. Ia tahu sapu tangan apa itu. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman ayahnya.

Sebuah sapu tangan yang sebelumnya telah disemprotkan gas sianogen klorida dan hydrogen sianida.

Kyuhyun ikut menerobos namun tangannya terus ditarik ke belakang tubuhnya dan dikekang oleh anak buah Hyoshin. Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan karena tangannya yang ditarik kebelakang membuat lukanya semakin terekspos dan terkena air hujan.

Hinga dua menit penuh ketika Kibum yang terus dibekap itu akhirnya kejang-kejang untuk beberapa detik lalu ambruk, Kyuhyun akhirnya dilepaskan.

Kyuhyun masih sempat mendorong beberapa anak buah Hyoshin kemudian berlari mendekati sahabatnya. Dengan sigap, ia meluruskan tubuh Kibum. Ditengah hujan yang mulai deras itu, ia meraba denyut nadi dan nafas Kibum.

"TIDAK! Kibum! A-andwae! Kibum!" Kyuhyun menumpukan tangan kanannya diatas tangan kirinya dan mulai memberikan pertolongan CPR dengan menekan dada Kibum secara beratur. Bibirnya sedikit bergema untuk menghitung tempo tekanan pada dadanya.

"Kumohon, Kibum! Jangan seperti ini…"

Darah pada luka Kyuhyun masih keluar dan beberapa menetesi wajah serta tubuh Kibum.

Tidak menyerah. Pertolongan CPR dengan memompa rongga dada dengan menekan bagian tulang rusuk it uterus dilakukan. Kyuhyun sedikit mengeraskan temponya, tidak memperdulikan bahwa aliran darah lukanya telah tercampur air hujan.

"Kibum, ayolah…"

Kyuhyun kembali mengecek nadi dan denyut jantung Kibum, sebelum akhirnya ia terkulai lemas pada tubuh Kibum yang mulai kaku itu. Ia menoleh pada Jaehyun yang masih saja berontak.

Jaehyun terus saja menolak dengan memberontak, berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari kekangan anak buah ayahnya. Lelaki itu ingin mengetahui keadaan kakaknya. Karena sejak dulu, Jaehyun tidak pernah membenci Kibum meski ia selalu berada di pihak ayahnya.

Jaehyun menangis pelan diantara rintik hujan. Ayahnya sudah masuk kedalam mobil sementara anak buahnya masih saja mengekang kedua tangannya. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa khawatir pada keadaan kakak kandungnya itu.

Hingga ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terpaku dan menghentikan pertolongan CPRnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, kedua tangannya meremas baju Kibum.

"Ki-kibum hyung…"

Kyuhyun mendengar nada putus asa Jaehyun di belakangnya. Ia menoleh pada Jaehyun. Keduanya menukar kontak mata.

Lalu…

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Jaehyun.

Tangis Jaehyun pecah dan memekik keras ketika sebuah gelengan lemah Kyuhyun padanya terasa kian menyakitkan.

"Tidak."

"Jaehyun-ah… dia—"

"Kau seorang dokter, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Selamatkan kakakku. Kenapa kau diam saja?! SELAMATKAN KAKAKKU!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kepalanya masih tertunduk dan tidak menjawab teriakan putus asa itu.

Jaehyun semakin memberontak, Kali ini, ia bisa melepaskan diri dari anak buahnya dan lari menuju tubuh kakaknya. Raung tangisannya memecah hujan. Ya, Jaehyun kini meraungkan nama kakaknya berulang kali.

"TIDAK CUKUPKAH KAU MEMBUNUH EOMMA, HAH?! LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KIBUM HYUNG, APPA!"

Kyuhyun ingin menangis juga, namun kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa. Tubuh bagian kanannya benar-benar mati rasa. Belum lagi genangan darah di kemeja dan mengotori sebagian kemeja Kibum juga.

Kyuhyun masih menggenggam tangan Kibum. Bahkan ketika nafasnya memendek dan ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang melemah. Begitu pula dengan indera penglihatanya. Bahkan teriakan Jaehyun yang menggema bersamaan dengan suara gemuruh langit dan petir mulai terdengar samar-samar di telinganya.

Ia merasa ini adalah batas tubuhnya bertahan.

"_**Kau bisa mati karena infeksi ini, Kyuhyun!"**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika perkataan Ahra memenuhi kepalanya. Ia akan mati konyol karena sebuah infeksi.

Pikirannya terhenti ketika tubuhnya ambruk disamping Kibum. Membentur tanah basah dengan relung air hujan mengiringi kedua tubuh yang tidak berdaya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

**.**

**Eh. Salah.**

**Maksudnya…**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**ATTENTION! *dijitak readers***_

Aku Cuma mau bilang. FF-ku ini HANYA ada di akun ini _**ckhevl9806**_, dan author yg menulisnya HANYA atas nama Ara dan Aira. Jika kalian nemu FF ini atau bentuk copas FF ini di akun lain, itu FAKE/PALSU. Aku gak pernah izinin seseorang utk Remake atau upload ulang FF milkku. Kalo mau share, cukup share link aja^^ hehe. Aku cukup sakit hati ketika salah satu FFku di copas dan diganti castnya dgn yg lain. Buat FF itu gak segampang goreng kerupuk dan lebih susah dari bikin sambel terasi ekstra tomat :(

Hmm… sekedar info aja. Untuk sementara ini FF Take This Pain aku ubah dulu statusnya jadi _**Discontinue**_. Karena aku belum berdamai dengan FFn, ya aku pernah cerita kan FF itu kena masalah dan aku belum lepas dari masalahnya. Jadi… aku putuskan utk hiatuskan FF itu dalam waktu yg gak diketahui.

**Daaannnnn FF ini akan tamat di chapter depaaaannnn^^**

LAST, REVIEW JUSEYOOO^^.


	14. Chapter 14, SEQUEL - CHAP 5

**BACA CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA KALAU LUPA SAMA CERITA INI YAAA~~ ^^**

**PEMBERITAHUAN ada dibawah, tolong dibaca!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : The Outstanding Doctor**

**Chapter : SEQUEL – CHAPTER 5**

**Author : ARA (as always :p)**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime, Brothership, and Family**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

** Kim Kibum**

** Lee Donghae**

**Kim Heechul**

**And others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Summary : |Kau tahu, perang bagi kami para dokter adalah perang paling mematikan. Karena kami, menghadapi musuh yang tidak nyata.| **

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! – NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

.

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

.

"TIDAK CUKUPKAH KAU MEMBUNUH EOMMA, HAH?! LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KIBUM HYUNG, APPA!"

Kyuhyun ingin menangis juga, namun kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa. Tubuh bagian kanannya benar-benar mati rasa. Belum lagi genangan darah di kemeja dan mengotori sebagian kemeja Kibum juga.

Kyuhyun masih menggenggam tangan Kibum. Bahkan ketika nafasnya memendek dan ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang melemah. Begitu pula dengan indera penglihatanya. Bahkan teriakan Jaehyun yang menggema bersamaan dengan suara gemuruh langit dan petir mulai terdengar samar-samar di telinganya.

Ia merasa ini adalah batas tubuhnya bertahan.

"_**Kau bisa mati karena infeksi ini, Kyuhyun!"**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika perkataan Ahra memenuhi kepalanya. Ia akan mati konyol karena sebuah infeksi.

Pikirannya terhenti ketika tubuhnya ambruk disamping Kibum. Membentur tanah basah dengan relung air hujan mengiringi kedua tubuh yang tidak berdaya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**SEQUEL – CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun bergetar hebat. Ia yang sebelumnya menangisi sang kakak, kini beralih pada tubuh kaku Kyuhyun. Di tengah hujan yang masih cukup deras, Jaehyun meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan meraba denyut nadinya.

"Dokter Cho!"

Jaehyun panik bukan kepalang. Kondisi Kyuhyun sungguh kacau dan ia membutuhkan pertolongan secepat mungkin.

Namun, tidak ada yang bisa ia minta tolong. Ayahnya yang jahat beserta para anak buahnya telah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tolong! Tolong kami! Seseorang sedang sekarat!"

Jaehyun merasakan sesak luar biasa ketika ia justru tidak mampu melakukan hal yang sedikit menguntungkan. Padahal ia adalah seorang dokter. Ia tidak mampu berbuat apapun pada sang kakak yang telah terbujur kaku. Bahkan untuk menyelamatkan orang lain saja ia tidak bisa. Sungguh, Jaehyun merasa ia adalah dokter paling tidak berguna.

Jaehyun menangis. Ia menangis lagi. Tubuhnya mendekat untuk melindungi Kyuhyun dari hujan, ia melepaskan jas cokelatnya. Namun kepalanya menunduk karena tak sanggup melihat sang kakak yang telah pergi.

Kakaknya. Ya, kakak kandungnya. Saudara sedarah. Kim Kibum.

Ayahnya yang telah membuat Kibum seperti ini. Jaehyun meraung, ia merasa Kibum tidak pantas mendapat semua kejahatan dari ayah mereka.

Sungguh, Jaehyun merasa begitu menyesal. Ia memang tidak pernah memusuhi kakaknya, tapi ia selalu banyak menghindari Kibum dan cuek terhadapnya. Jaehyun menyesal telah mengikuti jejak sang ayah sebagai salah satu pesuruh yang keji. Jaehyun menyesal. Kim Jaehyun terlampau menyesal untuk bisa mengingat hal buruk apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Di tengah hujan itu, Jaehyun terus menangis. Meski ia tahu tangisannya tidak bisa menghidupkan kakaknya lagi.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Kau ini dokter! Berhenti menangis seperti anak kecil!"

"Aku menangis karena aku memang bodoh! Aku bodoh! Aku dokter yang bodoh!"

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya bunyi benturan hujan dan tanah yang saling bersahutan.

"Kau memang bodoh, Kim Jaehyun. Aku sudah tahu."

Hening kembali.

"Huh?"

Sebuah suara yang hampir tenggelam bersama bunyi hujan itu membuat Jaehyun menengadahkan kepalanya.

"YAK! Bantu aku menggendong Kyuhyun, bodoh! Kau ini tidak peka sekali, sih!"

Jaehyun tersentak dan ia mundur ke belakang dari tempatnya duduk.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Jaehyun kembali menangis.

"Aku tahu aku memang bersalah, hyung… aku mungkin sudah gila karena sekarang aku bisa melihatmu dan—AKH!"

Jaehyun mengaduh kesakitan sambil terpincang-pincang karena tulang keringnya ditendang dengan keras.

Pelakunya? Oh tentu saja. Tidak salah lagi adalah Kibum yang membungkuk kepayahan untuk mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Hingga tidak lama kemudian Younghwan dan Ahra datang dengan payung sambil membantu untuk membawa Kyuhyun kedalam mobil.

Jaehyun sendiri menyaksikan semuanya sambil melongo. Bahkan Younghwan dan Ahra terlihat tidak begitu panik dan mereka seolah sengaja datang sekarang untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun

Apa mungkin ini sudah direncanakan? Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Jaehyun.

"Ki-kibum hyung…"

Hujan masih membasahi keduanya. Kibum tidak mengatahkan sepatah kata apapun ketika Younghwan memberinya intruksi lain. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan memandangi mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun, Younghwan dan Ahra itu pergi.

Kibum sengaja tidak ikut.

"Kibum hyung!"

Kibum menoleh cuek pada suara sang adik yang sedikit teredam hujan. Matanya agak menyipit karena perih oleh air hujan.

"K-kau—apa ini, huh?! Kau tidak terluka? Kau tidak menghirup gas sianida itu? Kau— maksudku kalian sengaja merencanakan ini?! Kau bahkan sengaja pura-pura mati, hah?! YAK!"

Jaehyun meraih kedua bahu kakaknya sedikit kasar. "Kau sungguh tidak menghirupnya kan? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini, huh? Kau— aish! Aku hampir gila karena aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku seperti eomma! Kau juga bahkan baru memberitahuku setelah sekian lama jika… jika ternyata eomma tewas karena appa! kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku, hyung? Aku merasa bodoh karena sudah bekerja dibawah penjahat seperti— yak! Kibum hyung!"

Jaehyun diseret masuk kedalam mobil milik Donghae yang sebelumnya diparkir sembarang oleh Kibum. Jaehyun kemudian disuruh duduk diam di kursi kemudi dan ia hanya terdiam pasrah karena keduanya membuat mobil menjadi basah.

"Kita mungkin harus berganti baju."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Kim? Aku pikir kau benar-benar akan mati!"

"Aku tidak punya baju ganti. Penghangat mobil ini tidak berfungsi dengan baik." Kibum mengabaikan adiknya dan mengotak-atik isi mobil itu untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, eoh? Kau akan menjebak uri Appa? Atau kau akan membunuhnya?" Jaehyun terus mencecarnya.

"Aish. Donghae bilang ini mobil baru, tapi penghangatnya tidak berfungsi sama sekali."

"YAK! Berhenti mengebaikanku, Kim sialan!"

Kibum menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia lalu tersenyum miring.

"Hei. Aku bukan satu-satunya Kim disini. Kita ini saudara sedarah, aku hanya mengingatkanmu karena kau sangat bodoh sekarang."

Jaehyun menghela nafas kasar. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau tahu aku masih marah denganmu, Kim Jaehyun." Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya. "Kau bekerja dengan orang jahat lalu membantu Appa untuk membunuh tiga orang yang tidak bersalah, dan Eomma salah satunya."

"_For the sake of God_, aku memang membantu Appa selama ini tapi aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak mengotori tanganku sendiri untuk membunuh Son Bangwool dan anaknya! Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika dalang dibalik kematian Eomma adalah Appa!"

"Aku tidak menuduhmu jika kau membantu Appa yang membunuh Eomma, Jaehyun-ah. Tapi Kyuhyun memberitahuku jika kau mengetahui diagnosis dan penyebab kematian Son Bangwool dengan detail! Kau mengetahui kematiannya karena gas sianida itu bahkan kau sempat menjebak Kyuhyun melalui Donghae."

Jaehyun menatap lelah kakaknya. "Aku mengetahuinya karena… ka-karena aku adalah saksi dari kematian Bangwool. Aku melihat bagaimana ia tewas tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana putrinya juga tewas karena hal serupa. Sungguh, hyung. Kau boleh menilaiku sebagai orang yang buruk tapi kali ini aku tidak berbohong dan—Yak!"

Kibum menjalankan mobil dengan tiba-tiba dan berkelok langsung pada tikungan tajam membuat lumpur dan genangan air menyiprat. Jaehyun refleks memejamkan matanya dan berpegangan karena Kibum yang mengebut dan membawa mobil pergi dari daerah itu.

"Hyung!"

_**CKIITT!**_

Kibum memberhentikan mobilnya dengan sembarang, tepat beberapa centi didepan pohon dengan sengaja. Jaehyun nyaris memekik jika saja Kibum tidak bisa memarkir mobilnya dengan tepat karena beberapa meter didepan mereka adalah sebuah jembatan yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai deras yang dibatasi dengan batas yang rawan runtuh.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mempercayaimu sebagai adik kandungku, sebagai saudara sedarahku juga. Aku tidak peduli apakah kau berperan andil dalam pembunuhan berencana itu tapi… tapi tetap saja! Kau nyaris membunuh sahabatku, Jaehyun! Kau menakutinya dengan mengikuti jejak kami dan kau membuatku terpaksa mengambil chip sialan itu dari tubuhnya!"

Jaehyun menatap lemah sang kakak yang begitu terbalut emosi itu. "Aku sudah menduga kau menyimpan data-data penting yang selama ini dicari Appa didalam chip itu dan menyembunyikannya dalam dibalik bekas luka Kyuhyun. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, kau menyalahkanku karena chip itu? Itu tidak akan terjadi jika saja kau tidak melakukan itu!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kim."

"Kita berdua adalah Kim!" Jaehyun membalas balik dengan kalimat Kibum sebelumnya. "Kau pikir, aku tidak tahu jika kau lah orang dibalik mengapa chip itu berada didalam tubuh Kyuhyun? Ya. Kuakui jika aku memang benar menginginkan chip itu atas perintah Appa yang menginginkan data didalamnya. Aku mengejar kalian dan aku minta maaf jika aku membuat kau, Kyuhyun dan Donghae dalam kondisi yang terancam. Tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf soal Kyuhyun yang terluka dan menjadi korban saat ini."

"Berhenti berbicara, Kim Jaehyun." Kibum terang-terangan melempar tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau yang memberi ide konyol pada Cho Younghwan agar kedua data penting itu tersimpan dalam chip dan disembunyikan didalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Kau berbohong pada Kyuhyun dengan mengatakan padanya bahwa ayahnya sendiri yang memerintahkan agar chip itu tersimpan dalam tubuhnya. Tidakkah kau sadar, Kibum hyung? Kau sendiri yang membawa sahabatmu dalam bahaya! Jika saja kau menyimpan kedua data itu di tempat yang tidak beresiko, maka Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak akan menjadi korban berikutnya!"

Jaehyun melawan tatapan berbahaya Kibum dengan menatap balik dengan sinis. "Kau juga melakukan pembedahan yang tidak sesuai prosedur. Kyuhyun terkena infeksi karena ulahmu sendiri. Kau mengatakan padaku sebagai dokter yang bodoh, seharusnya kau sadar diri jika ungkapan itu jelas tertuju padamu!"

Pandangan Kibum melemah. Apa yang dikatakan adiknya memang keterlaluan namun itu benar, apa yang terjadi saat ini karena salahnya. Semua salahnya.

"Semua ini berawal dari dendammu sendiri pada Appa yang membunuh Eomma, hyung. Aku tahu Appa memang bersalah disini, kau seharusnya menuntut perbuatannya dan menjebloskannya ke penjara, bukannya kabur keluar negeri dan kembali ke Korea dua tahun kemudian!" suara Jaehyun mulai bergetar ketika Kibum tidak lagi menatapnya.

"Kasus pembunuhan Eomma sudah ditutup oleh pengadilan, hyung! Bahkan saat kau kembali dan bersikap seperti seorang pahlawan, sungguh itu tidak ada gunanya. Ini salahmu, hyung! Jika saja kau memberitahuku jika Appa yang membunuh Eomma, maka kita pasti bisa menghukumnya bersama dan aku tidak akan dibohongi oleh Appa juga… tapi… tapi… kau malah lari membawa kebenaran itu pergi!"

Jaehyun terdiam sejenak ketika Kibum kini murung dengan tatapan kosong dan menunduk, ia meraih bahu kakaknya itu dan menegakkannya kembali. namun Kibum urung menatapnya kembali.

"Jika saja kau segera melaporkan dan menuntut keadilan atas kematian Eomma, saat itu juga maka ini semua tidak akan terjadi, hyung… orang yang bernama Son Bangwool dan anaknya tidak akan mati ditangan Appa, perusahaan Cho Younghwan juga tidak akan terganggu, lalu sahabatmu Kyuhyun juga tidak akan terluka, hyung. Lalu—"

"_Mianhae_."

Hening.

Hening.

Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mata basah sang kakak bertabrakan dengan arah pandangnya.

"Hyung…"

"Maafkan aku, Jaehyun-ah."

_**BRUGHH!**_

_**CKIITTT!**_

_**BRSHHHH!**_

Hal terakhir yang Jaehyun ingat adalah ketika pandangannya menatap jelas pada sebuah pembatas jembatan yang runtuh, bersamaan dengan ribuan kubik air yang menutupi jendela mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lukanya berhasil ditutup tapi infeksinya sudah terlanjur menyebar, _uisanim_!"

Ahra yang sudah berkeringat berlebih mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada pembedahan kecil abses di bekas luka adiknya yang ada pada dada sebelah kanan. Ia berusaha agar konsentrasi tidak pecah karena ia juga harus menutup luka dengan baik.

"Pasien mengalami pembengkakan di kelenjar getah bening. Sepertinya infeksinya sudah menyebar ke aliran darah."

Ahra menahan nafasnya ketika konsentrasinya goyah.

"Dokter Cho, sepertinya ini adalah tipe infeksi yang disebabkan oleh _streptococcus staphylococcal_ pada absesnya dan juga pada jaringan lunak. Organisme patogen memasuki saluran limfatik langsung melalui abrasi luka lalu menyebabkan komplikasi infeksi dan peradangan lokal. Kasus adikmu ini cukup dalam kondisi rawan karena terlihat pada garis-garis merah pada kulitnya yang semakin tampak jelas, sepertinya peradangan atau infeksi kemudian meluas ke proksimal terhadap kelenjar getah bening regional."

Ahra mengangguk paham pada penjelasan dokter pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Lalu wanita itu menatap sekilas adiknya. "Suster, laporkan."

"Tekanan darah 71/55 dan suhu badannya meningkat menjadi 40 derajat Celcius. Kondisi paru-paru cukup stabil. Tapi tanda kemerahan yang mendalam dari limfadengitis kulit yang terganggu semakin menyebar."

"Pantau terus keadaannya, ini adalah gejala limfangitis. Kita harus mengetahui tingkat peradangan pada pembuluh getah beningnya "

Didalam ruangan itu hanya terdapat dua orang dokter dan tiga orang perawat. Meskipun Ahra adalah dokter spesialis jantung namun ia turun langsung dalam kondisi adiknya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan ini.

Salah satu dokter Pria bermarga Jung didepannya menatap khawatir dua orang dokter bermarga Cho yang sedang sama-sama berjuang itu.

Seorang Cho yang sedang berjuang di alam bawah sadarnya, dan Cho lainnya yang berjuang diatas sadarnya. Meski sama-sama seorang dokter, namun status Cho yang lebih muda kini sebagai pasien, tentu saja. Baiklah, abaikan yang satu ini.

"Tekanan darah semakin menurun drastis!"

"Demamnya semakin tinggi, 40,5 derajat Celcius. Kita perlu menurunkan demamnya dengan cepat!"

Ahra menggeleng tegas. "Ini adalah hipertemia, bukan demam. Adikku mengalami kondisi ketika suhu tubuh berada pada titik lebih dari 38,3 derajat Celcius dan terjadi ketika tubuh gagal mengatur suhu sehingga suhu tubuh pun terus meningkat dan sengatan panas trus mengganggu suhu didalam aliran darah juga."

"Ahra-ya, aku khawatir dengan _system immune_ tubuh adikmu."

Ahra tidak menjawab apapun, ia segera mensterilkan diri dan mengganti sarung tangan lateksnya. Pembedahan ringan untuk menutupi luka sudah selesai, namun infeksi itu tentu saja tidak bisa hilang dengan mudah.

Setelah menjahit luka adiknya dan memastikan semuanya selesai, Ahra kemudian ikut membantu Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke ruangan sebelah lalu tidak lupa mengatur suhu ruangan agar sesuai. Selimut yang sesuai juga sudah diberikan dan dipasang dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengenai luka yang belum mengering.

Beberapa perawat juga membantu meletakkan heat pad dibawah ketiak dan bawah telinga untuk mengurangi resiko lebih lanjut pembengkakkan karena infeksi.

"Naik menjadi 41 derajat, _uisanim_. _Antibiotic_ sudah diberikan tapi belum menunjukkan reaksi yang bagus." Salah seorang perawat yang memfungsikan _thermometer_ yang khusus dipakai di telinga itu menggeleng pelan.

Ahra menggenggam tangan pucat itu. Hanya telapak tangan, telapak kaki dan bibir yang pucat. Kulit wajah Kyuhyun sudah hampir memerah karena suhu panas yang terjebak.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Dokter Jung menepuk bahu sempit itu membuat Ahra sedikit terkejut. "Hipertermia selalu berhubungan ketika sistem kontrol suhu normal tubuh tidak dapat secara efektif mengatur suhu internal. Biasanya, pada suhu tinggi tubuh akan mendinginkan melalui penguapan keringat."

"Jika suhu panasnya tidak kunjung menurun, ini cukup berbahaya karena suhu tinggi dapat mengganggu peredaran darah dan dapat merusak organ vital termasuk otak." Lanjut dokter Jung. "Bawakan es batu yang banyak."

Es batu yang telah disiapkan pada kantung-kantung kecil kemudian diselipkan dengan selimut khusus. tidak lupa suhu ruangan juga kembali dibuat rendah hingga segala cara dilakukan untuk membuang panas pada tubuh yang terjebak itu.

Dokter lainnya ikut menenangkan Ahra yang tampak cemas luar biasa. Hipertermia bukanlah gejala yang mematikan namun tetap saja perlu diwaspadai.

"Keadaan yang lebih berbahaya adalah bila suhu inti tubuh mencapai 42 derajat Celcius karena pada suhu tersebut otak sudah tidak dapat lagi menoleransinya. Itu adalah keadaan terburuknya dan aku sangat khawatir…" Nada suara Ahra melemah, ia sungguh merutuk dirinya sendiri yang merasa payah sekarang.

"Kau lebih baik temui orang tuamu, Ahra-ya. Kyuhyun akan diawasi penuh oleh para suster jadi—"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang jika adikku positif terkena limfangitis? Kau tahu jika penyakit itu akan menyebabkan kematian jika kondisi fatal dan—"

Satu kecupan pelan di bibir wanita itu membuat Ahra hampir saja limbung. Ia menatap penuh tatapan mata dokter pria yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ahra sedikit kaget namun tatapannya menjadi luluh setelah itu, pada dokter bermarga Jung itu. Dokter yang sebenarnya adalah calon suaminya juga.

"Aku memang akan melepaskan jabatanku sebagai dokter tapi untuk saat ini, detik ini dan hari ini statusku juga masih sebagai dokter sama sepertimu. Aku mengerti dengan kondisi calon adik iparku tapi aku juga tidak mau kau terlalu memusatkan dirimu padanya. Kita juga tidak bisa selamanya diam disini. Kau tidak melupakan Donghae, bukan?"

Mata wanita berumur genap 28 tahun itu membulat, ia kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Kenapa… ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan Donghae? Apa yang terjadi?"

Dokter bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu menarik napas panjang. "Kibum… Kibum mengatakan pada ayahmu jika chip itu dibawa pergi oleh Donghae. Lebih tepatnya, Kibum menyuruh Donghae untuk membawa pergi chip berisi dokumen penting itu dan membawanya pada kepolisian. Ini memang diluar rencana kita tapi sekarang semuanya benar-benar berantakan."

"Lalu dimana Kibum sekarang? Dia… dia pergi bersama Jaehyun, bukan? Kemana mereka? Kibum baik-baik saja bukan?"

Dokter Jung menggeleng. "Aku sempat meneleponnya beberapa jam yang lalu tapi sekarang nomornya tidak aktif. Ya, kau sempat melihatnya sekilas bukan? Dia baik-baik saja karena ia tidak menghirup gas beracun di sapu tangan itu jadi tentu saja Kibum baik-baik saja. Ini bagian dari rencana ayahmu juga, bukan?"

Ahra memijat keningnya. Ia mengingat dengan betul semua drama dan scenario yang selama ini mereka jalani. Tentu saja, semua yang terjadi pasti ada alasannya. Bermula dari Younghwan yang menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai pewarisnya hingga rencana pria itu untuk membantu balas dendam Kibum atas kematian ibunya. Younghwan dan Kibum tak lupa dengan Ahra dan calon suaminya selama ini memang bekerja sama untuk satu tujuan yang sama yaitu menjatuhkan kedudukan Kim Hyoshin dan membuat pria bejat itu mendapat ganjaran atas kejahatannya. Termasuk dengan penyembunyian chip didalam tubuh Kyuhyun, itu juga bagian dari scenario yang dari rencanakan. Namun ternyata mereka kalah pintar dan kurang tepat dalam menyusun strategi melawan seorang Kim Hyoshin karena akhirnya secara tidak langsung, Kyuhyun menjadi korbannya lagi.

Kyuhyun, dokter otopsi itulah secara tidak langsung ikut menjadi korban dari rangkaian tragedi ini, baik itu korban luka maupun korban ketidaktahuan rencana yang selama ini sudah dibuat oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ya, dibalik semua scenario, hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mengetahui cerita dibalik drama ini. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengetahui apapun hanya bisa melakukan investigasinya sendiri. Lelaki malang itu sungguh tidak mengetahui apapun yang membuat timbulnya kesalahpahaman ini. hingga untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun harus menjadi korban yang terluka atas kasus yang selama ini berhubungan dengan ayahnya.

Lalu… seharusnya rencana yang sudah dirancang oleh Younghwan ini berhasil. Pria berumur 50 tahun itu telah merencakan semuanya dengan matang. Bahkan bagian ketika Kibum akan diracuni dengan sapu tangan yang telah dipaparkan gas sianida juga itu merupakan bagian dari scenario. Namun semuanya menjadi kacau ketika Jaehyun yang sempat mengikuti mereka dan Kibum tidak punya pilihan lain untuk mengambil chip itu dan menyuruh Donghae untuk membawanya pada detektif Kim. Seharusnya juga, rencana yang Kibum rencanakan secara mendadak itu berhasil namun ternyata berakhir gagal total karena Kyuhyun mendapat infeksi yang cukup parah dan fatal atas lukanya.

Untuk itulah sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Kibum sekarang merasa cukup tertekan hingga sulit dihubungi.

Ahra dan Yunho kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun sebentar dengan beberapa petugas yang menetap disana untuk mengawasi hipertermia Kyuhyun yang belum kunjung turun.

Namun tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa seseorang yang sedang terbaring itu kemudian membuka matanya 15 menit kemudian.

.

.

.

.

_Dua puluh menit kemudian._

Ceklek.

Derap langkah kaki yang begitu cepat cukup menggema di koridor luar ruangan kelas VIP itu, seorang wanita dengan pakaian khas susternya berlari panik menuju salah satu ruangan lain yang tidak cukup jauh dari daerah itu.

"'_Uisanim_! Siapapun! Dokter Ahra!"

"Suster Baek?"

Suster muda yang masih terengah itu hanya menunjuk-nunjuk arah salah satu ruangan.

"Pa-pasien…"

Ahra yang menyadari maksud suster itu segera berlari kembali menuju ruang rawat adiknya. Beruntung saja Ahra sengaja meletakkan adiknya di ruang rawat VVIP yang paling dekat untuk mengestimasi waktu yang didapat karena ia tahu cepat atau lambat adiknya akan seperti ini. jangan lupa fakta bahwa sejak dulu, Kyuhyun memiliki sifat pemberontak.

Ahra yang terengah-engah sampai didepan pintu kamar rawat itu. Dengan tidak sabaran, ia langsung membuka pintu itu.

"Kyuhyun?"

Sepi.

Hening.

Kosong. Ya, ranjang itu kosong.

"Kyuhyun!"

Ahra dengan cepat berbalik untuk bermaksud meminta pertolongan namun ketika ia berbalik, wanita itu hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang karena rasa panik dan kagetnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Mau tak mau Ahra tersenyum kecil ketika ia mendapati adiknya ternyata sejak tadi berdiri di belakang pintu sambil memegang tiang infuse.

"Kau harusnya tahu jika statusmu sebagai seorang pasien sekarang. Beberapa menit yang lalu aku mendapatimu dalam keadaan kritis tapi sekarang kau berdiri di belakang pintu! Kau berhasil mengejutkanku."

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menatap atau membalas kalimat khawatir itu, ia malah menatap jendela di belakang kakaknya.

"Kau harus kembali ke ranjangmu." Ahra meraih lengan itu namun Kyuhyun menepisnya sedikit kasar.

"Kyuhyun… kau mengidap limfangitis atas infeksimu, jika kau ingin tahu. Aku tidak berbohong mengenai keadaanmu, bahkan suhu tubuhmu saja masih tinggi." Ahra kembali meraih lengan adiknya untuk mengajaknya kembali berbaring namun kali ini Kyuhyun kembali menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tahu kau adalah seorang dokter yang hebat tapi ingat kembali pakaian yang kau kenakan sekarang sebagai tanda jika statusmu disini sebagai pasien dan aku dokter yang menanganimu. Tolong taati prosedur disini, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ahra menegaskan kalimatnya.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak menaati prosedur? Aku hanya berdiri disini dan tidak melepaskan infuse ku." Kyuhyun menggeser tiang infuse miliknya dengan sengaja. "Aku juga tidak berniat untuk kabur. Jadi, bagian mana yang kau sebut sebagai melanggar prosedur rumah sakit, Dokter Cho Ahra?"

"Tingkahmu. Tingkahmu melanggar prosedur yang aku buat sendiri, prosedur bagaimana seorang kakak menjaga adiknya. Tentu saja bukan prosedur rumah sakit." Ahra meraih dan ikut memegang tiang infuse itu dengan sengaja . "Jika kau benar-benar seorang dokter, seharusnya kau tahu keadaan apa yang kau rasakan. Keras kepalamu itu sungguh membuatku muak sejak dulu, Captain Cho. Oh, tidak. Kau bukan Captain Cho kecil yang dulu kukenal. Kau adalah dokter Cho. Kita berdua adalah dokter Cho."

"Noona bilang aku sekarang sedang… keras kepala? Haha. Sebenarnya aku sedang menahan sakit dan menahan emosiku sekarang."

Ahra membulatkan matanya. Ia menyentuh dahi dan pipi adiknya itu, hawa panas belum kunjung menghilang. Dokter wanita itu kemudian mengambil thermometer telinga lalu memfungsikannya dengan memasukkan pada lubang telinga Kyuhyun.

"40 derajat celcius… suhumu masih cukup tinggi. Kyuhyun-ah, tidak bisakah kau berbaring sekarang dan biarkan aku merawatmu?" Ahra kemudian melunakkan kalimatnya.

Ceklek.

Pintu terbuka lagi. Seorang pria paruh baya masuk ke ruangan itu. Kyuhyun hanya menengok sekilas lalu acuh padanya dan membiarkan pria itu berdiri di samping kakaknya.

"Appa…" tatapan sayu Ahra pada pria itu –Younghwan- sama sekali tidak mencairkan suasana karena Kyuhyun kini malah menatap tajam keduanya.

"Dimana Kibum sekarang?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada pria yang baru datang.

Ahra dan Younghwan terdiam. Mereka tidak mampu menjawab ataupun membalas tatapan tajam itu.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat, Kyuhyun. keadaanmu belum membaik sepertinya. Bagaimana jika kita berbicara sambil duduk?" tawar Younghwan.

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan decihan saja.

"Dimana Kibum sekarang, noona? Aku sudah mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan tadi dengan dokter Jung bahwa Kibum sebenarnya selamat. Katakan."

Ahra meremas jari-jarinya sendiri ketika Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dan menyenderkan tubuhnya. Pria muda itu kemudian mengunci pintu dan melempar kuncinya kearah timur.

"Kenapa kalian semua selalu meletakkanku sebagai pihak yang akhirnya tidak tahu apapun mengenai masalah sebenarnya disini? Kenapa Appa membohongiku untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

"Cih. Harusnya aku sadar sejak Kibum mengatakan bahwa ia bekerja sama dengan Appa untuk pembalasan dendam pada ayahnya sendiri. Harusnya aku sadar ketika Appa mengatakan padaku untuk menjadi pewaris sahnya. Lalu harusnya juga aku sadar semenjak kalian merancang semua drama picisian yang murahan ini. kenapa kecurigaanku sama sekali tidak membuatku peka terhadap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini."

Kini giliran Younghwan yang ingin meraih bahu putranya, namun lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun kembali menepisnya. "Kami tidak membohongimu, Kyuhyun. Kami—"

"Kalian membuatku sebagai orang yang tidak tahu apapun!" Kyuhyun sedikit menggertak dengan suara yang setengah serak.

"Ini semua begitu bodoh, noona… kenapa harus aku? Jika saja aku lebih cepat mengetahui tentang siapa pembunuh sebenarnya dari Son Bangwool dan Son Hanbyeol maka aku tidak akan seperti ini. kau dan Appa sudah mengetahuinya tapi kalian tidak memberitahukanku dan malah membawa serta Kibum dalam kasus ini yang—"

"Semua kasus ini saling berhubungan, Kyuhyun! kau tidak mengerti… kematian Bangwool dan putrinya berkaitan dengan kematian ibu Kibum juga. Mereka dibunuh oleh Kim Hyoshin karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak mau memberitahukan informasi dan tunduk dibawahnya. Son Bangwool adalah manajer dari Appa, ia dibunuh karena ia tidak mau memberitahukan dimana berkas penting kepemilikan perusahaan. Apa yang Kim Hyoshin selama ini lakukan adalah mencari dimana Kibum karena ia adalah saksi hidup kematian ibunya. Hyoshin takut akan dipenjara atas kasus pembunuhannya, itulah mengapa Kibum meminta bantuan pada Appa sebagai tempat sementara untuk bersembunyi."

Kyuhyun meringis sambil memegang lukanya. Wajahnya kian pucat sekarang. "Lalu… lalu kenapa si Hyoshin itu ikut membunuh Son Hanbyeol? Anak kecil itu bahkan tidak tahu apapun dan ia mati dibunuh juga. Lalu ada apa dengan chip ini? Mengapa kalian harus menyimpannya dibalik bekas lukaku. Katakan!"

Ahra menarik nafas panjang, ia tidak tahu mengenai hal itu jadi ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bahkan ketika kasus yang berkaitan dengan ayah Siwon dan ayah Donghae, 15 tahun yang lalu juga kau menyembunyikannya dariku, Appa. Kau selalu menyembunyikan masalahmu dan tanpa kau sadari, orang lain termasuk aku hanya akan menjadi korbannya!"

Younghwan terdiam. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada putranya namun tatapan itu sulit diartikan.

"Aku memang hanya seorang dokter otopsi… aku… aku bukan dokter yang hebat. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku adalah seorang pria dewasa dan juga putramu, Appa… kenapa dari dulu kau selalu saja menyembunyikan masalahmu? Jika saja kau membiarkan aku tahu, maka tentu saja tidak akan ada yang terluka ataupun mati… kenapa…"

"KYUHYUN!"

Refleks Ahra begitu cepat ketika menyadari Kyuhyun limbung kedepan dan membuat infuse di pergelangan tangannya terputus dan mengeluarkan darah segar disana. beruntung saja Kyuhyun jatuh di pelukan kakaknya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun! Kau dengar aku? Kyuhyun, buka matamu! Kyu, kau harus pertahankan kesadaranmu. Kyuhyun!"

Ahra dengan cekatan memeriksa denyut nadi Kyuhyun dan terus menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Wanita itu menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah adiknya sekarang bahkan tubuhnya kembali panas.

"Tidak. Nafasnya terlalu lemah."

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tidak pingsan namun karena kondisi tubuhnya sekarang membuat kesadarannya menjadi seperti roller coaster.

"Appa,tekan bel itu dan panggilkan Yunho atau siapapun diluar!"

Dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh, Younghwan menekan bel khusus untuk keadaan darurat ini namun sepertinya keberuntungan tidak datang pada mereka karena justru yang datang kedalam ruangan mereka bukanlah salah satu dokter atau suster.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Kesadarannya kini naik turun namun Kyuhyun bisa cukup mengendalikan dirinya.

Namun tidak ada yang menyadari ketika Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya karena fokus Younghwan dan Ahra terbagi pada seorang pria yang memasuki kamar itu.

Kim Jaehyun.

"Ka-kau…"

Younghwan dan Ahra tidak memberikan respon berarti dengan tubuh Jaehyun yang basah kuyup dan beberapa luka di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Jaehyun? Dimana Kibum?" Younghwan langsung menyergahnya.

Jaehyun terdiam. Ia menatap ketiga orang didepannya secara bergantian.

"Dia mati."

_**DEG!**_

"A-apa yang kau katakan, huh? Dimana Kibum?!" Younghwan meraih kerah baju Jaehyun dan membuat tubuh pria yang lebih muda sedikit limbung. Jaehyun terlihat pasrah saja.

"Dia mati. Kakakku telah mati."

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi karena kini kesadarannya semakin turun bersamaan dengan datangnya dokter Jung dan beberapa petugas lainnya yang langsung mengerti keadaan. Mereka langsung mengangkat Kyuhyun dan memindahkannya kembali ke ranjang. Sementara dua orang suster menarik pertengkaran Younghwan dan Jaehyun keluar ruangan.

Jung Yunho sendiri langsung meletakkan masker oksigen yang dipompa manual, Ahra bertugas membuka setengah pakaian Kyuhyun dan memberikan sebuah gel di dada Kyuhyun (kecuali bekas luka bedah tadi) sebagai lokasi penempelan elektroda . Lalu Ahra juga mengambil masing - masing elektroda lalu dipasang dengan menempelkan atau penjepitkan bantalan atau ujung elektroda pada kulit. Bantalan elektroda sudah diberi label dan warna berbeda untuk mencegah kesalahan pemasangan itu kini sudah terpasang dengan cepat. Salah seorang suster juga sudah menyalakan mesin EKG.

"Cytokine Storm." Salah satu dokter lainnya dengan nametag bermarga Shin itu langsung menebak kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, dokter Shin. Hypertermia-nya kembali lagi."

"Tidak, dokter Jung. Dokter Shin benar, adikku terkena badai sitokin sekarang." Ahra yang kini sedang ikut menghitung kalibrasi dari mesin EKG ikut berucap. "Badai sitokin bisa ditebak mudah karena Kyuhyun mengalami reaksi imun, yang potensial tapi berakibat fatal karena terjadinya perang antara sitokin dan sel-sel imun tubuhnya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Saat sistem imun berperang melawan kuman-kuman patogen, sitokin akan memberi sinyal kepada T-cell dan Makrofag untuk menuju ke tempat infeksi. Namun sepertinya mekanisme yang terjadi pada adikku ini tidak berkerja dengan baik dan reaksi ini menjadi tidak terkontrol dan sel-sel imun yang teraktivasi menjadi begitu banyak di satu tempat. Tapi— a-aku tidak mengerti dengan bagaimana mekanisme badai sitokin sendiri…" Ahra kembali menjelaskan meski ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan raut paniknya.

Dokter Jung menatap lembut wanita yang anti akan ia nikahi itu. "Tenangkan dirimu, Ahra-ya. Sitokin memang bermanfaat sebagai kelompok protein yang berperan dalam system imun bawaan tapi meskipun protein ini memainkan peran penting dalam mengkoordinasikan respon imun untuk menghilangkan bahaya penyakit, mereka kadang-kadang dapat memperburuk kondisi yang disebabkan oleh patogen atau menyebabkan penyakit itu sendiri."

Dokter Shin yang sibuk memeriksa bagian pernafasan Kyuhyun lalu mengiyakan kalimat dokter disebelahnya. "Itu benar. Produksi berlebihan dari sitokin, mungkin dalam menanggapi patogen baru dan asing dapat menghasilkan apa yang dikenal sebagai badai sitokin, yang dapat menyebabkan peradangan parah yang cukup mengancam dan kehidupan jaringan tubuh."

_**[Makrofag**__: jenis sel darah putih yang membersihkan tubuh dari partikel mikroskopis yang tidak diinginkan seperti bakteri dan sel-sel asing __**| T-cell/**__**Sel T**__**(limfosit T)**__ : kelompok sel darah putih yang memainkan peran utama pada kekebalan selular__**]**_

"Aku sebenarnya juga belum memahami mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi, tetapi yang pasti intinya disebabkan oleh respon yang berlebihan ketika sistem imun menyerang sel-sel patogen baru atau sel-sel dengan kemampuan patogenik yang tinggi." Jelas dokter Shin.

_[__**Sel patogen**__ : jenis sel yang menjadi biang penyakit yg bekerja dengan cara menginfeksi organisme dan sebagai akibatnya, muncul gejala-gejala abnormal yang kita kenali sebagai tanda-tanda penyakit. | __**Kemampuan patogenik**__ : mekanisme sel pathogen ketika menyerang sel imun dan menginjeksikan terjadinya infeksi]_

"Tapi bukankah badai sitokine selain sangat berpotensial menyebabkan kerusakan jaringan juga dapat merusak organ tubuh?"

Ahra hanya mengangguk lemah kemudian salah seorang suster menawarkan sebuah kursi untuk duduk karena wanita itu masih sama seperti biasanya. Rasa khawatirnya tidak akan terbendung jika segala sesuatu menimpa adiknya.

"Pada saat terjadi badai sitokin, sistem imun akan melepaskan lebih dari 150 mediator inflamasi yang berupa sitokin itu sendiri, oksigen radikal bebas dan faktor-faktor koagulasi. Tapi… Dokter Shin, apakah badai sitokin yang terjadi Kyuhyun mengidap SIRS? Kulitnya kemerahan dan demam tinggi, saya juga menemukan cairan dalam paru-parunya. Atau mungkin ini adalah bakteriemia?"

_**[Inflamasi**__: satu dari respon utama sistem kekebalan terhadap infeksi dan iritasi | __**Faktor koagulasi**__: sejumlah protein yang berkaitan dengan reaksi penggumpalan darah.]_

_[__**SIRS**__ : __Sistemic Inflamatory Response Syndrome | __**Bakteriemia**__** :**__ terdapatnya bakteri dalam aliran darah, akibat suatu fokus infeksi yang disertai dengan adanya bakteri yang terlepas / lolos ke dalam sistem sirkulasi darah.__]_

"Tidak. Ini hanya badai sitokin. Tapi kita tetap harus mengambil sampel darahnya untuk memastikan saja."

Ahra sendiri hanya bisa duduk lemas di kursi yang disediakan didekat adiknya. Ia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan percakapan antara calon suaminya dan dokter Shin yang merupakan dokter paling senior diantara mereka. Ia sedikit memijat keningnya ketika mengingat perkataan Jaehyun yang sempat datang tadi.

"Tolong kalian tangani adikku, ada yang harus aku selesaikan sebentar. Kabari aku secepatnya jika terjadi sesuatu." Ahra kemudian berlari keluar ruangan dan tidak jauh dari sana ia menemukan Jaehyun yang terduduk di lantai dan Younghwan yang terduduk di bangku ruang tunggu.

"Appa!"

Younghwan menatap lesu pada putrinya itu. Sementara Ahra sendiri memandang Jaehyun heran.

"Jaehyun-ah, aku tahu kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Jaehyun hanya menunduk dan tidak menatap lawan bicaranya membuat Ahra ikut duduk didepannya dan meraih kedua bahu itu.

"Jaehyun-ah, katakanlah sesuatu… Appa, kenapa kalian tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?"

Ahra sedikit kesal karena ia diabaikan oleh dua pria disana. namun ia tidak menyerah dan terus bertanya pada Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun-ah… dimana Kibum? Dimana kakakmu?"

"Dia mati."

Hening sesaat.

"Aku tidak suka dengan candaan itu. Tolong katakan sesuatu, Kim Jaehyun."

"Tidak. Dia telah mati. Kakakku… dia telah mati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

**Author note** ;

AAAAAAAA hahaaha. Tadinya aku mau buat ini ending, sumpah. Tapi gagal total. Aku beneran gak dapet feelnya sama sekali :( jadi aku minta maaafffff banget kalo chap ini sangat mengecewakan padahal kalian udh lama nunggu :') maafin aku ya :')

Untuk ending sendiri aku gatau kapan. Chapter depan, maybe? Setuju gak?

Hmm trus juga aku lg dapet beberapa kerjaan projek lain. Hope you like it^^

maaf belum bisa buat list reviewers wkwk tapi tenang aja, review dari kalian slalu kubaca kok ^^

oiya. aku buka open recruitment buat siapapun yg mau jadi salah satu author yg bekerja dibawah nama "ckhevl9806". siapa aja boleh daftar, silakan review atau PM aku di FB atau PM disini juga boleh. kalo gamau ya gapapa sih, kan cuma ngasih tau doaaanggg wkwk.

pemberitahuan lainnya juga... aku bakal sibuk utk beberapa hari kedepan jadi mungkin chap selanjutnya bakal lebih telat jadi tolong sabar ya ^^


End file.
